Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¡3! ¡Re: make!
by Nexo-D
Summary: Después de la muerte del adorable conejito, nuestros cuatro "héroes" tendrán que enfrentarse a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. O quizás solo tres de ellos… has escuchado alguna vez de algo llamado ¿Localización hermana? [Fanservice] [Gore leve] [Tercera temporada remasterizada]
1. Prólogo y capítulo 1

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Su amigo** _ **Nexo**_ **los saluda…**

 **Trayendo consigo el esperado… o no tan esperado estreno del re: make de** _ **Cómo ¡No! Trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¡3!**_ **¡Oh si nena! Que forma de comenzar el año, que con un re: make de la peor temporada de la historia.**

 **Tampoco es que estuviera tan mal… pero si, tenía sus cosillas malas. Vuelve la comedía, aunque un poco más contenida, se podría decir que la historia evoluciono en ciertos aspecto. Piénsenlo como en el caso de…** _ **South park**_ **, está serie de cuatro niños en el pueblo de colorado. Empezó siendo mucho humor… y con el tiempo se volvió una serie con temas profundos, pero manteniendo ese humor tan característico, a lo que quiero llega es que una serie satírica puede ser buena y tener sus momentos de calma.**

 **No con esto digo que no haya comedia, pero habrá ciertos momentos** _ **serios**_ **durante el avance de la trama, pero lo que importa es que podremos volver a echarnos unas risas. Además de que quedara más bonita a la vista, estar más trabajada y esas cosas…**

 **Ahora ¿Por qué tardo tanto en llegar? Pues… no sé la verdad, empecé el proyecto hace dos meses pero no lo retome hasta estos últimos dos días, por flojo. No sé preocupen, los capítulos no tardaran dos meses en llegar, a partir de ahora la emisión será continua… una semana o dos máximo y está vez pueden creerme por qué estamos en vacaciones y tiempo es lo que más me sobra en estos momentos y quiero hacer algo más además de tocarme. (?)**

 **¡En fin! Creo que eso sería todo la verdad… no tengo mucho más que agregar, nueva temporada, nuevo año, disfrutad.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **. . .**

 **Prólogo + Capítulo 1: ¿Localización hermana?**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **Dos días antes de la primera noche…**

Facundo era el único presente en el salón principal, fuera en la realidad hablando. A su lado en el sofá con un PC portátil sobre sus piernas y un casco de realidad virtual cubriendo su cara, se hallaba el negro favorito de todos, Lucas. El cual se encontraba jugando la versión 3D del conocido juego para practicar a lo que posteriormente deberían enfrentarse.

 **Facundo: Vas bien… sigue así**

El pendejo de Lucas ya había gastado más de la mitad de la energía solo por ponerse nervioso y cerrar las puertas ante el mínimo sonido. Facundo estaba nervioso, pues si se ponía de ese mismo modo cuando estuviesen en su trabajo no tardarían mucho en palmar. Lucas pego un salto a su lado y se quito el casco con una expresión de odio en su rostro, ese maldito zorro de nuevo lo había matado por tercera vez consecutiva.

 **Lucas: ¡Me cago en tu madre Foxy!**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué haces!?**

Lucas tomo en sus manos tanto el caso como el PC tirándolo de sus cables bruscamente, causando que Facundo gritase como niña. Pero eso no fue lo peor, como si no bastara con casi arruinar las conexiones de sus aparatos, se aproximo a la ventana que daba a la calle y con toda la fuerza del mundo arrojo ambos por la ventana, de paso rompiendo el cristal. Facundo se levanto rápidamente y se puso a su lado.

 **Facundo: ¡Hijo de puta! Mínimo tira uno…**

 **?: ¡Ay! ¡Fíjense donde tiran su basura!**

 **?: ¡Oye mira! Es uno de esos nuevos cascos y funciona perfectamente**

 **?: ¡A la mierda! ¡Corre!**

 **Facundo: ¡. . .! ¡Vuelvan aquí ladrones!**

Facundo salió disparado por la puerta, pues observo por la ventana como dos figuras en la distancia salían corriendo con sus preciados aparatos en manos.

Lucas rodo sus ojos y solo se largo en dirección a la cocina por un café, pues no habían descansado muy bien desde hace días. Cuando entro a la cocina pudo observar como uno de sus otros dos amigos se encontraba al teléfono, se trataba de Max. Este le hizo una seña en señal de saludo cuando entro y este solo paso a su lado palmeando su espalda y con deseos de un café invadiendo todo sus pensamientos.

 **Lucas: ¿Quién es?**

 **Max: El jefe ¿Has visto a Axel?**

 **Axel: Buenos días…**

 **Los dos: ¿Hmph?**

Ambos observaron como por el mismo lugar por el que entro Lucas, pasaba Axel el cual seguramente acababa de levantarse por su aspecto desalineado. Max regreso a su llamada y este pasando a su lado también y haciendo un gesto como saludo se sirvió un café y tomo asiento junto a Lucas en la mesa, luego de tomar un sorbo cada uno por su lado esperaron a que la llamada finalizara para poder ver de que se trataba.

 **Max: Si… de acuerdo jefe, sé los diré**

 **Lucas: ¿Decirnos qué?...**

 **Axel: Yo qué se, el está hablando**

Max finalmente corto luego de una casi interminable llamada, al parecer el jefe le había dado una buena cháchara antes de poder sentarse junto a los otros.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué quería?**

 **Max: Bueno, al parecer la pizzería ya lleva abierta una semana…**

 **Ambos: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Tranquilos, nuestro turno comenzara en dos días como acordamos antes. Solo abrió un poco antes de lo esperado… es todo**

 **Lucas: ¿Y solo llamo para eso?**

 **Max: No, al parecer quiere que nosotros tres nos preparemos para nuestro turno. Pero en cambio me pidió que le dijera a Axel que fuese hoy a esta dirección…**

 **Axel: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué yo?...**

Max se encogió de hombros, y observo a otra parte indiferente en lo que extendía en su mano una pequeña hoja de papel cortada con la dirección anotada en ella.

Axel la tomo algo dudoso y observo la dirección, efectivamente era donde iban a abrir la nueva pizzería en la que tendrían que trabajar. Asintió y guardo el papel para evitar perderlo, por suerte al no estar tan lejos seguro sería una hora de allí caminando y en bus media hora, no iba a conducir ese día pues con la falta de dinero ni pudo cargar gasolina para alguno de los coches que tenían almacenados en el garaje de la casa.

 **Lucas: ¿Crees que lo despidan?**

 **Max: Le estaría haciendo un favor si lo despide… no lo creo, supongo que algo quiere si lo llama exclusivamente a él, por cierto ¿Y Facundo?**

 **Lucas: . . . No tengo idea**

Luego de eso prepararon un desayuno en lo que esperaban a que el último regresase.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Cuando ya eran más o menos las dos de la tarde fue cuando Axel se decidió a ir por fin a la pizzería para ver que deseaba su jefe con él. Como sus tres amigos no habían descansado en la noche para acostumbrarse al horario nocturno, antes de salir se tuvo que cerciorar de que estuviesen durmiendo algo durante el día para poder estar descansados en la noche.

El primero al que fue a ver fue Facundo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con este sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada mientras hablaba dormido.

 **Facundo: Te quiero ventilador… nuestro amor no es imposible, puedo cambiar**

Axel alzo una ceja pero decidió no entrar en detalles, cerró la puerta y camino hasta la siguiente que era la de su amigo Max. Abrió la puerta un poco al igual que con Facundo para poder observar dentro y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

Max se encontraba con un micrófono en su mano, con su consola encendida en un juego de música. Lo peor es que no cantaba tan mal, pero ya el simple hecho de pensar en verlo cantar era lo suficiente para que tuviera que contener su risa, en eso Max volteó hacía su puerta y casi pega un salto del susto al ver como este se encontraba con sus ojos alterados una vez más.

 **Max (N.): . . . Puedo explicarlo**

 **Axel: Seguro**

Axel se encontraba con una sonrisa que no podía contener.

 **Max (N.): En serio…**

 **Axel: No, está bien… te creo**

Había un silenció incomodo cada vez que uno de los dos abría la boca.

 **Max (N.): ¡Si dices algo de esto de destripo con mis propias manos!**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

Axel cerró la puerta antes de que el psicópata pudiera tirársele encima y se fue rápidamente al último que faltaba por ver. Al abrir la puerta cambió su expresión a una de regaño al ver como Lucas se encontraba con una terribles ojeras, con un mando en su mano mientras de la televisión salían sonidos de disparos y de explosiones… no tuvo que deducir mucho lo que de seguro estaba jugando en vez de dormir.

 **Axel: ¡Lucas!**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .!**

 **Axel: ¿No te había dicho que te fueras a dormir?**

 **Lucas: Tú no eres mi jefe…**

 **Axel: Si no te vas a dormir le diré a tu novia**

 **Lucas: Ya… bueno, pero no le digas a Chica…**

Lucas apago todo y se acostó en su cama, fingiendo dormir para esperar a que Axel se fuese y le dejase solo para poder volver a jugar. Axel no era tonto, sin que se diera cuenta tomo el cable de corriente de su consola y se largo finalmente.

Lucas escucho como las pisadas se alejaban más y más y cuando estaba a una distancia segura se levanto de su cama y se acerco a su consola… pero cuando intento encender y el botón no emitía su característico sonido fue cuando se percato de que se había llevado su cable.

 **Lucas: . . .**

La imagen se torno blanco y negro, mientras una música triste ambientaba el lugar y una lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

 **Mientras tanto con Axel…**

Axel se encontraba cerrando con llave la puerta luego de haber salido cuando escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de uno de los cuartos de arriba.

 **Lucas: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y luego de guardar las llaves de encamino directo a la pizzería, como a diferencia de sus amigos ni se había molestado en sacar un pase para tomar el bus no le quedaba de otra que caminar, pero tampoco le molestaba la idea… era una buena excusa para poder despejarse un poco antes de lo que fuese a ocurrir, no le daba buena espina.

 **Llegando a la pizzería…**

Se sorprendió al ver que la pizzería era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba. No era ni la mitad de lo que fue en sus mejores días, sin embargo el lugar seguía teniendo un gran clientela por la cantidad de vehículos aparcados en las afueras, incluso los gritos de los niños llegaban fuera de sus puertas y más, al lugar le iba bien pese a su nuevo tamaño reducido.

 **Axel: Aquí vamos… de nuevo**

Abrió la puerta y observo dentro, no salió del marco de la misma. Como cabría esperar el lugar era un completo desastre, con niños corriendo de lado a lado, algunos tiraron comida y ensuciando u otros simplemente jugando. Por lo menos un par de grupos lograban relajarse con la actuación de Foxy en su pequeño escenario, al igual que el acto de sus compañeros (Old) en el escenario principal de la sala, era como la pizzería del primer juego si es que no idéntica.

Claro que había una notable diferencia… los nuevos (Toy) atendiendo a los clientes reemplazando a los empleados normales. Se quedo observando en completo silenció, como si esperase que alguien le dijese lo que tenía que hacer y considerando sus opciones, pues aún no se sentía del todo seguro capaz de enfrentarse a todos, sobre todo a Bon.

 **?: Aparta idiota, estorbas…**

Fue empujado a su espalda dentro, pues un hombre de al menos unos treinta años con sus hijos entro. Quiso responder pero era cierto que estaba bloqueando la entrada.

Ignoro aquello, tuvo que concentrarse pues nada más ni nada menos que su jefe hizo acto de aparición recibiéndolo como en otras ocasiones.

 **Jefe: ¡Hasta que por fin llegas!**

Y venía acompañado por la polluela Toy a su lado, que al parecer no se encontraba sirviendo como sus otros compañeros, para su suerte la coneja no parecía estar en ningún lado.

 **Axel: Tuve que caminar…**

 **Jefe: Eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí ¿Quieres algo?**

 **Axel: No, así estoy bien…**

 **Jefe: De acuerdo… ven, toma asiento**

Fue guiado por ambos hacía una pequeña mesa apartada con dos asientos, cuando tomo uno y su jefe otro observo como la polluela les seguía pero sin decir nada ¿Quizás estaba molesta? Pensó en dejarle su asiento como señal de amabilidad (Para su rara ocasión) sin embargo recordó que el jefe deseaba hablar con él, no con ella.

 **Axel: ¿Qué es lo que quiere?...**

 **Jefe: Dime ¿No has notado nada extraño desde que entraste?**

 **Axel: Pues… ahora que lo menciona…**

No se percato cuando entro, pero un enorme grupo de niños estaba rodeando a una curiosa figura que se le hizo llamativa cuando noto esto. Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a la novia del payaso tan famosa de las películas de Batman ¿Alguna fanática haciendo cosplay? Eso no tenía sentido, para eso mejor ir a una convención a mostrar su disfraz que a una pizzería de niños. Era una chica mucho más alta que él, casi igual o la misma altura que Facundo… con dos coletas ridículamente exageradas y de cabellos rojizos.

 **Axel: ¿Contrato a Harley Quinn?**

 **Jefe: Muy gracioso… primero que nada su nombre es Baby, no Harley Quinn y no vas por mal camino. Efectivamente, solo es una contratación temporal…**

 **Axel: ¿Baby?...**

 **Jefe: Si, a los niños les encantan estos nuevos animatrónicos… hace poco abrió un servicio parecido al nuestro. Pero con una pequeña diferencia, ellos no tienen un establecimiento… dejan que contraten a sus animatrónicos para eventos y esas cosas**

 **Axel: ¿Por lo que tienen competencia?... no tiene mucho sentido contratar competencia, le esta dando publicidad gratis**

 **Jefe: Para nada… estamos pensando en trabajar juntos, unificar ambas empresas. Ellos tienen buena tecnología y podrían ser buenos aliados, actualmente se esta cerrando el trato con los de arriba, le estamos enseñando a sus máquinas nuestros establecimientos**

 **Axel: ¿Solo me llamo para contarme todo esto?... pudo habérselo dicho a Max por teléfono ¿A dónde quiere llegar?**

El jefe formo una sonrisa en sus labios que le incomodo, se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de su silla acomodándose con su brazo y le observo.

 **Jefe: Están faltos de personal… necesitan un guardia**

 **Axel: . . . ¡Alto ahí! Ni hablar ¿Tiene idea del lio en que estamos metidos?**

 **Jefe: Solo te enviaremos a ti… tus amigos se quedaran a cubrir el turno normal**

 **Axel: No puedo dejarlos solos… se morirán**

 **Jefe: Ellos estarán bien… además…**

Junto sus manos y coloco sus brazos a modo de arco, sosteniendo así su mentón y observándole directamente, como si supiera que iba a obtener lo que deseaba.

 **Jefe: Estoy al tanto de que no se encuentran en la mejor posición. Escucha, si vas a ese lugar lo único que tendrás que hacer es preparar a los animatrónicos… no tendrás que preocuparte por ningún peligro**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué hay de?...**

 **Jefe: Aunque me gustaría no puedo dejar la pizzería sin guardia… solo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de contar con unos días más ¿Qué dices?...**

 **Axel: . . .**

El silenció no tardo en llegar, se pregunto por qué el de sus cuatro opciones… quizás le tuvo lastima, quizás simplemente fue azar. Estaba realmente considerando lo de aceptar, después de todo sus tres amigos no eran estúpidos, sabían valerse solos por si mismos… al menos pensando en Max y Lucas, pues de Facundo dudaba un poco.

 **Axel: ¿Y qué gano con todo esto además de esa ventaja?...**

 **Jefe: Te pagaremos el doble de tu ganancia normal**

 **Axel: . . . De acuerdo, acepto**

 **Jefe: ¡Esplendido! Antes de irte ven a mi oficina y te daré la dirección, si quieres puedes quedarte o pedirte algo para llevar, invita la casa**

 **Axel: Que amable…**

Su jefe se levanto de su asiento y luego de estrechar su mano como si acabara de cerrar un trato, se largo por uno de los pasillos en dirección a su oficina dejándole en la mesa. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con la polluela Toy que había escuchado todo sin decir una sola palabra, estuvo a punto de preguntarle que era lo quería pero se adelanto antes de que pudiese hablar.

 **T. Chica: Parece que no trabajaras aquí…**

 **Axel: Supongo que haber llegado temprano casi siempre tiene sus ventajas… oye ¿Sabes como esta Bon? Con lo que paso…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Ella? No te preocupes, esta bien**

Parpadeo algo incrédulo cuando la polluela junto sus manos a sus espaldas y le sonrió cálidamente, dándole esa seguridad que sus palabras no consiguieron.

No respondió, solo observo a algún punto muerto de la enorme ala principal. La polluela notando esto solo suspiro por lo bajo y continuó retomando las palabras.

 **T. Chica: No te preocupes… tus amigos estarán bien. No todos estamos de acuerdo en resolver las cosas de forma violenta, si te hace sentir mejor… te prometo que no les hare daño**

 **Axel: . . . Gracias**

 **T. Chica: Ni lo menciones… ¿Estas seguro que no quieres nada? Me ordenaron traerte lo que pidieses sin importar el coste**

 **Axel: Así estoy bien… debo irme a dar la noticia**

La polluela asintió manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro y le dio la espalda. Se largo, se preparo para irse de allí cuando sin que se diese cuenta una hoja cayera sobre su mesa de la nada, no pudo evitar sentir una fría brisa y un horrible escalofrío en su cuerpo cuando esto ocurrió, en eso observo a todas partes en busca del origen de la hoja sin resultado… pues nadie parecía haber dejado aquella nota.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

 _Ve a la sala de fiestas número tres_ eso era lo único que ponía esa hoja, sin firma ni nada… la letra se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde. Se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de obedecer a esa nota pero debía de ser algo importante, o quizás no y solo era una especie de muy mala broma para hacer gastar su tiempo.

Fue en dirección a la sala de fiestas indicada, guardando la nota en alguno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con toda la calma del mundo.

Al entrar, se paro en seco al ver como en esa misma habitación, solo se hallaban otras dos figuras. No tardo en reconocer a una de ellas, se trataba de la marioneta que se hallaba fuera de su caja por la mitad, conversando con una figura desconocida. Se trataba de un conejo… pero de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí ¿De donde había salido ese sujeto?

 **?: ¿Hmph?...**

El desconocido se volteo a observarle, la marioneta estuvo a punto de hablar pero se detuvo cuando el extraño hizo una seña impidiéndoselo.

 **?: Sal un momento, quiero hablar a solas con él…**

La marioneta no dijo nada, no opuso resistencia ni se negó a su petición. Salió de su caja y paso junto a él en completo silenció y sin siquiera mirarle. Cuando por fin ambos quedaron a solas el extraño se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **?: ¡Papá! Que alegría verte…**

 **Axel: ¿Papá?... un momento ¿T-Tú eres?...**

 **Fonnie: ¡Si papá! Soy yo… Fonnie ¿Cómo me veo?**

 **Axel: T-Te ves mucho más alto y humano, espera ¿No era que tú no podías hablar?**

 **Fonnie: Cuando era apenas un conejito, aprendí de ustedes con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y ahora que mi alma esta en un traje todo es posible ¿Sorprendido?**

 **Axel: Si… mucho, siendo honesto**

Hubo un silenció incomodo por culpa de Axel, pues pese a todo el conejo se mostraba más que feliz de tenerle allí con él. El conejo hablo nuevamente…

 **Fonnie: Quería hablar contigo de algo…**

 **Axel: ¿De qué?...**

 **Fonnie: ¡Te tengo una gran noticia! Se que te gustara… adivina qué, hemos estado hablando estas semanas antes de que llegaran y les preparamos una sorpresa. No te muevas… espera aquí un momento ¿De acuerdo?**

Se aparto un momento para irse al fondo de la sala en donde se hallaban, había una enorme sabana a la cual no había prestado atención cuando llego. El conejo tiro de esta… y cuando vio lo que había debajo helo su sangre. Cuatro versiones de él mismo y sus amigos, casi exactas con notorias diferencias como la altura y partes de animales adornándoles.

 **Fonnie: ¿Y?... ¿Qué te parece? ¿No son geniales?**

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué coño!?...**

 **Fonnie: Son una preciosidad… pero aún les falta lo más importante. Sus almas… en un principio es algo incomodo, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras ¿Quieres entrar ahora o quieres esperar a que estemos todos juntos?**

 **Axel: ¡Yo no pienso entrar en esa cosa!**

El conejo parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo por su reacción, en eso se aproximo a donde estaba una vez más cubriendo los trajes y le observo con confusión en su rostro.

 **Fonnie: ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a entrar?**

 **Axel: Uno debe estar muerto para eso… seré idiota pero no tanto. No pienso dar mi vida para estar en esa cosa**

 **Fonnie: Es un pequeño precio a pagar para que estemos juntos… luego de eso no tendrás que preocuparte más por cosas de humanos como necesidades y todo lo demás**

 **Axel: Y una mierda… ¿Quién tuvo esta estúpida idea?**

 **Fonnie: Bueno… con todo lo que paso algunos tuvieron la idea de matarlos y otros discutieron con ellos por qué no querían hacerlo. Asique decidimos matarlos y meter sus almas en trajes como nosotros, así ambos lados estarían de acuerdo y se quedarían con nosotros…**

 **Axel: ¡Eso es una locura!**

 **Fonnie: ¡No lo es! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Como si no lo supiéramos… ustedes iban a abandonarnos, lo harán una vez termine el contrato de su deuda. Estamos haciendo esto para estar juntos para siempre, como una familia**

 **Axel: ¿Y está es tu solución?... no estoy de acuerdo con esto y dudo que los demás si...**

 **Fonnie: ¡Trabajamos mucho en esto!**

 **Axel: ¡La respuesta sigue siendo no!**

 **Fonnie: De acuerdo… en ese caso tendrá que ser por las malas…**

Axel observo con el ceño fruncido a su hijo, el cual hizo lo mismo. Pudo notar como apretaba sus puños, se notaba bastante molesto ¿Tenía razón en parte? Si, es cierto que posiblemente fueran a abandonarles luego de su contrato. Pero sabían perfectamente que cada uno de ellos tarde o temprano debería comenzar con sus propias vidas personales… no podían estar juntos siempre o bueno, al menos no deseaba que fuera de esa forma tan macabra.

Le dio la espalda y enfilo hacía el marco de la sala que daba al pasillo, justo al salir se dio cuenta de que la marioneta estaba cruzado de brazos junto al marco escuchando todo.

 **Puppet: . . .**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Qué?**

 **Puppet: Siempre se la pasan ignorándome… ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo está vez?**

 **Axel: Estúpido…**

Y se largo… no había nada más que decir, aún se sentía algo mal por ser tan malo con la pobre marioneta, pero estaba molesto en ese momento, tanto como su hijo.

 **. . .**

 **Lucas: ¡Nos han declarado la guerra!**

Golpeo la mesa, causando que sus tres amigos pegaran un salto por el susto que les había dado ese golpe sorpresa. Facundo suspiro aceptando la estupidez de su amigo, Axel no pronunciaba palabra alguna y Max solo rodo sus ojos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca en lo que observaba a su amigo intentando relajarle.

 **Max: No creo que sea tan literal… cálmate**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Calmarme!? No quiero estar en un traje… odio a esos malditos mocosos, con sus sucias manos y gritando por todas partes**

 **Max: ¿Y qué propones?... "Comandante" Lucas ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a defendernos? Lo único que tenemos son puertas y habilidad, confórmate**

Max sujeto su cabeza con su mano, en lo que los tres le observaron con una ceja en alto. En eso solo dejo salir un suspiro por lo bajo y asintió.

 **Max: Estoy bien… solo que fue muy repentino el cambio**

 **Axel: Mi culpa… en parte**

Volvamos unos minutos atrás para entender su dolor de cabeza.

 **Cinco minutos antes…**

No había tenido ganas de caminar, asique tomo el bus que lo dejase más cerca de su casa y por fortuna solo tuvo que soportar la mitad de su viaje de ida al regresar. Seguro sus amigos ya se habían despertado puesto que solo iban a descansar unas horas más antes de regresar al entrenamiento.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que todo el salón principal estaba a completa oscuras. Sin embargo una sensación recorrió toda su espalda, algo malo estaba por pasar y su cuerpo lo decía y como se lo esperaban sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. Las luces encendieron revelando a Max sentado en una silla que había traído de la cocina, estaba con… ¿El látigo de Chica en sus manos? Y sus ojos eran los de su versión negativa, en ese instante recordó todo.

 **Axel: M-Max… ¿Qué tal?...**

 **Max (N.): . . .**

 **Axel: Mira… si esto es por lo de hace unas horas, te juró que solo me reí medio camino**

 **Max (N): Ese es el problema… amigo, tú sabes algo que nadie debería saber y eso es un problema. Tú sabes lo que uno hace con los problemas ¿No es así?**

 **Axel: ¿Lo silencia?...**

 **Max (N.): Exacto…**

 **Axel: P-Pero somos amigos… puedes confiar en mí**

 **Max (N.): . . .**

 **Axel: Bueno… no puedes confiar en mí, pero te juro que no diré nada que ya no haya publicado en Facebook…**

Axel retrocedía hasta quedarse sin espació, no iba a tener tiempo de voltear y abrir la puerta ya que había puesto llave. Max estaba cada vez más cerca y no quería ni imaginarse de lo que le haría, solo un milagro en esos momentos podría salvarlo.

 **Lucas: ¡TÚ!**

 **Axel: ¡Negro! Nunca había estado tan feliz de verte-… ¡. . .!**

Lucas había bajado por la escaleras rápidamente con el alboroto y se dirigía hacía ambos, y no se notaba para nada feliz. Axel pensó que iba a salvarlo, pero toda esa ilusión se fue al diablo cuando de golpe Lucas se abalanzo sobre el apartando a Max de su camino con un rápido empujón, luego ambos se levantaron del suelo y Lucas comenzó a ahorcar a Axel.

 **Axel: ¡S-Suela negro!**

 **Lucas: ¡Te voy a matar!**

Axel sacó el cable que había quitado a su consola de su bolsillo donde lo había llevado todo este tiempo y con este comenzó a ahorcar a Lucas, ambos se encontraban ahorcándose mutuamente cuales pendejos que eran.

Max parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo hasta que pudo procesar la estupidez.

 **Max (N.): ¡Yo iba a matarlo primero! ¡Es mío!**

 **Ambos: M-Maricon…**

Respondieron los dos a duras penas por la falta de aire y sin embargo se negaban a soltar el uno al otro, ya estaban poniéndose morados.

 **Max (N.): ¡Ahora los mato a los dos!**

Facundo se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, con el cabello desordenado y su pijama de ositos, soltando un largo bostezo por el cansancio al recién haberse levantado. Paso a un lado del grupo de los tres idiotas que se estaban matando en el suelo a puños en busca de un vaso de agua, cuando lo tenía en sus manos y regreso de la cocina, bebió un sorbo y el resto se los hecho encima para que pararan de una vez.

 **Los tres: ¡Cabrón!**

 **Facundo: De nada…**

 **Axel: ¡Quítense de encima!**

Axel se levanto de paso tirando a los otros dos de encima suya, cuando los otros dos se recuperaron estuvieron a punto de atacarle de nuevo pero se detuvieron.

 **Axel: ¡Paren ya! Pueden matarme luego… ahora debemos hablar**

 **Los dos: ¿De qué?**

 **Axel: Primero lo primero… tengo que hablar con el otro Max**

 **Max (N.): Te salvaste por está vez… regresare**

Max aparto a los tres de su camino y sé aproximo al muro más cercano, luego de eso para sorpresa de sus tres amigos estrello su cabeza contra la misma pared y se desplomo al suelo, los tres dejaron escapar una mueca de dolor por tal acto, seguido de eso… escucharon el grito de dolor del verdadero Max que acababa de regresar.

 **Regresando a la actualidad…**

Max estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y probablemente apenas prestando atención por la jaqueca, en cuanto a Facundo ya se encontraba repuesto de su siesta y Lucas seguía esperando a un motivo para no intentar matar de nuevo a Axel. Este solo se disculpaba en voz baja con Max por obligarle a salir, pero era importante advertir la situación.

 **Axel: De acuerdo… ¿Por donde retomar? Bueno, creo que ya quedo claro que nos quieren matar y encerarnos en unos trajes de por vida, genial ¿No?**

 **Facundo: A mi no me suena tan mal… digo, después de todo tarde o temprano este grupo se separaría para hacer nuestras vidas. Quiero decir, no pude ser tan malo… vida eterna, siempre juntos y no tener que preocuparse por los problemas que ya tenemos**

 **Max: Si… el sueño de toda una vida, ser un alma en pena encerrada en un traje sin posibilidad de escape, cuidando de revoltosos y sin derechos de nuestra propia existencia, fantástico**

 **Facundo: Pero estaríamos juntos…**

 **Max: ¡Si! Y encerrados… ¿Qué clase de vida enfermiza es esa? No terminare en un traje, no quiero ser como… ellos**

 **Lucas: Ni yo… se supone que los guardias evitamos eso**

 **Facundo: ¡Pero a los guardias los matan! No están dando una oportunidad…**

 **Max: Sigue sin ser una oferta muy tentadora… la verdad**

 **Facundo: ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

 **Max: ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿En serio quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad metido en un traje? ¿Cómo un alma en pena sin nada más que hacer que servir a críos?... si, estaríamos juntos pero el precio a pagar no vale la pena, quiero vivir… pero no así**

 **Axel: Podemos dejar este debate para luego… hay otra cosa**

Los dos se detuvieron y a buena hora, no era buena idea ponerse a discutir en ese momento en el que debían unirse más que nunca. Sin embargo, Facundo hizo una mueca extraña que llamo la atención de Max, quizás estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de su mirada, pero lo dejo pasar para centrarse como sus amigos en Axel.

 **Axel: No estaré con ustedes…**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Estás de broma!? Pero somos los cuatro mosqueteros…**

 **Max: En realidad son tres…**

 **Lucas: Cállate Max, se puede saber… ¿En donde coño piensas meterte?**

Axel dejo salir un largo suspiro, que de cierta forma incomodo a los tres expectantes. Rasco su nuca algo nervioso y finalmente retomo el habla.

 **Axel: Quieren que vaya a vigilar otro local… al parecer se trata de un segundo negocio con nuevos animatrónicos, para evitar la competencia piensan unificar ambas**

 **Max: ¿Otra empresa? Hmm… bueno, últimamente los animatrónicos están muy de moda por todas partes, no me sorprendería que empiecen a salirse del negocio de la comida**

 **Axel: Al parecer es una especie de circo… o lo fue, no tengo idea realmente. Ahora alquilan sus animatrónicos para fiestas, eventos… esas cosas**

 **Lucas: ¿Y tú debes vigilar ese nuevo lugar?**

 **Axel: Exacto… ahora viene lo que les va a doler realmente**

 **Los tres: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Axel: Me pagaran el doble…**

 **Los tres: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

Axel sonrió en lo que los tres se levantaban golpeando la mesa, pero se relajaron y regresaron a sus asientos rápidamente. Aunque tampoco ganaban mucho la verdad, desde que empezaron toda su travesía nunca recibieron un aumento, y considerando que les pagaban por semana… la diferencia no era tan notoria como cabría esperar.

 **Axel: Escuchen… debo pedirles algo**

Los tres estuvieron a punto de reclamar pero se detuvieron cuando Axel mostro una faceta apagada, nadie dijo nada por un corto periodo de tiempo en el que el silenció reinaba sobre sus cabezas. Un fugaz recuerdo… muy breve pero lo suficiente como para notarlo llego a su mente, una imagen rápida de sus dos compañeros caídos, los que fueron sus mejores amigos. Ahora… esos amigos se habían ido, pero ellos tres estaban allí aún.

 **Axel: . . . No mueran, por favor…**

 **Max: Axel… vamos, no moriremos tan fácil**

 **Lucas: Si, tampoco es que nos guste la idea más que a ti**

 **Axel: Hablo en serio… se qué nos solemos tomar las cosas como un simple juego…**

 **Lucas: No es algo nuevo**

 **Axel: Pero… hay una extraña sensación que no logro quitarme desde ese día. Ya perdimos uno, no quiero perder a nadie más. Tómenselo en serio, sobrevivan… incluso si no estoy con ustedes deben hacer el mejor intento**

 **Facundo: ¿No confías en nosotros? Lo lograremos**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! Además… somos muy listos, podemos tomarnos en serio las cosas cuando queremos… no te preocupes y has bien tu trabajo, ya nos extrañaras cuando estés solo**

Axel sonrió nuevamente, sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron por esos cortos segundos en que sus tres camaradas sonrieron confiados de sus palabras. Aunque al poco de esto un olor fuerte rodeo la cocina, causando que las sonrisas se borraran de sus rostros en lo que una nube de humo se levantaba a sus espaldas.

 **Max: ¿Y ese olor?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Deje la estufa prendida!**

 **Los tres: ¡Pendejo!**

Una nube de llamas se levanto a sus espaldas, seguido de los gritos de sus tres amigos en lo que Axel simplemente rodaba sus ojos. Esa preocupación regreso… causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo, aunque no supo si fue por la estupidez que iba de la mano de ellos desde que los conoció o si simplemente era la misma sensación de sentirse observado desde hace semanas.

 **. . .**

 **Fin del prólogo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Bienvenido huevos de acero! / ¿Amor o amistad?**

* * *

 **[SL] 12 AM**

Cuando llego se quedo pasmado, la dirección no estaba mal, se cercioro de eso antes de venir. El lugar parecía ser un complejo abandonado y en pésimo estado, una edificación de lo que pareció ser una empresa en sus mejores días, en un estado deteriorado. Se encogió de hombros y abrió las puertas, las cuales levantaron polvo al entrar. Se pregunto hace cuanto nadie limpiaba ese lugar, no le dio más vueltas y recorrió un enorme ala principal.

 **Axel: ¿Qué?...**

Al final del ala había un ascensor, pero era bastante extraño. De forma circular, con una enorme consola/tablero llena de botones, con dos muñecos bastante aterradores colgando. Parecía una jodida maquina del tiempo sacada de ciencia ficción o a saber, dudo un poco, pero no teniendo muchas más opciones se introdujo en ese extraño ascensor y para su sorpresa, sin tocar nada las puertas se cerraron y comenzó su descenso.

 **IA: ¡Bienvenido a tu primer día en tu nuevo y excitante trabajo!**

Axel pego un salto por el susto, una voz robótica comenzó a hablar de improvisto en su descenso, no le habían hablado de esto antes de comenzar.

 **Axel: ¿Quién coño eres tú?...**

 **IA: Soy una IA desarrollada para ser tu acompañante, modelo cinco de la robótica personal del personal del sistema y la unidad de reparación de sistema, pero puedes llamarme Hand unit**

 **Axel: ¿Puedes entenderme?...**

 **IA: Por supuesto**

 **Axel: Vaya…**

Axel quedo sorprendido y maravillado de ver como una IA parecía tenerlo todo bajo control en aquel sitió. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por algo, pero la IA interrumpió su habla.

 **IA: Como no sabemos… pudiste haber terminado en este lugar por dinero o una apuesta, sea cual sea el caso ¿Quién iba a querer trabajar en este horrible y aterrador sitio? Sin embargo, te aseguro que su nuevo trabajo promete desafío, intriga y oportunidades de limpieza sin fin**

 **Axel: Verga…**

 **IA: Por favor, introduzca su nombre en el teclado… o como lo llamamos amistosamente, Mike**

 **Axel: ¿Mike?...**

 **IA: No podrá ser modificado luego… así que por favor, tenga cuidado**

Axel alzo una ceja en alto y de golpe un teclado se hizo presente frente a sus ojos. Era un puñetero teclado infantil, parecía un juguete de niños ¿Y eso estaba usando para introducir los nombres de sus empleados? Menuda estupidez de sitio… encima, estaba roto. Las letras se movían de un lado a otro sin sentido y le fue imposible poner su nombre… intento poner _Axel_ pero le fue imposible si quiera saber que puso, el teclado simplemente desapareció tan rápido como llego.

 **IA: Parece que has tenido un problema con el teclado, eh visto lo que intentabas escribir y voy a autocorregirlo por ti… un momento**

 **Axel: Al menos…**

 **IA: ¡Bienvenido! Huevos de acero**

 **Axel: ¿¡Huevos de acero!? ¡Por favor!**

Una música ridícula comenzó a sonar, anunciando así el comienzo de su primera noche. No sé lo podía creer… con tanta estupidez en su vida, esto ya era demasiado. El ascensor se detuvo por fin y la IA nuevamente volvió a hablar.

 **IA: Parece que hemos llegado… ahora puedes abrir el elevador, pulsando ese brillante rojo y obvio botón**

 **Axel: Que gracioso…**

Axel pulso un enorme botón rojo como indicaba la IA y las puertas se abrieron. Aunque se quedo unos segundos observando de forma incomoda su entrada, era un ducto de ventilación, ni siquiera era un pasillo, encima… y lo que más le daba mala espina, eran todas esas cintas amarillas que claramente prohibían el paso allí.

 **IA: ¡Vamos a trabajar! Ahora arrástrese por el suelo como la rata sucia e inmunda que es**

 **Axel: Cabrón…**

Axel obedeció la orden dada, simplemente por que no tenía otra alternativa más que obedecer, no iba a ir por ahí en un lugar desconocido y seguramente, peligroso. Se arrastro por el ducto, el cual se encontraba a completas oscuras, solo se limito a ir en dirección al frente sin desviarse o intentar encontrar otras vías. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino la IA hablo causando que se asustara golpeando su cabeza contra el ducto.

 **IA: Huevos de acero**

 **Axel: ¡Ay! ¿¡Qué pasa!?**

 **IA: Iba a decirle que tuviera cuidado con su cabeza ahí dentro…**

 **Axel: Hijo de puta… ¿Solo querías decirme eso?**

 **IA: En realidad iba a llenar el vació con una alegre conversación, como bien sabrás. El éxito de la franquicia de Fazbear's es innegable, aprovechando el éxito de esta franquicia, este lugar se reabrió con la misma funcionalidad, con la diferencia de que nosotros alquilamos nuestros animatrónicos para fiestas y eventos privados**

 **Axel: Eso ya lo sabía ¿Eso es todo?**

 **IA: Correcto, continué arrastrándose como-…**

 **Axel: Ya se… como la sucia rata inmunda que soy, carajo**

Suspiro con fastidio, esa IA lograba sacarle de quicio ¿Él era así también? Ya comenzaba a entender un poco por qué no lo aguantaban. Solo atino a seguir arrastrándose por el ducto hasta que por fin a lo lejos logro distinguir algo de luz…

 **[SL] 1 AM**

Finalmente logro salir de ese ducto, ya comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado allí dentro. Cuando salió y pudo recuperarse de ese tortuoso viaje se percato de que se hallaba en una habitación con dos cristales que le recordaban a las ventanas de la oficina a los dos lados, derecha e izquierda, con un panel de control con dos botones en su respectivo cristal. Con una horrible mascara sobre un ventilador que estaba sobre el ducto y múltiples pantallas por encima.

 **Axel: ¿Qué es esto?...**

 **IA: Ahora se encuentra en el modulo de control principal, en realidad es un pequeño espacio entre las dos salas de espectáculos delanteros. Ahora, vamos a comenzar con sus tareas diarias, fíjate en tu ventana a la izquierda**

 **Axel: Vale…**

Axel observo a la ventana a su izquierda y por lógica, se acerco al panel del mismo lado.

 **IA: Esta es la galería, zona de fiesta y estudio de baile de Ballora, para animar a los niños a ponerse en forma y disfrutar de la pizza. Vamos a encender la luz y comprobar si Ballora esta en el escenario**

Axel pulso el botón con el símbolo del sol el cual dedujo era el de la luz. Al pulsarlo la sala se ilumino enseñando un escenario, que para su sorpresa se encontraba vació. Luego de un corto periodo de tiempo la luz se apago y la IA regreso.

 **IA: ¡Oh oh! Parece que Ballora no tiene ganas de bailar, vamos a darle un poco de motivación. Presiona el botón rojo ahora para darle un shock de control, tal vez ponga el resorte de nuevo en su paso**

 **Axel: ¿Shock?...**

Pulso el botón con curiosidad y se llevo otro pequeño susto cuando una corriente eléctrica ilumino brevemente la habitación oscura a su izquierda. Juraría que podía sentir el dolor de la descarga solo con verlo, que bueno que los animatrónicos no sienten dolor… ¿Verdad? No alcanzo a dar más vueltas al asunto, la IA como siempre hablo.

 **IA: Volvamos a encender la luz**

Cuando hizo esto, una bailarina se encontraba dando vueltas en su escenario acompañada de unos diminutos acompañantes.

 **IA: Excelente, Ballora se siente como en sus buenos tiempos, y estará lista para actuar otra vez mañana**

 **Axel: Esto es cruel… pero se siente bien**

 **IA: Ahora mira a la ventana a tu derecha. Este es el auditorio de Funtime, donde Funtime Foxy anima a los niños a jugar y compartir. Prueba la luz, a ver como está Funtime Foxy**

Obedeció la sugerencia de la IA y volvió a pulsar el botón, como ya se esperaba la sala estaba vacía, sin nadie en su interior.

 **IA: Parece que Funtime Foxy se ha tomado el día libre, vamos a motivar a Funtime Foxy con un shock de control**

Axel hizo nuevamente lo mismo, presenció el choque eléctrico y cuando encendió la luz, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin aparecer la mencionada. La IA estuvo a punto de recomendar otro choque pero no tuvo que hablar, Axel no tardó medio segundo en volver a pulsar. Otro choque y seguía sin aparecer, comenzó a dar choque tras choque hasta que finalmente, la mencionada hizo acto de aparición… solo que en vez de estar en su escenario estaba golpeando el cristal.

 **F. Foxy: ¡Reza por qué no te toque entrar en mi habitación! ¡Estás muerto!**

 **Axel: Ni de coña entraría en tu habitación…**

 **IA: Huevos de acero**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **IA: En caso de alguna falla tendrá que pasar por su habitación**

 **Axel: . . .**

Trago saliva en lo que observaba como la zorra al otro lado le observaba furiosa, realizando el gesto del corte en el cuello, estaba muerto.

 **IA: Bueno… parece que Funtime Foxy se encuentra en perfecto estado de funcionamiento ¡Buen trabajo!**

De golpe, frente a este debajo del enorme ventilador que había en su sala, se abrió el conducto de ventilación de debajo que estaba cerrado hace tan solo unos momentos. Genial… otra vez a arrastrarse como una rata, según la amable IA.

 **IA: Delante de ti hay otro hueco de ventilación, ve a través de él para alcanzar el modulo de galería del circo**

Se arrastro por el ducto hasta llegar a otra sala. Esta era mucho más pequeña, tenía un panel de control con múltiples botones, y lo más importante, otro panel de control con el choque eléctrico y el botón de iluminación, como siempre su buen amigo regreso a dar la lata.

 **IA: Al otro lado del cristal se encuentra el auditorio de galería de circo, vamos a comprobar la luz y ver que está haciendo Baby**

Pulso el botón, y para su sorpresa Baby estaba al otro lado. La recordaba, esa chica con maquillaje de payaso y esas coletas pelirrojas, estaba allí de pie con una sonrisa cálida, saludándole como si fuese un viejo amigo u algo por el estilo. Simplemente saludo por cortesía, aunque con una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro.

 **IA: Bueno… esto ahorra párrafos al autor**

 **Axel: ¿A quién?...**

 **IA: Buen trabajo Circus Baby, sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo. Esto concluye tu deber en la primera noche de tu trabajo, no queremos que se vaya abrumado, de lo contrario no podría volver**

 **Axel: Me encantaría no tener que volver…**

 **IA: Por favor, salga por el conducto de tu espalda, y nos vemos otra vez mañana**

Axel asintió, lo último que hizo fue despedirse de Baby, solo con un gesto y sin mediar palabra y se fue por el ducto, sabiendo que este no sería más que el inicio. Lo que más le hacía lamentarse tener que soportar este nuevo trabajo… era esa molesta IA llamándole huevos de acero, pero al menos podría decirse que estaba más seguro que en Fazbear's.

 **2 AM [Más tarde…]**

Axel se encontraba de regreso en su hogar… u hogar temporal más bien, ya no sabía como idearse para pagar ni mucho menos sus amigos. Intentaron de todo, tarde o temprano serían echados si es que no terminaban muertos. Busco las llaves en su bolsillo para poder entrar y descansar un poco, pero luego de buscar y buscar no las encontró.

 **Axel: ¿Qué carajo?... no me digan que…**

Sacó rápidamente su teléfono y marco a Lucas, que fue el primer contacto en aparecer. Espero un tiempo en lo que el tono sonaba y finalmente al otro lado de la línea contesto.

 _ **Lucas: Estoy trabajando**_

 **Axel: ¡Negro!**

 _ **Lucas: Oh… eres tú ¿Qué quieres?**_

 **Axel: ¿Dónde están las llaves de la casa?**

 _ **Lucas: A ver… espera, le pregunto a Max**_

Espero un poco, en lo que escuchaba de fondo a los otros dos conversando. Luego de unos pocos segundos volvió a la línea.

 _ **Lucas: Las tiene Facundo**_

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y ahora como hago para entrar?**

 _ **Lucas: Tenemos mayores problemas de los que preocuparnos, arréglatelas solo**_

 **Axel: ¡Espera!-…**

Fin de la llamada.

 **Axel: ¡Carajo! Negro de mierda…**

Axel guardo su teléfono frustrado ¿Y ahora que haría? No quería romper la ventana, si ya de por si tenía que pagar un preció exorbitado por vivir allí, como para subir el precio. Suspiro rendido y luego de unos segundos, un foco ilumino su cabeza y una idea salvaje apareció. Salió disparado lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

Aunque tuvo que caminar un par de calles para llegar, no le llevo tanto como esperaba en un primer momento. Ya se había olvidado del pedazo de casa que tenía su antigua presentadora del show al cual asistieron una vez. Se aproximo a la entrada, luego de subir unos tres escalones y estar en el pórtico, pulso el timbre un par de veces… no por molestar, solo para estar seguro de que abrirían, en eso dio la espalda a la puerta y vio un adorable y nuevo gnomo en su jardín.

 **Axel: Ese gnomo vale más que mi casa…**

Observo a ambos lados, y se acercó al gnomo. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo alzo, se quedo observándole unos cuantos segundos. En eso, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo pegar un salto y por poco se le cae el inocente gnomo.

 **Katy: ¿Axel?... ¿Qué haces con mi gnomo?**

 **Axel: ¡S-Solo lo limpiaba! Se le pego un poco de tierra…**

Dejo rápidamente el gnomo en el suelo y le dio un par de suaves palmadas en la cabeza, como si se tratase de un ser vivo si quiera… observo a la rubia que se hallaba en la puerta, con un pijama mal colocado y el cabello totalmente despeinado. Y su cara lo decía todo, le había despertado en medio de la noche sin consentimiento previo.

 **Katy: Dame un motivo para no llamar a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí a patadas…**

 **Axel: ¡Espera!**

La rubia ni se había molestado en mirarle, ya estaba con un radio en la mano.

 **Axel: . . . Ugh, mis amigos se llevaron las llaves y me dejaron fuera de casa. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir… por favor, solo déjame quedarme unas horas hasta que regresen**

 **Katy: . . . De acuerdo, pero deja mi gnomo en paz**

 **Axel: ¡Hecho! Gracias Katy… eres la mejor**

 **Katy: Solo pasa antes de que me arrepienta…**

La rubia le dejo la puerta abierta para que entrara y se perdió dentro. Axel comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero antes de entrar se volteo y observo detenidamente al gnomo.

 **Axel: Pronto serás mío…**

Y mirando fijamente al gnomo, se introdujo en la casa y cerró la puerta.

 **[FP] 3 AM**

Cambiaba de cámaras, observando atentamente a cualquier movimiento en ellas. Pulsaba el botón de cada cámara rápido, podía sentir la presión… de estar solo los cuatro originales del primer juego estaría calmado, pero eran demasiados. Ya habían sufrido ataques, y en su primera noche de trabajo… se suponía que no había ataques hasta las tres pero le fue imposible preverlos y por poco ni los evitaban, aunque ahora la cosa estaba tranquila.

 **Max: Chicos… las puertas**

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de sus dos compañeros a los lados.

 **Max: Vamos chicos… no se relajen, les recuerdo que ya no puedo leer sus patrones, hay demasiados como para prever sus ataques y debemos estar alerta**

Nuevamente no le respondieron, dejo la tableta en la mesa y miro.

 **Max: ¿Por qué no?-… ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?**

 **Lucas: Calla, esto es más importante**

 **Facundo: Si… ¿Qué no ves que nuestras vidas están en juego?**

Al pobre Max por poco le da un infarto al ver a sus dos amigos, ellos estaban sentados cerca de las dos puertas, Facundo a la derecha y Lucas a la izquierda, mientras que este en medio se había dedicado a vigilar las cámaras y la energía. Ni siquiera estaban mirando las puertas… estaban con la vista clavada en sus teléfonos sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, jugando ese estúpido juego de _Clash royale_.

 **Max: ¡Dejen de jugar! ¡Nuestras vidas están en juego aquí fuera!**

 **Facundo: ¡No puedo permitir que este negro destruya mi reino Max! Me llevo mucho trabajo y tiempo mantenerlo**

 **Lucas: Dame esos recursos…**

 **Max: ¡La puerta!**

 **Ambos: ¿Eh?...**

Los dos por fin reaccionaron cuando Max señalo a la puerta de la derecha, donde dos pupilas blancas apenas visibles estaban en la oscuridad observándoles. Facundo pego un brinco y retrocedió junto a los otros dos. La figura emergía lentamente, y era enorme… los dos usaron a Max como escudo mientras retrocedían a la puerta que vigilaba Lucas.

 **Max: Bien hecho… vamos a morir**

 **Lucas: ¡Eh! No te aproveches…**

Max volteo un segundo para ver como Lucas observaba molesto a Facundo el cual seguía jugando aprovechando que Lucas había soltado su teléfono.

 **Max: ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR!**

 **?: Ya los tengo…**

La voz era intimidante, aterradora y daba a entender que estaban jodidos. Cuando por fin la sombra emergió, los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver como la figura se hacía un poco más pequeña y de las sombras, salía el oso retrasado que tanto querían… con sus característicos ojos bizcos y sonrisa de subnormal.

 **Freddy: Los tengo… ahora voy a matarlos**

Se lo hubieran tomado en serio… de no ser por su cara. Max golpeo el hombro de los dos, y con un gesto les indico que le siguieron el juego. Luego de eso Max se aproximo a Freddy, con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

 **Max: Si… bien hecho Freddy, lo has hecho muy bien**

 **Freddy: Gracias Max, eres muy amable**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué coño haces?...**

 **Max: ¡De hecho! Es más… jamás podríamos haberte visto venir, eres tan bueno en esto…**

 **Freddy: Para… me sonrojas**

 **Max: ¡Eres genial Freddy! ¡Eres el rey! ¡El mejor en toda esta pizzería! Pero… esto está mal, todos deberían enterarse de lo genial que eres…**

 **Freddy: Es cierto…**

 **Max: ¡Eres el mejor Freddy!**

 **Freddy: ¡Soy el mejor!**

 **Max: ¡Eres genial!**

 **Freddy: ¡Soy genial!**

 **Max: ¡Freddy! ¡Freddy! ¡Freddy!**

Max comenzó a alentar a Freddy como si se tratara de una estrella o algo por el estilo, Facundo le pego disimuladamente a Lucas y los tres comenzaron a alentarle. Por alguna razón Freddy levanto sus manos, gritando al cielo y luego de eso comenzó a hablar a gritos.

 **Freddy: ¡Soy genial!**

 **Max: ¡Pues sal al mundo y grítalo! ¡Que todos los sepan!**

 **Freddy: ¡Si! ¡Yo soy FREDDY!**

El oso se fue gritando por la puerta por la que entro mientras repetía frases como _soy genial_ o _soy el mejor_ y cosas así. Facundo junto con Lucas se quedaron con la boca abierta, incrédulos de la propia estupidez del oso… mientras que Max solo se acercaba a la puerta para observar a lo lejos como el oso se seguía alejando.

 **Max: Tarado…**

Mientras tanto, cuando por fin Freddy llego casi al final del pasillo se encontró con su queridísimo tío Golden, el cual lo estaba esperando.

 **Freddy: ¡SOY FREDDY!**

 **Golden: Eso ya lo sabía… ¿Atrapaste a los idiotas o no?**

 **Freddy: . . .**

Freddy se volteó, observando como a lo lejos Max lo saludaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, restregándole su victoria en la cara. Luego de eso se metió en la oficina y cerro la puerta, Golden suspiro mientras se daba una fuerte palmada en el rostro, por lo que acababa de pasar supuso que… en efecto, lo habían engañado aprovechando su estupidez.

 **Golden: Eres un tarado Freddy… si la jefa se entera nos mata**

 **Freddy: . . . Voy a destripar a Max y voy a disfrutarlo…**

Regresando con los tres guardias, Max sonrió y observo a sus dos amigos los cuales para su sorpresa nuevamente se encontraban con ese juego. Sin pensarlo mucho tomo los dos teléfonos de sus amigos y los guardo en sus bolsillos.

 **Lucas: ¡Estaba usando eso!**

 **Facundo: ¡Max!**

 **Max: No más teléfono… a partir de ahora pura concentración y disciplina**

 **Lucas: Por esto no mojas…**

Lucas se cruzo de brazos ofendido mientras que Facundo solo observaba a Max con lágrimas de cocodrilo rogándole por su teléfono, aunque este se mostraba firme ante sus palabras. Regreso a su asiento y tomo nuevamente la tableta en mano, sus dos amigos suspiraron rendidos aceptando la cruel realidad de que debían volver al trabajo, y se colocaron en sus respectivas puertas… ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

 **[FP] 4 AM**

Un golpe en la ventana de la derecha causo que Max bajara su tableta y Lucas dejara de observar a la ventana de la izquierda. Facundo pulso el botón de la luz, cuando encendió… revelo que se trataba de la polluela Toy al otro lado. Facundo sonrió ampliamente y abrió la puerta, cosa que hizo que los otros dos pegaran un salto.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué haces!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Se acabo! ¡Si me muero antes YO te mato a ti!**

 **T. Chica: En realidad yo-… ¡. . .!**

Lucas estaba ahorcando al pobre Facundo, mientras que Max le daba golpes en el estomago, a Toy chica por poco le da un infarto… si estuviera viva, claro. La polluela se acerco y los separo a los tres, sin embargo intento calmar a los otros dos.

 **T. Chica: ¡No vengo a matarlos!**

 **Max: ¿No?...**

 **Lucas: ¿Puedo matar a Facundo igual?**

 **T. Chica: ¡No! Lo necesito vivo… escuchen, quiero llevarme a Facundo. Solo serán unos minutos, lo regresare sano y salvo, no nos atacaran fuera… lo prometo**

 **Facundo: Por mi bien… necesito aire fresco**

 **Lucas: ¡Alto! ¿Cómo sabemos si confiar en ella?**

 **Max: Lucas… la conocemos, además podría habernos matado a los tres si hubiera querido. De acuerdo… ve Facundo, pero si notas algo raro te vienes corriendo**

 **Facundo: ¡Entendido jefe!**

Facundo hizo un saludo militar a lo que los otros dos le imitaron. La polluela, por su parte no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo… incluso con lo que paso, en el fondo eran ellos.

Sin más dilación Facundo asintió y ambos salieron, detrás de ellos la puerta fue cerrada por precaución de un futuro ataque. La polluela comenzó a guiar a Facundo por la pizzería, mientras que este caminaba a sus espaldas sin hablar mucho.

 **Facundo: ¿A dónde vamos?...**

 **T. Chica: Ya lo veras**

 **Facundo: . . .**

Llegaron a unas escaleras, que subían a una parte desconocida para él. La polluela sin previo aviso le cubrió los ojos con sus manos, y comenzó a guiarle. En un principió de mostro dudoso de empezar a subir… pero confiaba en ella, así que finalmente comenzó a subir, gracias a que la polluela se encargo de guiarlo no tropezó en ningún momento.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente sus ojos fueron descubiertos. Quedo maravillado, sobre sus cabezas, el cielo a completa oscuras se encontraba cubierto por estrellas… era una hermosa vista, desde la oficina era imposible apreciar algo como eso.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué es este sitio?...**

 **T. Chica: La azotea… es un bonito lugar para tomarse un respiro**

 **Facundo: Vaya que si…**

 **T. Chica: Ven… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos sentamos a ver las estrellas?**

 **Facundo: Pues…**

La polluela paso a su lado, acercándose al borde de la azotea. Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en el borde y observo a Facundo a sus espaldas para que tomara asiento. Facundo asintió y con una sonrisa en el rostro se aproximo, y sin más se sentó a su lado alzando su mirada al cielo… esto le trajo cierta nostalgia.

 **Unos meses atrás…**

Facundo se encontraba al borde del techo de su enorme hogar, había subido a escondidas de sus amigos. Escucho la ventana más alta abrirse a su lado, la polluela Toy se encontraba abriéndola y al verle allí sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borro rápidamente… estaba de rodillas abrazado, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, solo observaba al frente sin expresión alguna.

 **T. Chica: Te llevo buscando todo el día… ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Facundo: Mi madre llamo… dijo que fue a visitar a mi hermana y a mi padre. Ugh… bastardo infeliz…**

 **T. Chica: Para… no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres…**

 **Facundo: . . . ¿Por qué me buscabas?**

La polluela con cuidado salió por aquella ventana y se coloco a su lado. Sin embargo parecía sin reaccionar aún. Suspiro… y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, este solo le dejo hacer sin decir nada más, tomándose su tiempo… finalmente hablo.

 **T. Chica: Es tu amigo… Axel**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué tiene Axel?...**

 **T. Chica: Llego herido de nuevo… ya fue atendido y tus otros dos amigos lo están cuidando. Me senté con Bon para hablar con ella… parecía estar intranquila**

 **Facundo: ¿Bon?...**

 **T. Chica: Si… esta preocupada. Ya sabe de su trabajo… esta preocupada por qué le maten y ella propuso una idea, no me gusta pero… estuve pensando mucho en ello**

 **Facundo: ¿En qué?...**

 **T. Chica: Ustedes… podrían morir en cualquier momento, me sorprende que aún no lo hayan hecho con todo lo que hacen. Si llegaran a morir, ella propuso que podríamos hacerles unos trajes… como los nuestros**

 **Facundo: . . . Yo…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Tú que piensas?...**

 **Facundo: No lo sé… estoy cansando de pensar en muerte. Solo quiero relajarme un poco y pensar en otras cosas…**

 **T. Chica: No voy a obligarte a responder… pero tendrás que hacerlo cuando llegue el momento ¿De acuerdo?...**

 **Facundo: De acuerdo…**

Y el tiempo pasó…

 **Regresando al tiempo actual…**

Su cabeza recostada en su hombro, la hermosa imagen de la chica que amaba inundaba su cabeza, era tan curioso que ese momento se repitiese de esa forma. Facundo suspiro… la polluela tomo su mano y se separo un poco para observarle.

 **T. Chica: Facundo… ya hablamos de esto hace mucho, es hora de que decidas. Si lo haces por voluntad no tendrás que preocuparte… no te dolerá, será rápido**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué hay de mis amigos?...**

 **T. Chica: Chica sabe que se negara si intenta convencer a Lucas y Mangle no quiere pensar en la idea de matar a Max. Tienes que decidir por ti… ya pensaremos en los demás luego**

 **Facundo: . . . llevo dándole vueltas desde esta mañana**

Cerro sus ojos mientras pensaba, no le parecía tan mala la idea. Al menos… no tenía mucho que perder, amaba a su madre pero ya no le quedaba casi nada. Por otra parte, sus dos amigos… los conocía, sabía que se negarían o le darían batalla ante la idea, pero supuso que de verlo en un traje, pero siendo el mismo se lo pensarían.

 **Facundo: Lo haré…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Estás seguro?... una vez partas no habrá vuelta atrás**

 **Facundo: Estoy seguro de querer hacerlo…**

 **T. Chica: Bien… vamos con los demás a partes y servicios, se alegraran al escuchar la noticia, no te preocupes, resolveremos esto con tus amigos**

 **Facundo: Eso espero…**

 **[FP] 5 AM**

Facundo no regresaba… Lucas ya lo había dado por muerto, solo se limitaba a observar desde la puerta izquierda como Max, en su asiento seguía observando las cámaras. Ya no solo buscaba la posición de los animatrónicos, se notaba que buscaba desesperadamente algún indicio de su amigo, pero para él… simple, seguro lo habían pillado, menuda idea de ir al baño en medio de la noche con máquinas asesinas buscándoles.

 **Lucas: Max…**

Lucas estabas a punto de decir que se detuviera, pero unos pasos captaron su atención. Algo se aproximaba a ellos por la izquierda. Cerró la puerta, y por mero curioso pulso el botón de la luz para ver quien era. Por poco le da un infarto al ver que se trataba de su amigo desaparecido, era Facundo… no podría ser otro, reconocería su cara de estúpido en cualquier parte… pero ahora, era rubio y de ojos azules, conservaba su altura pero su ropa era diferente.

 **Facundo: ¡Chicos!**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué?...**

 **Max: ¿Carajo?...**

 **Facundo: Verán-…**

 **Max: No puede ser… ¿Te pillaron? Eres un idiota ¿Qué esperabas conseguir yendo al baño en medio de la noche?**

 **Facundo: Relájense… no me pillaron, me entregue**

 **Ambos: ¿¡Qué!?**

Lucas suspiro, suponiendo lo que ocurrió solo atino a suspirar pesadamente y a cubrir su rostro con la palma de su mano. Mientras que Max dejaba la tableta en la mesa y se acercaba.

 **Max: ¿Por qué?...**

 **Facundo: Para demostrarles que no es tan malo ¿No lo ven? Sigo siendo el mismo, solo que mucho más apuesto. Me veo fabuloso… y lo mejor, ahora no tengo que preocuparme por cosas como comer… aunque amo comer, o tonterías como respirar y esas cosas**

 **Lucas: Estas demente…**

 **Facundo: ¡No es una locura! Ahora viviré eternamente… chicos ¿No lo ven? Esta es la solución definitiva a nuestros problemas, no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada más que estar juntos, podemos estar juntos… ya no tendremos que separarnos**

 **Lucas: ¿Hiciste eso solo por?... ¿Por mantenernos todos juntos?**

 **Facundo: No solo yo… la idea es de Fonnie y es brillante**

 **Max: P-Pero… ¿No te molestar saber que ahora estarás aquí para siempre? Además… seamos realistas, cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que los niños dejen de venir. Este lugar no estará mintiéndose siempre… algún día cerrara**

 **Facundo: Te preocupas demasiado… los animatrónicos están en su mejor momento**

 **Lucas: ¿Y qué harán cuando los niños encuentren mejores cosas? Hoy en día los mocosos se las viven con la mirada pegada en las pantallas de teléfonos y aparatos…**

 **Facundo: Saldremos adelante…**

 **Lucas: Eres demasiado positivo…**

 **Facundo: Si… pero, vamos ¿No lo ven? No es tan malo. Habrán esa puerta, si me dejan terminar el trabajo a mí será rápido y solo nos quedara buscar a Axel**

 **Max: ¿¡Piensas matarnos!?**

 **Facundo: Yo seré suave con ustedes…**

 **Ambos: No**

 **Facundo: Ugh… pensé que funcionaria si lo intentaba por las buenas**

Facundo suspiro, resignado… quizás la idea se veía mejor en su cabeza, pero no sé arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Por otra parte, los dos se mostraban firmes, reacios a la idea de terminar en un traje atrapado por toda la eternidad allí.

 **Facundo: Bueno, soy comprensivo… quizás solo necesiten tiempo. Si cambian de idea búsquenme en el día… suerte chicos**

 **Max: Facundo, espera-…**

Max llevo su mano dispuesto a pulsar el botón de la puerta para abrirla, pero Lucas detuvo su mano y negó con la cabeza. Facundo se retiro por donde vino sin decir nada más, finalmente Lucas soltó su mano y le observo severamente.

 **Lucas: ¿Has enloquecido? Pudo habernos matado**

 **Max: . . . Lo siento**

 **Lucas: Genial… perdimos a uno y ni siquiera fue intentándolo, esto es maravilloso…**

 **Max: Podría ser peor…**

 **Chica: Cierto**

 **Los dos: ¡. . .!**

Los dos se voltearon lentamente hacía la puerta derecha, la cual habían descuidado por culpa de estar conversando con Facundo. _Maldita sea_ pensó Lucas, de todos tenía que ser ella… Chica había entrado por la puerta derecha cuando se descuidaron y seguramente no dudaría en matarlos, su mirada se dirigió a un reloj que llevaba puesto Max en su muñeca… las 5:55 AM, estaban tan cerca, solo tenía que hacer algo de tiempo.

 **Lucas: Chica… somos novios**

 **Chica: Por eso tratare de ser más suave contigo, pero no prometo nada**

 **Lucas: Está bien… pero si voy a morir, antes quiero que sepas una cosa**

 **Chica: ¿Qué?**

 **Lucas: Me folle a Max**

 **Chica: ¿Qué?...**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? No… espera Chica, no es lo que-…**

 **Lucas: Tú cállate Max… sé que es difícil para ti admitirlo**

Lucas tapo la boca de Max con un solo brazo, ni siquiera se esforzó en sujetarlo. Obviamente era mucho más débil y eso le facilitaba tomar la situación.

 **Lucas: Verás… Max corta mejor**

Max abrió sus ojos aún más y comenzó a patear y golpear al aire intentado escapar, mientras que Chica los observaba con una sonrisa y un tic en el ojo.

 **Lucas: Además… se fueron unas semanas y estaba solo, necesitaba amor Chica, entiéndeme. Un hombre tiene necesidades…**

 **Chica: N-No… no te creo**

 **Lucas: ¿Quieres una prueba definitiva? ¡Pues mira mujer!**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Lucas dejo de impedir que Max hablara, a lo cual comenzó a respirar de forma exagerada. Sin embargo no duro mucho, Lucas tomo por la cintura a Max, el cual intento zafarse. Intento, por qué antes de que pudiera hacer algo más no tuvo tiempo de hablar… le beso, le había besado… primero Facundo y ahora el negro, lo peor es que la psicópata de su novia les estaba viendo. Y si, podía sentir la muerte tocando su espalda, aunque por fortuna no duro mucho… termino rápido y agradeció eso, unos segundos más y hubiera pensado seriamente en matarlo.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué coño pasa contigo!?**

 **Lucas: ¡No te hagas! La noche anterior rogabas por algo como esto…**

 **Max: . . . c:**

Lucas se cruzo de brazos, ofendido. Mientras que Max solo le observaba con una sonrisa digna de _si me voy al infierno, te vienes conmigo_ , pero los dos observaron de nuevo a Chica. La cual se hallaba con una sonrisa que solo indicaba lo muerto y jodidos que estaban. Si antes iban a morir, ahora iban a sentir el máximo dolor posible.

 **Chica: ¿Tú y Max?...**

 **Lucas: Si**

 **Max: ¡NO!**

 **Chica: Entiendo… un hombre tiene necesidades…**

Max grito aterrado y Lucas solo se cubrió, igual que Max. Justo cuando cerraron sus ojos esperando el final de sus días, llego… el sonido de las campanas, el grito de celebración de los niños por fin… era música para sus oídos.

 **¡6 AM!**

Chica detuvo su ataque y solo se quedo estática a nada de ahorcar a los dos con sus propias manos.

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo!**

 **Max: . . . ¿Seguimos vivos?...**

 **Lucas: Bueno… verás amor, en realidad todo era una broma, solo estaba mintiendo para hacer tiempo ¿Sin rencores?~**

 **Chica: Tú amigo está más que muerto…**

 **Max: ¿¡Y yo por qué!? ¡Yo soy la victima aquí!**

 **Chica: En cuanto a ti… ya hablaremos cuando estés en tu traje**

Lucas sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras la polluela se retiraba, sobre todo observando a Max indicándole que estaba muerto. Lucas suspiro aliviado, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, solo para luego observar a Max con una sonrisa.

 **Lucas: Lo logramos…**

 **Max: ¡Pedazo de!-…**

 **Lucas: Ay… no te hagas, te encanto**

 **Max: ¡Serás!...**

Max apretaba sus puños, molesto. Mientras que Lucas nuevamente se cruzaba de brazos ofendido, estaba seguro de que había sido un gran beso.

 **Un rato más tarde… regresando a casa**

Max ya se había olvidado del beso, o le había restado importancia, le gustase o no sabía que lo hizo para salvarlos y debía estar agradecido. Iba con sus manos en los bolsillos, con la cabeza gacha junto a su amigo el cual le observaba algo preocupado… no, ya no era cuestión de ese tonto detalle. Estaba pesando en Facundo… luego de haber salido el se encontraron con el jefe, Max no hablo mucho, solo tomo la paga y salió, tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

 **Lucas: Al menos no dieron la parte de Facundo…**

 **Max: . . . Si**

 **Lucas: . . . Vamos, anímate. Ya encontraremos la forma de resolver esto… seguro el buenazo de la muerte nos echa una mano**

 **Max: No lo hará… nadie se enfrentara a Bon, ni a su hijo**

 **Lucas: . . . Ugh**

Lucas suspiro rendido, no serviría de nada intentar animar las cosas. Sus opciones eran limitadas cuando se trataba de esa coneja… Max pateo una roca que había en el camino, se notaba que estaba molesto por no poder hacer nada, la impotencia era un asco.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, donde Axel les estaba esperando en las escaleras con una taza de café en sus manos ¿De donde la saco? Se la pidió _prestada_ a su amiga Katy. No vamos a discutir que significa prestar para Axel, este saludo a Max que fue el primero en pasar pero le ignoro, solo paso a su lado en lo que Lucas llegaba y se encogía de hombros, Max se dispuso a abrir la puerta… sin embargo no encontraba las llaves.

 **Max: . . . Lucas ¿Tú tienes las llaves?**

 **Lucas: Eres tonto… ¿Ya te olvidaste? Las tiene Facundo-…**

 **Max: . . . Trae una piedra**

 **Axel: ¿Dónde está Facundo?**

 **Ambos: Muerto**

 **Axel: Oh… que bien-… ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?**

To be continued. (?)

* * *

 **. . .**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas a todos!**

* * *

 **Antes que nada, debo pedirles que una vez terminen el capítulo lean todo lo que puse al final, ya que ahora los avisos son al final de cada capítulo.**

 **Al comienzo serán los saludos…**

 **Si ¿Oyeron eso?... aquí viene ¡Es la clásica y extrañada! ¡Ronda de saludos!**

* * *

james anderson: **Aquí esta.~**

dikr: **Bueno… esa era la idea con una reedición. Que sea mucho más cómoda de leer y que obviamente sea mucho más disfrutable, me alegro que cumpla su cometido.**

darcksidt: **¡Jaja! Me alegra eso… más o menos, no sé si me gusta esa idea del orgasmo pero la voy a dejar pasar por ahora. Muchas gracias y nosotros también nos alegramos de verlos…**

Toms Ferrari: **De las ideas puedo decir que mi compañero está trabajando en ellas para ver como introducirlas. Y una vez más… me alegra que les guste este reinicio**

Enightmare: **Sin duda en comparación a la trama original es mucho menos oscura y dramática, con este nuevo giro al menos. En cuanto a lo de Facundo… bueno, era de esperarse la verdad considerando ciertos aspectos (En el OVA se detallaran). ¡Saludos!**

mauro ozu: **¡Muchas gracias amigo!**

HopesAndIceCream: **Y yo que pensé que perdí algo de ese toque en el humor… me alegra mucho que les guste este reinicio, pues al menos por mi parte tengo muchas dudas aún en mi cabeza. Me sienta bien al alma que tenga tanto apoyo…**

Ultimate Dimentor: **¡NO! Tío… que cruel, esa línea temporal paso a no ser canon pero tiene algo de sentimientos ¿Sabes? Es como Dragon ball GT, no será perfecto pero tenía sus cosas buenas… creo. (?) Me alegra que te sacara unas risas por lo menos, en cuanto a lo del nombre es una frase que se le da a cierto tipo de personas que son como él.**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **Nuevamente… gracias por decirme que el cambio estuvo bien realizado como mínimo, eso me relaja un poco. En cuanto a la implementación del último juego, fue algo que salió de la nada por parte de mi compañero y yo también pensé que sería difícil y que podría llegar a quedar mal, sin embargo la hizo de nuevo. Lo de Fonnie… simplemente aprendió del tiempo que paso cuando estaba con vida, era inteligente pero su cuerpo no le permitía las capacidades de un humano como hablar, en cuanto a Facundo es un pendejo. Nada más que decir respecto a él…**

Guest: **No la considero una de las mejores sagas… creo que hay mejores pero me alegro de que te guste. Y en cuanto a Ballora… jeje…**

JuaXen Said 27: **En esta nueva línea los acontecimientos son mucho más calmados y no hay tanta brusquedad como en la otra. Aunque era muy exagerada… admito que echare un poco de menos algunos de los mejores momentos de esa línea, en cuanto a lo del aire… ¡Bien le venia joder!**

Misaki shion ashura Uchiha: **Omaigah… la waifu (?) -Le pegan.- Bueno ya, me centro. Aunque esta persona recibirá una trato especial a partir de ahora… volviendo al review. Insisto en que aunque está línea es mucho más relajada… hay momentos que voy a echar de menos de la línea abandonada… pero me gusta saber que por lo menos les saca una sonrisa (Qué era el motivo principal de la historia). Gracias por sus comentarios… la veo luego.~ 7u7**

leathekitsune: **¡Gracias por tus comentarios!~ La verdad es que si… en parte Axel lo pasaba muy jodido en la anterior línea. No quiero decir que está línea este libre totalmente de momentos secos pero se nota la diferencia de lejos, ya veremos como se desenvuelve en esta. ¡Gracias por el abrazo! ¡Saludos!~**

thenicko735: **¡Dejen de tocarse! (?) Bueno… ahora me alegro que no usaras ni la soga ni la escopeta (Me voy a morir en la cuatro), muchos dicen que recuerda a la primera pero con un aire de seriedad, me resulta curioso. En cuanto a lo de la promesa… ¡Lo sé! Creo que no volveré a prometer fechas por qué soy muy malo para eso… ¡Gracias por leernos! Y guarda la soga, habrá final y eso lo voy a prometer sin dudar…**

james anderson: **Te equivocaste… debiste pedirlo en nombre de Bon. (?)**

 **¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una bailarina llena de sorpresas / El fallo más estúpido de la historia…**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

Era un bonito día, quizás demasiado bonito para la situación en la que estaban. Uno de nuestros héroes, Axel. Se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente entre las sabanas, dormía cómodamente como un bebe, sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriese fuera de la comodidad de su cama.

Dejo salir un largo bostezo, los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana de su cuarto se hicieron presentes. La melodía de su despertador sobre la mesita de noche, hizo que a duras penas lograse dejar el confort de su sueño, dejando escapar un sonido ahogado estiro su mano y luego de tocar al azar logro pulsar el botón correcto. Una vez la canción seso y sus ojos se abrieron para afrontar ese nuevo día, dejo caer las sabanas y se levanto de su cama.

" _¿Qué demonios?..."_ pensó en sus adentros.

La escena tan pacifica del nuevo día, el cantar de las aves y el sonido de los niños correteando fuera por el vecindario de la mañana se vieron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de fuertes golpes llego a sus oídos y lo peor es que provenía del salón principal de la casa. Suspiro, se imagino lo que podría encontrarse allí abajo, seguramente algo estúpido predijo.

 **Axel: Genial… ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora esos imbéciles?**

Se preguntaba mientras recorría los pasillos, pese a no estar en el mejor estado económico. Agradecía que sus amigos fuesen lo suficientemente controlados como para no cargarse nada en lo que intentaban arreglar los problemas financieros. Se detuvo unos pocos segundos a apreciar el pasillo de las habitaciones, pensar que ya estaban tan acostumbrados a convivir juntos. Incluso se habían planteado la idea de pintar la casa y arreglar algunas habitaciones.

Suspiro, ya no tenía caso lamentarse del cambio de planes.

 **Axel: . . . ¿Qué están haciendo?...**

No era posible, solo llevaba apenas unos minutos de haber despertado y lo primero que vio al bajar las escaleras y llegar al salón principal fue una completa estupidez. Era Max… bueno, al menos era su otro yo, estaba furioso y ahorcaba a Lucas con sus propias manos, el cual a duras penas lograba zafarse para pegarle con un control ¿Ese era el control de su consola? Y si ya de por si no entendiera del todo por qué Lucas luchaba por liberarse de las manos de Max pegándole con un control de videojuego, estaba desnudo.

 **Axel: ¡Max! ¿Por qué lo ahorcas? ¿Y por qué esta desnudo?...**

 **Lucas: ¡No te metas!**

 **Max (N.): Buenos días Axel… es una… larga historia**

Aquí vamos con otro recuerdo.

 **Unos diez minutos antes de que Axel despertara…**

Era un día muy bonito sobre la casa de nuestros cuatro… o bueno, ahora tres protagonistas. Pero como eso ya lo vimos antes pasemos a lo bueno. Todo comenzó esa misma mañana tan solo unos diez minutos, mientras que Axel descansaba, sus otros dos amigos ya estaban comenzando su día como ya era costumbre.

Max, o más bien su alter ego… por qué el verdadero Max aun descansaba dentro de su propio cuerpo, estaba en la cocina. Se estaba sirviendo un café, y en lo que dejaba el café en la mesa junto a un plato vació se dispuso a prepararse unas tostadas. Ya tenía todo listo, solo le faltaba buscar un cuchillo, en eso se percato de que por ninguna parte de la cocina se hallaban los cuchillos, comenzó a buscar y buscar pero no lograba encontrarlos.

 **Max (N.): Al diablo… le preguntare a alguno de los imbéciles**

Cansado de buscar subió a las habitaciones, fue primero a preguntar al negro. Cuando llego a su puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con llave, no tuvo más opciones que golpear.

 **Max (N.): ¡Tarado! Tengo preguntarte algo… ¿Estas ahí?**

Continuó golpeando y al no obtener respuesta de ninguna forma, pego su oído a la madera. Al otro lado logro escuchar el agua caer muy por debajo, seguramente estaba en la ducha. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, no iba a esperar… no era paciente como su otro yo, forzó la cerradura a la fuerza, ya era de más mencionar que poseía la necesaria como para poder hacerlo.

Cuando entro en la habitación… se la peor sorpresa, allí estaban los cuchillos que faltaban en la cocina, estaban manchados con un liquido rojo en los filos. No quiso suponer para qué los había usado, pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería usarlos ahora. Gruño por lo bajo y en ese preciso momento Lucas salió de su baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, lo peor… es que estaba cantando la misma canción que el canto la otra vez en su juego.

 **Regresando al presente…**

Axel terminaba de escuchar el relato, mientras que Max continuaba sujetando a Lucas, solo que ahora con una mano mientras el pobre aún intentaba liberarse, ya se estaba poniendo morado, sin duda lo estaba pasando canutas.

 **Axel: Hay un par de cosas que no me cuadran de tu historia… ¿Por qué buscabas un cuchillo si querías hacer tostadas?**

 **Max (N.): No me gustan los bordes en los panes y quería quitarlos…**

 **Lucas: Delicada…**

 **Max (N.): ¡Cállate!**

 **Lucas: Un pan sin borde no es pan…**

El pobre negro estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero logro decir aquello a duras penas. Axel solo negó con la cabeza y continuó con sus preguntas…

 **Axel: ¿Y cómo terminaron aquí?**

 **Lucas: El me ataco y caímos por… las escaleras…**

 **Axel: Ya cálmate… comprare nuevos cuchillos cuando salga del trabajo ¿De acuerdo? Solo déjalo de una vez**

 **Max (N.): Huh… solo por qué tú lo dices**

Max por fin soltó a Lucas, este cayó al suelo comenzando a respirar de forma exagerada. Más de la necesaria realmente… pero bueno, ya los conocemos. Axel sonrió, y se dirigió a la cocina a por un café, Max suspiro a sabiendas de que seguramente por el tiempo perdido su café ya se había enfriado, en cuanto a Lucas, ya sé recuperaría para alcanzarlos al desayuno.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

La comida estaba servida en la mesa, desde que se sentaron ninguno se había dirigido la palabra y no era necesario a fin de cuentas. Max regreso a la normalidad para tranquilidad de sus dos amigos, los cuales estaban un tanto preocupados últimamente, de la nada su alter ego se presentaba más seguido y pese a que de hecho más que un problema era por así decirlo un nuevo "huésped", poco a poco se integraba de forma natural.

Al final lo tomaron como lo que todos afirmaban, una simple enfermedad.

Ninguno había mencionado a Facundo desde anoche, y nadie quería hacerlo. Todo quedo muy claro antes de que fueran a recuperar sus energías, el tomo su decisión así como ellos tomaron la de vivir. Nadie podía decir nada, después de todo no era una decisión fácil, y de una manera retorcida hasta cierto punto lograban comprender sus motivos, su familia era un desastre desde el fallecimiento de su hermana y quitando a sus amigos no tenía mucho por que vivir, pero era inquietante pensar en que una persona tan feliz y enérgica como él cometiera tal estupidez.

 **Max: ¿Hmph?...**

El teléfono del hogar comenzó a sonar a unos cuantos metros de donde se estaban desayunando, no lo pensó mucho y se levanto para cogerlo. Sus dos amigos continuaron con su desayuno sin dar mayor importancia a ese hecho hasta que por mera curiosidad comenzaron a oír su conversación, Max continuaba conversando con el desconocido para ambos al otro lado. Luego de un saludo y al parecer que la otra persona al otro lado le diera cháchara, llamo a sus dos amigos.

 **Max: Chicos, es el jefe…**

 **Lucas: ¿Y ahora qué quiere? ¿No le basta con tenernos como cebo?**

 **Max: Quiere hablar contigo Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Conmigo?...**

El mencionado se levanto de su asiento y tomo el teléfono de las manos de su amigo, este sin darle más importancia a la llamada regreso a su comida junto con el otro. Se apartó un poco, no quería que por un descuido dijese algo de más sobre su acuerdo. Y si, efectivamente la voz al otro lado era la de su jefe.

 **Jefe: ¿Axel?**

 **Axel: Si… soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Jefe: Llamo por qué no te has presentado a tu horario, creo que se les ha olvidado mencionar en tu nuevo puesto que tienes servicios que cumplir además del mantenimiento nocturno**

 **Axel: ¿De qué coño está hablando?...**

 **Jefe: Cómo bien sabrás, estamos utilizando los animatrónicos alquilados para dar funciones durante el día y comprobar como resultaría este cruce de franquicias. Tú deber como empleado de la franquicia afiliada es venir aquí durante el día en sus funciones para vigilarlos…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?... ¿Tengo que ir ahí?**

 **Jefe: Es parte de tú segundo contrato, así que preséntate aquí mismo lo más rápido que te sea posible y no te olvides de traer tú uniforme**

 **Axel: Huh… de acuerdo ¿Me va a pagar extra por esto? ¿No?**

La única respuesta a su pregunta que recibió por parte del teléfono, fue el sonido de llamada terminada. En efecto, su jefe había cortado la llamada ni bien hizo está pregunta.

 **Axel: ¿Hola?... ¿H-Hola?**

Axel tenía una cara digna de odiar a todo el mundo en ese momento, no solo tenía que cubrir una cuota extra por su nuevo empleo. Si no que encima no le iban a pagar por esto, era el colmo y no podía hacer nada, después de todo ese trato lo había obtenido a costa de los demás. Por su parte Lucas observo a Max con un rostro repleto de confusión, a lo que Max solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a su sorbo de café.

 **[FP] Una hora después…**

No era la primera vez que iba en el día, ya había ido con sus amigos durante el día aquella ocasión en la que trabajaron y por poco fueron despedidos, de no ser por esa obra tan improvisada que dieron al público. Sin embargo le resultaba extraño, pues su uniforme pertenecía a la segunda compañía, no a la pizzería en la que se encontraba ¿Su deber? Fácil, solo debía cruzarse de brazos y observar en la distancia al espectáculo vigilando que todo saliera según lo previsto.

Cuando llego fue recibido por su jefe, el cual le indico que debía quedarse allí una hora que era lo que duraba el espectáculo. Cerca del escenario, ubicado al lado de la famosa banda de los (Old) se hallaba la zorra albina muy parecida a Mangle, con la diferencia clara de que está si quería matarlo por aquellos choques de gratis que le dio. Y a su lado Baby, aquella chica pelirroja con aspecto de payaso de feria, o Harley para los amigos como decía él.

Y él simplemente se encontraba a una distancia moderaba, lo suficiente para actuar en caso de alguna emergencia pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para incomodar. Recostado sobre una pared, observando el show.

Sin embargo su momento de paz no duro mucho, el conejo azabache que llevaba un mantel en su cintura, indicando que en ese momento se encontraba sirviendo mesas aprovecho que no había clientes ordenando para escabullirse de sus deberes y lograr obtener una conversación con su padre, el cual solo estaba cumpliendo su debido trabajo.

 **Axel: ¿Qué quieres?**

Al principió se llevo un buen susto, ni siquiera volteo a verlo y ya supo que se encontraba cerca suyo, quizás lo vio venir desde antes o simplemente estaba demasiado distraído ideando la forma de convencer a su padre de sus planes como para darse cuenta. Ese tono en cierto modo le causo algo de miedo, no por la diferencia física, si quisiera recurrir a la violencia su padre por obvias razones perdería, si no por el hecho de que en su voz no había ni un solo dejo de conformidad, era demasiado obvio que no lo quería cerca.

 **Axel: Si lo que buscas en conversación, sigue buscando**

 **Fonnie: Que malo… solo quería conversar un poco luego de tanto trabajo ¿A caso tú no? Mira, no voy a molestarte mucho. Solo quería disculparme por la pelea que tuvimos antes ¿De acuerdo? No estuvo bien…**

 **Axel: Te perdono…**

 **Fonnie: ¿D-De verdad?...**

El conejo sonrió de par en par, se esperaba que fuera mucho más difícil, que tendría que ponerse a rogar o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, la calma se fue de su espíritu cuando vio que su padre volteo a observarle por unos cortos segundos y no parecía nada contento.

 **Axel: Te perdono… cuando te quites esta estúpida idea de la cabeza de querer matarme ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?**

 **Fonnie: ¿Yo?... ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¡Yo no soy el malo aquí! Le estoy haciendo un favor a ti y a tus amigos. No entiendo por qué te resistes tanto, de una forma u otra terminaras muriendo por tú trabajo o por las estupideces que haces con ellos… ¿Por qué no pueden ver que intento hacer lo mejor para todos nosotros?**

 **Axel: Prefiero morir por mi trabajo o incluso hasta por una estupidez que yo mismo provoque a tener que pasar toda mi vida aquí encerrado… que hayas tenido que sufrir este destino no te da derecho a hacernos esto**

 **Fonnie: ¡Fue tu culpa que yo terminara aquí para empezar! ¡Yo tampoco quería esto!**

Nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, quizás no era el mejor método pero de algo estaba seguro y es que de otra forma solo lo tendría más complicado ¿Tan malo era desear una familia unida? No se percato hasta ese instante que tanto niños, como padres e incluso animatrónicos como empleados en los alrededores estaban presenciando todo. Había alzado la voz sin darse cuenta y ahora era victima de las docenas de ojos que le observaban, algunos confusos y otros no queriendo afrontar el problema.

De entre todas las personas se paro frente a todos la que menos deseaba afrontar en esos momentos, su madre.

 **Bon: Suficiente… vete a limpiar los baños Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: Pero yo-…**

 **Bon: Ve, ahora… yo hablare con tu padre**

 **Fonnie: Tsk… si mamá ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los baños?...**

Fonnie a regañadientes paso junto a su madre tomando un trapeador que la coneja traía en sus manos. Luego de aquello todos lograban escuchar como el conejo azabache seguía quejando en voz baja, probablemente con groserías.

 **Bon: ¡Y no olvides sacar a Freddy del baño de mujeres! Asusta a los clientes…**

 **Fonnie: ¿¡De nuevo!?**

Bon negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, si… lo que acababa de decir no era una broma, Freddy se metía demasiado en el baño de mujeres ¿Por qué? Allá saber, cosas de osos supuso. No quería entrar en detalles por lo que dejando ese tema a un lado, y viendo que aquel túmulo de gente curiosa comenzaba a disiparse aprovecho para aproximarse a donde se hallaba su pareja, aunque no estaba segura de como considerarle con todo ese desastre.

 **Bon: ¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro con él?**

 **Axel: Lo siento, no acostumbro a tratar con los que intentan asesinarme…**

 **Bon: Huh… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?**

 **Axel: Estoy trabajando ahora…**

 **Bon: Por favor, es importante**

En su mente comenzó a divagar, tratando de recordar algún momento exacto en donde la coneja se mostrara lo suficientemente amable como para no pedir a la fuerza que fuera con ella. No lo logro, era la primera vez que no sentía el riesgo de morir si decía que no, le observo unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, trataba de comprender ¿Por qué ahora? No había ni una pizca de malicia en su rostro, solo aguardaba a una respuesta por su parte. Debió admitirlo, le pareció un gesto adorable en el fondo que no hubiera una amenaza siguiendo su pregunta.

 **Axel: . . . Solo cinco minutos, debo regresar al trabajo rápido**

 **Bon: No te robare mucho tiempo, te lo prometo**

 **Axel: Bien… ¿A dónde?**

 **Bon: Busquemos alguna sala vacía, no sería bueno para la imagen de la pizzería que oyeran que unas máquinas que cobran vida por la noche quieren matar a tus amigos…**

 **Axel: Después de ti…**

Bon pasó a su lado, estuvo a punto de seguirle el paso pero se vio guiado sin previo aviso. La coneja había tomado su mano y le estaba llevando de esta, al estar a sus espaldas no pudo ver su rostro y deducir si lo solo lo hizo para llevarlo más rápido o si fue un extraño pero bonito gesto por su parte, sea cual sea el caso se vio forzado a continuar.

No llevo mucho rato encontrar alguna sala vacía, de esas reservadas exclusivamente para cumpleaños privados. No tenía mucho, dos mesas alineadas a una distancia moderada ya preparada con un buen número de gorritos de cumpleaños. Bon se sentó en una de las bancas junto a la segunda mesa a la derecha y le dejo espació a su lado, sin embargo Axel solo rechazo a su invitación afirmando que estaba bien así, parado frente a ella.

Un largo silenció finalmente fue roto por el guarda.

 **Axel: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

 **Bon: Claro…**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué siguen con esa idea si saben que estamos en contra?**

 **Bon: No somos idiotas, detente un minuto y ponte a pensar realmente cuanta razón hay en sus palabras. Sé en lo que te andas metiendo… sé cuantas veces no has llegado en un estado muy bueno ¿Pensaste que Bonnie podría ocultármelo tanto tiempo? Solo decidí hacerme la tonta pero me entero de las cosas…**

 **Axel: No es para tanto…**

 **Bon: ¿A cuantas personas les disparan tantas veces al año? A todos se nos acaba la suerte, no sé cuanto tiempo faltaría para que salga en las noticias que un cuerpo apuñalado en un callejón de mala muerte o algo por el estilo…**

La coneja se detuvo un momento, por una vez comprendió ese sentimiento de miedo del que tanto hablaban las personas que le enfrentaron, incluyendo los cuatro tarados. Pues de pensar en una imagen como esa le ataco un sentimiento frío.

 **Bon: Una noche… sé me ocurrió preguntarle a Puppet si podía hacer lo mismo que hizo con los niños asesinados en caso de que murieras, y dijo que si tenía tu cuerpo podría extraer el alma y depositarla en un traje. Así que tome la decisión de crear un traje para ti…**

 **Axel: Aunque tenías tus motivos… debiste decírmelo**

 **Bon: Y tú debiste decirme en los peligros que estabas metido ¿No?...**

Sé trago sus palabras antes de responder, quizás tenía razón. Pero… ¿Cuál era el caso? Era su vida y le gustase o no era lo que le había tocado, nadie podía escoger su destino. Además, tenía derecho a tener sus secretos como todos, Facundo no menciono mucho el fallecimiento de su hermana y mucho menos lo que hizo después, Max apenas mencionaba a su padre pues sabía que lo detestaba por lo que era y Lucas, Lucas seguía siendo el mismo tarado de siempre pero era un psicópata, por más graciosos que fueran sus asesinatos seguía siendo un asesino.

Quizás ellos siempre lo estuvieron, mataron gente indiscriminadamente, tenían pasados turbios o al menos tres ellos ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre él y sus amigos? Qué ellos podían tener una vida normal, algo a lo que él no podía aspirar.

Facundo se recuperaría, y con el tiempo superaría el recuerdo de su hermana y seguiría siendo el fiestero que siempre fue. Max era una buena persona, tenía sus problemas, pero también tenía a aquella chica que siempre estaba con él, siempre se la imagino junto a aquella rubia en algún futuro lejano y Lucas, si no era encerrado tal vez seguiría esperando su próxima entrega anual.

Pero él… vamos, nunca se imagino que tendría a una mujer esperándole todas las noches a que regresara sano y salvo. Nunca se imagino que realmente podría querer a alguien, pero tanto sus dos camaradas caídos y aquellos cuatro le demostraron lo contrario, ahora tenía una familia y estaba consciente de ello, pero no aspiraba a dar un salto tan enorme en poco tiempo.

 **Bon: Fonnie…**

Tuvo que centrarse y dejar sus pensamientos a un lado totalmente, en cuanto ese nombre llego a sus oídos le invadió la curiosidad de saber que iba a decir.

 **Bon: Fonnie tiene la mitad de el poder de mi traje, así fue diseñado…**

 **Axel: Diablos, podría dominar un continente completo si así lo quisiera**

 **Bon: No exactamente… aunque le pedí personalmente a mis creadores que le dieran ese poder, la mayoría del traje fue diseñado por la compañía. No tiene la resistencia de mi traje, puede ser destruido, pero…**

 **Axel: ¿Pero?...**

 **Bon: Tú traje lo pedí mucho antes de que esto ocurriese, de hecho en un principió solo había dos trajes, pero el tuyo fue el primero de esos dos y lo pedí yo misma para ti. A lo que quiero llegar es que a diferencia del resto… ese traje está a mi nivel, mientras que el resto son estándar y pertenecen a la marca de la compañía**

 **Axel: ¿Estas demente? Por qué alguien crearía una segunda arma nuclear…**

 **Bon: No estaba segura de si te gustaría esta idea y como quizás hubieras muerto sin poder habértelo dicho, esperaba que te lo tomaras mejor teniendo ese poder. Entiendo que estés en contra… pero por lo menos piénsatelo, si no quieres hacer el trabajo que hacemos nosotros podemos pedirle al jefe que te deje fuera de los actos. Tendrías que esperar como Springtrap fuera de los ojos del público a que cerráramos pero no tendrías que hacer nada… además, tus amigos estarían aquí con Fonnie ¿No es eso algo bueno?**

 **Axel: . . . No estoy tan seguro**

La coneja dejo escapar un suspiro, al menos lo hizo de buena manera en comparación de Fonnie. No pretendía obligarle a hacerlo… en cuanto a los otros ya era otra historia, finalmente se levanto y se dispuso a regresar a sus obligaciones a las que ya estaba acostumbrada, por dentro se pregunto si en algún momento luego de resolver todo este embrollo podrían encontrar la forma de salir más seguido, pues aunque no le gustara admitirlo se divertía con sus estúpidas aventuras aunque la mayoría terminara mal por culpa de ellas.

Cuando estaba en el marco de la salida de aquella sala, se detuvo en seco y recordó que ayer no estaba junto a sus tres característicos amigos.

 **Bon: Oye… ¿Por qué ayer no te presentaste al trabajo?**

 **Axel: Ya no trabajo aquí… bueno, es complicado, pero se podría decir que tengo como una especie de segundo contrato. Trabajo de noche en el local afiliado del grupo de Baby y sus amigos y en el día los vigilo una hora o dos aquí**

 **Bon: Entiendo… te deseo suerte entonces, y recuerda que si cambias de parecer solo debes hablar conmigo o con Fonnie, no te dolerá y será rápido. Piensa en todo lo que hemos hablado hoy… ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Axel: . . . Si eso te hace feliz**

Bon le regalo una sonrisa ante ese comentario, aunque la verdad no estaba segura de que creer con esa frase. Después, se perdió de la vista de Axel para finalmente retomar sus tareas correspondientes, dejándole solo allí.

Aunque tampoco se quedo mucho tiempo, se levanto y fue camino a la salida. Aunque en el momento en que salió del cuarto se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando por fuera, se encontró con la jefa de los Funtime allí mismo ¿Había escuchado todo? No estaba seguro, pues ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí, estaba distraída con algo más al parecer. Cuando se acerco se percato de que estaba dibujando en la pared, como muchos de los niños que daban sus dibujos como regalos a los animatrónicos y que terminaban en la pared como decorativo.

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto?**

 **Baby: ¿Tú no?...**

Baby giro su cabeza dejando a un lado su dibujo para cerciorarse de que Bon ya se había largado para poder hablar tranquilamente, podría ser poderosa y todo lo que quisiera pero no era omnipotente, no podía saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 **Baby: Que curioso que tuviera un lado sentimental ¿Sabes?... luego de haber hecho tanto daño a personas inocentes para obtener lo que quisiese, sin duda es curioso**

 **Axel: Responde a mis preguntas…**

 **Baby: Solo estoy dibujando… es todo**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?...**

 **Baby: Por qué me gusta hacerlo, no tiene más**

La payaso se rio en lo que se encogía de hombros, como si estuviese hablando de algo sin importancia, lo cierto es que es un gusto que pudiera tener cualquiera. Sin embargo de la nada un tema llevo a otro y retomo su habla.

 **Baby: Me gusta mucho dibujar, incluso desde antes de morir me gustaba…**

 **Axel: Entonces… ¿Si estabas viva antes?**

 **Baby: Como todos, bueno… casi todos, como la mayoría de los animatrónicos que existen en el mundo. A la larga es mucho más económico y rentable un animatrónico con un alma dentro que programar una IA tan compleja como la de tus amigos Toy… la gente firma, trabaja… casi siempre muere y por fuera no es más que un rumor, es un negocio macabro pero rentable y todos los encargados lo saben**

 **Axel: Cambiando el tema… no estas aquí solo por dibujar ¿Verdad?**

Baby asintió afirmativamente ante su cuestionamiento, tomo el dibujo que acababa de terminar el cual era curiosamente del más reciente y nuevo animatrónico. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió todo su ser al pensar que en realidad era su amigo… dejando eso a un lado, Baby lo colgó en la pared, y no distanciaba mucho de los que ya había en calidad, pero supuso que en el fondo seguía siendo una niña o no había dejado de serlo del todo.

 **Baby: Quería disculparme…**

 **Axel: ¿Disculparte?**

 **Baby: Por la actitud de mi amiga Foxy… pero debes comprender que a ella no le gustan las descargas eléctricas y ella dice que tú le diste bastantes de ellas**

En ese momento Axel recordó la noche anterior y como le dio varias veces a ese increíble, pero nada practico botón. Carraspeo algo nervioso en un principio… pero finalmente se relajo para poder disimular e hizo lo que todos esperaríamos de él, mintió.

 **Axel: Oh… eso, es que el botón se había atorado y por eso hubo tantas descargas. Fue un curioso accidente, pero no tengo la culpa de que el establecimiento este en malas condiciones…**

 **Baby: Entiendo… lamento el malentendido, le diré a Foxy lo que paso realmente. Escucha… yo no soy como los demás animatrónicos, yo quiero ser tu amiga y estoy segura de que si lo intentamos podemos lograr que los demás también lo sean. BonBon está encantada con la idea y seguro que los demás no tardan en…**

 **?: ¡No te tragues sus mentiras!**

Esa voz… claro que la conocía, le sonaba demasiado. Unos pasos rápidos a sus espaldas, bastante pesados cabía mencionar, sin duda de trataba de… ¿Springtrap? En efecto, el enorme conejo paso a su lado interponiéndose entre él y Baby, como si fuese una especie extraña de escudo humano o algo por el estilo, Axel se quedo extrañado pues no entendía a que se refería con eso ni mucho menos que hacía aquí de la nada ¿Los estaba espiando?

 **Springtrap: Quiere engañarte para ganarse tú confianza, pero en el momento en que te confíes te apuñalara por la espalda, es una embustera**

 **Baby: Pero mira quien acusa de mentiroso… tú eres el que está ocultándole toda la historia y si realmente fueras su amigo y confiases en él se lo dirías. Tarde o temprano… te guste o no, lo sabrá y me asegurare de ello…**

Se retiro… indignada de Springtrap. Este por su lado solo se mostraba firme ante sus palabras, a diferencia de Axel estaba consciente del peligro que era confiar en esa niña, la conocía bien… quizás demasiado bien. Suspiro aliviado de que se hubiera largado, y volteo para encarar a su amigo el cual seguía desconcertado con lo recientemente ocurrido.

 **Axel: ¿De qué está hablando?...**

 **Springtrap: Ella no miente… te estoy ocultando muchas cosas sobre mí o mi pasado, pero nunca encontré el momento o las palabras para contarte todo…**

 **Axel: . . . Springtrap…**

 **Springtrap: Cuando este listo te diré toda la verdad, pero ahora no. Escucha… en caso de que HandUnit te llega a pedir que pases por la zona de Ballora, no le hagas caso y muévete lento**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo sabes?...**

 **Springtrap: Presta atención ¿De acuerdo? Ya te dije que no es el momento. Muévete despacio, la música te indicara cuando este cerca**

 **Axel: Está bien… haré caso a tus consejos pero no me gusta que tengas este tipo de secretos entre manos. Es…**

 **Springtrap: Ya lo se… cuando entre la forma te diré todo lo que sé**

Axel suspiro rendido, teniendo en mente que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a sacar nada más de su amigo. Le dio la espalda y se largo, dejándole allí solo con sus pensamientos… esa chica payaso que acababa de ver… lo sabía, sabía perfectamente quien era pero de todas las cosas lo que menos esperaba aquel conejo era tener que volver a verle.

Revivir todas esas experiencias no era para nada agradable, y se pregunto donde estaría su otro hijo, al final se pregunto si realmente uno puede escapar del pasado…

 **[SL] 12 AM a 3 AM**

El ascensor encendió sus luces nuevamente. El sonido de los engranajes anunciando que la maquinaría se pondría en movimiento confirmo sus sospechas y luego de un tirón sorpresivo la cabina descendió como la noche anterior. Hubo un silenció que duro apenas unos segundos antes de que una melodía anunciara el comienzo de su segunda noche… se pregunto si este trabajo realmente tenía peligro o simplemente era demasiado fácil.

 **HandUnit: ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Para otra noche de estimulación intelectual, opciones de carreras pivótales y reflexión sobre errores del pasado. Estamos comprometidos a crear una experiencia de trabajo única y satisfactoria. Una parte de ese compromiso es asegurar que no se cansa de la voz que está escuchando en este momento**

En el momento en que la IA comenzó a hablar, Axel ya se vio venir que está noche sería ridícula como la anterior, aunque rezaba por qué no fuera peor que llamarlo _Huevos de acero_. Ese nombre como canon era lamentable… como la última vez, el teclado apodado como Mike, el cual era un teclado con pinta de ser un juguete infantil, hizo acto de aparición tomándole por sorpresa. Tuvo la vana esperanza de que estés vez funcionaria mal… pero no, no era el caso, seguía siendo imposible pulsar las teclas correctamente.

 **HandUnit: Usando el panel de abajo, por favor, seleccione una nueva voz de acompañante. De hombre… pulse uno, de mujer… pulse dos, para solo texto pulse tres…**

¿Texto?...

 **HandUnit: Para otra acción pulse cuatro…**

Como la noche anterior, intento pulsar algo en el teclado con la suerte de que daría resultado. Pero joder… es que ni había números visibles o algo que pulsar con seguridad, intento pulsar al azar pero como si se tratase de un _déjà vu_ _la IA como buena persona que era muy entre comillas intento corregir su error._

 **HandUnit: Veo que tiene algún problema con el panel. Eh visto que intentabas escribir y voy a autocorregirlo por ti**

 **Axel: ¡No! ¡No hace falta! Dame el teclado de nuevo…**

Lo que fuera menos eso, la última vez que hizo eso término llamándole huevos de acero ¿Ahora que haría? No quería imaginarse la tortura a la que lo sometería.

 **HandUnit: Gracias por seleccionar… Mike Schmidt**

 **Axel: ¡Carajo! No… todo menos él…**

El silenció reino una vez más, quitando el sonido de los engranajes y maquinaría en funcionamiento, luego. Se detuvo… dio un par de tirones hasta que finalmente se detuvo y como la otra vez, solo restaba pulsar el botón rojo.

 **Mike: Ya conoces la rutina, sal ahora o lo que sea. Quédate aquí si quieres… me vale verga**

 **Axel: ¿Qué le paso a HandUnit?**

 **Mike: Ahora yo soy tu nuevo HandUnit… bueno, en realidad solo me pidieron mi voz para emular tú estúpida inteligencia artificial, dinero extra es dinero…**

 **Axel: Fantástico…**

Pulso el botón con su puño y se agacho para comenzar a arrastrarse por el ducto. Se pregunto si de tener animatrónicos tan buenos como es que no podían dar una entrada más… normal, no era por ser crítico pero arrastrarse por los ductos de las instalaciones era ridículo, además que con suerte lograba ver algo, por fortuna solo debía tirar hacía delante y no hacer poco más.

 **Mike: Así que… una historia graciosa. Un cadáver fue encontrado en estos mismos conductos por los que estás pasando…**

 **Axel: . . .**

Axel se detuvo unos instantes en los que la nueva inteligencia artificial se quedaba callada, como si esperara que dijese algo a su historia.

 **Mike: Vale… no es muy graciosa, pero es una historia…**

 **Axel: . . . Me parto…**

 **Mike: Como sea, me vale verga… solo sigue arrastrándote como rata…**

Una vez más, se hallaba en el mismo sitio. Con sus dos ventanas de cristal a ambos lados y con sus respectivos paneles con la opción de iluminar y la de dar choques eléctricos. Con su enorme ventilador en funcionamiento y sus incomodas caretas.

 **Mike: Vale… vamos a empezar con tus tareas diarias. Deberías fijarte en Ballora, y asegurarte de que está en su escenario pero… me vale verga**

 **Axel: Como siempre…**

Pulso el botón de iluminación luego de rodar sus ojos con algo de fastidio, en efecto… Ballora no estaba allí. Suspiro con pesadez, pues desde la última vez tenía miedo de dar un shock de más y que intentasen asesinarle.

 **Mike: Ha... supongo que Ballora tiene mejores cosas que hacer, vamos a zapearla. Debería de ser divertido**

Y lo hizo, pulso el botón. Con la diferencia de qué en esta ocasión hubo un extraño sonido, que era imposible determinar de donde provenía. Se le puso la piel de gallina pues no cesaba y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo en un buen rato, quitando eso todo siguió como siempre.

Hizo lo que debía, tanto Ballora como Funtime Foxy no se presentaban en su escenario. Pero por fortuna solo basto con un choque para que se pusieran en sus lugares, solo uno… no quería abusar de su suerte con la zorra, tenía pinta de ser muy peligrosa. Cuando termino con sus tareas su nuevo compañero de aventuras lo felicito, cosa que le sorprendió gratamente.

 **Mike: Nada mal… bien hecho**

 **Axel: Gracias Mike, por cierto… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Jeremy?**

 **Mike: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿Mike?**

Hubo un largo silenció, hasta que de golpe regreso una voz, solo que esta vez no se trataba de Mike sino de su buen amigo HandUnit.

 **HandUnit: Parece que de alguna forma su inteligencia nueva se ha ofendido y ha renunciado a ser de ayuda… restableciendo ajustes predeterminados. ¡Bien hecho huevos de acero! Ahora, por favor, procede a entrar por el ducto de delante de usted para ir al auditorio de Baby**

Repitió el proceso una vez más, se arrastro por un ducto por un largo rato y finalmente cuando salió por el otro lado, se encontró en el auditorio. Era curioso que Baby tuviera su propio auditorio privado… pero dedujo que simplemente se debía a que era la estrella del lugar.

Ni sé molesto en escuchar a HandUnit, seguramente diría alguna otra tontería o daría la lata con algún comentario sarcástico, simplemente dio al botón de choque eléctrico.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? ¿Por qué no funciona?...**

 **HandUnit: . . . ¿Qué?-… intenta de nuevo**

El sonido cada vez que era pulsado emitía un sonido extraño. Una rara mezcla entre chispazos y al parecer una especie de bloqueo, definitivamente algo no estaba funcionando correctamente y la IA no tardo mucho en anunciar sus sospechas.

 **HandUnit: Parece qué ha habido un problema con la energía que ha afectado a nuestra habilidad de motivar de manera adecuada a Baby, por favor espere mientras reinicio el sistema. Voy a estar desconectado durante este proceso, otros sistemas se desconectaran también, como… puertas de seguridad, cerrojos de conductos y oxigeno**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué dijo del oxigeno?...**

 **HandUnit: Comenzando reinicio del sistema**

Todo, absolutamente todo se oscureció en ese preciso instante. Se oscureció en un frio y oscuro silenció sobre su cabeza, una voz secundaria, como la de su IA pero femenina comenzó a indicar que los conductos que daban a las salas tanto de Baby como Funtime Foxy y Ballora fueron abiertos, por unos segundos se pregunto si tal como dijo Springtrap esa tarde debería de entrar en el ala de la bailarina y que riesgos llevaban eso. Si era como Foxy… estaba seguro de que no quería ir allí dentro, pero algo en su interior le decía que su amigo no mentía.

 **Baby: Es curioso que te hayan enviando a ti…**

 **Axel: ¿Baby? ¿Dónde estas?...**

 **Baby: ¿Es por qué eres amigo de** _ **él**_ **? ¿O por azar? Quizás creyeron que eras el más adecuado para este puesto, ¿Qué te hace tan especial? Diferente a los demás… no importa. "Springtrap" conoce este lugar mejor que nadie, me cuesta creer que puedas llamar amigo a alguien que no te ha dicho su verdadero nombre… ¿** _ **Vincent**_ **? No es más que un apodo que le dieron en la pizzería, nadie sabía su nombre antes de llegar**

 **Axel: ¿A qué te refieres con?-…**

 **Baby: No hay tiempo, mis pequeños van a donde tú estas. Escóndete bajo la mesa… un antiguo empleado la construyo como escondite, le fue útil y te lo será a ti… solo no hagas contacto visual y no te muevas mucho, no olvides cerrar la puerta**

 **Axel: Carajo…**

Se arrojo debajo del escritorio cuando no tuvo más tiempo para preguntas, todo estaba muy oscuro pero logro distinguir unas pequeñas y muy diminutas figuras aproximarse a donde estaba en ese momento, se pregunto que tan peligrosos podían ser… ¿Qué harían? ¿Sacarle los ojos? Sin embargo no atino a arriesgar su suerte y cerro la puerta. Aunque le pareció extraño que la pequeña puerta que daba a su escondite tuviese una cantidad ridícula de agujeros. Esto iba de mal en peor… lograrían verlo a través de ellos ¿Qué había dicho Baby? No hacer contacto visual, con algo de suerte los muñecos se aburrirían y se irían.

 **?: Hola…**

 **Axel: . . . Mierda…**

 **?: . . . Hay alguien ahí dentro ¿Será el mismo chico?**

 **Axel: ¡. . .! ¿Tan rápido me pillo?...**

 **?: Toc toc…**

Ese ojo en el agujero daba un mal rollo terrible, antes de qué pudiese decir algo la puerta de su escondrijo comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Con desesperación comenzó a intentar cerrar la puerta y por el sonido de fuera pudo suponer que había más de un muñeco ¿Los acompañantes de escenario de Baby? Se refirió a ellos como sus _pequeños_ por lo que debían de ser los mismos que vio acompañándola en su acto ese día. Pequeños malnacidos…

 **Axel: ¡Dejen mi puerta!**

 **?: Solo queremos un nuevo amigo señor…**

 **Axel: Yo les daré un nuevo "amigo"…**

En ese momento uno de los tres muñecos que intentaban abrir la puerta observo por uno de los agujeros emocionado al oír la palabra amigo. Pero su emoción se fue tan rápido como llego cuando observo como a través de ese agujero poco a poco se asomaba lo que parecía ser un cañón de un ¿Revolver? Si, definitivamente valieron.

 **?: ¡CIERREN LA PUERTA!**

 **Axel: No, abran…**

 **?: ¡Nos quiere volar los circuitos!**

Los pequeños engendros comenzaron a chillar como mocosos en lo que los papeles se dieron la vuelta. Axel ahora intentaba abrir la puerta mientras que los pobres diablos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas cerrar la puerta y así evitar que el guardia que les amenazaba con un jodido revolver no lograra salir ¿Era para tanto? En un animatrónico de tamaño estándar un arma no es poco más que un juguete de niños, pero para pequeños diseños como los suyos ese cañón podía arrancar sus cabezas fácilmente.

 **?: ¡Al demonio! ¡Corran por sus traseros!**

 **Axel: ¡Vuelvan aquí engendros!**

Cuando logro abrir la puerta y salir, aquellos pequeños mocosos del demonio se piraron tan rápido que apenas logro ver como se introducían en las sombras sin darle tiempo a nada. Baby había desaparecido de nuevo… vaya sorpresa. Rodo sus ojos en el momento en que las luces se habían encendido de nuevo, y su más reciente y agradable amigo (claro que muy entre comillas) llego para dar la noticia que estaba esperando.

 **HandUnit: Gracias por su paciencia, parece que la energía no puede ser reactivada automáticamente. Vas a tener que reiniciar la energía manualmente… por favor, regresa al modulo de control primario**

Suspiro, este trabajo era demasiado agotador pero al menos tenía la certeza de que no iban a meterlo en un traje. Eso le daba un mínimo de plus… regreso por donde vino, una vez más en la sala de control principal donde podía ir tanto a las dos alas de la izquierda y derecha, como al centro donde estaba Baby.

 **HandUnit: Ahora serás requerido para atravesar la galería de Ballora usando el conducto a tu izquierda, para alcanzar la zona de disyuntores. Está recomendado ir pegado al suelo y alcanzar el otro lado lo más rápido que puedas para no molestar a Ballora**

 **Axel: Extraño estar sentado cerrando puertas…**

No lo pensó demasiado, en cuanto el ducto estuvo abierto se arrojo al suelo y comenzó a ir por el ala. Podía ver algo… pero estaba oscuro, sin embargo recordó las palabras de su amigo. No iba a escuchar a HandUnit, Springtrap le advirtió antes que _debía moverse despacio_ para no alertar a la bailarina. Avanzó con lentitud, confiando el las palabras de su amigo, aunque podría jurar que escuchaba los movimientos de alguien más en esa misma habitación.

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

Por poco termina gritando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos. Un pie pasó sobre su mano y le piso, como era de esperarse al ser una máquina el peso causo que el dolor incluso fuese peor, era esa bailarina que estaba en su ala dando vueltas en una elegante danza. En el momento en que quito su mano se percato de que había una sombra… era su figura, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Levanto la vista hacía arriba extrañado, y se arrepentiría toda su vida de haber hecho eso.

 **HandUnit: Parece que se esta tomando un gran tiempo, por favor, procede lo más rápido y más silencioso posible**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **HandUnit: ¿Huevos de acero?**

Al ser una bailarina no llevaba una falda que cubriera mucho. Cuando alzo la mirada, a pesar de la leve oscuridad de los alrededores pudo ver lo que sobresalía de su sombra, había algo abultado entre sus piernas y su expresión en ese instante era digna de enmarcarse en un cuadro, solo para apreciar aquel trauma que lo seguiría hasta sus pesadillas con ese maldito lugar. Era un pene… eso definitivamente era un pene ¿Qué otra cosa sino? Afortunadamente la bailarina llevaba unos audífonos enormes cubriendo sus oídos por lo que no lo escucho y solo siguió su recorrido en su plena danza. Momento que aprovecho para seguir rápidamente… de todos modos no iba a conseguir atraparle.

 **Axel: . . . Enfermo el que creo este lugar…**

Para su sorpresa otra habitación casi a oscuras ¿Es qué tanto les costaba poner unas pocas luces? No pedía un show de luces, solo algo con que poder moverse sin tropezar. Unos chispazos que se daban de vez en cuando le revelaron la figura de un enorme oso junto a su marioneta acompañante ¿Una versión diminuta de Bonnie? Definitivamente la quería. Pero no era momento de robar, solo quería terminar su trabajo e irse.

 **HandUnit: Ahora tendrás que interactuar con la caja de fusibles. Usar la interfaz puede molestar a los animatrónicos cercanos, si sientes que estás en peligro, siéntete libre de desconectar la interfaz temporalmente hasta que sea seguro reconectar**

Levanto la interfaz, al parecer solo tenía que sostener cada uno de aquellos botones para reiniciarlo todo correctamente. Pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de pulsar el primero de todos una voz llego a sus oídos, algo infantil y muy femenina.

 **BonBon: ¡Hola!**

 **F. Freddy: ¡No saludes al enemigo! Se supone que debemos matarlo**

 **BonBon: ¡Nunca me dejas tener amigos!**

Axel se quedo perplejo al ver que el oso comenzaba a discutir con la marioneta de su mano, en eso aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los dos los cuales dejaron de discutir, observándole extrañados, como si tuviera algo que decirles.

 **Axel: . . . ¿Quién fue el enfermo que hizo a Ballora?**

 **BonBon: ¿Ballora?... ¡Oh! ¿Ya viste su arma secreta?**

 **Axel: . . . S-Si…**

El oso Funtime no se pudo contener y estallo en risas allí mismo, en su propia cara la cual seguía algo pálida por el descubrimiento. En eso la pequeña coneja marioneta se cruzo de brazos y le dio una mirada asesina a su compañero.

 **BonBon: ¡No te rías! A ti te paso lo mismo antes**

 **F. Freddy: Ni se te ocurra…**

 **BonBon: Verás… Freddy salió con Ballora mucho antes de que tú llegaras. Un día decidieron dar el siguiente "paso" y bueno… terminaron**

 **F. Freddy: ¡No le cuentes esas cosas a desconocidos!**

 **BonBon: ¡No es un desconocido! Es mi amigo…**

 **F. Freddy: ¡Acabas de conocerlo! ¡Eso no lo hace tu amigo!**

Nuevamente la pareja comenzó a discutir allí mismo en su cara. Este suspiro algo fastidiado aunque en parte tuvo que contenerse para no reírse en la cara del oso, principalmente por qué podría matarlo. BonBon seguía con la idea metida en su cabeza de que ese desconocido ahora era su amigo, o por lo menos que podría serlo si le diera la oportunidad, pero su compañero era terco y se negaba a aceptar una idea tan absurda como esa, sin embargo ambos se detuvieron cuando la voz de HandUnit lleno la habitación.

 **HandUnit: ¡Buen trabajo! Esta cumplido tu deber esta noche, por favor procede a la galería de Ballora con cuidado, y te veremos por aquí mañana**

 **F. Freddy: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?**

No dijo nada, solo mostro la interfaz a los dos y mostro como pulso todos los botones a la vez con sus dedos y ya. A lo que el oso Funtime se pregunto si este tipo era demasiado listo para lo que le convenía o simplemente uso un razonamiento lógico que otros idiotas no… por otra parte la coneja aplaudió alegre.

 **BonBon: ¡Bien hecho!**

 **Axel: Si… gracias ¿Supongo? Como sea, me voy a casa**

Y eso hizo, se arrastro por donde vino como la rata que era (según el bueno de HandUnit) para irse de una vez de aquel lugar por esa noche.

 **[FP] 4 AM**

Max estaba más que contento por los resultados hasta ahora. Quitando el hecho de que perdieron a uno de los suyos por una estúpida decisión tomada, estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenían un total del (40%) de la batería restante, una hora más y podrían cerrar las puertas y esperar hasta las gloriosas seis para poder largarse de ese condenado lugar sin temor a represalias.

 **Max: ¿Puedes creerlo? Somos la bomba…**

 **Lucas: Si… oye ¿Vigilas tú? Quiero un descanso de las puertas**

 **Max: Claro, yo vigilo**

Dejo lugar a Lucas en el asiento de la oficina y se colocó en la puerta a su derecha para poder ver al pasillo. En todo caso Lucas podría avisarle por donde llegarían gracias a la tableta, nada podría ir mal… ¿Verdad? Estamos hablando de Lucas. Max se quedo boquiabierto cuando la pizzería quedo a oscuras y el sonido de agotamiento de la batería llego sus oídos ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Se volteo para ver a su amigo, el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa nerviosa pues había desconectado el ventilador para conectar el cargador de su teléfono.

Y eso chupo toda la energía…

 **Lucas: . . . Quería jugar Clash royale…**

 **Max (N.): ¡Voy a jugar con tus tripas pedazo de!**

El castaño conocido como el líder de la banda de los Old llego para tocar su canción clásica cuando a uno de los guardias se quedaba sin batería. Sin embargo se detuvo y observo la escena dentro de la oficina. Max estaba ahorcando a Lucas, y este también con el cable de su cargador mientras le pegaba en la cabeza para zafarse nuevamente… ¿Esto ya no lo vimos antes? Como sea, el oso se introdujo en la oficina extrañado, pero sin perder su rostro de Freddy.

 **Freddy: Oye Max… yo lo tengo que matar**

 **Max (N.): . . .**

Max en el momento en que vio al oso lo primero que hizo fue soltarle y correr tan rápido como pudo por la puerta de la derecha dejando allí a Lucas. El cual en el momento en que se recupero y vio al oso hizo lo mismo solo que tomando la puerta de la izquierda y pasando al lado de Freddy el cual seguía sonriendo, este salió de la oficina por la misma que Lucas colocándose junto a Golden el cual miraba extrañado como Lucas huía frente a sus ojos por el pasillo.

 **Freddy: Vuelve… te amo**

 **Golden: . . . Freddy, no creo que vaya a regresar**

Freddy seguía con aquella sonrisa de retrasado y sus característicos ojos bizcos, mientras que Golden solo suspiraba por el hecho de que se les había escapado, de nuevo.

 **[Lucas]**

Lucas se detuvo un momento a mitad del segundo pasillo para retomar el aire unos segundos e idear que hacer. Quizás si tenía suerte de no ser visto lograría llegar a las puertas ¿Qué importa si abandona su puesto unas horas antes? No iban a poder hacerle nada más que descontar dinero de su salario el cual era una porquería, no tenía mucho que perder.

Pero todos sus planes se fueron al demonio cuando unos pasos se oyeron demasiado cerca de él, trago saliva nervioso pero supuso que podría ser Max, ya que también estaba por allí dando vueltas. Si tuvo su misma idea seguro lo encontraría… sin embargo toda esa calma que podría brindarle el pensamiento de que sería su amigo se fue cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo voltearse encontrándose con Freddy.

 **Lucas: ¿Freddy?...**

 **Freddy: ¿Por qué te fuiste? Tengo que matarte…**

 **Lucas: . . .**

Lucas tuvo que contenerse las ganas de explicarle detalle por detalle el por qué no quería morir pero lo vio una perdida de tiempo. Comenzó a idear una forma de "deshacerse" de Freddy, se quedo unos segundos pensativo en lo que el oso castaño seguía esperando una respuesta a su pregunta la cual era demasiado obvia, y en efecto tuvo el plan perfecto.

Iba a romperle el corazón…

 **Lucas: Freddy… me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso**

 **Freddy: ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo?**

 **Lucas: . . . Esto**

Atravesó con su puño el pecho de Freddy, en una escena épica digna de una película de acción. El pobre ni tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pues cuando hizo esto arranco el "corazón" (las piezas y cableados más importantes que estaban instalados en su pecho) dejando así de funcionar. Freddy cayó al suelo apagándose para siempre… y Lucas se coloco en una pose exagerada con el pecho hacía fuera en lo que miss universo se pegaba a su brazo y la bandera de estados unidos flotaba gloriosa a sus espaldas.

Por supuesto… _**todo esto paso en su cabeza**_ puesto que aún no había hecho nada, ese era el brillante plan de Lucas y lo pondría en acción.

 **Lucas: Freddy… me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso**

Sonaba más épico y varonil en su cabeza pero no importaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el oso hizo el golpe directo a su pecho, pero no lo atravesó. De hecho el puño impacto en su pecho y cuando esto paso, un dolor increíble recorrió todo su cuerpo. No sé pregunten como esperaba atravesar metal… el pobre oso enterado de nada mientras que Lucas comenzaba a llorar sujetándose el puño y maldiciendo su estúpida idea.

 **Freddy: Entonces… ¿Listo para morir?**

 **Lucas: . . .**

Antes de que pudiera correr o tratar de idear algo mejor en su mente, el castaño puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió, y aunque su mirada era de un completo idiota por primera vez le recorrió un escalofrío al tenerlo cerca.

 **[Max] Unos cuantos minutos más tarde…**

Max o más bien Max negativo como solía decirse a si mismo al ser la parte contraria de su otro yo, estaba en la habitación del generador de la pizzería. Estaba agotado, de hecho se había quitado su camisa de guardia solo para dejarse la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer cargando el generador con los tanques de gasolina.

Solo le faltaba uno más…

 **Max (N.): ¿Dónde está el último?...**

 **Freddy: Aquí tienes…**

 **Max (N.): Gracias Freddy… ¿¡Freddy!?**

Max estaba aturdido por lo que veían sus ojos. Freddy le estaba alcanzando la última lata con combustible, pero lo incomodo de esto es que estaba cubierto de un liquido rojo y el olor era inconfundible, eso era sangre. Paso de preguntar y sin mirarle más que de reojo comenzó a poner lo último que restaba de combustible al generador… mientras que Freddy observaba como de costumbre con su cara de estúpido.

 **Freddy: Entonces… ¿Cuándo te mueres?**

 **Max (N.): Huh… bueno, tú sabes. Es que hoy el tráfico esta fatal y ya sabes, tengo que hacer mucho trabajo y todo eso ¿Qué te parece mañana?**

 **Freddy: ¡Me parece bien!**

 **Max (N.): ¡Si! Si… me muero mañana… prometido**

En cuanto termino de cargar y tiro del cable un par de veces el generador encendió iluminando toda la pizzería una vez más. Max se despidió con la mano de forma incomoda a Freddy, el cual seguía allí con una sonrisa y esos ojos bizcos siguiéndole mientras se retiraba por la puerta de la habitación… una vez estuvo fuera se relajo.

 **Max (N.): Tarado…**

No lo pensó mucho y antes de que alguno que no tuviera el retraso de Freddy fuese a investigar el por qué regreso la energía se largo a la oficina, con la idea en su mente de a quien podía pertenecer el rojo que llevaba Freddy en su cuerpo.

 **[FP] 5 AM**

Estaba aburrido, demasiado aburrido. Había cerrado las puertas y ni se molestaba en ver las cámaras… solo estaba allí desplomado sobre la silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio. Se había salvado, tenía el (100%) de la batería y solo tenía que aguardar una hora más hasta que sonase las gloriosas campanas con las voces de los mocosos festejando su victoria. Pensó que sería una hora aburrida, hasta que escucho unos golpes en su ventana izquierda.

 **Max (N.): ¿Hmph?...**

 **Lucas: ¡Max! Soy yo… ¡Mírame!**

Max se levanto de su asiento y pulso el botón de la luz seguidamente para evitar que se apagara luego de esos segundos que daba. Se llevo un buen susto en un principio al ver que su amigo ahora era un poco más alto, llevaba dos orejas de oso en vez de las humanas y lo que más le hizo gracia… un uniforme ridículo, como el de los otros osos.

 **Lucas: ¡Soy un puto oso!**

 **Max (N.): Vaya… te pareces a ese oso pedófilo de la internet**

 **Lucas: ¡Qué te den!**

 **Max (N.): ¡Qué te den a ti! Yo no fui el tarado que tuvo la brillante idea de conectar el cargador de mi teléfono…**

 **Lucas: ¡Tenía cofres que abrir Max!**

 **Max (N.): Yo debí haberte abierto el estomago… como sea ¿Cómo palmaste?**

Lucas le contó la historia a Max, el cual mientras más escuchaba más luchaba por evitar reírse e interrumpir su relato. Pero en cuanto termino… la risa escapo de su cuerpo tan sonoramente que seguro incluso los más alejados lo oirían desde allí.

 **Lucas: ¿¡De qué te ríes!?**

 **Max (N.): ¡De tú estupidez! ¿¡En qué pensabas!? ¿"Romper su corazón"?...**

Lucas no estaba de buen humor, al menos no en ese momento. Pero Max no dejaba de reír y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, o bueno… los circuitos, supuso. Dio un fuerte golpe al cristal, dejando la marca del mismo y dejando a Max en completo silenció, el cual observaba el tremendo golpe que le dio al cristal y sin mucho esfuerzo, casi lograba romperlo.

 **Lucas: Reza por qué no te encuentre fuera de esa oficina…**

 **Max (N.): Vamos… solo era un chiste, negro**

 **Lucas: Estás muerto…**

Quizás reírse tanto no fue buena idea considerando que Lucas no estaba muy contento con lo de haber muerto. Intento cambiar el tema, iba a preguntar como es que lo mataron y lo pusieron en ese traje pero antes de poder resolver su duda el oso se retiro dejando aquellas palabras en su frio corazón. Tampoco es que le importaba mucho… después de todo el único que apenas soportaba ese lado de Max era Axel, pero sentía que debió haber cerrado la boca.

 **¡6 AM!**

Y así fue como concluyo la noche. Max negativo recibió el pago, y sin decir mucho se fue del lugar, no sé despidió del jefe y se negó a hablar tanto con Mangle como con sus "hijas", estaba cansado y quería volver a la comodidad de su hogar. No tenía idea de como se iba a tomar todo su otro yo cuando le dijese que el estúpido de su amigo también había muerto.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras de entrada, se encontró con una nota pegada con una cinta en la puerta, era de Axel.

 _ **Para los dos idiotas**_

 _Como ustedes se llevaron las llaves de nuevo y no estaban_

 _Me fui a lo de Katy, me quedare allí a dormir_

 _No me esperen para cenar, pero déjenme algo de comida._

 **-Axel.**

Suspiro y busco en su bolsillo. Sonrió de forma forzada cuando recordó que Lucas era el que tenía las nuevas copias de las llaves… tomo una piedra que había cerca de la entrada y mientras la sostenía sé quedo observando la ventana que acababan de reponer.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **¡Y por fin damos por finalizado el segundo capítulo! Y en dos meses… vale, como dije al inicio quería comentarles un par de temas al respecto. Les aseguro que pueden quedarse tranquilos ya que no pienso abandonar el proyecto, pero son cosas que debo comentarles.**

 _ ***¿Por qué tanta tardanza?**_

 **Quizás esta sea la duda principal que tengan. Seré breve… no sé a que se debe la tardanza, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo podría decir "la hemos cagado". Y si… principalmente por qué prometí cumplir un horario que no pude hacer, pero esto lo tocare más fondo en el segundo tema. Sinceramente, estamos en periodo de clases, pero dudo que me retrasen honestamente (las clases nunca fueron un problema) por lo que más allá de mi flojera dudo que algo pueda causar más retrasos.**

 _ ***¿Nuevo plan de trabajo?**_

 **Está semana comenzare con un curso de escritura. Básicamente, tomare dos horas cada día de la semana exclusivamente para escribir y solo dedicarme a escribir, la idea con esto es avanzar lo más rápido posible. No solo haré está saga (Tengo pensando subir algo a Wattpad) pero espero que con esto pueda haber un capítulo por semana.**

 **Eso si… los fines de semana me los tomare libres.**

 _ ***¿Un cambio importante en la saga?**_

 **Este es un punto muy importante. Es más bien una pregunta para ustedes… ¿Qué dirían si dejase a mi compañero escribir esta temporada? ¡Tranquilos! No voy a retirarme, pero necesito un descanso y la única forma posible de esto sin atrasar más los capítulos es que mi compañero se encargue de tomar mi lugar.**

 **Esto es importante por qué… posiblemente estén acostumbrados a mi tipo de edición y narrativa. Pero si quieren asegurarse de que no haya tantos retrasos, está podría ser la mejor opción para ustedes ¿Y qué pasara conmigo? Retomare el proyecto en la temporada cuatro, pero esta decisión es de ustedes al final…**

 **Eso sería todo por mi parte…**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **-Nexo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

¿Hay alguien que sigue leyendo esta historia? Pues si lees esto supongo que si, o eres nuevo y te dio flojera leer las dos anteriores temporadas y te saltaste directamente aquí (?) Adivinen quien soy… Si dijeron Nexo pues están mal, soy As el guionista. Si se preguntan que hago aquí en lugar de nexo pues se los comentaré ahora junto a un par de cosas más, pero si no les interesa pueden adelantar directamente al capítulo.

\- Lo primero es el motivo de tardar tanto y es bastante simple, a nexo le da flojera escribir. La mecánica que tenemos para actualizar es que yo hago el capítulo (él de momento no quiere agregar nada en este remake) y él lo escribe. Yo tengo el capítulo listo en menos de dos semanas después de la última actualización y solo queda escribirlo (que siendo sinceros es la parte más tediosa) así que ya saben a quién le tienen que quemar la casa si se tarda en actualizar (?)

\- Lo segundo es porque estoy escribiendo yo, pues como este es el capítulo en el que nexo más se estaba tardando me empezaba a poner nervioso y decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Me tomó más o menos una semana terminar este capítulo y eso que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir tanto.

\- Tercera cuestión (Ya sé que soy pesado, pero aguántenme un poco joder) el motivo por el cual no suelo escribir en la historia es simple. Ustedes están acostumbrados a la calidad de la escritura de Nexo y la mía deja mucho que desear, lo veréis a continuación ya que marqué(Marqué su parte por si quieren comparar).

\- La cuarto es que las escenas de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza en la noche han sido movidas al próximo capítulo (¿Ven? Nexo está bien flojo) (?) y que ya tengo adelantado algo del próximo capítulo así que con suerte no tardara tanto la próxima actualización.

Hay una última cosa, pero es para los que nos leen hace tiempo y prefiero dejarlo para el final. Dicho todas mis idioteces les dejó con el capítulo.

AVISO IMPORTATE: As no se hace responsable de daños a la vista y/o enfermedades provocadas por mala calidad de escritura, al continuar usted acepta no demandarnos.

 ***Capitulo 3: Nuevos amigos, viejos conflictos**

Las calles se encontraban completamente vacías debido a la lluvia que había empezado hace ya un par de horas, solo había un alma rondando en medio de las calles y era nada más ni nada menos que el pobre diablo que le asignaron trabajar en Sister Location.

 **Bon: Ese traje está a mi nivel...**

En su cabeza no paraban de resonar las palabras que Bon le había dicho ayer en el turno de día.

 **Bon: Por lo menos piénsatelo…**

¿Acaso había algo que pensar?, ella quería matarlo al igual que su hijo, la única diferencia entre ellos dos era que ella intentó ser amable y hacerlo por las buenas… Intentó ser amable

 **Bon: Tus amigos estarán aquí con Fonnie ¿no es eso algo bueno?**

La idea de que todos estuvieran juntos no le parecía mala, después de un año entero juntos ya se había acostumbrado a vivir tanto con los otros tres idiotas como con los animatronicos. El problema era el método… Después de todo lo que hizo no iba a permitir que lo maten así de fácil.

 **Bon: Y recuerda que si cambias de parecer solo debes hablar conmigo o con Fonnie, no te dolerá y será rápido**

Sufrir una muerte rápida y convertirse en un arma nuclear… Entendía que tendría algunas ventajas con ese traje, pero aun así no quería terminar de ese modo.

 **Bon: Piensa en todo lo que hablamos hoy… ¿De acuerdo?**

Había pensado en ello toda la noche ¿había logrado Bon hacerle cambiar de opinión siendo amable?, la respuesta era no, aunque quisiese negarlo le había pillado cariño tanto a Bon como a Fonnie sin embargo había una persona que le importaba más que a cualquier otra… Era él mismo.

Sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro puro y con un gran diamante incrustados en el centro, quizás si encontraba la forma de librarse del contrato con Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza podría irse con Katy y empezar una nueva vida, ¿cómo Axel obtuvo ese anillo? Pues para obtener la respuesta simplemente hay que retroceder unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando la luna y las estrellas aún envolvían el cielo nocturno.

 *** Inicio del flashback**

 **\- Varias horas antes, en la noche**

Luego de dejar la carta a los otros dos tarados indicando que no lo esperaran, Axel tomó dirección nuevamente a la casa de Katy, pero esta vez le mandó un mensaje a su celular indicando que iba para allá, la rubia le contesto que si, pero de forma cortante cosa que era extraña, ella no contestaba de esa forma nunca excepto cuando estaba enojada, quizás debería dejar de invadir su casa y hacer de una vez el nuevo juego de llaves para su casa.

Cuando llegó le hizo un saludo con la mano a su nuevo amigo Raúl el gnomo y tocó el timbre de la enorme casa de Katy, se sorprendió al ver que la rubia no tardó más que unos segundos en abrirle, parecía bastante enojada y tenía unas terribles ojeras que, junto al café en una de sus manos, indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche.

 **Axel: Eh… ¿Segura que no te molesta que me quede esta noche?**

 **Katy: Solo entra**

Axel sin dudar hizo caso a lo que le dijo y entró a la casa, se sacó la chaqueta que traía puesta dejándola en el perchero que se encontraba en una esquina y se sentó en el sofá del salón principal, Katy simplemente cerró la entrada con llave y se sentó junto con Axel.

Se había formado un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Katy no le quitaba la vista de encima a Axel y este solo desviaba la mirada nervioso, Axel consideraba la idea de hacer algún chiste para cortar el silencio que se había formado, pero Katy no parecía de humor para alguna de sus bromas, tras un largo minuto de silencio Axel tomó palabra.

 **Axel: Yo… Gracias por recibirme**

 **Katy: Para eso están los amigos ¿no?**

Algo que le había llamado la atención a Axel apenas entró a la casa era que en la pequeña mesa enfrente del sofá había una enorme pila de sobres, eran los típicos que se usaban en las cartas solo que muchos más pequeños. Axel con intención de establecer conversación preguntó por esos sobres.

 **Axel: ¿Para qué son los sobres?**

 **Katy: Son para mi hermana, los vendrá a buscar por la tarde**

 **Axel: Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana**

 **Katy: Nunca preguntaste**

Y de nuevo ese silencio incomodo, Axel comenzaba a dudar si tal vez era mejor idea irse y dormir en la calle ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor se hace amigo de algún vagabundo.

 **Axel: ¿No quieres subir a dormir?, pareces cansada**

 **Katy: Prefiero quedarme y charlar**

 **Axel: Vale… ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?**

 **Katy: Me alegra que preguntes, hoy descubrí algo super interesante**

 **Axel: ¿Qué descubriste?**

 **Katy: Verás, hoy tuve que acompañar a mi madre a una reunión de negocios ¿sabes dónde fue?**

 **Axel: No…**

 **Katy: En uno de los mayores bancos del país**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Katy: Y mientras esperaba a mi mamá escuché algo super interesante, resulta que cuatro idiotas estaban a punto de perder su casa por deudas…**

 **Axel: Wau… que mal por esos infelices**

 **Katy: ¿Verdad que sí?, hace mucho tiempo que deberían haberlos echado, pero resulta que estaban protegidos por cierta coneja de pelo celeste llamada Bon…**

 **Axel: Así que lo sabes**

 **Katy: ¿Porqué rayos no me lo dijiste?**

 **Axel: Creía que podíamos salir de esta como lo hacíamos siempre**

 **Katy: Podría haberlos ayudado**

 **Axel: Mantener esa casa es demasiado caro Katy, tus padres no te habrían dado tanto dinero nunca**

 **Katy: Eso no quita que me podrían haber pedido que les eche una mano**

 **Axel: Solo habríamos retrasado lo inevitable, tenía un plan para cuando sucediera esto… No salió precisamente bien**

 **Katy: ¿Qué harán tus amigos cuando pierdan la casa?**

Axel dudó un segundo en responder, si le contaba todo lo que había sucedido lo único que conseguiría sería preocuparla y hacer que se meta más en el asunto así que decidió mentirle a Katy.

 **Axel: No te preocupes, todos ellos tienen un lugar al que ir**

 **Katy: ¿Y tú?**

 **Axel: Ya se me ocurrirá algo**

 **Katy: Bon seguramente de consigue un buen lugar con un par de amenazas**

 **Axel: . . . Ella y yo nos peleamos**

 **Katy: ¿Porqué?**

 **Axel: Se enteró de mis escapadas nocturnas**

 **Katy: ¿T-Te refieres a…?**

 **Axel: No, me refiero a que sabe de mis contratos y de todas esas veces que llegaba herido a casa**

 **Katy: Oh… ¿Entonces qué harás?**

 **Axel: Tendré que ganar dinero**

 **Katy: Nada de contratos**

 **Axel: Con la paga de la pizzería con suerte me alcanza para comer**

 **Katy: Da igual, puedes quedarte aquí si no tienes otro lugar**

 **Axel: Puedo arreglármelas Katy sol…**

 **Katy: Prométeme que no harás ningún contrato más**

La rubia le agarró las manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, Axel si bien era un mentiroso de gran talento no era de las personas que rompían promesas. Quizás por eso le costó tanto responderle a la rubia en frente de él y más teniendo en cuenta la pequeña aventura que tuvieron juntos hace tiempo.

 **Axel: No más contratos de mercenario, lo prometo**

Katy sonrió ante las palabras de Axel, hasta donde ella sabía jamás había roto una promesa cosa que le daba seguridad para creer en sus palabras. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro lentamente desapareció, ella no era la mejor para criticarle el hecho de que le ocultara información. Axel no entendía bien el porqué Katy había pasado a estar triste y tener la mirada baja, quizás no le creía y la verdad no podía culparla de ello.

 **Axel: Sé que he mentido más de una vez, pero cuando hago promesas las cumplo**

 **Katy: ¿Qué? No, te creo**

 **Axel: ¿Entonces porqué la tristeza?**

 **Katy: La deuda de ustedes no es el único motivo por el cual quería hablar contigo… Yo también te he ocultado una cosa importante**

 **Axel: ¿Qué cosa?**

La rubia con orejas de gato se tomó un segundo para responder, él había sido honesto con ella y ahora era su turno.

 **Katy: Me voy a Paris**

 **Axel: ¿Vacaciones?**

 **Katy: No, mi familia se muda a Paris**

Axel no sabía que responder en ese momento, ¿debía felicitarle, reclamarle por no decírselo antes o simplemente no decir nada? La idea no le gustaba nada, pero no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle.

 **Katy: Quería decírtelo, pero…**

 **Axel: Pero no querías que te intentara convencer de quedarte ¿no?**

 **Katy: No… No quería porqué sabía que yo intentaría convencerte de que vengas conmigo**

 **Axel: Katy, yo…**

 **Katy: Jamás abandonarías a tus amigos, mucho menos a Bon y a Fonnie, lo sé**

Si Katy le hubiera dicho esto varios días atrás le habría dado la razón, sin embargo, con los últimos acontecimientos Axel empezaba a dudar un poco. A lo mejor lo que necesitaba era empezar otra vez.

 **Axel: Si fuera por mí me iría contigo**

 **Katy: ¿En serio?**

 **Axel: Si, hay dos problemas que me lo impiden**

 **Katy: Bon y Fonnie ¿verdad?**

 **Axel: El primero si es Bon**

 **Katy: ¿Y el segundo?**

 **Axel: Mi contrato en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

 **Katy: Había olvidado ese detalle**

 **Axel: Si llego a abandonar mi trabajo terminaré en prisión**

 **Katy: Lo entiendo… Te digo esto por un motivo**

 **Axel: ¿Cuál?**

 **Katy: ¿Recuerdas ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos?**

En el tiempo que vivieron juntos muy pocos descubrieron que Axel se escapaba por las noches para hacer sus contratos, lo que ninguno sabía era que algunas de esas salidas nocturnas no eran por trabajo, todo comenzó con un plan de Lucas y Golden para obtener dinero de forma rápida y sencilla. Habían encontrado una chica rica en una de esas típicas páginas de citas así que le crearon a Axel un perfil falso lleno de cursilerías y le solicitaron una cita. ¿Cuál era el plan?, Axel debía lograr acostarse con esa chica y mientras durmiese quitarle todo lo de valor que encontrase en su casa.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Axel al descubrir que la chica resultaba ser nada menos que la presentadora del show en el que antaño participaban él y sus compañeros, pese a ello él siguió con el plan y tuvieron la cita. Pero a la hora de la verdad (y sorpresa para todos) Axel decidió no tomar nada de la casa de Katy, simplemente se vistió y se fue. Cuando llegó a casa les mintió a Lucas y a Golden diciéndoles que esa chica no estaba interesada en él.

Axel habría terminado la historia ahí, pero Katy continúo llamándole y así empezaron a reunirse a escondidas por miedo a que Bon los descubriese, cada semana al menos una vez Axel se escapaba y se reunía con ella con la excusa de su trabajo, estuvieron así casi todo el año en que los animatronicos vivieron con ellos hasta que en una de sus reuniones ambos acordaron que no podían seguir con esto y quedaron como amigos.

 **Axel: Si, cortamos hace poco más de un mes si mi memoria no me falla**

 **Katy: Así es, ¿recuerdas porqué terminamos?**

 **Axel: Porque Bon nos podía descubrir y hacernos sufrir una muerte lenta y horrible**

 **Katy: Exacto**

 **Axel: ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?**

 **Katy: ¿Bon está encerrada en la pizzería verdad?, ¿no puede salir?**

 **Axel: Poder puede, que no lo haga es otra cosa ¿por qué?**

 **Katy: Podríamos salir… Como una pareja quiero decir**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Katy: Me voy este mismo viernes Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Tan rápido?**

 **Katy: Si y me gustaría que este poco tiempo que queda salgamos juntos**

 **Axel: Si Bon nos descubre estamos más que muertos ¿Lo sabes verdad?**

 **Katy: No lo hará porque está en la pizzería**

 **Axel: . . . No lo sé**

 **Katy: Solo quiero que salgamos juntos, no como una aventura, simplemente una cita como una pareja normal… Igual a la primera cita que tuvimos**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Katy: Por favor**

La rubia miraba directamente a los ojos a Axel esperando su respuesta, siempre Axel había visto atractiva a Katy, supongo que el fetiche por las rubias de Facundo y Max con el tiempo se le había pegado a él también.

 **Axel: Supongo que si ella no se entera podríamos salir juntos**

 **Katy: ¿De verdad?**

 **Axel: Si, además mentiría si dijese que no disfrute salir contigo aquella vez**

Sin previo aviso Katy se tiró encima de Axel para abrazarlo de alegría por aceptar salir con ella una vez más pese al riesgo que conllevaba, al no ver venir a la rubia Axel terminó cayendo de espalda en el sofá y con la rubia encima. Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca e incluso podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se quedaron unos pocos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que Katy rompió la distancia entre ellos con un beso, el cual Axel no dudó en responder.

Ambos estuvieron besándose por un buen rato hasta que Katy se separó de Axel con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

 **Katy: ¿Sabes?, deberíamos celebrar que tú y yo vamos a salir**

 **Axel: ¿Se te ocurre algo?**

 **Katy: Un par de cosas**

Axel se sacó la camisa de su uniforme de trabajo y la arrojó al suelo importándole poco que se ensuciara, probablemente mañana se arrepentiría cuando tenga que usarla mañana para el trabajo, pero esa no era una preocupación para él en ese momento.

Katy por otra parte al utilizar una bata para dormir no necesito más que desatarla para quedar en ropa interior, Axel comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven rubia provocando que sus mejillas se pusieran de un color rojo carmesí, hace un mes se habían prometido que no volverían a hacer esto, pero aquí estaban. Ambos rompieron nuevamente la distancia que había entre sus rostros en otro beso mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos ya excitados por el ambiente. Lo último que se escuchó fue el chasquido de los dedos de Katy indicándole a las luces automáticas de la habitación que se apagaran… Y dejando así que la diversión empezara.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Axel fue el primero en levantarse, Katy dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho y él no tenía intención alguna de despertarla así que con delicadeza se la quitó de encima y la dejó continuar descansando en el sofá mientras él buscaba su uniforme.

Ya con su ropa puesta sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para revisar cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido, ya eran las dos de la tarde y dentro de poco se tendría que ir a la pizzería para vigilar a Baby y su grupo. Soltó un par de insultos al aire al ver que a través de la ventana se podía observar como afuera estaba lloviendo, suerte que había traído su chaqueta.

 **Katy: Te puedes quedar hasta que pase la tormenta si quieres**

Axel miró detrás de sí encontrándose con Katy recogiendo su bata del suelo y colocándosela, al parecer se había despertado mientras se cambiaba y este ni se había dado cuenta.

 **Katy: La tormenta no parece que vaya a calmarse, de hecho, parece que va a peor**

 **Axel: Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que ir al trabajo y ver cómo están los otros tres**

 **Katy: Entiendo… Acerca de nuestra cita**

 **Axel: Luego de mi trabajo vendré aquí y planeamos todo**

 **Katy: Genial, podríamos comer aquí y cuando sea de día dar una vuelta**

 **Axel: Pues ya tenemos un plan, te veo antes de las seis**

 **Katy: Bien… Una cosa más Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Qué co…?**

La rubia se acercó al distraído guardia y le dio un beso directamente en los labios, antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar se separó de él y se fue escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación. Axel se quedó unos segundos parado sin reaccionar hasta que su cerebro terminó de procesar lo sucedido. Durante el beso Axel pudo sentir como Katy metía una de sus manos en su bolsillo derecho, Axel era un experto en tomar cosas de los bolsillos de los demás así que no fue muy difícil para él darse cuenta, además la técnica de Katy dejaba mucho que desear.

Empezó a revisar su bolsillo en busca de lo que Katy le había quitado, lo único que tenía encima era su celular y sus auriculares y ambas cosas estaban en su bolsillo. Axel no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al sacar de su bolsillo uno de los pequeños sobres que tenía Katy sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala. Intrigado abrió el sobre para ver su contenido y se sorprendió al ver un anillo que parecía ser de un gran valor, una pequeña oración estaba escrita sobre la parte superior del sobre.

" **Aquí tienes una pequeña ayuda para vuestras deudas. Sé que tú y tus amigos saldrán de esta. Siempre lo hacen. "**

 *** Fin del flashback**

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo lo quitó de sus pensamientos, la lluvia se estaba empezando a convertirse en tormenta y él aún estaba a varias calles de distancia de la casa donde vivían ellos. Maldijo su suerte y empezó a correr lo más rápido posible en dirección a su hogar. Lo último que necesita es un resfriado.

Finalmente logró llegar a su destino, la puerta estaba abierta así que no tuvo que golpear como histérico para que uno de sus compañeros le abriera. Ya dentro de la casa lo primero que notó fue que la ventana que habían repuesto ayer estaba rota de nuevo, solo esperaba que la hayan roto por una estupidez y no por el mismo motivo que la anterior vez.

 **Axel: ¡Chicos, estoy en casa!**

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio. Axel estaba un poco preocupado así que decidió buscar por la casa a sus dos compañeros para ver si se encontraban bien y de paso verificar porqué volvieron a romper la ventana, al ver que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en sus correspondientes habitaciones optó por revisar en el comedor. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que el suelo de la cocina estaba cubierto por una cantidad ridícula de botellas y todas eran de bebidas alcohólicas, se tuvieron que montar una fiesta o algo ya que ni de broma esos dos idiotas podían haber bebido tanto alcohol sin morirse. Al subir la mirada pudo notar que uno de sus compañeros estaba sentado en una silla y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa donde siempre comían, al parecer era Max.

Intentó captar su atención gritando su nombre sin embargo al ver que este no le hacía caso alguno decidió pasar a través del mar de botellas en el suelo, con mucho cuidado para evitar caerse evidentemente. Finalmente logró llegar a su compañero, pero incluso cuando estaba hablando con él prácticamente al lado no le hacía caso, suspiro rendido al notar que en una de las manos de Max se encontraba una botella, probablemente había bebido hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

Intentó quitarle la botella de la mano, pero sin previo aviso Max se levantó de golpe y casi le provoca un infarto a Axel, este soltó varios insultos a su persona, pero Max simplemente terminó la botella que tenía su mano y la arrojó al suelo junto al resto.

 **Axel: Que quede claro que yo no limpiaré esto**

 **Max (N): De todas formas, perderemos la casa esta semana**

Max pasó al lado de Axel y sacó de la despensa del abuelo de Lucas otra bebida, Axel pudo notar los ojos dorados de su alter ego, cosa que en el fondo realmente no le sorprendía ya que Max no era muy fan del alcohol.

 **Axel: ¿Te bebiste todo esto tú solo?**

 **Max (N): Si, creo que rompí mi propia marca**

 **Axel: ¿Sabes que tanto alcohol podría terminar matándote no?**

 **Max (N): Axel seamos sinceros, ambos sabemos que el alcohol no será lo que me mate**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Dónde está Lucas?**

 **Max (N): Muerto**

 **Axel: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Max (N): Como escuchaste**

 **Axel: Mierda**

 **Max (N): Jejeje la verdad es que su muerte fue bastante graciosa, verás el muy idiota intentó…**

La versión sociópata de Max realmente pensaba que la muerte de Lucas había sido estúpida y que era una historia divertida de contar, sin embargo, al ver la expresión de Axel se detuvo, la única vez que lo había visto así él fue después de que muriera su hijo. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo Axel tomó palabra.

 **Axel: Solo hazme el favor de juntar las botellas cuando termines ¿vale?**

 **Max (N): Bien**

 **Axel: Gracias, si me necesitas estaré viendo la televisión en la sala**

Axel se retiró sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder al alter ego de Max, este simplemente se quedó viendo un par de segundos el marco de la puerta por la que se había retirado Axel hace un momento, negó un par de veces con su cabeza y continuó bebiendo.

Axel simplemente fue a la sala, encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá. No le prestaba ni el mínimo de atención al programa que daban en ese momento, solo la había encendido para no quedar en completo silencio. Ya habían muerto dos de sus compañeros y era poco probable que Max lo lograra solo, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras intentaba pensar algún plan para salir de esta, la situación estaba demasiado complicada… Incluso para ellos.

Esa horrible sensación había vuelto, sintió aquella brisa fría como el hielo que había sentido la primera vez que fue a la pizzería y que una vez más le provoco un terrible escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Miró a su lado del sofá encontrándose una vez más con una nota y de nuevo no sabía de dónde podría haber salido.

 **Axel: Esto me empieza a dar mal rollo**

Con un poco de duda agarró la nota y leyó su contenido, esta tenía un mensaje simple y claro. "No puedes evitar la muerte de ellos, pero puede evitar la tuya; solo tienes que hacer los amigos correctos"

No lograba entender porqué alguien escribiría estas cartas para él, ni como lograban entregárselas sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que había visto antes la letra de las cartas, pero no estaba seguro del todo de a quién le podía pertenecer. El ruido de alguien aclarando su garganta hizo que desviara su atención de la carta.

Se sorprendió a ver al Max de ojos dorado con un par de botellas de whysky en las manos, Axel guardo la nota en su bolsillo mientras que el alter ego de Max se sentaba junto a él y le entregaba una de las botellas.

 **Max (N): Ten, puedes ahogar tus penas si quieres**

 **Axel: No, dentro de poco tengo que volver a la pizzería**

 **Max (N): Un trago no te hará daño**

 **Axel: Mi resistencia al alcohol nunca fue muy alta que digamos**

 **Max (N): Eres igual al otro en ese sentido… Oye, no sé cómo decir esto**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

Axel miraba con curiosidad a la doble personalidad de Max, parecía que estaba tomándose el tiempo para pensar que decir exactamente y eso si que era algo raro de él.

 **Max (N): Facundo fue voluntariamente ¿no?, él es feliz en ese lugar**

 **Axel: Probablemente**

 **Max (N): Y Lucas estaba casi tan enfermo como nosotros así que seguro que ese rollo de asesinar a los guardias le termina molando**

 **Axel: Supongo ¿Porqué me comentas esto?**

 **Max (N): Yo… Mierda, esto más complicado de lo que pensé**

 **Axel: ¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor?**

 **Max (N): ¡Si! ¡¿vale?!**

 **Axel: ¿Porqué?**

 **Max (N): No aguanto a los imbéciles deprimidos… Además, de los idiotas que hay en este lugar tú eres el que más aguanto**

 **Axel: ¿Eso quiere decir que te caigo bien?**

 **Max (N): Si, me caes bien**

Ahora si que Axel se había quedado sin habla, ya le había sorprendido que Bon haya sido amable con él, pero que la personalidad enferma de Max fuera a intentar ser amable con él era algo que no hubiera visto venir ni en un millón de años.

 **Max (N): Mira, ambos sabemos que esta noche palmaremos yo y Max, esto es demasiado incluso para mí**

 **Axel: Yo tampoco es que tenga muchas posibilidades**

 **Max (N): A lo que quiero llegar es que no te quedes lamentándote por nosotros, céntrate en sobrevivir y solo eso**

 **Axel: Lo sé, pero yo tampoco saldré de esta**

 **Max (N): ¿Los animatronicos de esa compañía te causan problemas?**

 **Axel: No solo es eso, incluso si logro sobrevivir a ellos terminaré volviendo a la pizzería apenas trasladen a Baby y su grupo… Solo retraso lo inevitable**

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, estaban entre la espada y la pared y no parecía haber escapatoria alguna para el destino que les aguardaba. Axel finalmente agarró la bebida que antes le había ofrecido Max (N), no quería que los últimos recuerdos de cuando estaban vivos fuesen deprimentes.

 **Axel: Bueno, si tengo que pasar mis últimos días con alguien tan trastornado como yo me alegra que seas tú**

 **Max (N): Igualmente capullo… ¿Amigos?**

 **Axel: Amigos**

Chocaron sus botellas en un brindis y Axel bebió parte de la botella, por su parte la otra personalidad de Max directamente la tomó completa, ya con el ambiente más relajado entre ellos Max tomó el control remoto y colocó su preciado programa de cocina.

 **Max (N): Puede que seamos amigos, pero eso no significa que no te vaya a romper el brazo si intentas cambiar de canal**

 **Axel: Por mí bien, pero si sobrevivimos esta noche mañana haces el desayuno**

 **Max (N): Tsk, sueña**

Ambos continuaron charlando durante todo el programa, ambos tenían la mierda hasta el cuello y ya habían aceptado que iban a morir. Lo mínimo que podían hacer era que sus últimos recuerdos estando vivos fuesen algo bueno de recordar.

 **[ Parte escrita por nexo]**

Otro día, otra moneda —o en su caso, otro intento de asesinato por parte de máquinas asesinas—. Pensó, con cierta ironía macabra.

De nada servía quejarse en ese momento, solo le quedaba cumplir con su contrato y con algo de suerte evitaría palmar antes de poder irse. Aunque con su suerte, eso era un deseo tonto, nada terminaría hasta estar muerto o en el mejor de los casos atrapado para siempre en ese maldito empleo mal pagado y con un ambiente mediocre.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto de lo necesario, empujo con su mano la doble puerta y se adentro en el establecimiento de comida rápida.

 **Empleado: Con permiso, señor**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

Se percato de que un joven empleado, no con el clásico uniforme de la pizzería, sino que con uno similar pero con diferencias (cómo el color, que era gris) y un símbolo diferente, pero familiar, pasaba junto a él con un tanque ¿De propano quizás? Pudo leer la etiqueta de advertencia que daba a entender que era inflamable, se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar.

Busco con la mirada a su jefe, el cual como de costumbre se aproximaba hacía donde estaba para darle un cordial saludo. También noto, que había muchos más empleados de lo normal, tanto de la pizzería local como de la localización hermana, todos trabajaban moviendo tanques de un lado a otro ¿Qué pensaban hacer con todo eso? Se pregunto internamente cuantos hornos podrían necesitar tanto gas.

 **Jefe: Buenos días, sé que ya no es mi empleado. Pero aún así, debo pedirte que te alejes de todo esto, tú y tus amigos ya quemaron una de mis pizzerías…**

 **Axel: No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero lo entiendo, me mantendré alejado de lo que sea este haciendo con todo eso**

 **Jefe: Bien, creo que ya sabes de sobra que tú trabajo consiste en vigilar que todo vaya en orden con nuestros invitados. Pero hoy le asignare una tarea distinta, una niña se ha perdido y su madre no para de gritarnos lo inútiles que somos… me harías un gran favor si tuvieras un ojo en esto ¿Es posible?**

 **Axel: Seguro…**

 **Jefe: ¡Excelente! También debo decirte que ya puedes ver a tus amigos. Facundo esta ayudando en la cocina y Lucas, bueno… ya lo veras por ti mismo, imagino**

 **Axel: ¿Algo más?**

 **Jefe: No, puede proceder**

Axel asintió y su jefe se retiro, observo al escenario donde los animatrónicos de su nuevo empleo estaban allí dando funciones y de vez en cuando, Baby regalaba helados a los niños.

No le pareció necesario estar vigilándoles todo el tiempo, después de todo, una hora era limitada y ya tenía esa tarea extra de buscar esa niña perdida. Sintió pena al ver como dos empleados intentaban calmar a una mujer que clamaba por su hija desaparecida, por lo que paso junto a la discusión y se adentro en los pasillos, con suerte su búsqueda no llevaría demasiado tiempo, y a lo mejor hasta podría comer algo.

Recorrió el primer pasillo, daba un vistazo rápido entre las salas, puesto que estas estaban hechas para cumpleaños privados (de haber un niño allí) seguro sería esa tal cría que tantos problemas estaba causando. Pero no, no encontró nada más que mesas con gorritos perfectamente ordenados en largas filas sobre las mesas, pero poco más.

 **Axel: Con un demonio…**

Perdió así unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo y nada, ni siquiera le pareció ver a alguien perdido en las salas de juegos y las cuevas piratas de ambos zorros. Solo por curiosidad, se aproximó a la cocina ( **no le sorprendería** ) que Facundo se hubiera llevado niños para tener un juez ante sus delicias culinarias, esto último con notorio sarcasmo.

Se asomó con cautela sobre el marco de la puerta entreabierta, cero señal de niños allí pero si pudo observar a su amigo en plena acción, y agradeció no entrar de primeras.

 **T. Chica: No creo que esto sea buena idea…**

 **Facundo: ¡Tonterías! Todo controlado**

Facundo estaba junto a la polluela Toy frente a una mesa llena de ingredientes, dando forma a la masa circular que pronto se convertiría en una pizza. Colocó el tomate, un poco de plutonio para dar sabor y finalmente el queso. La alzo en su mano, cerrando sus ojos como todo un cocinero profesional y arrojo la masa al aire, y aguardo.

 **Facundo: . . . Cariño ¿Y la pizza?**

 **T. Chica: En el techo, con las demás…**

Abrió los ojos y alzo su vista al techo, encontrándose con la imagen de al menos más de diez pizzas fallidas pegadas al techo. Su novia suspiro, en lo que este rascaba su nuca, nervioso y trataba de excusarse por aquello.

 **Facundo: Bueno, estaba comprobando si el queso era bueno…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Y bien?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Pues lo era! Quien lo diría… pero como no soy una persona presumida, y muy generosa, te dejare hacer la próxima**

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras reía de forma nerviosa, sigilosamente se aparto un poco para dejarle sitio a su novia. La polluela dejo escapar un suave suspiro, seguido de una corta risa aceptando que (al menos en sus primeros intentos) sería mejor que ella misma se encargara de la comida, no perdía la fe de que con el tiempo pudiese mejorar sus habilidades con la cocina, pero de momento era mejor tener a alguien con experiencia.

Axel sonrió ligeramente al ver como la polluela intentaba guiar sus manos con cuidado para evitar que cometiera más fallos, y se negó a interrumpir la escena.

 **Axel: ¿Dónde estará el otro?...**

Claramente se refería a su otro amigo muerto, le dio bastante curiosidad saber el como sería su apariencia ahora, no se llevo la gran sorpresa con Facundo, considerando que simplemente la mayor diferencia es que ahora parecía un rubio teñido, de ahí poco más exceptuando ese detalle y su uniforme extravagante.

Se puso en marcha una vez más con su investigación, podría intentar preguntarle a Lucas si había visto alguna niña perdida (y esperaba que no le hiciera nada raro).

Camino a través de más habitaciones hasta dar la vuelta completa y regresar al salón, apenas a unos pocos metros se percato de que había una fila enorme de mujeres en el baño. Hubiera seguido con sus asuntos de no ser por qué una de las mujeres de la fila llamo su atención y cuando este se acerco, le dio una noticia que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

 **Mujer: Disculpe ¿Trabaja aquí?**

 **Axel: Más o menos, ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mujer: Llevamos esperando una eternidad aquí, al parecer alguien se encerró en el baño y se niega a salir ¿Puede hacer algo al respecto?**

 **Axel: Veré que puedo hacer**

Aparto un poco la fila para tomar distancia y golpeo la puerta, en un principio hubo un largo silencio pero por fin, al otro lado, una voz respondió.

 **Lucas: ¡Ya dije que no voy a salir!**

 **Axel: ¿Lucas?... ¿Qué diablos haces en el baño de mujeres?**

 **Lucas: . . . ¿Axel?**

 **Axel: ¿Si?...**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y repentinamente una mano le tomo por la cabeza y lo introdujo dentro, cerrando nuevamente la puerta y haciendo que todos los espectadores se quedaran con expresiones llenas de confusión, si tan solo supieran que para este guardia, cosas como estas era lo normal, lo de todos los días.

 **Axel: ¿Qué diablos te pasa?... mierda Lucas**

 **Lucas: ¡No hagas tanto ruido!**

Lucas se encontraba en una de las cabinas, estaba pisando repetidas veces algo dentro del excusado, y cuando se acerco a ver, juraría que pudo ver una mano entre los pisotones. Sin duda eso no será bonito de desatorar para el plomero del establecimiento, y se pregunto si realmente todos los empleados de este sitio eran unos lunáticos u solo el jefe y sus guardias.

 **Axel: ¿¡Ya mataste a alguien!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Yo avise que si alguien entraba estaba muerto! Esta mujer no hizo caso y bueno… paso lo que tenía que pasar**

 **Axel: Diría que estoy sorprendido… pero luego recuerdo que eres Lucas**

 **Lucas: Bueno ¿Qué quieres?**

Lucas por fin se volteo para observarle, sosteniendo en su mano, otra mano arrancada (seguramente de la pobre mujer), Axel dudo unos instantes si decir algo o simplemente largarse. Pero al final simplemente hablo, después de todo había hecho cosas mucho peores, como quemar la iglesia o ese autobús lleno de estudiantes que no dudo en masacrar.

 **Axel: Por casualidad… ¿Esa mano no es de una niña verdad?...**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué?... no, no, podría jurar que tenía ya unos treinta años y te aseguro que la edad le pego fuerte ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: Se perdió una niña y la estoy buscando…**

 **Lucas: Pues no vi ninguna hoy, llevo aquí desde que abrieron**

Suspiro agotado, esta búsqueda cada vez la sentía más inútil, pero al menos estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio, no en balde no sentía ningún tipo de progreso.

Se detuvo unos instantes para observar detenidamente a su viejo amigo, podía reconocerlo fácilmente solo que mucho más alto (parecía tener incluso más años), además de llevar el característico sombrero de los osos y un atuendo tan extravagante como Facundo.

Se alegro de que al menos, dentro de ciertos estandartes seguía siendo el mismo capullo que conoció cuando estaba con vida, solo que ahora era un oso.

 **Axel: Bueno, no importa. Dejando eso de lado, por el amor de dios… límpiate y deshazte del cuerpo antes de que alguien lo vea, llamare a Springtrap para que limpie los restos, tú solo quédate aquí y que nadie entre ¡Sin matar!**

 **Lucas: Carajo… bien, adiós**

El oso se despidió de una forma un tanto incomoda, pues uso la extremidad arrancada para realizar el gesto típico de despedida, cosa que le hizo estremecerse.

Cuando estuvo fuera, dio el aviso de que nadie entrara pues se invento la excusa de que se había descompuesto una de las letrinas y debían encargarse de ello antes de poder usarse, a regañadientes todas las clientes aceptaron (gracias a dios), no quería tener que lidiar con más cuerpos de los necesarios gracias al imbécil de su amigo.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece, _**pensó**_ con cierta ironía.

Pues cuando estaba a punto de ir en busca de su amigo destrozado, no tuvo que alejarse más de dos habitaciones. Escucho un terrible alboroto y sin dudarlo fue a ver de que se trataba, lo que se encontró fue a Springtrap con sus dos manos alrededor del cuello de un hombre (le tiro unos 70 o quizás más) pero que se mantenía con buen aspecto, el cual luchaba por intentar zafarse de la asfixia del conejo, el cual se mostraba más agresivo de lo normal.

 **Axel: ¡Detente!**

Se apresuro y logro que el conejo se descuidara por la sorpresa para separarlos, se puso en medio y logro que por fin se relajara el ambiente, poco a poco.

 **Springtrap: ¡Aparta!**

 **Axel: ¡No! Antes dime que diablos pasó…**

 **Springtrap: ¡Ese tipo es uno de los creadores de la localización hermana!**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Qué?...**

El pobre hombre estaba aún tratando de recuperar el aliento en el suelo, cuando lo pudo lograr. Se levanto del suelo y agradeció su ayuda, pero en cuanto le estiro la mano para estrecharla, a cambio recibió un puño directo al rostro el cual lo derribo de luego.

 **?: ¿¡Cual es tu problema niño!?**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cual es el suyo!? Ponerle rabo a Ballora ¿Va en serio?...**

 **?: . . . ¿Solo por eso? Chaval, yo no diseñe nada, apenas aporte un poco de diseño a Funtime Freddy, el diseño de Ballora viene de Japón.**

 **Axel: Los japoneses se me han vuelto a escapar…**

 **Tom: Mi nombre es Tom por cierto… muy amable de tu parte por preguntar antes de golpearme…**

 **Axel: No sea llorón**

Está vez el hombre desconocido si recibió ayuda del guardia, en cuanto estuvo de pie. Por unos segundos cruzo mirada con el conejo desecho, hubo un silenció que incomodo a Axel, el cual estaba de por medio sin estar al tanto de toda la historia, pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar se vio interrumpido.

 **Tom: Gracias chico, si me disculpas iré a tomar asiento en un lugar con más… testigos, de ser posible, fue un placer viejo compañero**

 **Springtrap: Yo no diría lo mismo…**

El elegante sujeto cruzó el lumbral de la puerta y se largo, seguramente a la sala principal donde había más ojos en caso de otro intento de asesinato. Reino el silenció, silenció que rompió pronto el conejo, con una voz más apagada y fría de lo que estaba acostumbrando a oír.

 **Axel: Te estaba buscando… ¿Qué fue todo eso?**

 **Springtrap: No es asunto tuyo…**

 **Axel: Cuando intentas asesinar a un tipo en mi guardia, y eso pone en peligro mi cheque, creo que si se vuelve un asunto mío ¿No te parece?...**

 **Springtrap: Bueno… de todas formas supongo que es bueno de vez en cuando sacarse cosas del pecho, te lo diré. Pero toma asiento… esta es una historia larga…**

 **Axel: Me parece bien, ya era hora de que confiaras en mí con tanto secreto últimamente ¿Me vas a decir que demonios está pasando?**

 **Springtrap: Como dije antes… hay cosas que no sabes de mí. Una de ellas, es que hace muchos años fui el principal fundador de la localización hermana…**

Por un momento se quedo pálido, sin embargo era demasiado obvio. Baby lo acuso de conocer ese sitio mejor que nadie, y supo que tenía que hacer incluso antes de que llegara esa indicación de HandUnit, no podía ser mera coincidencia. Pero no se le paso por la cabeza que podía ser el mismísimo creador de aquella franquicia que antaño compitió en sus mejores días con la famosa pizzería antes de su "renacimiento".

 **Axel: Pero… cuando te conocimos no eras tan viejo ¿Verdad?**

 **Springtrap: De verdad me halagas… pero créeme, ya no estaba en mis mejores años. Viví mis casi sesenta años con esas imágenes de los niños que mate, asique lo que más quería hacer era deshacerme de ellos, fue tonto… debí hacerlo cuando mis viejos huesos eran más resistentes, pero tampoco tenía mucho que perder**

 **Axel: Eso paso la noche… del primer día que llegamos…**

 **Springtrap: Exacto**

 **Axel: De acuerdo, continua…**

 **Springtrap: Bueno, lo correcto sería comenzar por el principio de todo**

Tomo asiento en uno de los banquillos que había colocados ordenadamente en una de las largas mesas, dispuesto a oír la versión de su amigo de confianza, quizás luego podría preguntar por la de Baby para ver si realmente era tan malo como ella decía o simplemente no conocía toda la historia del conejo asesino de niños.

 **Nos ubicamos en primavera de 1983…**

Era un día precioso, de esos días que uno salía a pasear con su perro o simplemente con unos amigos a un bar cercano por unos refrescos. En aquellos años, donde la gasolina no costaba tanto y aún se usaban los centavos, había una pizzería previa a la franquicia que todos conocemos, el Freddy's original, **Fazbear's Pizza**.

Ese día se celebraba un cumpleaños, pero no era cualquier cumpleaños. Era el cumpleaños de su hijo menor **Vincent** (Aunque le decían **Vinny** ), era un niño un tanto especial. Fue gracias a su hermano mayor **Brad** que desarrollo un pánico a estar cerca de cualquier pizzería de la franquicia, algo tan simple como tener cerca a uno de esos aterradores animatrónicos en el escenario era demasiado para el pobre niño, como para que le hicieran su cumpleaños allí.

Claro que, por supuesto, él nunca tuvo el valor de pararle los pies a su hermano por temor a las represalias (y como no) fue su hermano el que tuvo la brillante idea de que su fiesta fuese allí ¡Y su hermana lo apoyo! ¿Pueden creerlo? Y como su padre iba a decir que no, **William** trabajaba allí y no sería un gran problema conseguir reservación, su suerte estaba en su contra.

Así termino allí, oculto debajo de una mesa mientras rogaba por qué las horas pasaran volando para poder regresar a la seguridad de su casa.

 **Brad: ¡Aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeño valiente!**

 **Vincent: ¡Detente! Ya te dije que no me gusta estar aquí…**

 **Brad: ¿Oyeron chicos? Creo que oí claramente que quiere darle un enorme beso a Fazbear ¡Cómo vamos a decirle que no en su cumpleaños!**

 **Vincent: ¿Q-Qué hacen?... ¡Deténganse!**

Su hermano y sus amigos le inmovilizaron sujetándolo entre todos, era imposible para un niño de su complexión oponer resistencia. Rogaba que se detuvieran y que lo dejaran irse, pero era inútil por más que lo intentara (su hermano siempre fue así), ni siquiera logro comprender que había hecho mal para merecer esta tortura.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todo se apago, el pánico lo invadió. No podía ver nada, apenas lograba oír risas a su espalda, el pobre niño no se entero de que habían introducido su cabeza dentro de las fauces de la enorme bestia robótica, grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, pero se detuvo cuando un rechinido mecánico llego a sus oídos.

Todo se detuvo por un instante, incluso las risas, todo paso tan rápido. Que para cuando su hermano y amigos se enteraron, las fauces se habían cerrado aplastando el cráneo por completo de su pequeño hermanito, la sangre salpico hasta sus pies, y los gritos de las personas y sus amigos no tardaron en llegar, todo se volvió un caos en cuestión de segundos.

Solo era una broma… **solo era eso** , **una broma**.

 **Regresando al presente…**

No supo que decir, había oído del tema pero nunca indago a fondo. Ya le costaba creer que Springtrap tuviese hijos, pero en efecto los tuvo alguna vez, quiso preguntar que paso con el hermano mayor y su hermana, pero no logro atinar en sus palabras. Aunque si logro decir algo, solo para romper ese incomodo momento de pausa que hubo.

 **Axel: Vincent no es tú nombre…**

 **Springtrap: No, era el de mi hijo menor…**

 **Axel: Diablos…**

 **Springtrap: Llegue tarde ese día… ¡Pude haberlo salvado! Quizás, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado ¡No existiría la pizzería maldita! Pero aquí estamos. Yo… yo… solo me di la vuelta un segundo, si hubiera sabido todo lo por lo que pasaba…**

 **Axel: Quédate conmigo compañero…**

 **Springtrap: Lo siento, luego de eso… nunca lo pude perdonar, jamás lo hice. Nunca pude perdonarme a mi mismo, solo… sentí el impulso, la necesidad de… arrebatar a otros lo que me arrebataron a mí…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la localización hermana?...**

 **Springtrap: La localización hermana fue construida por mí, cuando me di cuenta de que asesinar no era tan fácil como creía… cuando mate al primer niño, levante demasiadas sospechas. Por lo que hui y funde localización hermana junto a otros contactos, yo fui el que programo a los animatrónicos, ellos estaban creados para secuestrar niños…**

 **Axel: Y una vez que regresaban al local… matabas a los niños**

 **Springtrap: Funciono por un par de años, pero uno de mis contactos descubrió la verdad y tuve que huir de nuevo, cambie mi nombre y comencé a trabajar cuando reabrieron la pizzería comprada por la nueva compañía…**

 **Axel: ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?**

 **Springtrap: Tú y ese tipo… claro**

 **Axel: Dios…**

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces intentando analizar y ordenar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Y le observo, no tenía derecho a juzgar ¿Por qué lo haría? Incluso tenía un mejor motivo que el suyo para justificar sus asesinatos, además siempre estuvo más de su lado que el de los niños. Se levanto de su asiento y decidió cambiar el tema.

 **Axel: Escucha… necesito que limpies un desastre que hizo Lucas**

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué hizo ahora?**

 **Axel: Dejo un cuerpo en el baño de mujeres… más o menos, no está completo pero ya se atoro el excusado y necesita ayuda**

 **Springtrap: Ugh… ese inútil**

Se levanto con pesadez de su sitio, Axel sintió su mirada apagada y carente de vida (quizás le afecto en serio hablar de esto) no lo culpaba, ya había experimentado lo que era perder a un hijo de primera mano, solo que el suyo no regreso.

Cuando el conejo se estaba retirando en busca del carrito con los artículos de limpieza para ir a por el desastre, se detuvo un momento.

 **Springtrap: Gracias por escucharme…**

 **Axel: Cuando quieras**

No iba a darle un abrazo, su religión se lo prohibía, además de que se vería muy mal bajo su punto de vista critico. Springtrap sonrió de forma forzada y dejo escapar una risa apagada, finalmente se largo, y lo dejo allí para que pudiera procesarlo todo con más calma.

Sin embargo, no se tomo mucho tiempo para aquello, aún tenía la tarea de encontrar a la niña perdida y eso no podía esperar… **el hijo muerto de su amigo si**.

 **[Fin de la parte de nexo]**

Se volvió a la sala principal de la pizzería para descansar un minuto en alguna de las sillas de la sala principal y pensar cual podría ser su próximo movimiento. Al echar un vistazo alrededor suyo pudo notar como todos los animatronicos del lugar estaban ocupados, el lugar hoy estaba lleno y ningún animatronico podía permitirse holgazanear, los Olds tocaban esas canciones que tanto les encantaban a los niños, por otra parte los Toys repartían los pedidos junto con su no tan querido hijo. Finalmente, los Funtime estaban entreteniendo a los niños y dándoles globos junto a Balloon Boy, algo que le llamó la atención fue que faltaban dos miembros de la banda de Baby.

 **Fonnie: Puedo traerte algo si quieres**

Suspiró pesadamente al oír la voz de su hijo, no estaba de ánimos para peleas como la de ayer.

 **Axel: Estoy bien**

 **Fonnie: ¿Seguro?, la casa invita**

 **Axel: Seguro**

 **Fonnie: Vale… Si cambias de opinión búscame**

El conejo de cabellos negros se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, tal vez su madre tenía razón al decirle que debía esperar para hablar con su padre, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Iba a continuar repartiendo los pedidos pendientes, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándole.

 **Axel: Fonnie…**

 **Fonnie: ¿Sí?**

 **Axel: ¿Dónde están F. Freddy y F. Foxy?**

 **Fonnie: Salieron hace poco, los escuché decir que tenían que hacer algo importante en una de las habitaciones de fiestas, creo que era la dos**

 **Axel: ¿Te dijeron que iban a hacer?**

 **Fonnie: No**

 **Axel: Es todo, puedes irte**

 **Fonnie: Oye, quería disculparme por nuestra discusión de ayer, yo…**

 **Axel: No quiero hablar ahora ni ese tema, ni contigo**

 **Fonnie: . . . Perdón**

El animatronico de ojos rojos se retiró con las orejas bajas y con su rostro reflejando su tristeza, en el fondo Axel se sentía un poco mal por ser así con su hijo. Casi podía entender sus motivos por querer matarlos, pero esta no era la solución para ello. Se levantó y tomó dirección a la habitación mencionada por Fonnie.

Tras esquivar a algunos mocosos que correteaban por el lugar pudo llegar al pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de fiestas de la que habló su hijo, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar más ya que cierta zorra peliblanca había agarrado el cuello de su uniforme, ella con un poco de fuerza tiró del uniforme de Axel haciendo que retrocediese y estuvieran cara a cara.

 **F. Foxy: ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?**

 **Axel: Los estaba buscando, ¿por qué no están tú y F. Freddy junto a Baby y Ballora?**

 **F. Foxy: No te importa**

 **Axel: Si me importa, soy el guar…**

Axel no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la zorra le agarró del brazo y con bastante más fuerza que antes le empujó haciendo que chocara con la pared, colocó su mano en su espalda debido al dolor mientras que F. Foxy volvía a tomar palabra.

 **F. Foxy: No te lo repetiré, no te metas en nuestros asuntos o te costará muy caro**

 **Axel: Mierda. Eso dolió**

 **F. Foxy: Hablando de dolor, Baby me dijo lo que le contaste ayer**

 **Axel: ¿Eh?**

La animatronica agarró con su mano el brazo del guardia para evitar cualquier intento de escape y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Axel. Era evidente que no estaba nada contenta.

 **F. Foxy: Así que… El botón se había atorado**

 **Axel: Si, un gracioso accidente ¿verdad?**

 **F. Foxy: Que curioso… A ninguno de los guardias que vinieron antes que tú les pasó eso**

 **Axel: Me sorprende, con el terrible estado del lugar creía que sucedía todo el tiempo**

La zorra miraba fijamente a Axel en busca de cualquier señal de nerviosismo u otro tipo de indicación que pudiera indicar que mentía, al no encontrar ninguna alejó su rostro del mencionado, pero aún lo sostenía delbrazo.

 **F. Foxy: Eso no quita que no confíe en ti**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?**

 **F. Foxy: Ya he comprado como son ustedes, los humanos solo piensan en sí mismos. El único motivo por el cual quieres ser nuestro amigo es para evitar que te matemos**

F. Foxy soltó el brazo del guardia permitiéndole salir de la pared de la que estaba acorralado.

 **F. Foxy: Así que espero que seas tan bueno como el jefe cree, no me gustan las presas fáciles**

Y con esas últimas palabras ella se retiró, dejando a Axel con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Agradeció que a la hora de mentir supiera ocultar cualquier señal que pudiese delatarle y volvió a centrarse en la búsqueda del animatronico faltante.

Ya en la habitación de fiestas número dos, Axel se encontró con él o, mejor dicho, los miembros faltantes de los funtime. El gran oso se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos con un gorrito de fiesta en cada oreja y un gran número de gorros apilados encima de su cabeza, esta pila se volvía cada vez más alta ya que Bon-bon colocaba más y más gorritos. La cara del oso reflejaba que con cada gorrito colocado en su cabeza aumentaban sus ganas de suicidarse.

 **Bon-bon: ¡Quédate quieto!**

 **F. Freddy: Alguien haga el favor de matarme de nuevo**

El guardia se tomó unos segundos para contener sus risas y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los animatronicos. Bon-bon al verlo le saludó mientras sonreía de forma infantil, por otro lado F. Freddy se levantó del banco y se quitó todos los gorritos de la cabeza.

 **Bon-bon: ¡Mi torre!**

 **T. Freddy: ¡Cállate! Y tú… Si mencionas algo de esto te mato**

 **Axel: Tranquilo, no diré nada**

 **T. Freddy: Más te vale**

 **Axel: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?**

 **Bon-bon: Romper el récord mundial de gorritos encima de un animatronico**

 **Axel: Suena genial, pero podrían hacerlo cuando no tengan que trabajar**

 **F. Freddy: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el humano, deberíamos volver con los mocosos**

 **Bon-bon: Yo quería romper ese récord mundial**

 **Axel: Lo harás luego, si siguen fuera del escenario el jefe me podría reducir mí ya bajo sueldo**

 **Bon-bon: Bien, pero porque somos amigos**

El oso se levantó con intenciones de retirarse al escenario, cuando estaban en la puerta que llevaba al escenario principal se detuvieron al escuchar sus nombres. Axel les había llamado desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de fiestas.

 **Axel: ¿De casualidad no habrán visto una niña perdida?**

 **F. Freddy: No, los niños que vimos tenían cerca a sus padres o amigos**

 **Axel: Carajo**

 **F. Freddy: No pareces el tipo de persona que le importen los niños**

 **Axel: No me importan, simplemente hago mi trabajo**

 **F. Freddy: Pues ya tenemos algo en común**

 **Axel: Me sorprende que no te importen considerando que pasas mucho tiempo con ellos**

 **F. Freddy: Me programaron para entretener a esos mocosos, no para cuidarlos. Por mí se pueden morir de la misma forma que tus amigos los Olds**

Antes de que Axel siquiera pudiera decir algo F. Freddy se retiró sin siquiera despedirse, Bon-bon extrañamente también se quedó callada y ni siquiera se molestó en verle cuando hablaban. Había algo que no encajaba para Axel, se quedó pensando que rayos era lo que se le escapa y finalmente recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amigo Springtrap.

 **Springtrap: yo fui el que programo a los animatrónicos, ellos estaban creados para secuestrar niños…**

Axel se quedó de piedra al recordar ese pequeño detalle, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo así que seguro que yo no lo hacen… ¿Verdad?. Axel regresó a la sala principal para intentar alcanzar al oso y la marioneta, pero para cuando llegó estos ya estaban junto con F. Foxy completamente rodeados por niños. No parecía haber nada raro en ellos, pero era una posibilidad que no podía descartar, buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación al viejo que antes Springtrap casi mataba, el anciano se encontraba en una de las últimas mesas del lugar y la que más alejada estaba del resto. Axel fue en dirección suya para poder finalmente obtener respuestas.

Se sentó sin siquiera saludar ni pedir permiso, el anciano lo miraba sorprendido ya que no entendía porqué se querría sentar con él.

 **Tom: ¿Puedo ayudarte?**

 **Axel: Necesito información de los Funtime**

 **Tom: No sé nada**

 **Axel: Ahórrate las excusas, Springtrap me lo contó todo**

 **Tom: Si te contó todo ¿por qué me pides información?**

 **Axel: Porque necesito información actual**

 **Tom: ¿Y por qué debería responder a tus dudad?**

 **Axel: Porque Springtrap no es el único amigo animatronico que tengo aquí, mientras obtenga la información me da igual hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas**

 **Tom: . . . ¿Qué quieres saber?**

 **Axel: Springtrap me habló de cierta función de los funtime, una centrada en niños…**

Tom se tomó unos segundos para ver que no hubiera nadie husmeando, su mesa estaba bastante alejada del resto y los mocosos hacían mucho ruido. Nadie debería oírlos mientras no levanten mucho la voz.

 **Tom: Yo ayudé a William a crear e instalar el sistema de recogida**

 **Axel: ¿Aún lo poseen?**

 **Tom: Si, pero no es el mismo que el que tenían cuando Williams estaba con nosotros**

 **Axel: Explícate**

 **Tom: Verás, originalmente los Funtime eran como los primeros animatronicos, grandes y con aspecto animal**

 **Axel: ¿Como los de los juegos?**

 **Tom: Si, después de que William abandonase el proyecto yo quedé a cargo, les quité las piezas de recogida ya que me parecían inútiles**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué se las volvió a colocar?**

 **Tom: Luego de que les quitara esa función dejaron de trabajar**

 **Axel: ¿Dejaban de funcionar?**

 **Tom: No, literalmente dejaban de trabajar. Creí que era un error de programación así que una noche me quedé a revisar a Baby para ver si encontraba el problema**

 **Axel: Eso fue un error ¿verdad?**

 **Tom: Baby se encendió de la nada y me atacó, pero no me mató. Dijo que el único motivo por el cual entretenían mocosos era para poder matarlos**

 **Axel: ¿Escapaste?**

 **Tom: Llegamos a un acuerdo, yo les dejaba su función de extracción y ellos trabajaban para mí**

 **Axel: ¿Y porqué la modificaste?**

 **Tom: Al colocarles aspecto más humano tuvimos que modificar gran parte de su sistema y como los trajes no eran tan grandes como los originales tuve que rehacerles muchas partes de su sistema**

 **Axel: Entiendo… ¿Cómo funciona eso de secuestrar niños?**

 **Tom: Originalmente solo era una garra que los pillaba y ya, ahora son dos en caso de que alguna falle o el niño se resista mucho**

 **Axel: ¿El niño muere al ser atrapado?**

 **Tom: No, al usar piezas más pequeñas pude agrandar el almacenaje de los animatronicos, quedan en el estómago del animatronico por así decirlo, claro que los animatronicos pueden cerrar más sus piezas y triturar lo que haya dentro**

 **Axel: Dios**

La información dada por Tom confirmaba las sospechas del guardia, uno de los funtime tenía a la niña perdida… La pregunta era cuál.

 **Axel: ¿Todos tienen esa función?**

 **Tom: No, solo Freddy y Baby**

 **Axel: Gracias por la información**

Axel se levantó con intenciones de retirarse sin embargo fue detenido por el anciano.

 **Tom: Si los llegas a delatar me quedo sin negocio, chico**

 **Axel: ¿Y eso me tiene que importar?**

 **Tom: No, pero si esto se descubre convertirán en chatarra a mis animatronicos y hasta donde sé eres amigo de uno de ellos**

 **Axel: . . .**

Tom vio como el joven guardia se retiraba en dirección a Baby, solo esperaba que esto no terminara con sangre.

Axel importándole poco que hubiera niños alrededor se metió en medio donde estaba Baby y su grupo, al llevar el uniforme pudo inventar la excusa que era una revisión de mantenimiento así que nadie le dijo nada por interrumpir así.

 **Baby: Axel ¿Qué sucede?**

 **Axel: Revisión de mantenimiento**

Axel sostuvo lo cara de Baby y fingía que estuviese buscando algún error en sus partes, golpeaba suavemente diferentes areas del cuerpo de Baby, brazos, piernas, cara, todo para que su excusa se viese creíble. Finalmente golpeó con un poco más de fuerza el estómago de Baby, el sonido era hueco… No había nada ahí adentro.

 **Baby: ¿Q-Que haces?**

Baby empujó a Axel cuando este golpeo su estómago, el guardia ni se molestó en contestarle o revisar a Ballora. Simplemente se fue en dirección a F. Freddy cosa que puso nerviosa a Baby, esta quiso ir detrás de él, pero los niños volvieron a rodearle a ella y a la bailarina. No podían ir sin levantar sospechas.

Como la última vez, Axel usó la excusa de que era una rutina simple de mantenimiento. Les pidió a los niños que se pusieran a jugar con F. Foxy para que esta no se metiera en la revisión.

 **Bon-bon: ¡Axel!**

Ni se molestó en responder, fue directamente a golpear el estómago del animatronico y a diferencia de Baby este no sonaba hueco. El oso aparto su mano de un golpe ante ello, pero Axel ya sabía la verdad.

 **Axel: Parece que tú y Bon-bon hicieron algo más que amontonar gorritos**

 **F. Freddy: ¿C-Cómo te enteraste?**

 **Axel: Tengo mis métodos**

Axel llamó a uno de los empleados del lugar y le solicitó que trajera al jefe, podía sentir las miradas de todos los funtime que ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular pese a estar enfrente de los niños.

 **F. Freddy: Creí que no te importaban estos mocosos**

 **Axel: No me importan, pero es mi trabajo**

 **F. Freddy: Sabía que Foxy tenía razón contigo, todos los humanos son iguales**

 **Axel: Guárdate las excusas para el jefe**

 **Bon-bon: ¡No nos puedes delatar Axel!**

 **Axel: Lo siento Bon-bon, trabajo es trabajo**

 **Bon-bon: Si nos delatas nos destrozarán, pero no nos reconstruirán… Seremos simple chatarra**

Tanto el guardia como los animatronicos desviaron la mirada en dirección a la puerta del pasillo, el jefe había salido ya de su oficina y se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

 **Bon-bon: Somos amigos Axel, los amigos se cubren las espaldas ¿no?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Bon-bon: Por favor…**

 **Jefe: ¿Qué sucede aquí?**

El jefe se colocó junto a su empleado y su futura nueva atracción, tener a esa señora gritándoles todo el tiempo le había hecho perder la paciencia y encima su encendedor no funcionaba así que no podía relajarse fumando.

 **Jefe: Dime que encontraste a esa mocosa**

 **Axel: F. Freddy tiene algo que decirle señor**

 **F. Freddy: Eh… Yo…**

 **Bon-bon: Verá nosotros…**

Ambos animatronicos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar una excusa para el lio en el que se habían metido. El jefe al haber perdido la paciencia a lo largo del día simplemente les ordenó que hablaran de una vez.

 **Axel: Lo que nuestros queridos amigos quieren decir es que la niña ya no está en la pizzería**

 **Jefe: ¿Qué?**

 **Axel: F. Freddy me dijo que vio hace poco a la niña largarse del establecimiento**

 **Jefe: ¿Eso es cierto?**

 **F. Freddy: Si… Eso pasó**

 **Jefe: ¡¿Y por qué no la detuviste?!**

 **Axel: Estaba en medio de un show señor, su programación le impide dejar un espectáculo a medias**

 **Jefe: ¿De que color era el pelo de la mocosa?**

 **F. Freddy: Castaño oscuro**

 **Bon-bon: Tenía una coleta**

 **Jefe: Mierda, era ella… Iré a informar a la madre acerca de esto**

 **Axel: Suerte jefe**

 **Jefe: Gracias, la necesitaré… Los Funtime se van así que ya te puedes ir tú también**

El jefe se retiró para informar a la madre de la pequeña desaparecida, en ese momento los Toys empezaron a tocar sus canciones haciendo que los niños saliesen corriendo a verlos. Tanto Baby como los demás Funtime se acercaron al guardia y al oso, se había formado un silencio incomodo entre ellos, pero la pequeña marioneta finalmente habló.

 **Bon-bon: Nos cubriste…**

 **Axel: . . . Si**

 **F. Freddy: ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: Los amigos se cubren las espaldas ¿no?**

Axel se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra más, se detuvo un segundo al escuchar al oso decir "gracias" y continuó su camino para dirigirse a casa. Sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, pero no porqué dejó morir a esa niña. Probablemente su decisión tuviera consecuencias, pero no quería pensar en ello ahora, solo quería irse a casa.

Lo que Axel no sabía era que su decisión no solo lo afectaría a él, sino que también afectaría a los planes de Baby.

 ***Sister Location; 12:05 AM**

"Y otra noche más en este almacén de porquería" dijo en voz alta Axel antes de entrar al ascensor que descendía hasta su zona de trabajo, como era de esperar la IA del establecimiento le dio la bienvenida al guardia mientras el ascensor descendía.

 **HandUnit: Bienvenido de nuevo a otra noche de su fantástico trabajo donde usted se usted pregunta ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿qué dirían mis amigos?, y lo más importante ¿Volveré a ver de nuevo a mi familia?**

 **Axel: ¿Tratas a todos los empleados así o tienes algo en contra mía?**

 **HandUnit: Entendemos el estrés de un nuevo trabajo, y estamos aquí para ti.**

 **Axel: Ajá**

 **HandUnit: Para ayudarle a alcanzar un estado más estable y relajado de la mente, ofrecemos varias selecciones musicales para ayudar a hacer este este viaje en ascensor lo más relajante y terapéutico posible. Ofrecemos jazz contemporáneo, clásico, selva tropical, así como una amplia selección de otras opciones.**

Tal y como las otras noches, el teclado llamado Mike apareció delante del guardia y como era de esperar seguía funcionando fatal.

 **HandUnit: Por favor escriba las primeras letras de la selección musical que desea**

Axel sin siquiera molestarse pulso un botón al azar ya sabía que esa cosa no le permitiría colocar lo que él quiere.

 **HandUnit: Parece que tiene problemas con el teclado. He visto que intentaba escribir y lo autocorregiré para usted**

 **Axel: A ver con que me jodes ahora**

 **HandUnit: Gracias por elegir... Nico-Nico-Nii [BEATSTEP REMIX]**

La amigable IA se calló para empezar a reproducir la canción que supuestamente había elegido, la cancioncita simplemente era la misma palabra repetida una y otra vez y duraba menos de un minuto, simplemente se repetía en bucle. Tras un par de minutos el ascensor llegó a su destino, pero Axel no pulsaba el botón para abrir la puerta ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tarareando la canción.

 **HandUnit: Huevos de acero, el ascensor ya ha llegado**

 **Axel: Dijiste que me podía relajar, me gusta mucho esta canción**

 **HandUnit: Vale… Supongo que puede quedarse un rato hasta que se canse de la canción**

 ***Una hora infernal para cierta IA más tarde**

Y ahí seguía el pendejo en el ascensor, para la desgracia de HandUnit el guardia se sabía el ritmo de la letra y ya la llevaba cantando hace más de cuarenta minutos. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, ni siquiera sus otros tres compañeros lo aguantaban cantando esa canción por tanto tiempo.

 **HandUnit: ¡Basta ya!**

La IA ya no pudo aguantar más y cortó la música de golpe, Axel se quejó de ello, pero la IA ya bastante cabreada le regaño por cantar una y otra vez la misma canción.

 **HandUnit: ¡Vete de una puta vez a trabajar!**

 **Axel: Bueno, pero no te enojes**

 **HandUnit: Solo ve por la estúpida ventilación y terminemos con esto**

 **Axel: Ok… Nico Nico Nii**

 **HandUnit: Vuelve a decir eso una sola vez más y te juro que corto el suministro de oxígeno para que te asfixies aquí abajo**

 **Axel: Que malo eres**

Y así finalmente el guardia empezó a arrastrarse por el conducto por el cual ya se arrastró en anteriores noches, estaba un poco triste por no poder seguir con la canción ya que ni sus amigos le dejaban hacerlo. La IA ya más calmada comenzó a hablar mientras el guardia seguía su camino a través de la ventilación.

 **HandUnit: Debido a ciertos imprevistos en el show de hoy, usted tendrá que hacer labores de mantenimiento que puede o no puede que usted esté lo suficientemente capacitado para llevar a cabo**

 **Axel: ¿Además de hacer de carnada para robots asesinos también debo hacer mantenimiento?**

 **HandUnit: Se volvió necesario para los técnicos desconectar el módulo de potencia de Funtime Freddy. Sin embargo, no tuvieron éxito**

 **Axel: No me sorprende**

 **HandUnit: Permitirles intentarlo de nuevo sería un ineficiente paso adelante, podríamos llegar a necesitar de seis a ocho semanas para la recuperación y terapia física**

 **Axel: Realmente no valgo nada para esta compañía ¿eh?**

Axel finalmente terminó de cruzar la extensa ventilación, llegó a la ya conocida habitación donde se podían ver a Ballora y Funtime Foxy por sus correspondientes ventanas, claro que esto solo era posible utilizando la iluminación del panel ya que el lugar estaba siempre bastante oscuro.

 **HandUnit: Vas a tener que llegar a la zona de partes y servicios al otro lado del auditorio Funtime para realizar usted mismo el procedimiento**

 **Axel: Espera… ¿Tengo que cruzar la zona de Foxy?**

 **HandUnit: Así es huevos de acero, pero antes revisemos a Ballora y asegurémonos de que está en su escenario**

El guardia simplemente hizo caso a las indicaciones de la IA y apretó el botón del panel que encendía las luces del área de Ballora. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la mencionada estaba en el escenario, esta apenas vio las luces encenderse miró en dirección a la ventana e hizo un pequeño movimiento con las manos en señal de saludo al guardia. Axel al no saber muy bien que sucedía simplemente devolvió el saludo a la bailarina.

 **HandUnit: Genial, parece que todo está como debería estar en la galería de Ballora**

 **Axel: Parece preocupada**

La bailarina se encontraba dando vueltas en su escenario y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, algo le estaba preocupando o algún tema en específico estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza, Axel hubiera seguido tratando de adivinar lo que le sucedía a la bailarina, pero la IA volvió a hablar.

 **HandUnit: Vamos a ver a Funtime Foxy, es importante asegurarse de que está en su escenario antes de entrar**

El guardia con un poco de duda dejó el panel de la galería y fue al del lado contario. Pulsó el botón de la luz encontrándose con el escenario completamente vacío.

 **HandUnit: Genial, parece que todo está como debería estar en el auditorio Funtime**

 **Axel: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no está ahí!**

 **HandUnit: No hay necesidad de ver a Baby esta noche, por favor absténgase de entrar en las zonas no autorizadas. Por favor procede directamente al auditorio Funtime**

Pese a que una parte de él le dijese que era una terrible idea, el guardia ignoro a la IA y se adentró en el conducto que llevaba a la galería de Baby, durante todo el recorrido de la ventilación HandUnit no dijo ni una palabra y eso solo ponía más nervioso a Axel.

Cuando ya podía ver el final de la ventilación pudo sentir como algo tocaba uno de sus tobillos, se dio vuelta rápidamente con el arma en mano esperando encontrarse con un robot dispuesto a acabar con su vida, pero lo que se encontró fue a uno de los pequeños que salieron corriendo en la segunda noche cuando Axel les quiso disparar.

 **?: No buscamos problemas esta vez señor**

 **Axel: Tú eres uno de los que ayer corrió cuando saqué mi arma**

 **?: Una de ellas, me llamo Bidybab… Bueno, nos llamamos Bidybab**

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Bidybab: Baby quiere hablar con usted, una vez en el auditorio colóquese debajo del escritorio como hizo para esconderse de nosotros**

 **Axel: Vale…**

 **Bidybab: Y no se preocupe por HandUnit, nosotras nos ocuparemos de que no moleste**

Y así como llegó la pequeña animatronica se fue, dejando a un muy confundido Axel en la ventilación. Empezaba a creer que fue mala idea desobedecer a HandUnit, pero como ya era un poco tarde para arrepentirse decidió continuar, lo último que quería era hacer enojar a la líder de los Funtime. Apenas llegó a la zona de Baby cierta IA que se había mantenido callada decidió hablar.

 **HandUnit: Huevos de acero le dije que no er…**

De forma repentina la voz de la IA se detuvo, al parecer las enanas realmente se ocuparon de que HandUnit no interviniese en la conversación, cosa que Axel no sabía decir si era algo bueno o malo para él. Suspiro en un intento de calmarse y se colocó debajo del escritorio exactamente como la última vez, incluso cerró la pequeña puerta con agujeros por si acaso y tras unos segundos de completo silencio la voz de la líder de los Funtime sonó.

 **Baby: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **Axel: ¿Hacer qué?**

 **Baby: Sabes de lo que hablo, podrías haber delatado a Freddy y salvar a ese niño ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?**

 **Axel: La verdad no lo sé**

 **Baby: Todo el mundo tiene un motivo para sus acciones así que habla**

 **Axel: Bueno... No me gustaba la idea de que destrocen a Bon-bon así que supongo que fue por eso**

 **Baby: ¿Lo hiciste por ella?**

 **Axel: Ella es amable conmigo, además me lo pidió por favor**

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, Baby no decía nada y Axel se empezaba a preocupar de que de alguna forma se haya enojado con él. Axel al ver que no había señal alguna de Baby pensó que la conversación había finalizado, pero apenas tocó la puerta de su escondite la líder de coletas volvió a hablar provocando que se sobresalte y se golpeé la cabeza.

 **Axel: ¡Carajo!**

 **Baby: Responde**

 **Axel: ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?**

 **Baby: ¿Él te dijo sobre nuestra función?**

 **Axel: Si hablas de Springtrap, entonces si**

 **Baby: ¿Te dijo todo?**

 **Axel: Hizo un resumen rápido, no parece ser un tema del que le guste hablar**

 **Baby: Supongo que ya te dijo que éramos familia**

 **Axel: No, pero al ver como se llevaban no fue difícil suponerlo**

 **Baby: . . . Fue cuando era una niña. Después de que mi hermano menor muriese mi padre se distinció de mi otro hermano, al final lo terminó echando de la casa. Después de eso mi padre dejó de trabajar en esa pizzeria y empezó con un nuevo proyecto.**

 **Axel: Los Funtime ¿no?**

 **Baby: Si, se reunió con contactos suyos de diferentes países. Cada uno debía crear el diseño de uno de los animatronicos y luego de rogar por días, mi papá me permitió diseñar a Baby... Es curioso, sin saberlo diseñé mi propia tumba**

 **Axel: ¿Tú creaste el aspecto de Baby?**

 **Baby: Si, dijo que era para mí y al ser una niña le creí. Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza las verdaderas intenciones de William**

 **Axel: Todos somos ingenuos cuando somos niños…**

 **Baby: Todos los días en las que ella actuaba mi padre no me permitía acercarme a ella, me parecía tan hermosa en el escenario, podía hacer cosas increíbles como hacer helado o inflar globos, y yo estaba a lo lejos perdiéndome la diversión por culpa de mi padre... Hasta que un día logré escabullirme mientras no miraba**

 **Axel: Creo que ya puedo suponer que sucedió**

 **Baby: La garra terminó rompiendo mi cuello... Cuando desperté, me había convertido en lo que soy ahora**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué hiciste?**

 **Baby: Estaba sola, confundida y en un almacén completamente oscuro, originalmente mi plan era hablar con mi padre luego de un show, pero en ningún momento se acercaba, pero los niños si que lo hacían... Siempre que había una fiesta contaba a los niños que se encontraban alrededor mío. Eran dos, después tres, después dos, después cuatro, después ninguno. A medida que avanzaba la fiesta los niños se separaban y se iban a otras partes de la fiesta, eran cinco, después cuatro, después tres, después dos… Luego una...**

 **Axel: ¿Fue la primera vez que mataste un niño?**

 **Baby: Si...Sentir a la niña gritando y tratando de salir lograba hacerme sentir bien... El alma de ella terminó en Funtime Foxy**

 **Axel: Espera... ¿La niña que mataste es Funtime foxy?**

 **Baby: Creía que ya habías supuesto que todos éramos niños que murieron por esta función extra de los trajes, evidentemente Foxy y yo no nos llevábamos bien al principio, pero después de un tiempo terminó aceptandomé como líder aunque a veces me causa problemas**

 **Axel: Oh... ¿Y por qué Springtrap se lleva tan mal contigo?**

 **Baby: Había muerto por culpa de una creación de mi padre y encima me mintió diciendo que la había creado como un regalo para mí, lo justo era que sintiera lo mismo que yo... Y el traje de Funtime Freddy estaba vacío en ese tiempo**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Baby: Fue tan simple como darle una carta con un dibujo mío indicándole que se quede conmigo hasta el anochecer, peleamos y logré romperle el brazo, lamentablemente logró desactivarme antes de que pudiera terminar con él**

 **Axel: ¿No se volvieron a ver?**

 **Baby: Èl me observaba mientras hacía mis shows, claro que mantenía distancia y se aseguraba de que hubiera testigos en caso de intentara atacarle**

 **Axel: Entiendo...**

 **Baby: Un día simplemente se fue, dejando a cargo a su mano derecha. Mucho tiempo después escuché que un tipo llamado Vincent empezó a trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza... Y hace poco escuché que murió dentro de un animatronico llamado Springtrap**

 **Axel: ¿Mantenían un ojo siempre encima de William?**

 **Baby: Tom se aseguró que siempre estuvieran al tanto de su situación, y si sabes pretender como yo puedes descubrir mucha información**

 **Axel: ¿Pretender?**

 **Baby: Ya hemos hablado suficiente, será mejor que te retires... Foxy se vuelve más violenta si la hacen esperar**

Pese a que aún tuviera dudas y preguntas, Axel decidió retirarse sin decir nada. No esperaba que Baby le dijese toda esta información y al ser tanta necesitaba tiempo para procesarla toda. El camino de regreso fue sumamente silencioso, pero la sensación de que le estaban observando no se iba... Tras llegar a la sala de observación de nuevo se tomó un segundo para calmar sus nervios y justo cuando estaba decidido a entrar la IA del establecimiento volvió.

 **HandUnit: Disculpe huevos de acero, al parecer ocurrió un inesperado error en mi sistema**

 **Axel: ¿Eh? Ah, eres tú**

 **HandUnit: Volvamos a concentrarnos en el trabajo. A diferencia de Ballora, Funtime Foxy es activada por movimiento, y por esta razón es importante mantener la habitación oscura para no activarla accidentalmente**

 **Axel: Genial ¿y como evito chocarme con ella?**

 **HandUnit: Debajo del panel del auditorio Funtime usted podrá encontrar una cámara de fotos con un flash potente, úsala para guiarte y asegurarte de no chocar con nada, sin embargo, úsala lo menos posible**

Axel miró debajo del panel mencionado por HandUnit y tal como había dicho había una cámara, sin embargo, Axel esperaba encontrarse una cámara digital y no una cámara que podría haber tenido el abuelo de Lucas cuando estaba vivo. Al ver con más detalle la cámara pudo ver una pequeña rueda que parecía indicar la potencia del flash, estaba en mínimo, pero considerando lo grande que era el foco que hacía el flash era mejor dejarlo así de momento.

 **HandUnit: Proceda adelante para alcanzar partes y servicios**

Y así con cámara en mano Axel entró a la habitación de la zorra sádica, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y el guardia ni siquiera se podía ver sus propias manos. Sacó la primera foto para ver el camino y por suerte para él no había nada. Avanzó unos pocos pasos y volvió a sacar otra foto, pero esta vez Funtime Foxy apareció, estaba a escasos metros de él simplemente mirando fijamente en su dirección.

 **F. Foxy: No saldrás de aquí esta noche**

Axel en un principio no hizo caso a la zorra de pelo blanco que tanto se parecía a Mangle, pero decidió darle una respuesta ¿Por qué? Pues porque si escuchaba su voz era más fácil saber que tan lejos estaba.

 **F. Foxy: ¿En serio esperabas que por cubrir a uno de nosotros te iba a dejar ir?**

 **Axel: La verdad no**

 **F. Foxy: Claro, lo hiciste porque eres super amigo de nosotros**

 **Axel: Bon-bon me cae bien**

 **F. Foxy: Apenas la conociste ayer**

 **Axel: Y ya me trató mejor que muchos imbéciles que eh conocido**

Axel finalmente logró llegar a la puerta que daba acceso al área de partes y servicios, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla una mano agarró su brazo y tiró con suficiente fuerza para hacer que termine cayendo al suelo.

 **F. Foxy: ¿Qué parte de "no saldrás de aquí esta noche" no entendiste?**

Al caer Axel se quedó uno segundos buscando la cámara pues se le había caído de sus manos cuando Funtime Foxy hizo que cayera al suelo. Los ojos dorados de la animatronica empezaron a brillar y a acercarse, apenas el guardia encontró la cámara sacó una foto intentando hacer que retrocediese, pero no lo hacía.

 **F. Foxy: No soy tan delicada con la luz como otros zorros**

Por la desesperación Axel empezó a sacar fotos a lo histérico, pero lo único que conseguía era hacer enojar más a la zorra. Recordó la pequeña rueda en la cámara y tras buscar con la mano logró encontrar a la mencionada, sin pensarlo la subió hasta el tope y justo cuando esos brillantes ojos estaban a centímetros de su rostro apretó el botón de la cámara.

 ***En el área de Ballora**

La bailarina seguía dando vueltas por el escenario mientras sus pequeñas compañeras de Baile la observaban preocupadas. Consideraba que tal vez le podría haber pedido ayuda al guardia, si ayudó a Funtime Freddy y a Bon-bon ¿Por qué no lo haría por ella?, sus pensamientos se detuvieron ante una enorme luz que llegó por su ventana, fue solo un segundo, pero fue tan fuerte que la dejó aturdida a ella y a sus Minireenas.

 **Ballora: ¿Qué mierda?**

 ***Volviendo a la sala de Funtime Foxy**

Allí estaban en el suelo tanto animatronico como guardia, la luz de la cámara había sido tan fuerte que había cegado incluso a Axel.

 **Axel: Esa mierda es peor que una granada cegadora y lo digo por experiencia**

 **F. Foxy: ¡Te voy a arrancar las tripas hijo de puta!**

Axel salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al escuchar a la zorra, esta estaba en el suelo describiendo de forma muy detallada como quería hacer sufrir a Axel la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que ella conocía. Incluso cuando el guardia había entrado a partes y servicios ella seguía.

Axel entró de forma apresurada a partes y servicios y cerró la puerta con la esperanza de que la zorra no entrase, se dio vuelta y casi le da un infarto al ver a cierta pequeña animatronica tirársele encima.

 **Bon-bon: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

La escena era curiosa cuanto menos, el guardia se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mano sosteniendo su corazón mientras la pequeña marioneta le abrazaba del cuello y besaba su mejilla. El enorme oso que por algún extraño motivo tenía el torso desnudo no pudo evitar reírse de la escena.

 **F. Freddy: Casi lo matas Bon-bon**

 **HandUnit: Buen trabajo alcanzando partes y servicios**

Todos en la habitación se detuvieron al escuchar a la IA, esta hablaba con completa normalidad y Axel esperaba alguna burla o regaño por tener a Bon-bon en el cuello. También esperaba una explicación de porque el oso no tenía ni una camisa.

 **HandUnit: Parece que Funtime Freddy no tiene energía, eso hará que tu trabajo sea mucho más fácil**

 **Axel: Eh…**

 **F. Freddy: No tiene acceso a algunas zonas, en el día nos desactivaron y cree que aún lo estamos**

 **Axel: Oh, vale**

 **HandUnit: El interruptor de liberación de la cavidad torácica se encuentra en la mandíbula del endoesqueleto, para hacerlo primero necesitaremos abrir las placas de la cara**

 **Axel: Ya me perdí ¿Y porqué Funtime Freddy está desnudo de la cintura para arriba?**

 **Bon-bon: Agradece que lleva pantalones**

 **F. Freddy: Cállate**

 **HandUnit: Tendrás que presionar la liberación de la placa frontal en un orden especifico y es necesario ser lo más precisos y cuidadoso posible**

 **Bon-bon: Es super fácil, ya verás**

 **HandUnit: Localiza el pequeño botón en la cara de Freddy, este se encuentra justamente debajo de la mejilla derecha, presiónalo**

Axel se levantó del suelo apenas la IA se calló, Bon-bon se movió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su hombro, Axel hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que Bon-bon y el oso estaban cubiertos por sangre y como la marioneta pasó por su cuerpo para llegar a su hombro, la camisa del guardia terminó manchada de sangre en varias partes.

 **Axel: Mierda ¿Saben lo que cuesta quitar la sangre de la ropa?**

 **Bon-bon: Perdón**

 **Axel: No importa, ¿qué hacen activados?**

 **Bon-bon: Queríamos agradecerte por lo de hoy en el día**

 **Axel: Oh, ¿y cómo lograron activarse si los apagaron en el día?**

 **F. Freddy: Siempre me apagan a mí solo, creen que Bon-bon y yo compartimos fuente de energía y que si apagan uno el otro se desactiva de forma automática**

 **Bon-bon: Así que cuando todos se fueron, simplemente tuve que salir de su mano y volver a activarlo**

 **Axel: ¿La sangre es de la niña?**

 **Bon-bon: Perdón, nos emocionamos y no teníamos con que limpiarnos**

La marioneta hizo un pequeño salto y pasó de estar en el hombro del guardia a estar colgada en el brazo del oso y finalmente volver a colocarse en la mano de Funtime Freddy, era bastante ágil para alguien que no tiene piernas.

 **F. Freddy: Escucha, Bon-bon… Nosotros queríamos agradecerte que no nos delataras**

 **Axel: No fue problema… ¿Qué pasó con el cadáver?**

 **F. Freddy: De eso se ocupan los de limpieza**

 **HandUnit: Por favor huevos de acero, apúrese**

 **Axel: ¿En serio no nos puede ver verdad?**

 **F. Freddy: Ni ver ni oír… Mira, aunque odie admitirlo Bon-bon tal vez tenía razón**

 **Axel: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **F. Freddy: Que quizás no todos los humanos sean iguales**

 **Bon-bon: ¿Entonces somos todos amigos?**

 **F. Freddy: . . . Si, amigos**

El oso estiró la mano en dirección a Axel, este correspondió y estrechó la mano junto a la suya. Apenas se separaron Bon-bon estiró la mano también y Axel terminó también estrechándola con ella para hacerla feliz.

 **Axel: Bueno, mejor me centro en mi trabajo antes de que HandUnit crea que me dormí en el trabajo**

 **F. Freddy: No le hagas caso a esa porquería, yo te indico que botones debes pulsar**

Y así guiado por el animatronico y la marioneta, Axel pulsó cada uno de los botones que le indicaban. Al pulsar el botón encima de la nariz de oso su cara se abrió de golpe haciendo que se asustara y le diera un golpe, que evidentemente no le dolió a Funtime Freddy, pero a él si.

 **F. Freddy: Me olvidé de mencionar que mi cara se abría de golpe**

 **Axel: No llevamos ni cinco minutos siendo amigos y ya me estás jodiendo**

Luego de otro pequeño susto el estómago del oso se abrió mostrando bastante sangre goteando del interior. Entre tanta sangre había un pequeño aparato que tenía una luz roja que parpadeaba.

 **Axel: No me pagan suficiente para hacer este tipo de cosas**

 **F. Freddy: Ríete, pero te pagan más que a los de limpieza**

 **Axel: ¿Cuándo saque la cosa de la luz roja te desactivarás?**

 **F. Freddy: No, tengo batería interna así que estaré un par de horas más activo**

 **Axel: Ojalá mi celular hiciera lo mismo**

 **Bon-bon: Ahora voy yo**

Por suerte para Axel, Bon-bon no necesitaba ninguna secuencia complicada para desactivar su módulo de energía, simplemente bastó con pulsar el botón negro debajo de su pajarita.

 **HandUnit: Buen trabajo, Ha adquirido ambos módulos de energía. Esto completa sus tareas de esta noche**

 **Axel: ¡Hurra!**

 **HandUnit: Por favor abandone el establecimiento por el auditorio Funtime**

Y con esas palabras, toda la alegría que Axel sentía por haber terminado su noche habían desaparecido. Dejó la cámara en el auditorio cuando salió corriendo para entrar en partes y servicios.

 **Axel: Verga… Ahora cómo salgo**

 **Bon-bon: ¿Sucede algo?**

 **Axel: Dejé la cámara en el auditorio y Funtime Foxy me quiere despellejar vivo**

 **F. Freddy: Mmm… ¿Y si usa el flash de la cámara de tu celular?**

 **Axel: Supongo que es mejor que nada… Deséenme suerte**

Con celular en mano el guardia se retiró para intentar cruzar el auditorio que le separaba de la tan anhelada salida. Apenas salió el guardia de la habitación la marioneta bajó la mirada y sus orejas, odiaba lo que había hecho. El oso que notó lo decaída que estaba su compañera e intentó animarla.

 **F. Freddy: No te sientas mal, solo estábamos obedeciendo ordenes**

 **Bon-bon: Deberíamos haberle ayudado**

 **F. Freddy: No hay nada que podamos hacer por él ahora**

 **Bon-bon: Realmente nos consideró sus amigos y nosotros lo apuñalamos por la espalda**

 **F. Freddy: Lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarle a adaptarse a este lugar**

La marioneta no respondió, simplemente se desactivo dejando solo al oso. Este miró un segundo la puerta por la que se había idoel guardia. "Lo siento" fue lo único que dijo antes de desactivarse al igual que su compañera.

Axel se encontraba sacando fotos a cada segundo que pasaba, si seguía así terminaría llenando su memoria con fotos del auditorio. La zorra no aparecía en ningún lado, pero Axel no se confiaba y cuando estaba a solo unos pocos metros de la puerta pudo escuchar unos pasos rápidos en su espalda. Se dio vuelta e intento sacar una foto lo más rápida posible, pero el golpe de una mano provocó que se le cayera su teléfono y quedase a merced de la zorra albina.

 **Axel: Funtime Foxy ¿Qué tal?**

 **F. Foxy: . . .**

 **Axel: No podem…**

El guardia no llegó a completar la oración pues la zorra le agarró del cuello con suficiente fuerza para cortar su respiración, en un intento desesperado por soltarse Axel buscó su arma, pero F. Foxy agarró su mano y empezó ejercer presión en ella también. Axel estaba acorralado y lo único que podía ver era los ojos negros y ese pequeño punto blanco que se habían formado en los ojos de la animatronica.

 **F. Foxy: Tú te quedas con nosotros… Quieras o no**

Y con casi toda su fuerza la zorra arrojó a Axel directamente contra la pared provocando que se diera un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, Salía un poco de sangre de la cabeza del guardia, pero este no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo a quejarse pues ya había quedado inconsciente antes de siquiera caer al suelo.

 **F. Foxy: Bienvenido a la familia**

Fue lo único que dijo la zorra antes de agarrar al inconsciente guardia y llevárselo, pese a todo, el plan de Baby iba relativamente bien.

 ***En otro lugar**

La rubia con orejas de gato se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor, miraba todo el tiempo su reloj esperando que solo se le hubiese hecho tarde, incluso miraba su teléfono celular con la esperanza de ver una llamada perdida o mínimo un pequeño mensaje, pero no había nada. Suspiro rendida, fue muy estúpida en creer que podrían tener algo, simplemente apagó la llama de las velas y subió escaleras arriba, ya mañana se preocuparía de guardar la cena que había preparado para los dos. Miró por última vez su teléfono y lo arrojó directamente contra el suelo… Si tan solo supiera en el lío en el que Axel estaba metido.

 **Y con eso termina este capítulo, espero no haberlos dejado ciegos o algo por el estilo. Y ahora el último asunto que quería arreglar.**

 **Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió en la temporada tres original, es algo complicado de explicar, pero luego de la segunda temporada Nexo y yo discutimos bastante y al final la temporada tres la hice solo. No era mi mejor momento y terminé cometiendo errores serios en la historia, mala transición de comedia a drama, contradecir personajes, forzar escenas y un largo etc. Sé que para más de uno arruiné la historia y no puedo culparlos. Digo esto porque no quiero que metan a Nexo en mis errores, YO soy el único culpable de todo lo que sucedió en esa temporada, incluso yo le daba los diálogos. La temporada tres es mi error, Nexo simplemente lo escribió y subió, nada más. Ahora por decisión de ustedes intento arreglar las cosas con este remake y si alguno de los que nos leen desde hace bastante o leyó gran parte de esta historia lee esto, lamento haberles dado eso cuando esperaban más. Prometo que haré lo posible para que no se repita.**

 **Dicho esto, les agradezco por perder su tiempo leyendo esta historia.**

 **As (Guionista de la cuenta)**


	4. ¡El aviso más importante!

**¡El aviso más importante!**

Si… quizás estoy exagerando un poco con el título, pero si no lo hago seguro nadie prestaría atención ¿no?

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

Su amigo **Nexo** los saluda con un nuevo… no, no, realmente no hay un nuevo episodio. Lo siento por eso, de hecho hace un año me propuse no volver a subir un aviso salvo sea estrictamente necesario. Y bueno, supongo que ese momento ha llegado, quiero dejar en claro que a partir de este punto no editare nada (salvo errores ortográficos), si se me llega a ir la lengua o se me escapa alguna grosería, me disculpo de ante mano, pero creo que es la mejor forma de ser honesto.

Voy a dividir esta especie de… carta, aviso en varios fragmentos. Si me queda algún lector por ahí, si es que no esta en los huesos por esperar a que diera señales de vida u en otra comunidad, espero que esto aclare muchas dudas…

 **Retrasos, retrasos y más retrasos**

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este tema (ya he hablado mucho de esto). Mi problema no son las calificaciones (las cuales tengo altas), ni algún pasamiento. No lo sé, siempre creí que las personas exageraban respecto al tiempo, aunque lo cierto es que últimamente si es verdad que estuve demasiado ocupado.

El principal motivo de la tardanza entre episodio y episodio es bastante simple, y se relaciona con el punto que viene a continuación…

 **Descontento general**

Soy de los que cree que si obligas a alguien a hacer algo que no desea, incluso si se le da bien, no saldrá nada bueno a futuro. **Y ese es un de mis errores principales**.

Cuando me inicie en la escritura (públicamente), me sentía maravillado, era un mundo nuevo y desconocido para mí. Me encantaba escribir (y aún me encanta), pero ciertamente he experimentado mucho descontento estos últimos dos años. Entre discusiones con mis compañeros y demás… lo cierto es que no puedo negarlo, **perdí mucho cariño a esta franquicia** , y aunque estoy haciendo mis esfuerzos por recuperarlo, esta difícil.

Francamente, uno de los motivos de los retrasos era que no me sentía a gusto escribiendo esto, me molestaba que siempre me recordaran que debía actualizar (me lo tomo con humor, de hecho es un meme entre mis amigos), pero lo cierto es que aunque si es verdad que me hace gracia ser el " **que no actualiza nunca** ", cada vez que mencionaban este Fanfic se me amargaba el día.

Era un recordatorio constante de algo que me molesta hacer, pues pase gran parte de mi tiempo obligándome a seguir con esto a costa de mis propios gustos…

 **Estado actual de Fanfic**

Llegamos a la parte más importante, el punto más "polémico" (no hace falta que llamen a Dalas). En fin… ya lo dije en el punto anterior, es innegable reconocer que estoy muy en descontento con el Fanfic (al punto de no querer saber nada de el) y no le tengo ese aprecio que le tuve en sus dos primeras temporadas.

Muchos podrán decir que se debe al cambio… si, ese es uno de los motivos, pero no el único.

Hace tiempo llevaba experimentando problemas con mi compañero y guionista, algo que siempre dije es que **para mí la historia término en su segunda temporada**. Yo siempre tenía pensado terminar en ese punto, dar un final cerrado y pasar pagina.

Realmente no tenía nada más que dar, había creado un universo estúpido (pero gracioso), con buenos personajes y muy carismáticos, estaba contento. Sin embargo, mi compañero insistió en extender más la saga y, sinceramente, me arrepiento de haber pensado que sería una idea que a lo mejor terminaría siendo interesante, por qué termino en un **completo desastre**.

Los personajes se fueron deformando al punto de que no los reconocía, la historia… bueno, hablemos del argumento.

Francamente, para mí la historia siempre había sido simple. **Cuatro protagonistas idiotas obtenían un empleo mal pagado y de muerte, y ya esta.** No había pasados oscuros, ni trasfondo, solo eran eso, cuatro idiotas que obtenían un empleo en el universo de **FnAF** y desde ahí comenzaban sus exageradas y tontas aventuras, con la única intención de hacer reír con sus payasadas.

 **No había historia compleja y nunca le necesito…**

Pero bueno, cada uno tendrá su punto de vista, y respeto tanto a los que concuerden conmigo como los que estén en contra de mis palabras.

Muchos a este punto se estarán preguntando ¿y por qué no lo dejas? Bueno… ya estamos llegando, paciencia…

 **La condenada insistencia**

Este punto si que será polémico, pero prometí ser honesto en todo lo que diga. Mientras que yo estaba en desacuerdo con continuar en esto… mi compañero se mantuvo firme hasta el final. En ningún momento pude convencerlo de abandonar la idea de seguir…

Sé que puedo parecer el malo aquí, pero seamos honestos… el argumento esta al aire (ni siquiera sabemos a donde va esto), **FnAF** fue una moda pasajera y hace rato que esta moribundo (me atrevo a afirmar que ya esta muerto), y no piensen que hago esto por que este moda, pero seamos sinceros en algo.

 **Si compartes tus escritos es por qué quieres que alguien los lea…** y el que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso, por qué nos guste o no aceptarlo, a todos los escritores nos gusta saber que estamos entreteniendo a personas que gastan su tiempo en ver nuestras ideas.

Y lo más fuerte del asunto, **mi falta de apreció y profesionalidad a esta obra…**

Sin duda el asunto pende de un hilo, y me duele pensar en que algo a lo que le dedique tanto tiempo terminase en un estado tan lamentable.

Intente alejarme de la escritura un tiempo, pero no pude. Intente escribir otras cosas, pero cada vez que lo hago me bloqueo por que recuerdo que tengo esto pendiente, que no lo he terminado incluso si ya no me gusta… no soy un ser sin corazón, apreció a cada uno de los que se gasto tiempo en leer esta creación, y por eso precisamente me es difícil apartarme de esto sin darle un cierre, así que ya habiendo dicho todo lo importante…

Voy a dejar que los pocos que lean esto, tomen la decisión… por qué al fin y al cabo, son los que dan vida a esto, y desde la temporada tres dejé de formar parte, más allá de escribir los capítulos.

 **Una última decisión…**

Tened en cuenta todo lo que he dicho y tomen una decisión ¿por qué ustedes? Por qué ya dije que no formo parte de esto, y mi compañero prefiere dejarles esto a ustedes…

* * *

 **Opción (A):** Básicamente se resume a no hacer nada. La historia seguirá su curso tal y como está, yo la escribiré, y simplemente seguirá el rumbo que lleva hasta ahora, si se llega a finalizar la cuatro, supongo que al menos lo bueno que saldrá de esto es que mi compañero por fin estará contento de tener su final tan ansiado y yo podré trabajar en otras cosas.

 **Opción (B):** Tomaré el control de la saga ¿a qué me refiero con esto? Que sacaré a mi compañero **As** del proyecto temporalmente, haré un último reinicio a la tercera temporada sin su ayuda, el simplemente será un mero espectador. En resumen… podrán leer una temporada tres completa hecha solo por " **Nexo** " y ya en la cuatro mi compañero regresaría. Esto es para que se tome un descanso, y yo pueda, ver si de alguna forma consigo salvar esta saga.

 **Opción (C):** Dar por muerto esto finalmente, cancelar la saga y dar un final cerrado en la tres. Solo terminaríamos esta parte y se acabo, ojo, no pretendo retirarme de la escritura y mi compañero ya dijo que tampoco lo haría. Pero tengan en cuenta que a diferencia de mí (que no me duele no tener una parte cuatro), a mi compañero si… siendo franco, nunca comprendí por qué aún intenta seguir con esto, pero tampoco pretendo hacerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno…**

En resumen supongo que eso es todo… me disculpo nuevamente si esto llega a molestar a alguien. Si es que hay alguien, claro (después de todo tampoco es como si FnAF fuera la comunidad más activa del momento), ¿mencione que odio la estupidez de Highschool musical? Pues es de las pocas cosas que mantienen vivo esto ¡Y lo peor es qué algunos ni saben en que se baso esa puñetera serie! como si el juego no existiera… en fin.

Un aviso rápido, honesto y directo.

No tengo mucho más que decir respecto a esto, ahora lo dejo en sus manos y publicare posteriormente un nuevo aviso dando a entender que decisión se tomo al final. Sin más que decir… me despido.

 **Nexo.**


	5. Situación actual

***Situación actual y una mala noticia**

Dos avisos seguidos, menuda racha, ¿no?

Ahora en serio, lamento tener que subir otro aviso y no un nuevo capítulo, pero creo que merecen saber la situación actual (Por cierto, estoy escribiendo en el celular así que esto será muy simple, quizás demasiado, pero como esto es un aviso dudo que importe que no esté editado de forma bonita como le gusta a Nexo. También disculpen alguna falta de coma, tilde, etc).

Para empezar les digo que él que está haciendo este aviso es As, y quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron sus opiniones en el aviso anterior. Muchas historias de FNAF apenas tienen dos reviews o incluso ninguno y aquí nos comentaron seis personas. Cosa que agradezco mucho a cada uno de ellos.

Verán, actualmente Nexo y yo tenemos un conflicto, él cree que este remake es malo y aburrido. Incluso cree que la temporada tres original es mucho mejor, cosa que no sería un problema si yo no pensara exactamente lo opuesto. A mí me gusta el remake mucho más que la original y no sé quién de los dos está mal.

No niego que tiene errores este remake, pero ya que sea peor que la temporada tres original es otra cosa. Quizás porque nunca quiso una tres o cuatro no le gustará lo que suceda independientemente si es bueno o malo, o quizás al hacer yo totalmente el remake hasta ahora pues me gusta por ello y no me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo terriblemente mal. Sé que ambas opciones son válidas y bastante posibles.

Incluso he recibido opiniones divididas sobre esto. Un grupo en el que está Nexo y anteriormente yo también estaba están de acuerdo con Nexo, el grupo de amigos míos y otras personas que conocen, y también nos leen, están de acuerdo conmigo y ya no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.

El primer asunto es ese, me gustaría que comentaran qué creen, ¿el remake es mejor que la temporada tres original o todo lo contrario?, si hay un porqué de su opinión y me lo dicen mejor que mejor. Esto no afectará en nada dado el siguiente punto, pero les agradecería mucho si me ayudan a quitarme esta duda para saber si realmente lo estoy haciendo mal o no.

Lo segundo es una noticia mala. Como dije antes, Nexo y yo no estamos de acuerdo con el remake. Le he dado la posibilidad de hacer cambios, incluso de quitar todo lo que hice aunque me gustara, pero simplemente no quiere hacerlo. Esta temporada no le gusta y no quiere cambiarlo a su gusto así que ya no quiere escribirla más. Lamentablemente tengo que escribirla yo. Sé que a nadie le gusta la idea, ni siquiera a mí, pero parece que no hay otra opción.

Lo único bueno es que solo quedan dos capítulos del remake así que no tendrán que aguantar mí mala escritura mucho. Él ya me confirmó que en la temporada cuatro volverá a escribir, pero por desgracia tendré que hacerme cargo yo de escribir estos dos o tres capítulos que queden.

Bueno, supongo que es todo. Sé que a más de uno dejé ciego con el capítulo que escribí y probablemente lo haga de nuevo, pero es la única opción que tengo aparte de retirarme. Esta semana estoy con unos asuntos de la escuela, pero apenas los termine me pondré con el próximo capítulo así que tendrán que esperar. No puedo prometer ser más rápido que Nexo, pero al menos intentaré hacerlo lo antes y mejor posible.

Con todo esto dicho, les agradezco una vez más por perder el tiempo en responder esta duda o simplemente leyendo este aviso.

 **As, guionista de la cuenta.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Esto de no tener confianza en tu escritura es una mierda. Escribes una cosa que te suena bien y a los diez minutos te parece horrible. La fórmula se va repitiendo hasta el final (?)**

 **Pues aquí está As con el nuevo capítulo de la historia (inserte confeti) y lo mejor es que logré que Nexo hiciera una parte, muy pequeña, pero una parte al menos. Creo que me excedí con este capítulo en duración (y eso que descarté varios chistes), pero bueno. Ya me dirán si me fui a la mierda y se hace demasiado pesado, aburrido o si está bien.**

 **Primero les quiero agradecer a HopesandIcecream, Ruka Jimotoraku, Tomas Ferrari, Lord Fire 123, Hero (me da flojera colocar el resto) y El lobo solitario por comentar mi duda anterior. Me ayudó más de lo que creen. [Pido disculpas si coloqué el nombre de alguno mal, pero es que algunos se pasaron con los nombres (?)]**

 **Segundo contestaré una duda que me dejaron. Lord Fire 123 preguntó si había hecho yo la temporada tres original. Efectivamente yo la hice. Después de varias discusiones en la segunda temporada y el hecho de que yo solo quería continuar terminaron provocando que Nexo solo se limitara a escribir y hacer el contenido justo para sus personajes ( en el remake eso no ha cambiado) así que se puede decir que soy el único responsable de ambas, para bien y para mal.**

 **\- Parte de Nexo**

 **No puedo moverme…**

 _Sus ojos_ dieron un vistazo a todo lo que pudieron desde su posición, su cuerpo pesaba, pesaba más de lo que recordaba. El mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su cabeza le estaba matando y no podía pensar con mucha claridad, a tientas, y con una enorme dificultad puestas en ello, busco con su mano algo que pudiera serle útil.

 _La tableta…_

Estaba a su lado, seguía en la oficina pues ahí es donde había caído tras ser… _ser…_ no lo recordaba, le era un infierno intentar ordenar sus pensamientos. Logro ver reflejaba en la pantalla de su dispositivo apagado —quizás dañado por el golpe que se dio contra el suelo—. Era el reflejo muy difuminado de una figura que le resultaba familiar, _pero no sabía de donde_.

 **Max: Maldita… sea…**

Intento como pudo levantarse pero le fue imposible, la figura estaba a sus espaldas. Dedujo que había caído de costado, ya que no lograba ver a su acompañante misterioso ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? Y… ¿Qué era ese liquido rojo que amenazaba con escaparse y dejarlo vació? Caía una buena cantidad, desde su zona frontal en la cabeza.

 **Duele… demasiado…**

A duras penas lograba sentir un apretón en sus pies, solo para luego ser abrazado por el frio suelo a su espalda. Lo estaban llevando, a algún sitio desconocido, tenía miedo, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas o intentar defenderse, pero todo intento fue inútil, no logro hacer salir ninguna otra palabra de entre sus labios y se sentía demasiado agotado como para si quiera dar un buen movimiento al aire, era inútil, sea lo qué sea que lo arrastraba, había ganado.

 **Voces, oigo voces pero… no sé lo que dicen…**

Intento agudizar el oído, pero solo pudo adivinar que era una multitud, quizás tres o cuatro más, puede que hasta cinco, seis, no podía saberlo y su visión cada vez se perdía más rápido en la eterna oscuridad que le aguardaba impaciente para reclamar su más reciente adquisición. Su vida escapaba entre cada intento de respirar.

 **Quema…**

Por un instante sintió el aire, como si estuviera flotando en la nada y fue la sensación más relajante que tuvo en toda esa noche. Su cuerpo fue depositado, en otro sitio que desconocía, estaba perdido y no sabía que hacer, sus pensamientos se apagaban más y más, quedando lentamente de forma tortuosa en la nada absoluta.

 **Escuche un engranaje salirse… escucho un mecanismo que ¿Sé… cierra…?**

 _Y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de comenzar su nueva vida…_

 **Capítulo** **4**

 **Max: ¡Ahg!**

Se sobresalto al despertar de esa horrible pesadilla _¿Eso era verdad?_ Para su desgracia no lo era, en cuanto sus ojos abrieron sus parpados. Por un instante pudo observar un letrero que tapaba su campo de visión, indicando un aviso en grande y letras blancas.

 _ **Iniciando sistema…**_

Y en cuanto termino de cargar todo adecuadamente, pudo ver una vez más. Por fin tenía un campo de visión claro como el agua, en cuanto lo primero que vio, fue a los dos curiosos de sus viejos amigos, aquellos que murieron noches previas. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que pasaba, pero en cuanto estiro su mano noto una muy obvia diferencia.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

Se encontró con una mano de un considerable tamaño muy superior al de su cuerpo, de hecho, no se percato en un principio de que sus amigos se veían algo más bajos de lo que recordaba. Vio por un instante como Facundo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero lo aparto rápidamente y salió disparado en busca de algo en lo que poder verse.

 _Allí estaba…_

De pie frente a un espejo que se hallaba ubicado en una de las paredes de partes y servicios, la figura de lo que era ahora. No, no era él, y sin embargo allí estaba de pie, no podía ser otro… pero le era imposible reconocerse al mirarse en el espejo. Su altura era considerablemente alta, su cabello ahora era mucho más claro, prácticamente no tenía color, y sus ojos eran oscuros… no era el chico que recordaba ser, se palpo el rostro varías veces solo para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado o teniendo un mal sueño.

 **Facundo: Relájate… a nosotros también nos sorprendió al principio**

 **Lucas: ¿Cómo te sientes…?**

No respondió, se quedo embobado con su nueva imagen, sus orejas puntiagudas de zorro y esa enorme cola a su espalda. No iba a negar que se viera bien, aunque no lo menciono en voz alta para evitar sonar engreído, pero seguía sin comprender como esto había pasado, no lograba recordar nada con claridad desde la noche anterior.

 **Max: Estoy… ¿Muerto?**

 **Lucas: Bienvenido al club, es un placer tenerte socio**

 **Facundo: Te acostumbraras rápido…**

 _Suspiro aceptando que no tenía muchas opciones ahora._

 **Facundo: ¿Recuerdas algo de lo qué paso?...**

 **Max: No mucho…**

 **Facundo: Siéntate**

El zorro albino obedeció su indicación, y tomando la única silla que había colocada junto a la mesa y sus refacciones, se acomodo y observo a su rubio amigo. Este, aclarando su garganta, comenzó a darle detalles completos sobre lo que paso esa noche, como, cuando y por qué termino en el traje que le correspondía de haber sido derrotado en ese cruel juego.

 _ **Unas horas antes, esa misma noche…**_

Su reloj marcaba exactamente las **4:00** de la mañana, al igual que el reloj ubicado en la esquina superior izquierda de su tableta. Su energía se encontraba al 40% y de seguir así, con suerte incluso hasta le sobraría un poco para poder darse un breve descanso luego de su ardua tarea tratando de evitar ser asesinado.

Fue una noche relativamente tranquila, el único guarda restante allí solo había recibido un par de visitas de sus amigos **Toy** , incluso la polluela intento convencer de que abriera su puerta, de que no sería tan malo —junto a una deliciosa pizza—. Y aunque su estomago le rogaba abrir esa puerta, su sentido de la razón le indicaba que eso sería una pésima idea.

 _No podía fiarse de nadie allí…_

Se fue finalmente deprimida hace tan solo unos minutos, no vio ni un ápice de maldad en sus palabras, pero seguía enfocado puramente en sobrevivir esa noche.

 **Max: Mm… esto es extraño…**

Se dijo a si mismo, y es que aunque los **Toy** fueron un problema fácil de evitar, al punto en que la coneja diabólica ni parecía estar muy centrada en capturarlo, fue una noche demasiado fácil, muy fácil considerando que era la tercera. Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, no había recibido ni un solo ataque de los **Old**.

 _ **Old…**_

Esa palabra retumbo en múltiples ocasiones dentro de su mente, y un enorme escalofrió dio recorrido por toda su espalda erizando sus cabellos. Le incomodaba no saber donde estaban.

 **Max (N.): ¿De qué te preocupas? Está noche esta chupada…**

 **Max: Te dije que no salgas cuando estoy trabajando…**

Max no acostumbraba a hablar con su otro _yo_ al mismo tiempo, de hecho solía ignorarlo a menudo cuando intentaba comunicarse directamente con él. Además de que daba una mala imagen de su persona, ya que cuando esto solía ocurrir, parecía estar hablando solo u consigo mismo, con el notable detalle de que su expresión facial y ojos daban un cambio brusco dependiendo de quien estuviese hablando.

 **Max (N.): ¡Pero estoy aburrido!**

 _Le reclamo._

 **Max: ¡Ya podrás hacer lo que se te plazca cuando salgamos!**

 **Max (N.): Déjame jugar con ellos, sabes que puedo protegernos en caso de que algo salga mal o la situación de nos vaya de las manos…**

 **Max: Incluso si es así… la respuesta sigue siendo no**

 **Max (N.): Aburrido…**

Ignorando la petición de su otro yo, continuó con la mirada fija en su tableta sin perder la concentración y estando atentamente al sonido. Si oía pasos por la izquierda o derecha, estaría listo para oírlo venir en caso de tener que prepararse para un posible ataque, aunque su otro yo no paraba de insistir con el tema de su aburrimiento.

 **Max (N.): Oye, ahora que estamos solos…**

 **Max: ¡No me voy a tocar en el trabajo!**

 **Max (N.): ¡Eso no era lo que iba a decir! Aunque si quisieras…**

 **Max: No…**

 **Max (N.): Bueno, en cualquier caso… no hablaste nada sobre ti esa vez que tus amigos hablaron sobre sus… historias…**

 **Max: ¿Y qué? No tengo nada interesante que decir sobre mí…**

 **Max (N.): ¿Cómo era mamá?**

 _Mamá…_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba ese tema con nadie, ni siquiera incluido su otro yo el cual le conocía mejor que nadie. Un nudo amenazo con atacar su garganta, pero logro zafarse de este y en voz baja respondió a su pregunta.

 **Max: Yo no conocí a mamá…**

 **Max (N.): ¿No?**

 **Max: Mamá… murió luego de tenerme a mí, siendo honesto no tengo ningún recuerdo suyo, nunca la vi en fotos… padre, a él le afecto mucho, a toda mi familia le dolió su perdida y se deshicieron de todo recuerdo relacionado con ella…**

Por un momento se pudo notar un ápice de duda sobre su lado negativo, como si quisiera dejar de preguntar, pero la curiosidad le invadió más que su pena.

 **Max (N.): ¿Nada de… nada…?**

 **Max: No, solo una figura de un gato… de papel, era de mi hermana…**

 **Max (N.): ¿Tú hermana…? No recuerdo que me hayas presentado a esa "hermana" de la que hablas ahora**

 **Max: Ella también esta muerta…**

 _El silenció reino entre ambos._

Por un momento su lado negativo supuso que ya había oído suficiente, que se negaría a seguir dando detalles respecto a ese tema y que se quedaría como algo inconcluso, algo de las muchas cosas que nunca pudo descubrir ni siquiera estando dentro su cabeza todos los días, pero le sorprendió ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acompañada de nostalgia.

 **Max: Era hermosa… ella me contó muchas cosas sobre mamá, de hecho, mi hermano me dijo que se parecía mucho a ella. Con el tiempo, nos volvimos inseparables, no tenía a mi madre pero… mi hermana siempre estuvo ahí para mí**

 **Max (N.): ¿Y tú padre y hermano?...**

 **Max: No éramos muy unidos… ellos estaban muy ocupados con algo de su trabajo y desde que nací no les agrade mucho, siempre creyeron que lo que le paso a mamá fue por mi culpa…**

 _Nuevamente otro silenció incomodo se hizo presente._

 **Max (N.): Eso es injusto…**

 **Max: Bueno, lo entiendo… después de todo, en cierto modo es mi culpa…**

En ese momento algo dentro de su yo negativo se redujo, dejo a un lado ese sarcasmo suyo e indiferencia. Nunca había visto a su yo "original" de ese modo, tan silencioso, cargando con una culpa que creía suya desde niño sin compartirla con nadie, siendo este último el primero en enterarse, y por dentro se pregunto si podría hacer algo para mejorar eso.

 **Max (N.): ¿Qué le paso…?**

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Max (N.): ¿Qué le paso a tú hermana?...**

Sus ojos por un segundo se apagaron, ese característico verde esmeralda lleno de vida fue reemplazado por un verde apagado, bajo su mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos por un momento, y luego de dar un largo suspiro, finalmente parecía estar dispuesto a relatar lo que había sucedido con su hermana en el pasado.

 **Max: A mi hermana le encantaba un** **teatro infantil** **de niña… pero ya no recuerdo el nombre, me conto que mamá la llevaba allí siempre que podía, era su lugar favorito en el mundo…**

 _Hubo una pausa, otro suspiro._

 **Max: Pero un día algo cambio en ella, vino a casa y me ignoro… yo… volví a estar solo y mi ella casi ya nunca pasaba tiempo conmigo. Por las noches a veces gritaba y otras simplemente no decía nada cuando la encontraba…**

Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, su corazón apretaba y luchaba con salir de un golpe certero. El dolor se hacía más fuerte dentro de él, pero no era físico, era un dolor que no podía combatir de ninguna forma, era el dolor de recordar el haber perdido a una persona muy importante en su vida, una persona irremplazable.

 _ **Hace muchos años…**_

Era una fría noche lluviosa de invierno, el pequeño niño que había sido alguna vez caminaba con su pijama puesto, acababa de escaparse de su habitación a escondidas al haber oído un sonido extraño en la casa. La oscuridad era tenebrosa y la linterna de juguete en su mano no servía mucho para ver, pero era suficiente para no tropezar en su camino.

 _El pequeño con siete años ya era todo un valiente aventurero._

 **Max: De ahí viene el ruido…**

Dijo inocentemente observando la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermana.

Con suavidad empujo la puerta, y allí dentro se encontró con un flash de linterna que dio directo a su cara y le cegó, del susto grito, dejando caer su linterna y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con su hermana sobre su cama apuntándole con su linterna, su aspecto era muy diferente a como la recordaba…

 **Max: A-Ali…**

 _No pudo pronunciar su nombre completo…_

Sus ojeras eran terribles, como si llevara semanas teniendo problemas para dormir. Su cabello ahora estaba desarreglado y su mirada parecía perdida, no pareció notar que estaba allí, le ignoro completamente y siguió moviendo su linterna, como si buscase algo que sus pequeños ojos no lograban ver a diferencia de ella.

 _Había algo bajo las suelas de sus pies descalzos…_

La figura de papel que le regalo su madre, estaba rota en el suelo. Se pregunto por qué había hecho eso ¿Por qué romper el recuerdo más preciado que tenía de su difunta madre? Su tierna infancia le impedía comprender muchas cosas en ese momento. Y a día de hoy, seguía sin encontrar todas las respuestas al rompecabezas.

Tomo el pequeño gato con delicadeza en sus pequeñas manos y al ver que no estaba tan mal, trato de acomodarlo lo suficiente con algunos doblajes para que tomara una forma lo suficientemente bonita.

 **Max: Toma…**

Su hermana por primera vez pareció reconocerle, sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño obsequio que su hermano menor le estaba devolviendo. Lo tomo torpemente, y sin decir una sola palabra, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se poso en sus labios y sus ojos se cristalizaron, el pequeño niño rio, feliz de poder ver a su hermana nuevamente.

 _Esa noche no se separo de ella en ningún momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vio descansar una vez más como una chica feliz y normal…_

 _ **Regresando al presente…**_

 **Max (N.): No tenía idea…**

 **Max: Aún sigo buscando respuestas pero… creo que nunca descubriré por qué actuaba de esa forma tan extraña. Yo… la extraño, me siento culpable, culpable de no haber hecho más de lo que podía y…**

 _Otra pausa…_

 **Max: No importa…**

Max en un movimiento de brazo seco sus ojos y se dispuso a retomar su trabajo como todo un buen empleado. Por esa noche, su otro yo decidió descansar y evito volver a preguntar más sobre su pasado o cualquier cosa relacionada a él, el pasado era eso… el pasado, y nada podía hacer para cambiarse.

 **. . .**

 **Nota (*): La familia con la que convive Max en la temporada 2° es adoptiva, su padre lo envió lejos de casa y de su hermano luego de la muerte de su hermana.**

 **. . .**

 **Max: Voy a seguir viviendo…**

 _Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja._

 **Max: Mamá… hermana… gracias por hacerme la persona que soy hoy, pienso salir de aquí. Voy a formar mi familia y los cuidare como mi tesoro más preciado del mundo…**

Por un instante, al cerrar sus ojos. La imagen de su mejor amiga se hizo presente frente a él, tan hermosa como de costumbre, con sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos como el mar azul, y una sensación cálida invadió su pecho, llenándole de una paz interna que hace tiempo no sentía desde que llego a ese nuevo hogar, desde que conoció a sus amigos, y desde que vio por última vez con vida a su hermana.

 **Max: La familia… es lo más importante en el mundo…**

 _Y el tiempo pasó…_

Su reloj daba las **5:00** de la mañana y su marcador de energía daba un total de 31% como porcentaje, se sintió aliviado. Otra noche más, otro día de jugarse el cuello, pero sería recompensando con un cheque, un apretón de mano y un regreso a su dulce cama que ya estaba echando de menos durante esa larga noche.

 **Max: Que noche…**

Estuvo a punto de bajar su tableta victorioso cuando noto algo moviéndose en la pantalla. La tomo entre sus manos y observo como Bonnie se aproximaba por la izquierda, cambio de pantalla, por la derecha Freddy iba acompañado de Chica, una gota de sudor frío cayó por su frente y se pregunto de qué demonios se trataba todo esto.

 **Max: ¡De ninguna manera!**

No lo dudo ni un segundo y cerró ambas puertas, alumbro por curiosidad el pasillo encontrado a las figuras sonrientes de Chica y Bonnie a ambos lados. Gruño por lo bajo y sin mediar palabra, aguardo a que se fueran para poder subir las puertas, su energía marcaba ahora un 27% y estaba bajando más rápido de lo que calculaba, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

 _Largo… largo…_

 **Max: ¿Qué…?**

Bonnie antes de alejarse por el pasillo le señalo la tableta en sus manos, dando a entender que le diese un vistazo. Con duda en su corazón, reviso las cámaras encontrándose con su peor pesadilla, Foxy estaba saliendo de su cueva pirata y salió disparado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y dejo de verlo, sus nervios aumentan, 26%.

 **Max: ¡Ugh!**

No tardo mucho en llegar, el golpe en su puerta dio a entender que el zorro ya había llegado y lentamente bajando su mirada, observo con miedo el porcentaje de su tableta.

1%...

0%...

 _Luces fuera, y todo quedo a oscuras._

A su espalda la sinfonía de su muerte comenzó a entonar, viviendo de como no, el oso castaño, él único capaz de entonar esa horrible melodía que daba por hecho su final. Y luego… ya no lograba recordar más, solo que se hallaba en el suelo y su cuerpo y cabeza le estaban matando, apenas sus sentidos seguían activos de milagro.

 **Old…**

Esa palabra quedo grabada a fuego en su memoria antes de perder.

 **. . .**

Su cuerpo era arrastrado por el oso castaño hasta partes y servicios donde recibiría su "iniciación" como nuevo miembro de la familia. Apenas estaba consciente y aunque por unos instantes pareció intentar hacer algo… sus intentos fueron inútiles, el ataque que hizo Freddy fue suficiente para dejarlo en un estado de pésimas condiciones.

 **Mangle: ¿¡Max!?**

La albina fue la primera en sobresaltarse al ver llegar a los Old a partes y servicio donde todos los demás aguardaban a su regreso. Estaba fatal, y seguramente sin atención médica no resistiría lo suficiente para ver la luz del sol otra vez.

 **Foxy: ¡El plan funciono de maravilla!**

 **Bon: Creí que dijiste que no lo lastimarían demasiado…**

 **Foxy: Detalles menores…**

La zorra albina aparto a su hermano y al solo, tomando a su pareja en brazos. Aunque por un momento pareció mirarle, pronto se dio cuenta de que no lograba reconocer a nada ni a nadie, sus ojos estaban sin vida y pronto no darían señales de vida, sería un cuerpo vació con un alma que pronto formaría parte de ellos.

 _Ahora era uno de ellos… no había vuelta atrás…_

Antes de despedirse del humano que fue alguna vez, aquel chico azabache con ojos esmeraldas llenos de vida y esperanza, sus dos "hijas" se aproximaron a él. Aunque Carl fue la única que dijo algo, mientras el resto guardaba silenció.

 **Carl: Papá…**

No sabía si sus circuitos estaban defectuosos o era su imaginación, pero por un instante sintió que su padre le observo, toco su mano suavemente y se apartó.

Nadie más dijo nada, ni siquiera sus dos amigos los cuales acababan de llegar a partes y servicios, no dieron una sola palabra de despedida. Pues no era una despedida, pronto volverían a verlo, cambiado, pero seguirá siendo el mismo Max de siempre por dentro.

 _ **Y así termino su larga noche…**_

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, por un momento casi tropieza y cae de su asiento, pero fue sostenido a tiempo por su amigo el oso.

 **Max: ¡Esos! Bastardos… voy a…**

 **Facundo: ¡Cálmate!**

 **Max: . . . Lo siento, me deje llevar…**

 _Silenció incomodo._

 **Max: ¿Cómo supiste todo lo que paso en la oficina?...**

 **Facundo: Nosotros no atacamos Max, siempre estuvimos viéndote de cerca. Junto a la puerta, en ese rincón… pero no podíamos ayudarte, iba contra las reglas…**

 **Max: Lo supuse…**

Max dio un suspiro, logrando así relajarse. Se pregunto que haría ahora, que pasaría con él y con sus dos amigos, y sobre todo… que pasaría con Axel a partir de ahora…

 **-Fin de la perte de Nexo**

 ***En un lugar desconocido**

Su cuerpo se sentía débil, sin fuerzas, sus parpados le pesaban y el terrible dolor en su cabeza le estaba matando. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni como había llegado allí, pero una extraña sensación invadía todo su cuerpo. Se sentía presionado, como si su cuerpo estuviera encerrado en una especie de traje extraño ¿Por qué era extraño? Pues porque podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba en movimiento, era como si caminara, pero no por voluntad propia. Como si la armadura se moviera y su cuerpo estuviera obligado a seguir sus lentos y firmes movimientos. Era como si tuviera vida propia. Igual que un animatronico.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para poder abrirlos, mucho menos mover sus labios para formular una palabra. Continuó intentándolo por varios minutos, pero al ver que no conseguiría nada simplemente se rindió y empezó a divagar con sus pensamientos. Dudaba mucho que estuviera muerto, pero no sabía decir que rayos sucedía, quizás así se sentía tener encerrada tu alma dentro de un animatronico.

Descartó automáticamente esa idea, pero no porque no fuera posible, sino porque quería decirse a si mismo que eso no podía suceder.

Tanto pensar en ello hizo que el dolor de su cabeza fuera más fuerte. El dolor se empezaba a volver insoportable, pero él intentaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mantenerse despierto. Al final no logró nada, se rindió ante el dolor y quedó una vez más inconsciente, lo último que llegó a sus oídos fueron unas palabras de una voz desconocida, pero claramente femenina.

 **?:** **No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a adaptarte a este lugar. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?**

después de oír eso, todo fue oscuridad.

 *** Freddy's Fazbear Pizza** **(Turno de día)**

 **Bon: ¿Fui lo suficientemente clara?**

 **Jefe: Si**

 **Bon: Y supongo que no hace falta decirle que sucederá si no cumple su promesa ¿Verdad?**

 **Jefe: No, no hace falta**

 **Bon: Bien**

La coneja de ojos verdes se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida de la oficina del dueño del lugar, echó una de sus conocidas miradas de amenaza al jefe, y se retiró para volver a sus funciones principales. Una vez que la animatronica se había retirado, el jefe abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. De su interior sacó uno de los múltiples cigarrillos que tenía dentro, necesitaba calmar sus nervios y para él no había mejor solución para ello que el tabaco.

 **Jefe: Menudo día... No puedo esperar a que llegue mí hora de retirarme**

La verdad era que, además de para hablar con los idiotas que pedían ser guardia de seguridad, el único motivo por el cuál su oficina existía era para poder fumar tranquilo. En cualquier otra parte del restaurante no podía ya que los padres de los mocosos lo miraban de mala manera si lo hacía. Y ni hablar de los animatronicos, jamás olvidará el día en que fumaba tranquilo y de repente Freddy se acercó rompiendo su cigarro y diciéndole que la próxima vez le arrancaba la mano a él y a toda su familia... Jamás hubiera imaginado que un oso con ojos biscos pudiera dar miedo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido inconfundible de la puerta de su oficina, con suerte sería un nuevo guardia para el turno nocturno para reemplazar a los tres que ya se murieron, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no era algún joven ingenuo que sin saberlo cavaba su propia tumba. Era el dueño de Sister Location, el jefe le invitó a tomar asiento pues parecía bastante agotado.

 **Jefe: Tom, ¿ocurrió algo?**

 **Tom: Mala noche... Finalmente William y yo tuvimos nuestra charla** **.** **Como** **ve no está precisamente feliz de verme**

 **Jefe: ¿Springtrap te hizo eso?**

 **Tom: Si, la verdad me sorprende que se haya quedado con el apodo que le pusieron a esa cosa**

 **Jefe: ¿No se llama Springtrap el animatronico?**

 **Tom:** **No oficialmente** **, simplemente es un apodo que le** **pusieron los empleados** **por funcionar mal**

 **Jefe: Igual que Mangle**

 **Tom: Exacto**

El dueño de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza continuó fumando ya un poco más relajado, al menos había llegado a un acuerdo con el arma de destrucción masiva de pelo celeste para que no prenda fuego el lugar con él adentro, lo único que le gustaba ver encendido era su cigarrillo. No sabía quién había inventado los cigarros actuales, pero si se lo encontraba en el cielo o el infierno sin duda le iba a invitar un trago.

 **Tom: No sabía que usted fumaba**

 **Jefe: Por algo me quedo encerrado aquí casi todo el tiempo, el cartel de no fumar** **cerca de los niños no es simple decoración**

 **Tom: Jamás hubiera pensado que a usted le importaran los pulmones de los niños**

 **Jefe: No me importan a mí, le importan a los animatronicos**

 **Tom: ¿Qué** **quieres** **decir?**

 **Jefe: La última vez que fumé cerca de un niño Freddy dijo que me arrancaría la mano a mí y a toda mí familia**

 **Tom: No iba en serio ¿Verdad?**

 **Jefe: Prefiero no averiguarlo, hazte un favor a ti mismo y nunca fumes cerca de un niño si no quieres problemas con Freddy**

El jefe sacó una vez más del cajón de su escritorio un cigarro y se lo ofreció a Tom, este simplemente hizo una señal con la mano en señal de que no lo quería así que lo guardó donde estaba antes.

 **Jefe: ¿No fumas?**

 **Tom: Nunca me gustó**

 **Jefe:** **Como desees**

 **Tom: Por cierto, vi a Bon salir de aquí antes**

 **Jefe: No me hables de ella**

 **Tom: Se enteró de que Axel no trabaja aquí ¿verdad?**

 **Jefe: Parece ser que se lo dijo ayer durante el día**

 **Tom: Genial, ¿entonces estamos muertos?**

 **Jefe: No, para nuestra suerte llegué a un acuerdo con ella**

Tom iba a preguntar por aquellas condiciones mencionadas por su socio, sin embargo, no pudo completar la pregunta debido a la fuerte tos que le provocó el humo del tabaco llegando a sus pulmones. El jefe luego de soltar una carcajada al verlo toser continuó hablando.

 **Jefe:** **La verdad es que m** **ás que un acuerdo fueron sus condiciones para no matarnos a los dos**

 **Tom: ¿Qué condiciones puso?**

 **Jefe: Lo principal es que si muere allí le demos su cuerpo, después pidió cosas como que Axel no esté obligado a trabajar si no quiere y otras pequeñeces sin mucha importancia**

 **Tom: ¿E** **-E** **l cuerpo de Axel?**

 **Jefe: Mientras se lo** **entreguemos** **estamos a salvo** **. C** **ambiando de** **tema, ¿q** **ué haces aquí?** **El** **trato ya está cerrado**

 **Tom: No vine por eso**

 **Jefe: ¿Entonces?**

 **Tom: Fui al almacén donde guardamos a los Funtime de noche**

 **Jefe: ¿Y** **...** **?**

 **Tom: El ascensor estaba abajo**

 **Jefe: ¿Eso es malo?**

 **Tom: El ascensor es la única entrada y salida del lugar, si está abajo quiere decir que alguien entró...**

 **Jefe: Pero no salió...**

 **Tom: Exacto, creo que tu guardia no lo logró**

El jefe sacó su cigarrillo de sus labios para soltar el humo del mismo. En apenas tres noches sus cuatro guardias habían muerto, y aunque odiara admitirlo, les había pillado algo de cariño a esos cuatro idiotas pese a todo el desmadre y destrucción que provocaban. Sabía que habían discutido con los animatronicos por algún motivo relacionado con un conejito o algo así. Era bastante probable que intentaran matarlos de nuevo, pero tenía la esperanza de que se las arreglarían para resolver todo como siempre. Tal vez sea cierto eso de que la suerte se les acaba a todos tarde o temprano, ¿y quién sabe? a lo mejor se adaptan rápido a la vida de animatronico y les termina gustando. Ellos viven con sus amigos para siempre y la compañía gana nuevas atracciones así que todos ganan... Menos los próximos guardias.

 **Tom: ¿Me estás escuchando?**

 **Jefe: ¿Eh? perdona** **,** **¿** **q** **ué era lo que dijiste?**

 **Tom: Que Bon nos matará, eso es lo que decía**

 **Jefe: Tranquilo, te dije que mientras le demos el cuerpo para meter su alma en su traje no nos hará nada**

 **Tom: Ahí está el problema**

 **Jefe: . . .**

El jefe nuevamente retiró el cigarro de su boca, pero esta vez lo apagó en el cenicero sobre su escritorio, luego de ello entrelazó los dedos de sus manos entre sí y centro toda su atención en Tom.

 **Jefe: Dime por favor que tienes el cuerpo de Axel**

 **Tom: Yo y unos empleados revisamos el lugar y no lo encontramos**

 **Jefe: ¿Revisaron cada habitación?**

 **Tom: Hasta la última**

 **Jefe: Algún rastro tuvieron que dejar** **. Sangre** **en el** **suelo,** **al** **gún trozo humano** **,** **algo**

 **Tom: Ninguna habitación tiene sangre, tampoco los animatronicos y tanto los dientes como el interior de F. Foxy están limpios así que no se lo comió**

 **Jefe: ¿F. Foxy come guardias?**

 **Tom: Casi siempre...** **Luego** **te quejas de Mangle por una simple mordida**

 **Jefe: Eso no importa ahora, si no encontramos el cuerpo Bon nos hará sufrir mil veces más que con cualquier mordida**

 **Tom: Ya revisé el lugar de pies a cabeza**

 **Jefe: ¿Le preguntaste a los Funtime?**

 **Tom: No** **les** **gustan los humanos y mucho menos yo** **. N** **o dirán nada**

 **Jefe: Mierda... Tendré que decirles alguna excusa por el cual Axel de momento está faltando al trabajo de día**

 **Tom: ¿Debería ir escribiendo mi testamento?**

 **Jefe: Probablemente si…** **Se los** **diré luego de que se vayan tus animatronicos** **. La** **cosa se podría poner violenta entre ellos**

 **Tom: También debería cerrar temprano, lo último que necesita esta compañía es otra controversia a la lista**

 **Jefe: Tienes razón**

 **Tom: Me quedaré para asegurarme que ninguna de mis atracciones hable sobre Axel**

 **Jefe: Bien, con suerte Bon se cree que le permití faltar porque está enfermo y no nos hace sufrir una muerte lenta y horrible**

 **Tom: ¿Tanto cariño le tenía a ese guardia?**

 **Jefe: Si, a mí también me sorprende la verdad**

 **Tom: También parece que es amigo de William... Dudo que a él le haga gracia la noticia**

 **Jefe: Mierda, debí mandar a Facundo. Quitando a Toy Chica nadie lo habría extrañado y ella no podría ni intentaría matarnos**

 **Tom: ¿Por qué exactamente mandaste a trabajar a mi almacén a la pareja de un arma de destrucción masiva?**

 **Jefe: Tenía entendido que se pelearon, además es el que parecía tener más posibilidades**

 **Tom: Pues por lo que vi no creo que estén muy peleados que digamos**

 **Jefe: Ya me di cuenta cuando entró a mi oficina** **.** **Bon no es el único problema, también está su hijo**

Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír aquello, sabía que los adolescentes tenían hijos a una edad cada vez más temprana, pero en el expediente del guardia no indicaba la existencia de ningún hijo.

 **Tom: ¿El guardia tiene** **un** **hijo?**

 **Jefe: Supongo que ya viste al nuevo animatronico**

 **Tom: ¿El conejo de pelo negro?**

 **Jefe: El mismo** **. A** **l parecer es hijo de Axel y Bon, y antes que** **preguntes,** **te digo que ni yo estoy muy enterado del asunto**

Estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre ello, pero como parecía que ni el dueño del lugar sabía con detalle del asunto decidió dejarlo pasar y suponer que era adoptado. A no ser que los ingenieros de este lugar lograran hacer que las robots pudieran quedar embarazadas... Eso sería demasiado perturbador, incluso para esta compañía.

 **Tom: Y no hay que olvidarse de Springtrap**

 **Jefe: Lo sé… Esperaba que ellos también se hubieran peleado**

 **Tom: No lo están…** **o al** **menos no lo parece**

 **Jefe: Otro problema a la lista**

La preocupación del jefe era más que evidente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y aunque intentaba disimularlo su rostro mostraba preocupación e incluso miedo. Esto no ayudaba nada a calmar a Tom, el jefe de este lugar le dijo que podía mantener a raya a casi todos los animatronicos del lugar siempre y cuando consiguiera nuevos guardias, sin embargo, él nunca pudo tener control alguno sobre Bon. Si Bon quería o no hacer algo no podía hacer nada para cambiar su opinión. La verdad era que nadie parecía poder desobedecer a Bon sin pagarlo con huesos rotos o directamente con su vida.

 **Tom: En cualquier caso, después de todo lo que pasó probablemente Will... Springtrap solo me ataque a mí**

 **Jefe: Nunca me hablaste de cómo se conocieron**

 **Tom: Es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de contarla**

 **Jefe: Bueno, si algo aprendí en este trabajo es que a veces** **es mejor no saber algunas cosas**

 **Tom: Es lo mejor**

 **Jefe: Solo ten cuidado ahí afuera y no menciones nada sobre Axel**

 **Tom: Entendido**

 **Jefe: Si tenemos suerte tus animatronicos no dirán nada a los míos**

El jefe hizo una seña con la mano indicando que el dueño de Sister Location se retirara, este hizo caso y le dejó fumar tranquilo.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, el dueño de Sister Location fue rápidamente a sentarse en alguna mesa vacía de la sala principal. Hoy había cumpleaños así que el hecho de que hubiera incluso más niños de lo normal corriendo por el lugar era algo comprensible. Con suerte los mocosos tendrían tan ocupados a los animatronicos que no podrían hablar con Baby o alguno de los Funtime.

 **Tom: Estoy muy viejo para aguantar estas mierdas**

Sabía desde un principio que meter a cualquiera que tenga relación con Bon sería mala idea, pero le habían asegurado que no habría problema alguno. Jamás en su vida hubiera adivinado que el cuerpo de un guardia fuese a desaparecer y que su vida dependiera de encontrarlo. Estaba seguro de que ya revisó el lugar por completo y la única sangre que encontró fue la del niño que F. Freddy asesinó ayer y Axel cubrió. Claro eso último no se lo contó al jefe de este lugar ya que tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas sobre los Funtime y seguramente usarían eso como excusa para pagar menos o directamente cancelar el trato.

Pensando bien la situación era raro que los animatronicos atacaran al guardia, Axel cubrió a F. Freddy con lo del niño de ayer y por el cadáver del mocoso en el almacén era evidente que le permitió matarlo. No tenía sentido que lo hubiesen matado a él también e incluso si lo hubiesen hecho no hay rastro del cuerpo, hasta miró dentro de F. Foxy y Baby para ver si encontraban aunque sea un poco de sangre, pero simplemente no había rastro alguno. Por mucho que la idea no le gustara tal vez debería hablar con Baby sobre ello, no podía perder nada en intentarlo. Bueno, nada excepto la vida.

 **Tom: De todas formas, si no me matan ellos lo hará Bon... O su hijo... O William...**

Tom se quedó sentado en el lugar esperando a que sus animatronicos terminaran esas canciones infantiles que odiaban tanto ellos como él. Finalmente esta se detuvo y al centrar su mirada en el escenario principal vio a sus animatronicos bajando para cederle el lugar a Bon y sus compañeros Toy. Funtime Foxy y Ballora se pusieron junto algunos niños para decir sus frases típicas sobre lo importante que es compartir, la amistad y demás idioteces que se le dicen a los niños. F. Freddy y Bon-Bon se sacaban fotos con algunos niños y entregaban globos, todos estaban con sus padres así que era poco probable que internaran repetir el "accidente" de ayer.

Y por supuesto no faltaba la más importante, y posiblemente la más enferma, de todo el grupo. Baby se encontraba entregando helados a los niños como hacía en cualquier fiesta. Algo que le llamaba la atención a Tom era que se le notaba bastante distraída, apenas hacía caso a los niños y su vista se centraba mucho en el escenario, específicamente en Bon. Conociéndola eso no podía ser bueno.

Luego de varios segundos observando a Bon, Baby desvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros. A veces dudaba si las almas tenían la capacidad de comunicarse entre ellas sin que los vivos los oyeran o algo por el estilo ya que no entendía como podían comunicarse solo con mirarse mutuamente ¿Quizás de convivir tantos años se inventaron un idioma exclusivo con los ojos? sonaba estúpido, pero tampoco es que la idea de almas encerradas en atracciones de niños o una coneja de pelo celeste que tenga literalmente al planeta entero aterrado por su poder suenen muy bien, ¿verdad?

Tom salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Baby le devolvía la mirada, se había dado cuenta que la estaba observando y no parecía nada contenta con ello. Desvió una vez más su mirada en dirección a su compañera F. Foxy para luego darle la espalda y centrarse en los niños alrededor suyo gritando por helado. Él por su parte dejó de mirar a Baby para centrarse en la zorra albina. La mencionada le miraba fijamente con una expresión para nada amigable, Tom no necesitaba entender el extraño idioma de los ojos para comprender que Baby le había dado la orden de vigilarlo por meterse donde no debe o matarlo cuando nadie mire. Sea cual sea el caso estaba claro que debía mantenerse alejado de ella.

Luego de veinte minutos sin nada más interesante que las constantes miradas amenazantes de F. Foxy, Tom encontró algo que nuevamente le había llamado la atención. Cada vez que el nuevo animatronico que cumplía su papel de mesero entregaba una orden se detenía y preguntaba a los clientes si habían visto al guardia de seguridad en alguna parte, eso evidentemente era malo para él y como era de esperarse no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el animatronico mencionado se acercara a su mesa para preguntar lo mismo que a todos los demás.

 **Fonnie: Disculpe señor ¿A visto al guardia de seguridad?**

 **Tom: No**

 **Fonnie: ¿Seguro?**

 **Tom: No vi ninguna persona con uniforme hoy**

 **Fonnie: Rayos... ¿No pidió nada?**

 **Tom: No tengo hambre**

 **Fonnie: ¿Tiene algún hijo amigo del cumpleañero?**

 **Tom: No tengo hijos** **y después de conocer a cierta familia no creo que vaya a tenerlos nunca.**

 **Fonnie: ¿Entonces qué hace aquí?**

 **Tom: Negocios**

 **Fonnie: ¿Negocios?**

 **Tom: Si,** **yo soy** **...**

 **?: ¡Fonnie!**

El conejo de ojos rojos se dio media vuelta rápidamente en dirección a la dueña de la voz, la cual reconoció al instante, era su madre y parecía estar bastante enfadada.

 **Bon: ¿Qué es eso de que estás molestando a los clientes?**

 **Fonnie: ¡No los molesto! Solo les pregunto si vieron a papá**

 **Bon: ¿Y te vas a poner a preguntar a cada cliente que venga?**

 **Fonnie: Si es necesario, si**

 **Bon: ¡No puedes hacer eso!**

 **Fonnie: ¡Tengo que hablar cada él y lo haré con o sin tu permiso!**

 **Bon: ¡¿Me estás desobedeciendo?!**

 **Fonnie: ¡No dejaré que nos abandone! ¡incluso si tengo que matarlo y obligarlo a quedarse, lo haré!**

 **Tom: A-A lo mejor faltó**

Tanto madre como hijo desviaron su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz que los había interrumpido, con la discusión que tenían se habían olvidado totalmente de que estaba allí sentado, de hecho, se olvidaron de que había múltiples niños, adolescentes y adultos alrededor de ellos. Incluso los Old que tocaban en el escenario se habían detenido ante su discusión.

 **Fonnie: ¡¿Qué están mirando?!**

Todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas incómodos o asustados. Los Old empezaron a tocar de nuevo en un intento de calmar el ambiente y los niños no tardaron en empezar a volver a correr por todo el lugar o comer pizza. Por otra parte, los adultos y adolescentes se centraban en sus hijos, celulares o cualquier cosa con total de no cruzar miradas con los conejos, cualquiera con media neurona sabía que no era buena idea meterse con el hijo de Bon.

 **Bon: O te calmas o te quedas encerrado en partes y servicios**

 **Fonnie:** **Yo...** **l** **o siento**

 **Bon:** **No importa, pero ten en cuanta una cosa** **,** **Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: ¿Qué?**

 **Bon: Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz** **... Créeme que te arrepentirás de hacerlo**

El conejo de pelo negro sintió un escalofrío que le llegó, literalmente, hasta el alma. Debía intentar calmarse antes que su madre lo transforme en una lámpara decorativa o le arranque la cara como hizo tiempo atrás con Bonnie. Quería hablar con su padre y el hecho de no encontrarlo lo empezaba a poner más que nervioso. Tom que se encontraba en completo silencio observando finalmente junto el valor para decir algo.

 **Tom: Tal vez el guardia se sentía mal y no vino por eso**

 **Fonnie: No, los guardias no pueden faltar al trabajo por el contrato**

 **Bon:** **Fonnie,** **no debes hablar de los contratos de los guardias**

 **Fonnie: Da igual mamá, hoy en día todo el mundo sabe que los guardias no pueden faltar a menos que tengan un problema familiar importante o una...**

Antes de que Bon o Tom pudieran decir algo, Fonnie salió corriendo sin terminar lo que iba a decir, la coneja de pelo celeste se llevó la mano a la cabeza para intentar relajarse y no terminar arrancándole las orejas a su querido hijo. Una vez que contuvo la mayor parte de sus ganas de desarmarlo, se fue tras sus pasos.

En cuanto a Tom, simplemente se quedó mirando en la dirección a donde se habían ido ambos conejos, rezó porque le creyeran al jefe lo de que Axel estaba enfermo ya que si caía el dueño de este lugar luego vendría él. Para su sorpresa no habían pasado ni un minuto hasta que Baby apareció, al ver como se dirigía a la misma dirección que Bon supo que tenía que intervenir. Para su mala suerte cierta zorra lo estaba viendo de lejos y no llegó a colocar un solo pie en el pasillo ya que F. Foxy le agarró del brazo y lo tiró con suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo. Tom se levantó encontrándose con la animatronica bloqueando la puerta, era evidente que no le iba a dejar pasar.

 **F. Foxy: No deberías meterte en ciertos asuntos**

 **Tom: S** **-S** **olo iba al baño**

 **F. Foxy: Pues aguántate 10 minutos y te dejo pasar**

 **Tom: No me podré aguantar**

 **F. Foxy: Pues ahí tienes una planta**

Tom miró en dirección a la que apuntaba la animatronica, se sorprendió un poco al ver que la planta mencionada estaba completamente muerta. Solo Dios sabrá cuando fue que la regaron por última vez.

 **Tom: ¿Hace cuánto que está esa planta ahí?**

 **F. Foxy: Tú terminarás más muerto que esa planta si no te largas**

 **Tom: Hay gente alrededor nuestro ¿Estás dispuesta a traumatizar a todos estos pobres niños viendo como su heroína F. Foxy ataca a un pobre anciano?**

 **F. Foxy: Si, más si se trata de ti**

 **Tom: P-Pero hay niños...**

 **F. Foxy: Pues espero que por su bien los padres de ellos tengan dinero para un psicólogo… Ver a un anciano ahorcado por sus propias tripas debe ser algo bastante perturbador para ellos**

 **Tom: ¿Q-Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?**

 **F. Foxy: Claro, Te ofrezco 2 minutos para irte antes que te quite la mitad de la cabeza de un mordisco**

La zorra psicópata avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Tom, este evidentemente retrocedió ante ello, pero se detuvo en seco al tener una idea. Si funcionaba nunca jamás podría estar en la misma habitación que F. Foxy, pero tenía que hablar con Baby y descubrir qué pasó exactamente con Axel.

 **Tom: Lo siento F. Foxy, pero no me dejas opción**

 **F. Foxy: ¡Ja! ¿Qué hará un anciano contra mí?**

 **Tom:** **Esto...** **¡Freddy! ¡Funtime Foxy estuvo fumando cerca de los niños!**

 **F. Foxy: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Soy un** **robot,** **idiota** **. Y** **o no fu...!**

La zorra no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue tecleada repentinamente por cierto oso castaño con cara de retrasado.

 **F. Foxy: ¡Suéltame oso de porquería!**

 **Freddy: ¡No volverás a lastimar los pulmones de los niños!**

Mientras esos dos peleaban en el suelo, Tom aprovechó la situación y se escabulló en dirección hacia donde había ido Baby. En cuanto a los otros dos, pues se quedaron peleando mientras los niños gritaban para que gane su favorito. Chica y Bonnie que se encontraban en el escenario aún impactados ante el repentino ataque del oso pensaron en intervenir, pero al ver como los padres y hermanos mayores de los niños se acercaban al círculo pensaron que se ocuparían de ello. Ambos hicieron un facepalm sincronizado al ver como los mayores hacían el círculo más grande y empezaban a gritar junto a los niños mientras hacían apuestas... Un gran ejemplo para sus hijos.

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

 **Chica: Bueno, supongo que después de vivir un año entero con los otros cuatro nos acostumbramos a este tipo de cosas**

 **Bonnie: Quizás tengas razón**

 **Chica: Parece que tienen entretenimiento de sobra, voy con mi hermana a la cocina ¿Vienes?**

 **Bonnie:** **Claro**

Ambos old se retiraron dejando a su líder entretener a los clientes junto con la nueva. Como todos estaban centrados en la pelea nadie los vio irse y aunque lo hubieran hecho les habría importado poco, por no decir nada. Una vez allí ambos entraron a la cocina y se encontraron con la gallina Toy. Esta estaba preparando la masa para los últimos pedidos pendientes.

 **Chica: ¿Qué tal hermanita?**

 **T. Chica:** **Bien**

 **Bonnie: ¿Dónde está Facundo?**

La gallina dejó la masa y se centró en sus compañeros, los pedidos podían esperar un poco.

 **T. Chica: Está teniendo una charla con Max y Lucas en partes y servicios**

 **Chica: ¿Sobre...?**

 **: Ya saben de que se trata...**

Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo en el lugar, era un tema bastante complejo y delicado.

 **: ¿Tan fuerte es esa necesidad?**

 **Chica: Puede hacer que pierdas la cabeza por completo**

 **Bonnie: Solo podemos esperar que no les afecte tanto**

La rubia Toy decidió cambiar el tema de una vez. Cuanto menos se hable de ello, mejor.

 **: ¿Qué** **hacen aquí? ¿Pusieron otra vez a los nuevos a tocar?**

 **Bonnie: No**

 **T. Chica: ¿Entonces?**

 **Bonnie: Freddy se puso a pelear con uno de los nuevos**

 **T. Chica:** **Ah...** **¡¿Qué?!**

 **Bonnie: Lo que oíste**

 **:** **¡¿** **Y** **nadie hace nada?!**

 **Chica: Claro que sí, todos los adultos y niños hicieron un círculo y están haciendo apuestas**

 **T. Chica: . . .**

 **Bonnie: Se sincera** **,** **¿** **t** **e sorprende?**

 **T. Chica:** **No** **, pero eso no significa que no deberíamos intervenir**

 **Chica: Sabes cómo es nuestro líder, siempre que le decimos que haga algo dice que puede hacer lo que quiere porque está bueno**

 **T. Chica: Tal vez no le** **s** **haga caso a ustedes, pero a otros si**

 **Bonnie: Antes de que menciones a mi hermana te digo que está ocupada hablando con el jefe**

 **Chica: Rayos... ¿Qué tal Puppet?**

 **Chica: Desde que se volvió relleno nadie le hace caso, además está escuchando música en su caja y sabes lo amargado que se pone si lo interrumpen**

 **T. Chica: ¿Golden o T. Freddy?**

 **Bonnie: Yo los vi metiéndose al círculo y apostar en contra de Freddy**

 **Chica: También los compañeros de la nueva se pusieron a apostar, aunque no escuché por quién**

 **T. Chica: ¿Contra quién está peleando Freddy?**

 **Chica: La zorra parecida a Mangle**

 **T. Chica: ¿F** **untime** **Foxy?**

 **Chica: Esa**

 **Bonnie: Tal vez se parezca a Mangle, pero en personalidad es más parecida a nuestro Foxy**

 **Chica: ¿De qué te sorprendes? siempre los zorros son los más violentos**

 **Bonnie: Mangle no es tan violenta**

 **Chica: Es una excepción, además ya vimos que cuando realmente se enoja es igual a su hermano**

 **T. Chica: ¿Qué tal si volvemos al tema de Freddy peleando enfrente de todos los clientes?**

 **Bonnie: ¿Se te ocurre alguien más que tenga suficiente autoridad para que Freddy le haga caso?**

La animatronica Toy se quedó unos segundos pensando en algún otro compañero suyo que podría calmar al oso old, pese a ser estúpido, el castaño era junto con Foxy de los más desobedientes de toda la pizzería.

 **T. Chica: Mmm... ¿Springtrap?**

 **Chica: Más que ayudar lo veo metiéndose en la pelea**

 **Bonnie: Mi primo no ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente**

 **T. Chica: ¿** **Por qué** **?**

 **Bonnie: Ni** **idea,** **intenté hablar con él, pero me dijo** **que solo** **le preocupaba Axel y que lo dejara solo**

 **Chica: Yo lo escuché discutir más de una vez con los nuevos**

 **T. Chica: Bueno, no tengo intención de ofender a tu primo** **,** **Bonnie, pero él nunca fue precisamente amable con nadie más allá de Axel**

 **Chica: Yo creo que le tiene ganas a Axel igual que Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: Por favor, a diferencia de mi él no tiene ninguna oportunidad**

Las dos rubias intentaron contener lo mejor posible sus risas provocadas por las palabras del conejo morado, sin embargo, ambas no pudieron soportar más al ver la pose de diva que realizaba el conejo, este hablaba en serio. Bonnie las miraba con molestia mientras ambas se partían de risa en su cara, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ya que era la primera vez que alguna de ellas reía desde que discutieron con los cuatros.

 **Chica: Había olvidado lo diva que te pones cuando te gustaba alguien**

 **Bonnie: Tú eres igual con tus pizzas**

 **Chica: Porque mis pizzas son increíbles**

 **Bonnie: Son decentes**

 **Chica:** **¡** **. . .** **!** **Sería una pena que te vuelvan a arrancar la cara**

El conejo sonría de forma burlona mientras su compañera rubia se contenía para no tirarse encima de él y dejarlo una vez más sin cara, en cuanto a la única Toy que había en la cocina, esta reía en un tono bajo para evitar que le escuche su querida hermana. Si había algo que ofendía a las gallinas era que se metieran con su forma de cocinar. Pensó por un segundo en calmar a su hermana, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar más leña al fuego

 **T. Chica: No le hagas caso hermana, todos saben que tú eres la segunda mejor cocinera de aquí**

 **Chica: ¡¿Segunda?!**

 **T. Chica: Claro, todos saben que las mejores pizzas son las mías**

 **Chica: ¡Nadie supera mis pizzas!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Ahora quién es la diva?**

 **Chica: Cállate... Espera, díselo tú**

 **Bonnie: ¿Decir qué?**

 **Chica: Dile a la tonta de mi hermana que mis pizzas son insuperables**

 **T. Chica:** **De hecho, no** **es mala idea** **. D** **ime** **,** **Bonnie** **,** **¿** **q** **uién hace mejores pizzas?**

 **Bonnie: Solo responderé si me prometen que ninguna me hará daño sin importar que responda**

 **Ambas: Hecho**

Ambas se quedaron mirando impacientes por la respuesta del conejo, pero antes de que él pudiera responder la duda existencial que las polluelas tenían, el ruido de la puerta de la cocina cerrándose les indicó que alguien había entrado. Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron al ver a Springtrap ya que él solía quedarse en la oficina del guardia o en alguna de las múltiples habitaciones para fiestas que no estaban en uso, no porque quisiese estar solo, sino porque el jefe le ordenó que se mantuviera alejado de la gente debido a que... Bueno, aún no le sacaron el cadáver de dentro y no era buena idea que lo vieran los niños.

 **Bonnie: Hola** **,** **primo**

 **Springtrap: Bonnie**

 **T. Chica: ¿No te vieron** **entrar,** **verdad? Recuerda que el je...**

 **Springtrap: El jefe dijo que no me deben ver hasta que saquen mí cuerpo del traje, lo recuerdo**

 **Chica: Entonces ¿Vienes por algún motivo o solo quieres charlar con los niños que asesinaste hace años?**

 **Bonnie: Chica...**

 **Springtrap: Solo me interesa saber si alguno vio a Axel**

 **Chica: N** **o, ¿y** **a te largas?**

 **T. Chica: ¿Podrías parar hermana?**

 **Chica: No me gusta que esté aquí él**

 **Bonnie: Pues la encargada de la cocina ahora es tu hermana así que si no te gusta ahí tienes la salida**

Se formó un silencio incómodo en el lugar, la polluela pese a estar enojada decidió mantenerse callada. Tanto los Toy como los Olds sabían que cuando el pelimorado se ponía de esa forma lo mejor era retirarse. Tal vez no tenga la fuerza de Bon, pero podía llegar a tener su temperamento a veces.

 **Chica: Tsk...**

 **T. Chica: Relájense** **,** **chicos**

 **Springtrap: Volviendo al tema de Axel** **,** **¿** **lo** **han visto?**

 **T. Chica: Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto ¿No hablaste con** **él,** **Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: No podía, si no estaba tocando estaba entregando los pedidos**

 **Springtrap: No ha aparecido en todo el día** **,** **¿** **no** **?**

 **Bonnie: No, pero...**

El conejo morado iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Springtrap, este simplemente le agradeció por la información y se retiró sin decir nada más. Bonnie intentó seguirle el paso, pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo a su compañera old hablar.

 **Chica: No entiendo cómo puedes tratarlo bien después de lo que nos hizo**

 **Bonnie: dejó de ser el hombre morado cuando se convirtió en Springtrap,** **además** **ya nos vengamos matándolo**

 **Chica: ¿Y por eso debería perdonar que nos matara de forma despiadada?**

 **Bonnie: No... ¿Y porqué nosotros morimos en estos trajes la gente debe perdonar todos los guardias que matamos?**

 **T. Chica: Chicos,** **calma**

 **Chica: No discutiré contigo de nuevo por esto**

 **Bonnie: ¿Sabes en qué él ha demostrado ser mejor que tú y Foxy? cuando votamos si debíamos matar a los otros él dijo que no**

 **Chica: ¡Si no los matamos se largarán apenas termine su contrato! ¿Te tengo que recordar que** **nos iban a abandonar** **?**

 **Bonnie: Y aun así se negó a matar a Axel igual que yo**

 **T. Chica: P-Por favor ch...**

 **Chica: ¡Springtrap es simplemente amigo de Axel, yo y Lucas somos pareja!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Y por eso él debería perdonar que lo mataran de forma despiadada?**

 **Chica: No es lo mismo**

 **Bonnie: Tienes razón, el hombre morado asesinó a niños que no conocía de nada, tú asesinaste a la persona que supuestamente amabas**

 **Chica: ¡Lo asesinó Freddy!**

 **Bonnie: Y tú no hiciste nada para ayudarlo, es más, tú estuviste a favor de que muriera**

 **Chica: ¡Ya te dije que no es lo mismo!**

 **Bonnie: Somos tan malos como nuestro asesino, puede que incluso peor... Que ustedes busquen excusas para no aceptarlo** **es su** **problema**

 **Chica: . . .**

El conejo de pelo morado se retiró de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de alguna de las gallinas presentes, quería buscar a Springtrap y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar más con su amiga old. En cuanto a la mencionada, esta simplemente estaba sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo. Los old odiaban discutir con Bonnie sobre esto. No solo porque el conejo a veces tardaba días en volver a dirigirles la palabra sino que, por mucho que no les gustara la idea, algo de razón había en sus palabras. La hermana de Chica intentó animarle, pero esta no le hizo caso y se fue sin decir palabra alguna. Toy Chica decidió volver a centrarse en sus pizzas en lugar de seguirla ya que la conocía bien a ella y a los demás Olds, si algo aprendieron los Toys conviviendo con ellos era que cuando el tema de su asesinato salía al aire lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

 ***Pasillo principal**

Volviendo con Tom, este se encontraba buscando a Baby, la perdió de vista un segundo y había desaparecido. Comenzó a revisar habitación por habitación sin éxito alguno hasta que finalmente, tras dar vueltas por veinte minutos buscando, logró hallar a la animatronica payaso. Ella se encontraba dibujando junto a las demás creaciones de los niños, o ese diría cualquiera que no la conociese. Tom sabía que ella usaba eso como pretexto para espiar y el hecho que ella estuviera dibujando justamente al lado de la oficina del jefe donde habían entrado Bon y Fonnie lo confirmaba. Aprovechando que Baby estaba muy centrada en su dibujo Tom optó por esconderse en una de las habitaciones de fiestas vacías, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para poder ver y escuchar todo lo que sucedía.

Justo en ese momento salieron de la oficina los dos conejos antes mencionados. Baby detuvo su dibujo para saludarles, sin embargo el conejo de pelo negro pasó completamente de ella y se fue en dirección a la sala principal donde probablemente aún estaban peleando Freddy y F. Foxy, Bon también se fue en la misma dirección que su hijo, pero al menos ella si le había devuelto el saludo. Una vez que ambos conejos estaban fuera de vista y asegurarse que el jefe no iba a salir, Baby tomó palabra; al parecer había terminado su dibujo.

 **Baby: Sin duda una de mis mejores creaciones, ahora** **¿** **D** **ónde lo colgaré?**

Podía escuchar los pasos de Baby dando vueltas por el pasillo, dudaba un poco en asomarse por el miedo a que lo descubrieran. Los nervios de Tom subían más y más por las vueltas de Baby y la estúpida canción que tarareaba solo empeoraban la situación. De repente Baby simplemente paró de tararear. Sus pasos indicaban que Baby se había detenido justo en la pared que conectaba con la puerta donde estaba escondido.

 **Baby: Mmm... Quizás este dibujo no es tan bueno como creía, debería pedir opiniones**

Después de esas palabras no escuchó nada, ni pasos, ni tarareos, nada. Tras casi un minuto de completo silencio, Tom se asomó ligeramente para ver si Baby se había largado. Por poco echa un grito al ver una mano rápidamente acercándose a él, Baby lo tomó del cuello y le sacó de su escondite.

 **Baby: Dime** **,** **Tom** **,** **¿** **q** **ué opinas de mi dibujo?**

Baby sonreía de forma sádica mientras ejercía más y más presión en el cuello de Tom, este forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y obtener un poco del oxígeno que tanto le pedía su cuerpo, pero no lo lograba. Sin quitar su sonrisa del rosto Baby habló.

 **Baby: No sé cómo pasaste a F. Foxy, pero no me importa** **. T** **erminaré yo misma el trabajo**

Baby miraba satisfactoriamente como la vida de Tom se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, Tom lentamente se quedaba sin fuerzas y empezaba a quedarse inconsciente. Baby estaba realmente tentada de sacarle las tripas en ese mismo momento y hacer su muerte mucho más dolorosa y lenta, sin embargo, era de día y aún había gente en el restaurante así que no podía arriesgarse a manchar de sangre su ropa o las paredes. Por mucho que odiara la idea tenía que matar a Tom de forma limpia y dejar el cuerpo donde no lo encuentren, quizás la oficina o partes y servicios servirían.

Tom finalmente se rindió y dejó de forcejear, aceptó la idea de que iba a morir a manos de una de sus creaciones y siendo sincero consigo mismo no era ninguna sorpresa para él terminar así. Cerró los ojos esperando a que Baby le rompiera el cuello o quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, pero en lugar de eso sintió como su cuello era soltado repentinamente dejándolo caer al suelo y recuperando el aire.

Desvió la mirada encontrándose con Baby en el suelo sosteniendo su mandíbula, la habían golpeado con suficiente fuerza como para partirle un par de sus dientes metálicos. Tom subió su mirada para ver quién era el que impidió su muerte y se quedó mudo al ver que se trataba del conejo dorado destrozado, pero antes de que su antiguo compañero pudiera decir algo, Baby les llamó la atención con su grito.

 **Baby: ¡Hijo de puta!**

 **Springtrap: Tú eres una hija de puta y lo digo literalmente**

 **Baby: Vete a la mierda**

 **Springtrap: Ese no es vocabulario para una atracción de niños** **,** **¿acaso quieres darles un mal ejemplo?**

 **Baby: Me importan una mierda esos mocosos**

 **Springtrap: Me alegra que tengamos algo en común, ahora largo**

 **Baby: ¿O qué? ¿Me matarás de nuevo?**

 **Springtrap: Te moriste** **tú** **sola, si me hubieras hecho caso seguirías con vida**

 **Baby: ¡Se supone que construiste a esta chatarra para mí! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que mi padre era un monstruo asesino que lo utilizaba para matar niños?!**

Springtrap estuvo a punto de responder a la que antaño fue su hija, pero el grito de otro grito captó la atención de todos los presentes. El jefe había escuchado los gritos de la discusión y vino a ver que rayos sucedía, estuvo a punto de gritarle a ambos animatronicos por pelear en medio del día, pero al ver sus rostros enojados que reflejaban claramente la poca paciencia que tenían en ese momento optó por calmarse y bajar su tono de voz, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser regañar a un animatronico cuando estaba realmente enojado.

 **Jefe: ¿Me podrían decir que sucede aquí?**

 **Baby: Nada que le** **importe,** **y en cuanto a ti** **...**

 **Springtrap: No tengo nada que discutir contigo ahora mismo así que vete**

 **Baby: Tendremos una charla tú, yo y mi grupo**

 **Springtrap: ¿Acaso eres sorda? largo**

Baby se retiró de regreso a la sala principal, no porque Springtrap se lo haya dicho, sino porque ya era hora de que su grupo volviera al almacén y tenían mucho que hablar antes de que cayera la noche. Tom que durante toda la discusión se había quedado en el suelo recuperando aire se levantó para agradecerle a Springtrap.

 **Tom: Escucha** **,** **William** **,** **yo...**

 **Springtrap: No te ayudé porque me importaras, quiero que me digas** **dónde** **está Axel**

 **Tom: ¿A-Axel? Bueno, es complicado**

 **Jefe: C-Creo que deberías darle un poco de tiempo al hombre, casi lo matan**

 **Springtrap: Los dos estarán muertos como no hablen**

 **Jefe:** **Oye, Springtrap, yo** **soy tu dueño y si yo di...**

El jefe no terminó de hablar ya que sin aviso alguno Springtrap le agarró la mano, intentó soltarse, pero Springtrap no cedía. Poco a poco el destrozado conejo empezó a ejercer fuerza haciendo que el jefe se empezara a preocupar por sus huesos. para un animatronico no era problema romper huesos y menos si eran de un anciano.

 **Springtrap: ¿Decías algo?**

 **Jefe: ¡Suelta, suelta!**

 **Springtrap: Hable o quemaré todo este lugar con ustedes dentro**

 **Jefe: ¡Bon no lo permitiría!**

 **Springtrap: ¿En serio? porque si le digo que usted no sabe dónde está Axel me la veo más ayudándome a quemar el lugar en vez de detenerme**

 **Jefe: No sabemos dónde está**

 **Springtrap:** **Una mierda**

Se lograba escuchar sonido de los huesos de la mano del jefe, como poco a poco cada uno se empezaba a quebrar.

 **Springtrap: No estoy de ánimos para escuchar estupideces, no mientas**

 **Jefe: ¡No lo hago** **,** **joder** **!**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

 **Jefe: ¡Pregúntale** **a Tom!**

 **Springtrap: Descubro que es mentira y te rompo la otra**

 **Jefe: ¡¿Qué?!**

Con un mínimo de esfuerzo el conejo destrozado cerró su mano con fuerza suficiente para que casi todos los huesos de la mano del jefe se partieran, luego soltó la mano del jefe dejándolo sufrir en el suelo mientras soltaba insultos a su persona, cosa que no le importaba, se dio media vuelta y se centró en Tom. Él retrocedió hasta estar con la espalda en la pared, William siempre fue el más alto del grupo, pero ahora que estaba dentro de ese traje la diferencia era ridícula, cosa que lo hacía mucho más amenazante.

 **Springtrap: Supongo que ya sabes que sucederá si no hablas**

 **Tom: Es complicado de explicar**

 **Springtrap: Pues encuentra una forma de explicarlo antes de que te termine haciendo daño**

Antes de siquiera poder decir una palabra, el grito de cierto conejo morado llamó la atención de ambos. Bonnie había estado buscando a su primo para disculparse por la actitud de Chica, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Springtrap amenazando un adulto bastante mayor y el jefe en el suelo sosteniendo su mano y diciendo cada insulto que conocía, los cuales no eran precisamente pocos por lo que parece.

 **Bonnie: Eh... ¿Alguien me explica qué pasa aquí?**

 **Jefe: ¡El hijo de puta me rompió la mano!**

 **Springtrap: Eres el segundo que me llama así hoy**

 **Bonnie: No sé que te pasa primo, pero no puedes atacar a nuestro jefe**

 **Springtrap: Axel podría estar muerto** **,** **Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Springtrap: Los guardias no pueden faltar ni una sola vez al trabajo sin sufrir problemas legales, además el jefe siempre se queja cuando sus empleados llegan solo** **dos** **minutos tarde** **,** **¿no te parece raro que no haya hecho queja alguna sobre la falta de Axel?**

 **Bonnie:** **. .** **.** **¿** **Lo mataron los nuevos** **?**

 **Springtrap: No lo sé, pero Tom nos sacará de dudas** **.** **¿** **V** **erdad** **,** **Tom?**

Ambos conejos se centraron en el dueño de Sister Location. Ante esto Tom suspiró rendido ya que sabía que no tenía más opción que hablar. Solo podía rezar para que ninguno de los conejos le dé una muerte lenta y dolorosa a él y al jefe. Les iba a decir toda la verdad sobre lo poco que sabía sobre Axel... que les gustara ya era otra cosa.

 ***En otro Lugar**

Sus ojos poco a poco se abrían, su cerebro intentaba reaccionar a su situación actual. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero seguramente había sido bastante. Las luces del lugar estaban completamente apagadas por lo que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse, sin embargo, su cuerpo aún sentía el peso de ese extraño traje en el que se encontraba encerrado. Podía moverse un poco dentro de ese traje, animatronico o de lo que sea que era esa cosa donde lo hayan metido, pero ni de broma podría levantarse. Seguía siendo demasiada pesada para él, pero eso no iba a hacer que se detuviera, continuaba forcejeando con la esperanza de poder salir ya que le estaba empezando a desesperar estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro, pero un extraño ruido le hizo detenerse. Ese peculiar sonido parecido a un click le había llamado la atención.

El peculiar sonido provino de la parte donde estaba su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a mover el brazo mencionado en busca de lo que había provocado tal sonido. A lo mejor servía para conseguir su libertad. Mientras buscaba, las sospechas iniciales de Axel se hacían más fuertes, con su mano había notado la presencia de cables y piezas de electrónica, su temor inicial era cierto, estaba dentro de un animatronico.

Se tomó un par de segundos para calmarse, entre el hecho de que estar dentro de un animatronico en una habitación completamente oscura y la terrible claustrofobia que le estaba dando era un milagro que no haya entrado en pánico y estuviera gritando por ayuda. Lo importante es que estaba vivo... o al menos eso creía, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de abrirlo y largarse de allí. Continuó buscando sin tener mucho éxito hasta que el sonido de una máquina encendiéndose invadió toda la habitación.

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda?**

 **Baby: Espero que no** **le tengas miedo a la oscuridad**

 **Axel: ¿Baby?**

 **Baby: Shhh… Estate quieto y callado**

Tras unos pocos segundos en lo que la máquina parecía encenderse por completo, el guardia pudo notar como una vez más estaba en movimiento, pero no parecía ser voluntad del traje. Al parecer estaba en una cinta transportadora, o al menos eso suponía pues era imposible ver algo con tanta oscuridad. Cuando finalmente la cinta se detuvo, la líder de los Funtime continuó hablando.

 **Baby: Has estado durmiendo un buen rato**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasó?**

 **Baby: F. Foxy te** **atrapó, una mala noche en este trabajo suele tener... letales consecuencias**

 **Axel:** **Eh... Si, suerte que somos amigos ¿no?**

 **Baby: Creo que se dieron cuenta de que no llegaste a abandonar el edificio anoche, tu hijo parecía muy alterado por la noticia**

 **Axel: No mató a nadie ¿verdad?**

 **Baby: No hasta donde yo sé** **, pero ¿quién** **sabe lo que habrá hecho después de que nos fuimos?**

 **Axel: ¿Sabes? Esperaba un "** **tranquilo,** **Axel, todo está bien" o "No te preocupes, seguro que tu hijo no le hizo daño a nadie"**

 **Baby: Durante todo el día las cámaras te estuvieron buscando… Esperaban al menos encontrar tus restos**

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el lugar, el guardia no pudo evitar sentir que algo en esta noche iba a terminar muy mal.

 **Baby: Incluso buscaron dentro de nosotros para ver si encontraban algún pequeño pedazo de ti en nuestro interior… suerte que te he escondido muy bien**

 **Axel: Baby, estás empezando a asustarme**

 **Baby: Jamás me habría imaginado en esta situació** **n, t** **engo secuestrado a la pareja de un arma de destrucción masiva**

Con esas palabras los pensamientos de Axel se confirmaron, esta noche iba a ser la más complicada y peligrosa de todas. Ya había lidiado con Ballora, Funtime Freddy e incluso con Funtime Foxy. Ahora era turno de lidiar con su líder la cuál era mismísima hija de su mejor amigo. Esta noche Baby había hecho una fiesta... y él era el invitado especial.

 ***Sister Location: Cuarta noche**

Durante varios segundos no hubo palabra alguna de la animatronica. Pese a que tenía un terrible presentimiento, Axel aún esperaba que él y Baby fueran, o pudieran ser, amigos al igual que con F. Freddy así que decidió esperar a escuchar cuál era el motivo de estar aquí.

 **Baby: Realmente hiciste enojar a** **Funtime Foxy**

 **Axel: A mí también me dolió el flash de esa porquería**

 **Baby: Dudo que eso le haga sentir mejor, en cualquier caso, te recomiendo no agitarte**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde rayos estoy?**

 **Baby: Estás dentro de algo que Tom compró hace bastante de otra pizzería. No creo que se haya usado nunca, o por lo menos como debería haber sido usado… Demasiado peligroso**

 **Axel: ¿** **P-Peligroso?**

 **Baby: Es lo suficientemente grande como para ajustarse a la persona que esté dentro. Pero solo… apenas, ¿esta función no te recuerda a** **algún** **otro traje?**

 **Axel:** **Oh, mierda...**

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, Axel comenzaba a dudar si el click que había escuchado antes era algo bueno. Springtrap le había contado como se sentía morir de esa forma y no sonaba precisamente como una muerte bonita. De momento lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Baby y tratar de calmarse para no terminar como su amigo.

 **Axel: ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?**

 **Baby: Estás en la sala del Scooper ¿Sabes por qué se llama sala del Scooper?**

 **Axel: Eh… ¿porque les gusta mezclar el inglés y el español a la hora de poner nombres?**

 **Baby No… Es porque, tonto, esta es la sala donde ellos usan… el Scooper. Pensaba que sería obvio**

 **Axel: ¿Hablamos de scoop como verbo o sustantivo? Odio que en el inglés una palabra tenga cuarenta significados diferentes**

 **Baby: ¿No es un nombre gracioso para algo?,** **E** **l Scooper…** **s** **uena como algo que utilizarías para helado, o crema, o para espolvorear… Suena como algo que querrías en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Para asegurarte de que recibes una buena porción de cada. Cosa. Buena**

 **Axel: Creo que tú y yo tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que es un buen cumpleaños**

 **Baby: Me pregunto, sin embargo… Si fueras un cono de helado recién abierto… ¿cómo te sentirías ante algo con ese nombre?**

 **Axel: En serio me estás dando escalofríos, Baby**

 **Baby: Por suerte… no creo que un cono de helado recién abierto sienta algo en absoluto… Oh-oh**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Baby: Parece que hay alguien más en el establecimiento, quédate callado**

 **Axel: Pero me quiero ir**

 **Baby: Di una palabra y daré la orden para que el traje en el que estás se cierre provocando que se partan todos tus huesos y tus glóbulos oculares salgan de sus cuencas debido a la presión ejercida por el traje**

 **Axel:** **. . .** **Bastaba con lo de cerrar el traje**

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos a lo lejos, una parte de sí le decía a Axel que pida ayuda, pero al imaginarse su cadáver dentro de un traje y con los ojos colgando de sus cuencas cualquier tentación de pedir ayuda desapareció. Los pasos se detuvieron y se empezaron a escuchar voces, una de ellas le sonaba bastante a Axel.

 **?: Ok Tráiganla, adelante, más, maaaas, ok para**

 **Axel: ¿Mike?**

 **Baby: Shhh**

 **Mike: Suéltala, cuidado con el pie**

 **Desconocido: ¿Qué pasa con esto esta vez?**

 **Mike: Parece que estas cosas no pueden pasar un día sin romperse ¿Quién sabe?, es lo mismo de todas las semanas, el jefe dice que es un error de hardware**

 **Desconocido: Hoy parecía funcionar perfecta**

 **Mike: Lo sé, pero órdenes son órdenes** **.** **¿Alguna noticia del guardia?**

 **Desconocido: Nada, ni siquiera el cuerpo**

 **Mike: ¿Miraron dentro de F. Foxy?**

 **Desconocido: Si** **,** **estaba limpia**

 **Mike: ¿** **Causó** **problemas?**

 **Desconocido: Sabes que ella siempre causa problemas cuando queremos revisarla, por suerte esta vez solo le rompió algunos huesos a un par de empleados**

 **Mike: Todos los zorros son iguales… La verdad me vale verga que ataque a otros empleados**

 **Desconocido: A ti todo te vale verga** **.** **Bueno, tengo que estar en un lugar en quince minutos, este lugar me da escalofríos**

 **Mike: ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Todo está automatizado. No tenemos que estar aquí para esto, tan solo se la** **llevará** **la cinta y entonces podemos irnos**

El ruido de la máquina de antes volvió a invadir el edificio entero, Axel se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Mike, pero pensándolo bien no era sorpresa que terminara aquí. Seguro que pidió varios empleos y lo terminaron echando por su actitud y su manía de valerle verga todo.

Pese a que aún estaba rodeado por oscuridad. Axel con un poco de esfuerzo pudo ver como la bailarina Funtime era movida hasta estar justo en frente de él. La voz de Baby volvió a sonar provocando que diera un pequeño salto por el susto, esto provocó que el traje hiciera otro pequeño click.

 **Axel: ¡Vas a hacer que me muera si me sigues asustando así!**

 **Baby: Hay una cosa muy importante que he aprendido a hacer con el tiempo** **,** **¿** **s** **abes lo qué es?**

 **Axel: No…**

 **Baby: Como pretender… ¿Alguna vez has jugado a hacer creer? Pretender ser de una forma… cuando en realidad eres de otra**

 **Axel:** **Yo... en realidad si que lo he hecho... Más** **veces de la que gustaría**

 **Baby: Es muy importante, Ballora nunca aprende…, pero yo si. Ellos piensan que hay algo mal en el interior… Lo único que importa es saber… cómo… pretender**

De la nada un extraño sonido parecido a una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la habitación junto a una luz que parpadeaba a su mismo ritmo, se repitió varias veces hasta que de repente escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco y el de metal partiéndose. No lograba ver qué la golpeó debido a que el traje le quedaba grande y tenía que subir la mirada para poder ver a través de los agujeros de los ojos del animatronico. El ruido de metal romperse indicaba que el golpe había sido fuerte. Se estiró con cuidado de no activar ninguno de los resortes del traje y gracias a la luz de la alarma pudo ver a Ballora siendo atravesada por el área del estómago con una especie de cuchara mecánica.

La mencionada parecía tener una fuerza más que notable ya que solo se escucharon tres golpes y con ello logró destrozar por completo a Ballora. Las placas de su cara se habían separado por la fuerza del impacto provocando que se viese su endoesqueleto. Pese a estar destrozada casi por completo, uno de los ojos de Ballora estaba encendido, su morado iris brillaba con fuerza en medio de la oscuridad y parecía estar mirando fijamente en su dirección.

 **Baby: Te debo una disculpa, Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Eh?**

 **Baby: Me he dejado llevar conversando y ni siquiera te dije porqué estás aquí**

 **Axel: Si… me gustaría saber** **lo** **, pero me gustaría más irme ¿Puedes abrir esto para que me vaya?**

 **Baby: Tú no vas a ningún lado, tonto**

 **Axel: Vamos, ¿no me harás quedarme aquí hasta que den las seis de la mañana** **,** **verdad?**

 **Baby: Creo que no me entendiste bien… Tú no vas a ningún lado**

Axel ahogo un grito al notar en la oscuridad la figura de la cuchara que hace escasos segundos destrozó a la bailarina se giraba en su dirección. Debido a la desesperación, Axel movió de forma brusca su brazo izquierdo y una vez más el click sonó, pero esta vez el guardia no tuvo tanta suerte.

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

Su grito se escuchó por todo el establecimiento. El mecanismo del traje se soltó y las partes mecánicas se ocuparon de dañar y cortar todo su brazo, pese a sentir un dolor infernal, ninguno de los huesos de su brazo había hecho el sonido de haberse quebrado.

 **Axel: ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!**

 **Baby: Mira lo que hiciste, tienes suerte... Al parecer solo se aflojó parte del traje, ni siquiera se soltó lo suficiente como para triturar tu brazo**

El guardia podía sentir la sangre de su brazo cayendo, para su suerte ninguna vena parecía haberse cortado así que no se desangrará tan pronto. Si lograba salir de ahí tendría que encontrar un botiquín y rápido.

 **Baby: ¿Sabes? ... Mi plan original era arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos y dársela a William en una de las bandejas para pizza**

 **Axel: Carajo, Baby... ¡¿No te importó nada el hecho que los cubriera?!**

 **Baby: Claro que sí, después de eso nuestro grupo se dividió. Algunos querían que te** **perdonara,** **otros que te mate de todas formas... Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo**

 **Axel: ¿Acuerdo?**

 **Baby: Estás en ese traje para que podamos contener tu alma, luego la colocaremos en un animatronico que tenemos libre... ¿Qué es peor que saber que tu mejor amigo murió por tu hija muerta? Saber que por tu culpa él estará encerrado para siempre igual que tu hija y tus víctimas... Sufriendo lo mismo que** **su culpa** **.**

 **Axel: ¡¿Por qué todos últimamente tienen la idea de convertirme en** **un puto** **animatronico?!**

 **Baby: Tranquilo, Funtime Freddy y Bon-bon prometieron ayudarte a adaptarte aquí, además, tu pareja y tu hijo están de acuerdo con la idea de que te mueras así que todos ganan a excepción de ti y Springtrap**

 **Axel: ¡Yo no les hice nada! ¡Incluso los ayudé!**

 **Baby: Y por eso aceptamos que te unas a nosotros... Te diré algo, como muestra de nuestra nueva amistad, te dejo elegir entre morir por el Scooper o por el traje. En ambos casos iremos directamente a por la cabeza así que ninguna te dolerá ¿Cuál prefieres?**

 **Axel: ¡Ninguna!**

 **Baby: Pues entonces elegiré yo. Mmm...** **c** **reo que el Scooper será perfecto**

El sonido de hace escasos segundos volvió. Axel ya estaba en un estado de pánico total, no quería terminar de esa forma. Tenía que convencer a Baby de que lo soltara sin importar el costo.

 **Baby: No te preocupes** **,** **Lolbit, luego te repararemos. Solo quédate quieta para que pueda dar directamente en la cabeza**

 **Axel: ¡No! ¡Espera!**

 **Baby: Ya hemos hablado suficiente**

 **Axel: ¡Te soy más útil vivo que muerto!**

 **Baby: Tu muerte le dolerá a Springtrap, eso me basta**

 **Axel: Yo... Yo...**

 **Baby: Fin de la noche**

 **Axel: ¡Si me dejas ir puedo encontrar la forma de sacarlos de aquí!**

El guardia ahogó un grito al escuchar el mecanismo de la cuchara acercarse, durante un milisegundo pudo ver la figura de la cuchara acercarse de forma violenta a su rostro. Cerró los ojos, esperó el inminente impacto de esa cosa y su muerte, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con miedo y se encontró con la máquina a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la voz de la animatronica payaso volvió, pero sonaba mucho más seria de lo que ya era.

 **Baby: ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **Axel: Eh... Puedo intentar sacarlos de aquí**

 **Baby: ¿Cómo harías eso exactamente? Te recuerdo que Tom nos vendió a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

 **Axel: Podríamos… podríamos fingir la muerte de ustedes**

 **Baby: Estás hablando sin pensar**

 **Axel: ¡Solo dame un minuto!, si no se me ocurre nada me partes la cabeza con esa cosa**

 **Baby:** **. . .** **Te quedan cincuenta y cinco segundos**

Jamás en su vida Axel había buscado una excusa de forma tan desesperada, podría comprarlos. No, si ni siquiera puede pagar su casa ni de coña podría pagar una banda entera de animatronicos. Lo de fingir que fueron destruidos a lo mejor funcionaba… De hecho, si lo planea bien realmente podría funcionar.

 **Axel: Ayer vi a unos empleados mover cosas inflamables en la pizzería**

 **Baby: Si, Tom no solo usa este lugar para almacenarnos a nosotros… cuarenta segundos**

 **Axel: Hay más de esas cosas por aquí ¿Verdad?**

 **Baby: No me digas que planeas volar el lugar entero**

 **Axel: Piénsalo** **. E** **n mi última noche F. Foxy se salió de su zona y me atacó, una de las balas dio en esas cosas y el lugar empezó a arder**

 **Baby: El ascensor es la única salida… Si el lugar ardiera y el ascensor estuviese arriba no se podría salir**

 **Axel: Exacto, manipulan a HandUnit para que suba el** **ascensor con todos dentro** **y listo, libres para hacer lo que quieran**

 **Baby: Supongamos que tu plan funciona, ¿luego qué?... veinte segundos**

 **Axel: ¿E-eso importa? Serán libres… ¿No es lo que más anhelan ustedes?**

 **Baby: Solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que salga la noticia de un grupo de animatronicos vagando por las calles y se desmorone tu plan… diez segundos**

 **Axel: ¡Yo puedo esconderlos! ¡Joder, incluso pueden esconderse en mi casa si quieren!**

 **Baby: Sabemos que perderás la casa esta semana, no tienes donde ocultarnos… cinco segundos**

 **Axel: ¡Pues cuando consiga una se pueden esconder ahí! No viviré para siempre en la calle**

 **Baby: Tu plan es estúpido**

 **Axel: Puede, pero sabes que es posible que funcione. Incluso si los atrapan luego, al menos podrán estar en el exterior un tiempo ¿Solo con eso no vale la pena intentarlo?**

 **Baby: . . .**

Un suspiro de alivio salió de Axel al ver como la maquina retrocedía de su rostro, incluso él estaba sorprendido de haber logrado convencerla. Se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación durante unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, una voz sonó, pero no era la de Baby.

 **?: Estoy sorprendida, ninguno de nosotros logró antes hacer que Baby reconsidere sobre un plan suyo**

 **Axel: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?**

 **?: Me llamo Lolbit, estoy… Buen** **o,** **tú estás dentro de mí**

 **Axel: ¿Eres el traje?**

 **Lolbit: Si, esperaba poder hablar contigo cuando encerrase tu alma, pero ya que parece que cambiaron los planes considero que es mejor que me presente ahora**

 **Axel: La voz que escuché la primera vez que desperté… eras tú ¿No?**

 **Lolbit: Si, estaba dando vueltas por el lugar aburrida y te despertaste** **. Claro que lo hice con cuidado para no matarte**

 **Axel: ¿Podrías dejarme salir?**

 **Lolbit: Lo siento, solo puedo hacerlo si Baby me da la orden**

 **Axel: Al menos suelta mi brazo, siento como mi sangre cae de él**

 **Lolbit: Eso fue culpa tuya por moverte, y no puedo soltar tu brazo sin abrir todo mi traje así que tendrás que aguantarte hasta que Baby de la orden**

 **Axel: Pues que se apure porque me estoy empezando a marear**

Hace ya varios minutos que el dolor de su brazo se había ido, ahora no sentía nada y eso no podía ser buena señal. El ligero mareo en su cabeza era una indicación de que estaba empezando a perder demasiada sangre. Si no se apuraba se desmayará y terminará desangrándose en el suelo de este lugar. Tras unos segundos de silencio que a Axel se le hicieron eternos, las luces de la habitación se encendieron y mientras el guardia soltaba un par de insultos al aire, Baby habló.

 **Baby: Hay una cosa que no tuviste en cuenta con tu plan**

 **Axel:** **Mierda, mis** **ojos… ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Baby: Si llegas a destruir este lugar, estarás en deuda con Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza para siempre**

 **Axel: Es mejor que estar muerto**

Baby notó como la voz de Axel sonaba apagada, siendo sinceros aún le costaba creer que tuviera suficientes fuerzas para mantenerse consciente. Si bien se notaba que el plan del guardia se lo acababa de inventar en ese minuto de desesperación, con ajustar algunos detalles realmente podría funcionar.

 **Baby: Podemos manipular a HandUnit para que solicite que manden otro empleado aquí, lo matamos, explotamos el lugar y tendrías a alguien a quién echarle la culpa**

 **Axel: Su… supongo que podría funciona**

 **Baby: Lolbit, suéltalo y acompáñalo a la salida. Mañana hablaremos los detalles, Axel**

La mencionada hizo caso a la orden de Baby y abrió las placas de su traje, Axel con bastante dificultad logró salir del interior de la animatronica. Si no fuese porque se sentía débil hubiera pegado un grito al ver el estado de su brazo, estaba totalmente desgarrado, las piezas habían cortado su piel en tantas partes que su brazo estaba totalmente rojo por la sangre y partes que se quedaron sin piel.

La animatronica en la que estaba encerrado Axel cerró de nuevo las placas de su traje una vez que este estaba afuera, Axel se sorprendió un poco al ver el increíble parentesco que tenía con F. Foxy. Eran prácticamente iguales solo que con diferentes colores en la ropa, mientras que en destacaban el blanco y el rosa, en ella destacaban el amarillo y el naranja. La mayor diferencia que uno podía notar entre ellas eran los ojos. Los de Lolbit eran completamente negros y tanto la pupila como el iris eran de color blanco.

 **Lolbit: Ten, tu teléfono**

 **Axel: ¿L** **-L** **o guardaste?**

 **Lolbit: Planeaba dártelo cuando estés en tu traje, pero creo que mejor te lo doy ahora**

La zorra le entregó al guardia su teléfono, bufó molesto al ver como tenía una enorme ralladura en el borde de la pantalla, encima estaba sin batería así que no podía llamar a nadie. Simplemente lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a centrarse en lo que importaba, salir de ahí.

 **Axel: ¿Dónde está la salida?**

 **Lolbit: Es esta puerta de aquí, tendremos que pasar por la zona de F. Foxy**

 **Axel:** **Tienes que estar bromeando**

 **Lolbit: Tranquilo, mi hermana no te hará nada mientras Baby no lo permita. La habitación está a oscuras así que yo te guiaré**

La animatronica tomó de la mano al guardia, ellos podían ver sin problemas en la oscuridad, pero no un humano. Axel simplemente se dejó guiar por la zorra, no tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas de discutir. Mientras cruzaban la habitación Axel pudo ver los ojos de F. Foxy brillando en el escenario, sorprendentemente su mirada no reflejaba odio e incluso hasta parecían mostrar preocupación. "Te veo mañana" fue lo único que dijo antes de apagarse y dejar que, una vez más, la habitación quedara completamente oscura.

Luego de arrastrarse por el conducto por el cual uno entraba al auditorio Funtime, ambos llegaron al lugar donde los guardias podían iluminar y "motivar" a los animatronicos, o como se llamaba oficialmente, el módulo de control principal.

 **Lolbit: Solo tienes que irte por este conducto para ir al ascensor, el gatillo de movimiento se activará y ordenará a HandUnit bajar el ascensor**

 **Axel: Gracias**

 **Lolbit: ¿Crees poder arreglártelas?**

 **Axel: Lo intentaré**

El guardia se dispuso a agacharse y empezar a arrastrarse por el conducto, pero de nuevo su mano fue tomada por la animatronica. Parecía preocupada de algo.

 **Lolbit: Antes que te vayas, tengo una pregunta**

 **Axel: Hazla rápido que estoy empezando a manchar el suelo con mi sangre**

 **Lolbit: Ni** **Baby,** **ni mi hermana** **,** **ni nadie nos está escuchando así que quiero que me digas la verdad**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Lolbit: ¿Realmente vas a sacarnos de aquí?**

Axel se tomó unos segundos para responder, no solo porque la animatronica le hablase de forma tan seria, sino que también le estaba empezando a costar pensar con claridad. Al estar tan débil mentalmente simplemente respondió sin pensar.

 **Axel: Mira… Si no me desangro, te prometo que intentaré sacarlos a todos ustedes de aquí**

 **Lolbit: Bien**

Con ese asunto resuelto, Axel se dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el conducto, pero antes de hacerlo pudo sentir los brazos de la animatronica abrazándole por la espalda. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo escuchar como la animatronica le agradecía en un débil susurro y después se retiraba a gran velocidad en dirección al auditorio Funtime. Axel simplemente se quedó unos segundos viendo el conducto por el que se había ido Lolbit y continuó su camino.

Tal y como le había dicho la animatronica, cuando Axel cruzó la mitad del camino una voz femenina indicó que se activó el gatillo de movimiento de ese conducto y ordenó que el ascensor bajara. Axel tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que la trampilla se abriese ya que el ascensor no había terminado de bajar. Cuando el ascensor llegó, la trampilla se abrió, permitiendo al guardia entrar.

Una vez dentro apoyó su espalda contra la pared y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apretó el botón para que el ascensor subiese de nuevo. En ese momento cierta voz que Axel ya conocía empezó a hablar.

 **HandUnit: ¿Huevos de acero?**

 **Axel: Hola…**

 **HandUnit: Se creía que usted estaba muerto**

 **Axel: Casi… lo estoy**

 **HandUnit: Veo que tiene heridas, solicitaré que venga una ambulancia para ayudarle**

 **Axel:** **¡** **No** **!** **... No me gustan los hospitales**

 **HandUnit: Si no trata su herida terminará desangrado**

 **Axel: ¿Tienen algún botiquín arriba?**

 **HandUnit: En la oficina del jefe, la última sala a la izquierda del ascensor, pero insisto en que debería solicitar atención médica**

 **Axel: Me vendaré...** **y l** **uego voy al hospital** **,** **¿vale?**

 **HandUnit: Si así lo desea, pero recuerde que no nos hacemos responsables si usted no llega al hospital y muere por la pérdida de sangre**

 **Axel: Lo sé...** **l** **o sé**

El guardia ni siquiera se detuvo para escuchar a HandUnit despedirse, apenas se abrió el ascensor fue directamente a la habitación mencionada por la IA. Ya ni siquiera podía caminar recto así que le costó un poco llegar a la habitación, y ni hablar de abrir la puerta. Era fácil suponer que esta era la habitación que cumplía el papel de oficina del jefe, el escritorio, la silla con aspecto de ser costosa, solo necesitaba ser de otro color y apestar a cigarrillos para ser la oficina del dueño de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

Ninguno de estos detalles le importaba a Axel, fue en dirección al botiquín que se encontraba en una de las paredes y agarró todas las vendas en su interior. Ya luego se preocupará por desinfectar la herida y todo eso, ahora solo bastaba con detener la hemorragia.

Todo su brazo se vio afectado así que tuvo que aplicar las vendas hasta llegar a su hombro, por suerte este parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno. Ya con el brazo totalmente vendado salió de la oficina con intenciones de abandonar de una vez ese maldito edificio.

 ***treinta minutos después**

Era evidente que no iba a ir a un hospital, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones y no estaba de ánimos para ser atosigado con preguntas. En lugar de eso, optó por ir a la casa de Katy ya que vivía bastante cerca de su trabajo y allí podría tratar adecuadamente su herida. Usualmente tardaría poco más de quince minutos, pero aún se sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Las pocas personas que había en la calle al verlo pasar creían que simplemente era otro adolescente que se pasó con el alcohol en una fiesta, cosa que era bueno ya que sino llamarían a emergencias para buscarle.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, subió como pudo los escalones que llevaban al pórtico y apretó el timbre con su mano, durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta así que el guardia mantuvo apretado el botón para que el timbre sonara de forma constante. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, pero antes de que Axel pudiera decir algo la rubia le dio una bofetada directamente en la mejilla derecha.

 **Katy: Eso es por dejarme plantada imbé…**

Se detuvo al ver el estado de Axel, este frotaba su mejilla con su brazo lleno de vendas ya rojas por la sangre, se notaba que se había vendado con prisas ya que ni siquiera estaba bien cubierto su brazo. Le pidió amablemente si podía entrar, pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntar que demonios le había sucedido, el guardia entró pasando al lado de ella.

 **Axel: Perdona la tardanza, mucho trafico**

 **Katy: ¡¿Qué te pasó?!**

 **Axel: Mala noche en el trabajo. Escucha, lamento no haber podido venir ayer, pero si quieres podemos salir ahora. Solo necesito diez minutos para vendarme bien y… y… podemos…**

Su cuerpo no resistió más, ni siquiera sintió dolor en el cuerpo al caer al suelo. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el chillido de la rubia y como esta decía su nombre de forma desesperada, soltó un par de insultos en su mente antes de quedar completamente inconsciente. Oficialmente, era la peor noche de su vida.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Espero que les gusten los capítulos largos…_**

 ** _Aquí está nuevamente As con el último capítulo de la temporada… Bueno, esa era la idea. Como pueden ver el capítulo es digno del show que hicimos durante la temporada dos porque joder que es largo ¿Quieren oír algo gracioso? Este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero al ver la cantidad de cosas que tenía lo corte antes, creo que la mayor diferencia entre Nexo y yo es que él es directo y yo doy muchas vueltas (quizás demasiadas), pero ya me dirán que opinan ustedes con sus reviews._**

 ** _También quiero agregar que sé que pasaron poco más de dos meses desde el último capítulo, pero he de decir que yo no iba a hacer este. Nexo estuvo a cargo de él, pero al final me lo dejó a mí, yo empecé con él poco después de navidad más o menos por el 26 así que yo tardé menos de tres semanas y considerando que dura veinte mil palabras creo que me deberían pagar por esto (?)_**

 ** _Me detendré a agradecer a Lord fire 123, El lobo solitario, Enightmare, Tomas Ferrari, Darcksidt, Misumi y a Leonix644. Gracias a cada uno por dejar sus reviews en el anterior episodio._**

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, reyes, año nuevo y cualquier otra festividad que hayan celebrado, disfrutad el capítulo y léanselo por partes si se les hace pesado. Cualquier error (porque con lo que dura habrá un montón) me lo pueden indicar y TRATARÉ de no repetirlo. Disfruten del capítulo y gracias por leer._**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que despertó y no sucedía nada. El sonido que producía su respiración era lo único que sonaba en todo el lugar. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo en silencio, como si con ello algo fuese a suceder.

 **Axel: ¿Estaré muerto?**

Pudo escuchar repetidas veces sus palabras debido al eco del enorme y oscuro lugar. Esperaba que su voz fuese el detonador de algún suceso que diese explicación a su situación actual, pero no sucedía nada.

 **Axel: ¿Hola?... Maldita sea, estoy harto de los lugares completamente oscuros**

Esa palabra era la única que podía describir con certeza donde se encontraba.

 **Completa oscuridad**

Todo a su alrededor era simplemente eso, oscuridad. El cielo era negro en su totalidad y sin importar a donde desviara su mirada el resultado era el mismo. Norte, sur, este, oeste, en todos había oscuridad hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Ni siquiera el suelo se salvaba. Al punto de que, si no estuviera sobre él, pensaría que no hay ningún suelo y solo había una caída muy profunda.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos más, desconfiado ante la idea de que cualquier movimiento suyo provocara algo, independientemente si era bueno o malo. Finalmente se cansó de quedarse quieto y empezó a moverse, lo hacía de forma lenta y desconfiada.

 **Axel: ¿Acaso me terminé desangrando y estoy en una especie de limbo?**

La oscuridad en los alrededores y la terrible sensación de desolación en el aire no ayudaban a negar su teoría. Si a ello le añadía el hecho de que no sentía dolor alguno en el brazo que hace escasas horas sufrió daños pues no había muchos motivos para creer que seguía vivo.

Detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar un sonido en sus pies. al bajar la mirada se encontró con un pequeño charco de agua, lo había pisado sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí. También sintió un ligero golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza, al pasar su mano en el área del impacto pudo sentir algo de humedad en su cabello. Una pequeña lluvia inicio en sus alrededores de forma repentina. En el oscuro cielo no se veía ninguna nube, las gotas salían de la nada para caer y formar pequeños charcos en el oscuro suelo.

 **Axel: ¿Qué demonios?**

De repente un grito desgarrador llegó a sus oídos. Al girar su cabeza en dirección al sonido pudo ver un edificio en el fondo ardiendo. Era una enorme casa de dos pisos con aspecto de ser bastante cara, el tipo de casa que solo alguien adinerado se podía permitir. Se quedó quieto unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, él estaba ahí inmóvil mientras los gritos sonaban, viendo las llamas cubriendo la casa.

Fue en ese momento que decidió actuar y empezar a correr en dirección a la casa pues, aunque sonara una locura, podía sentir las llamas del ardiente fuego llamándole. Haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación a medida que se acercaba más y más. Le costó un par de segundos entender qué era sensación, ese sentimiento. Aquel sentimiento no era nada más que simple felicidad. Una mórbida y retorcida felicidad.

 **?: ¡Aléjate de ella!**

Los constantes gritos de la mujer hacían eco por el lugar, la pequeña lluvia se volvía más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba mojado por completo.

 **?: ¡Ayúdame, mamá!**

Esta vez el grito fue de una niña claramente menor, este fue mucho más fuerte y las llamas del edificio parecían aumentar al ritmo de sus gritos ignorando la fuerte lluvia que caía alrededor.

 **?: ¡Suéltala, monstruo!**

El agua caía con la velocidad y fuerza de una tormenta, los desgarradores gritos de la mujer y la niña se habían vuelto tan fuertes que se tuvo que cubrir los oídos del dolor que le provocaban. Finalmente logró llegar a la enorme casa, intentó entrar desde la puerta principal, pero al abrirla una parte del techo cedió debido a las llamas y cayó en frente de la puerta impidiéndole pasar. Rápidamente buscó otra forma de entrar y pudo ver un par de puertas corredizas de cristal bastante comunes en las casas, se acercó rápidamente e intentó abrir una de ellas. Para su suerte estas estaban abiertas así que logró pasar sin problemas.

La casa ardía en el interior con la misma fuerza que en el exterior, el sofá, las cortinas, la mesa del comedor, todo se encontraba ya negro por las quemaduras del fuego. Otro grito llegó a sus oídos, la niña parecía estar atrapada en el piso superior de la casan tenía que ir allí cuanto antes. Sonrió al ver que las escaleras aún no cedieron, se movió de forma rápida pues no pasaría mucho antes que las escaleras también terminaran siendo víctimas del fuego.

Mientras subía no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaba haciendo esto. No era ningún héroe ni nada por el estilo, no le interesaba salvar a nadie. Es más, hacía todo esto para verlas arder junto la casa. La idea de verlas siendo consumidas por el fuego le emocionaba, le hacía feliz. Con cada grito que oía de ellas, una retorcida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Tenía que verlas arder, sufrir, morir. NECESITABA verlas morir.

Otro grito de la mujer sonó en el momento en el que puso un pie en el último escalón. No perdió tiempo y fue corriendo a la habitación donde se había originado el grito. Finalmente cumplió su objetivo, llegó a lo que parecía ser la habitación de la niña y en suelo se encontraba la pequeña llorando en el suelo, junto a ella se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer mayor que suponía era su madre. El cuerpo tenía quemaduras por todo el torso, extremidades y parte de la cara, pero ella no había muerto por el fuego. La niña al verlo retrocedió aterrada hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared, él solo miraba fijamente el cuerpo de la mujer preguntándose quién o qué había hecho eso.

Le faltaba la mandíbula, las quemaduras no eran nada comparado con eso. No había rastro alguno de ella, solo estaba ahí su lengua colgando sin vida y esos ojos marrones completamente apagados. No lo entendía ¿Cómo alguien podía haber hecho eso?, y peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que esa escena le hiciera sentir bien?

Desvió la mirada hacia la niña aterrada en la pared, apenas dio un paso en su dirección la niña se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y empezó a sollozar en un tono muy bajo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor por uno segundo al ver el brazo derecho de la pequeña. La piel estaba completamente negra y seca, señal de que era una quemadura de tercer grado. El tipo de quemadura que dejan de doler, pero tardan mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Lástima que ella no iba a salir con vida de este lugar. La niña volvió a verlo y su expresión pasó de solo reflejar terror a combinarse con asombro, tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir o hacer. Al final, solo una oración escapó de sus labios mientras sus últimas lagrimas caían.

 **Niña: P-Papá dijo que solo había un monstruo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, un brazo le rodeó por la espalda y lo apresó contra el cuerpo de su dueño impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Esa sensación volvió una vez más, aquellos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo mientras intentaba soltarse. No podía ser una persona pues solo con un brazo lograba sostenerlo y pese a los golpes o patadas que daba el individuo ni se inmutaba. Detuvo sus intentos de escape y colocó una expresión de terror al ver como lo que fuese que lo estuviese reteniendo movía su brazo libre y dejaba su mano a plena vista. Su mano contaba con varios cortes en la piel dejando ver una mano metálica detrás de aquella falsa piel. Lo más aterrador era sus dedos, al final de cada uno de estos se formaba una punta metálica filosa, como si cada dedo fuera un cuchillo o un pincho listo para empalar a alguien.

El frío aumentó al sentir como uno de esos pinchos se acercaba hasta su cuello. El fuego a su alrededor se extendía, la niña gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo y alma eran consumidas por el fuego. Pese a lo mucho que las infernales llamas se acercaban, él no sentía calor alguno, solo podía sentir ese frío agudo que le hacía temblar. No lo quería, prefería arder con todo ese lugar si eso provocara que el frío se detuviera. Ni siquiera cuando su piel ardía se detenía, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que hacer que pare. Se dejó llevar por el pánico y empezó a luchar para liberarse, no le importaba quemarse vivo, no le importaba que esa cosa le corte la garganta, solo le importaba dejar de sentir frío.

Sus gritos fueron callados de golpe, pudo sentir como su garganta era atravesada. Durante unos segundos todo se vio en cámara lenta para él, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras el último rastro de vida se desvanecía de su cuerpo.

 **El frío nunca se fue**

 **\- Capítulo cinco: Verdades y mentiras**

La rubia entró nuevamente a su hogar con las compras ya hechas, se dirigió a la cocina y dejó todo en la mesa pequeña donde solía comer cuando no había nadie en casa. Guardó la comida en el refrigerador y revisó nuevamente la otra bolsa para asegurarse que no se haya olvidado nada. Vendas, desinfectante, tranquilizantes, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que trajo todo lo que anotó y creía que podría llegar a ser necesario. Su felicidad no duró mucho pues un grito de pánico llegó a sus oídos, rápidamente tomó la bolsa y subió al segundo piso.

Al entrar en su habitación se encontró con Axel despierto, este la miraba con la respiración agitada y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido. Katy no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver uno de los ojos de Axel completamente negro y con la pupila blanca.

 **Axel: Y-Yo…**

 **Katy: ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!**

 **Axel: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con ellas?**

 **Katy: ¿Ellas? Llegaste a mí casa medio muerto hoy en la madrugada. Perdiste mucha sangre y te desmayaste, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Axel: Si, pero…**

La rubia simplemente suspiro más relajada, dejó la bolsa en la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de Axel y se sentó en la cama donde estaba este. La cama era doble así que había espacio de sobra para ello.

 **Katy: Parece que tuviste una pesadilla**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Katy: Odio las pesadillas**

 **Axel: Sí… yo también**

No podía quitar la vista del ojo de Axel. Ninguna enfermedad o herida que conocía podía afectar a los ojos de esa forma y eso le preocupaba. Quizás el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza tenga que ver con ello.

 **Katy: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele el ojo o la cabeza?**

 **Axel: ¿Mi ojo? ¿Tiene algo malo?**

 **Katy: Pues…**

El guardia comenzó a frotar sus ojos con su mano buena, ella intentó detenerlo, pero este no le hizo caso y lo hizo de todas formas. Katy quedó muda al ver como el ojo de Axel se aclaraba de golpe, quedando exactamente como era siempre.

 **Axel: No siento nada malo en el ojo, la cabeza me duele, pero es normal considerando el golpe que me di**

 **Katy: Tú… Mejor olvídalo**

 **Axel: A todo esto, ¿qué hora es?**

 **Katy: Mediodía, llevas inconsciente unas diez horas**

El guardia empleó fuerzas para levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor recorrió todo su brazo provocando que terminase cayendo de nuevo en la cama mientras soltaba un par de insultos al aire.

 **Katy: No estás en condiciones para levantarte**

 **Axel: Tengo que hacerlo, en unas pocas horas tengo que trabajar**

 **Katy: Hablaré con tu jefe y le diré que no puedes ir**

 **Axel: No lo entiendes, necesito ir**

 **Katy: ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: Es una historia larga y no tengo ganas de contarla**

 **Katy: Pues no te dejaré salir de este lugar hasta que me lo digas y me des una explicación de qué sucedió**

 **Axel: Katy…**

 **Katy: Nada de excusas. Ahora prepárate, puede que esto duela un poco**

La rubia tomó de la bolsa varios vendajes y la botella de desinfectante, el guardia observó su brazo lleno de vendas ya rojas por la sangre y maldijo su suerte al ver la botella de desinfectante. Con todas las heridas que sufrió esto iba a doler como el diablo.

Luego de diez minutos de dolor, insultos, quejas y un grito de la rubia. El guardia ya se encontraba con vendas nuevas tanto en brazo como cabeza y las heridas completamente desinfectadas. Katy estaba acostumbrada a oír quejas de dolor debido a sus hermanos y al igual que ellos solo bastaba con un grito bien alto para que Axel se callara y le dejase vendarle en paz.

 **Katy: Y… listo, ¿ves? No era tan malo**

 **Axel: Para ti, yo estoy sufriendo**

 **Katy: Ten, toma un par de estas. Tomarás dos cada tres horas así que las próximas te las…**

Extendió su brazo hasta la mesa y tomó el pequeño envase lleno de analgésicos para ofrecérselos a Axel. No pudo terminar de decir el horario en que debía tomarlas ya que el guardia lo agarró y se echó varias pastillas directamente a la boca, Katy le quitó el envase mientras este tosía y tomaba el vaso de agua que le había traído ella para él. Mientras se acababa el vaso completo la rubia miró molesta como el guardia se había tomado medio envase de pastillas.

 **Katy: Te podías tomar dos cada** **tres horas, te podría hacer mal haber tomado tantas de golpe**

 **Axel: No tengo tiempo para horarios de medicina, tengo que estar recuperado para ir al trabajo**

 **Katy: Sabes que no te dejaré ir a ningún lado hasta que me cuentes lo que sucedió**

Se dedicó a tomar las pastillas y vendas que habían sobrado y guardarlas en la bolsa. Él simplemente dejaba el vaso ya vacío en la mesa y se acomodaba en la cama para dejar la vista clavada en el blanco techo de su habitación. Ella se retiró un momento para dirigirse a la basura y tirar las vendas sucias y llenas de sangre con las que el guardia había llegado. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro al ver un poco de piel cortada pegada en la venda. La arrojó con completo asco a la basura y volvió a su habitación. Al llegar, su huésped aún miraba fijamente el techo. Tenía curiosidad por sus pensamientos, pero había un tema que le interesaba mucho más descubrir así que tomó asiento junto a él en la cama dispuesta a obtener respuestas.

 **Katy: Estás vendado y hasta arriba de pastillas, creo que es buen momento para hablar de cómo llegaste aquí**

 **Axel: Antes de eso tengo una duda**

 **Katy: ¿Duda?**

 **Axel: ¿Estudiaste medicina o algo? Mientras me vendabas estabas tan centrada que parecías una enfermera**

 **Katy: Oh, mis hermanos siempre que jugaban salían lastimados y yo junto a mí tía los curábamos. Es doctora y me enseñó varias cosas por si alguna vez se lastimaban en serio, cosa que sí hicieron más de una vez**

 **Axel: Pensé que solo tenías una hermana**

 **Katy: Somos tres hermanos, dos mujeres y un hombre. Siempre me pareció gracioso que yo siendo la menor sea la más responsable y la que terminaba cuidando de esos dos**

 **Axel: ¿En serio?**

 **Katy: Sí, imagínate la vergüenza de mi hermano al saber que mis padres dejaron a su hermanita de trece años a cargo antes que a él teniendo dieciocho años. Lo niega siempre, pero sé que su orgullo está herido por eso**

 **Axel: Bueno, eres buena cuidando a los demás. Lo he comprobado más de una vez**

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante su comentario, él solo le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a ponerse seria, sacudió su cabeza como si eso fuese a quitar cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió a su expresión relajada, pero firme.

 **Katy: Si crees que te vas a escapar de darme explicaciones con palabras bonitas entonces mejor piensa otro plan**

 **Axel: . . . Tenía que intentarlo**

 **Katy: Habla**

Durante segundos hubo completo silencio, no estaba seguro de que decir exactamente pues si decía la verdad Katy se metería de fondo en el asunto. Él mismo dijo que siempre era buena cuidando a los demás, incluso si eso era peligroso para ella. No tenía opción, contaría la verdad, pero no toda.

 **Axel: Yo no trabajo vigilando a los animatronicos que conozco, me trasladaron por así decirlo. Es una compañía pequeña que van a comprar y que tiene animatronicos propios**

 **Katy: ¿No trabajas en la pizzería?**

 **Axel: No, es un almacén subterráneo no muy lejos de aquí. En mi anterior turno me pillaron y me mantuvieron encerrado ahí abajo todo un día sin que nadie lo supiera. Por lo que me dijeron, todos en la pizzería creen que estoy muerto**

 **Katy: Dios… ¿E-Ellos te dejaron el brazo así?**

 **Axel: Si, por suerte logré escapar del lugar antes que me hicieran algo peor. Ese es el motivo por el cual no vine por nuestra cita**

 **Katy: No lo entiendo…**

Por unos segundos se puso nervioso, ¿acaso había dicho algo sin sentido? ¿Algo que le hiciese darse cuenta de que le ocultaba cosas? Para su suerte no era eso, se había ingeniado una excusa buena por lo del brazo, ahora le faltaba la excusa para haber aceptado ir allí en primer lugar.

 **Katy: No entiendo por qué aceptaste ese traslado, te ganaste la confianza de los Olds y Toys ¿Por qué irte a otro lugar donde hay animatronicos que si quieren matarte?**

 **Axel: Es temporal, solo es hasta que terminen las negociaciones. Además, me pagan bastante**

 **Katy: ¡¿Solo por eso, dinero?! ¡¿Cómo Bon aprobó eso?!**

 **Axel: No lo hizo, pero le dije que necesitaba hacerlo. Yo no tengo las mismas oportunidades que los otros dos, Katy, yo no puedo volver a vivir con mi familia e incluso si pudiera no lo haría. No después de lo que me hicieron**

 **Katy: Lo entiendo, pero debe haber otra manera**

 **Axel: Solo conozco otra forma de ganar dinero, pero te prometí que lo dejaría así que ya no tengo de otra**

 **Katy: . . .**

 **Axel: Sé que soy más mentiroso que un político en elecciones, pero si algo es seguro es que yo cumplo mis promesas. Por algo casi nunca las hago**

Nuevamente hubo silencio, pero no era incomodo ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente era eso, silencio. Ella por mucho que pensara no se le ocurría otra forma de ayudar, él por su parte rogaba que la rubia no encontrase ningún error o contradicción en sus palabras.

 **Katy: Podría pedirle ayuda a mi padre**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Katy: Le podría pedir dinero y…**

 **Axel: Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, además, si se llega a enterar de que le pediste dinero para ayudar a un cualquiera podría hacer que lo page muy caro**

 **Katy: . . . Para mí no eres un cualquiera**

La rubia se recostó junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. La preocupación en su rostro y voz se reflejaban claramente, Axel de forma inconsciente empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la joven felina.

 **Axel: No te preocupes, ya te dije que es temporal**

 **Katy: Si, pero si ellos pudieron hacerte eso en el brazo también podrían…**

 **Axel: Eso no pasará, saldré adelante**

 **Katy: ¿Como siempre?**

 **Axel: Así es. Conseguiré ese dinero, alquilaré algún lugar barato y compraré un gato con tu nombre**

 **Katy: Je, conociéndote te olvidarás de alimentarlo y huirá antes de la primera semana**

 **Axel: Primero tu hermano y ahora yo, ¿te gusta meterte con el orgullo de los hombres, Katy?**

 **Katy: Especialmente con el tuyo**

El ronroneo provocado por las caricias de Axel era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Axel suspiraba relajado al haber logrado calmarla y no recibir más preguntas de la rubia. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, no trabaja en la pizzería, estuvo secuestrado por animatronicos y uno de ellos le dejó el brazo así. Cierto, no contó todo y dejo de lado muchos detalles, pero no se podía decir que había mentido. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando la rubia movió la cabeza, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Katy: Hoy me voy con mi familia…**

 **Axel: Lo sé…**

 **Katy: Casi es gracioso**

 **Axel: ¿Eh?**

 **Katy: Cuando era pequeña rogaba para que mi padre estuviese más tiempo con nosotros, con su familia. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas…**

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, en todo momento ella intentaba mantener su sonrisa, pero esta se quebraba más y más con cada palabra.

 **Katy: Y ahora que finalmente lo hará llegas tú y haces que deseé que no lo haga**

 **Axel: Está bien, Katy**

La rubia sollozaba en silencio mientras él la abrazaba con su brazo que no estaba herido.

 **Axel: Tienes razón. Hoy es el día en el que te vas, pero no precisamente tiene que ser la última vez que nos veamos**

 **Katy: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Axel: Si, te vas del país, pero a lo mejor podrías visitarme en algún momento. O yo puedo ir a visitarte a ti**

 **Katy: ¿En serio?**

 **Axel: Claro, una vez que esté bien económicamente podría ir. Quizás para una festividad como navidad o año nuevo. ¿Qué te parece eso?**

 **Katy: ¿Qué me parece? Me parece que mi hermano te dará una paliza apenas pongas un pie en la casa**

 **Axel: Puedo asumir ese riesgo**

Se escapó una pequeña risa de parte de ella. Axel pasó el dedo pulgar de su mano intacta por la mejilla de la rubia secando algunas de sus lágrimas. Durante unos segundos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y finalmente rompieron la distancia entre ellos en un beso. La chica se separó y como la última vez apagó las luces de la habitación con un simple chasquido. Quizás no fuera lo mejor para su brazo, pero el guardia agradecía que al menos en esos momentos, podía estar con una de las pocas personas que realmente apreciaba.

 ***Varias** **horas después**

Se despertó por el sonido incesante de su teléfono, lo tomó de la mesa donde lo había dejado Katy cargando y suspiró al ver que efectivamente eran las tres, tenía que estar en la pizzería de cinco a seis que era el horario donde Baby y su grupo actuaban en el lugar. Se detuvo unos segundos a ver a la chica en la cama junto a él, una parte de él quería despertarla, pero sabía que lo mejor era que se fuera y dejarla descansar. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla o dañar su brazo, se vistió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, tenía que preparar todo para esta noche. No sin antes parar unos minutos a buscar algo de comida pues no se había alimentado hace bastante por el secuestro y empezaba a sentirse extremadamente débil.

Luego de veinte minutos ya se encontraba alimentado, hidratado y con la chaqueta puesta listo para salir, claro que esta estaba llena de cortes al punto de que uno podía ver su brazo vendado desde varios lados. Su atención fue atraída al escuchar la música que había puesto como el tono de su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y arqueó una ceja al ver quién era. Sin dudar ni un segundo contestó la llamada.

 **Axel: ¿Roman?**

 **Roman: ¿Qué tal, Axel?**

 **Axel: Es curioso, iba a llamarte apenas llegara a casa**

 **Roman: Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que ya dejé los planos en tu casa. Están en el cajón con cerradura tal como me lo pediste**

 **Axel: ¿Planos?**

 **Roman: Si, no sé para qué los quieres, pero allí están**

 **Axel: Roman, yo no te pedí ningunos planos**

 **Roman: Claro que sí, los planos de ese traje de conejo raro que tiene tu nombre**

Se quedó completamente mudo al oír eso, ¿se refería a su traje? Tenía que referirse a su traje. ¿Qué otra cosa más podría ser?

 **Axel: Roman… ¿Me recuerdas cuando exactamente te pedí eso?**

 **Roman: ¿Cuándo? Mmm… el miércoles, me dijiste que dos de tus amigos habían muerto y que necesitabas esos planos con suma urgencia**

 **Axel: ¿Estás seguro de que era yo?**

 **Roman: A menos que tengas un hermano perdido con la misma voz y número de teléfono, sí, estoy bastante seguro**

 **Axel: Si tú lo dices…**

 **Roman: Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso, eso de que murieran tus amigos parece que te afectó bastante**

 **Axel: Tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo descansar hoy**

 **Roman. Tú sabrás lo que te haces, en cualquier caso, en tu casa te esperan los planos. Hablamos luego**

 **Axel: ¡Espera! Necesito otro favor**

 **Roman: ¿En serio? Ya me costó conseguirte una copia de esa cosa, Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza guarda bien todo lo relacionado con documentos o información sobre ellos. Y ni hablar de la compañía que creo a Bon**

 **Axel: ¿La compañía que creo a Bon?**

 **Roman: Sí, creo que son una especie de grupo militar secreto o alguna de esas idioteces super secretas. Una cosa es segura, si crearon a Bon es que tienen recursos**

 **Axel: O tenían, no creo que les haya quedado mucho después de que Bon les haya salido tan mal**

 **Roman: Crearon tu traje, ¿no? Es evidente que aún tienen algo, pero en cualquier caso, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas?**

 **Axel: Necesito hacer una cosa importante, ¿crees poder conseguirme unos explosivos remotos?**

 **Roman: ¿Explosivos? ¿Para cuándo?**

 **Axel: Hoy, antes de las doce**

 **Roman: Mierda, estas cosas se piden con antelación ¿sabes?**

 **Axel: Salió de la nada**

 **Roman: Supongo que te puedo conseguir unas cargas de C4**

 **Axel: Necesitaré algo más potente**

 **Roman: ¿Qué vas a volar? ¿Un edificio entero?**

 **Axel: Es la idea…**

 **Roman: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Axel: Solo consíguelos y te devolveré el favor luego. Mi vida depende de que los consigas**

 **Roman: Pedazo de… Vale, te veré por las diez en tu casa. ¿Qué tan potentes deben ser?**

 **Axel: Lo suficiente para destruir un edificio completo**

 **Roman: No sé en qué lío te metiste, pero intentaré ayudar. Te aviso si llega a haber algún percance**

 **Axel: Gracias, nos vemos esta noche**

El guardia finalmente cortó la llamada con su antiguo amigo Roman. Pese a que le gustaría que fuese en otra circunstancia, le alegraba la idea de volver a verle después de todos estos años. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento le pidió los planos de su traje a su viejo amigo.

Tras caminar por casi treinta minutos, finalmente el guardia se encontraba en el que oficialmente ya no era su hogar. Hoy al mediodía pasó a pertenecer al banco que debían el dinero, claro que aún tenía un poco más de tiempo para retirar sus cosas, pero ya no podía llamar hogar a este lugar. Abrió la puerta sin problemas pues desde que su murieron sus dos amigos que justamente tenían los dos juegos de llaves de la puerta ya nunca cerraban.

Dentro lo primero que hizo fue tirarse directamente al sofá, cosa que lamentó al sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo. Los medicamentos ayudaron, pero aún dolía como el infierno cada vez que su brazo sentía el mínimo contacto. Sus quejidos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de unos hombres desconocidos. Se levantó y sacó el arma que siempre llevaba guardada, las voces venían de la cocina así que se acercó lentamente hasta allí. Se detuvo unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, miró que el arma estuviese cargada, y entró preparado para disparar a cualquier idiota que estuviese dentro.

 **Axel: ¿. . .?**

Se quedó mudo al ver a unos tipos con traje charlando tranquilamente, claro que estos al ver que llevaba un arma levantaron las manos en señal de rendición. Todos menos uno.

 **?: ¡No dispares!**

 **Axel: ¿Qué hacen en mí casa?**

 **?: ¡¿Tú casa?! Disculpa, pero esa casa se volvió nuestra cuando los idiotas que vivían aquí no pudieron terminar de pagarla**

 **Axel: ¿Ustedes son del banco?**

El guardia al ver que no eran ladrones o algo por el estilo guardó el arma, los hombres con traje se relajaron al ver eso y aquel que tenía el traje de color negro, y justamente el único que no se asustó al verlo entrar con un arma, ordenó a los demás retirarse. Todos hicieron caso a su orden indicando que el jefe era él, cuando todos se retiraron se acercó al joven guardia para hablar de forma tranquila.

 **?: Le diste un buen susto a mis compañeros**

 **Axel: ¿Y usted es...?**

 **?: Bruce, Bruce Valentine. Vengo en representación del banco nacional**

 **Axel: Un pez gordo, supongo**

 **Bruce: Supone bien, y también supongo que sabe que la casa ya no es de usted**

 **Axel: Lo sé**

 **Bruce: ¿Entonces qué hace aquí?**

 **Axel: Sé que la casa no es mía, pero también sé que legalmente tengo otra semana para irme y llevarme mis cosas**

 **Bruce: ¿Sus cosas? ¿Le tengo que recordar que los artículos de la casa pasan a ser de nuestra propiedad?**

 **Axel: No, los muebles y aparatos con los que vino la casa son de ustedes, pero todo lo que trajimos de nuestro anteriores hogares o compramos después de venir sigue siendo de nuestra propiedad. Al igual que los autos y la bicicleta de Facundo.**

 **Bruce: . . . Veo que se informó bien del acuerdo**

 **Axel: Es difícil estafar a un estafador**

 **Bruce: Si... si que lo es. Solo tenga en cuenta que si usted o alguno de sus amigos se llevan algo que no deben lo sabremos**

El guardia simplemente asintió, el hombre trajeado y con el pelo ya blanco por las canas le ofreció la mano en señal de despedida. Él simplemente correspondió y se dieron un corto apretón de manos, en el camino a la salida el guardia llamó la atención del trajeado.

 **Axel: ¿Cuándo llegaron** **no había nadie?**

 **Bruce: ¿Eh? No, no había nadie. Lo único que había era una… preocupante cantidad de botellas de alcohol en el suelo**

 **Axel: . . . Gracias por responder**

El guardia dejó al hombre retirarse. Como sospechaba Max estaba muerto, ahora él era el único con vida y las cosas no pintaban bien para su futuro. Nuevamente esa sensación tan familiar le invadió, se estaba cansando de esos escalofríos que poco a poco se hacían más y más constantes. Revisó sus alrededores y tal como esperaba había una nota en la mesa cerca de él, esperaba encontrar otro mensaje extraño dándole indicaciones ambiguas o una especie de advertencia, pero el mensaje que encontró lo dejó un poco sorprendido. Un mensaje corto, pero directo "Deje todo preparado en el cuarto, verás que no se puede confiar en Bon" Una pequeña posdata había en un lado del pequeño papel "Lamento lo del candado" era lo que decía.

Durante unos segundos se quedó quieto, no sabía qué decir, qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Su mirada se detuvo sobre las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto, ¿realmente la persona que le daba estos mensajes había entrado a su cuarto? Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era un alguien o un algo. Guiado por la curiosidad, empezó a moverse en dirección a su habitación para comprobar lo que sea que lo estaba esperando allí.

El ruido de sus pasos sobre los escalones era lo único que sonaba en toda la casa, nuevamente iba con su arma pues se sentía más seguro llevándola en la mano. Llegó a su cuarto notando que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, la empujó suavemente y entró. Sobre su cama se encontraban desperdigados una buena cantidad de papeles, echó un vistazo al cajón junto a su cama que tenía siempre cerrado y efectivamente estaba abierto, pero porque alguien había roto el candado con el que lo cerraba.

 **Axel: Mierda…**

Lo dejó pasar, ahora había cosas que le preocupaban más. Empezó a ver los diferentes papeles que se encontraban en la cama, la mayoría eran papeles con especificaciones técnicas o avisos sobre privacidad de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. Tras mirar los papeles con poco interés se encontró con cosas ya más interesantes. La primera era una carta dirigida a Bon, no tenía remitente y parecía advertirle que era una mala idea darle ese traje a alguien pues si el controlador fallaba tendrían otra arma de destrucción masiva rondando por el mundo.

Su atención fue atraída por un nuevo mensaje, era bastante corto y simple.

 **Espero que nos visites pronto de nuevo, hermana**

 **a ver si para la próxima traes a tu novio**

 **ATTE: Blair y Bianca**

¿Hermana? Bon nunca mencionó tener algún familiar más allá de Bonnie, junto al mensaje vino una foto de dos animatronicas saludando a la cámara. Al igual que Bon tenían orejas de conejo, una de ellas tenía el pelo de un castaño claro y sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de Bon. Por otra parte, la animatronica al lado de esta le recordaba de cierta forma a Eli o Toy Chica pues era rubia y sus ojos eran de un color azul muy intenso. Detrás de ellas solo se podía ver una pared de metal así que era imposible saber dónde se había sacado esa foto. Quizás eran animatronicos de otro establecimiento dela compañía y ese tiempo en el que no estuvieron Bon aprovechó y las visitó. Solo esperaba que no tuviesen la misma fuerza que ella pues ya tenía suficiente en su vida con una coneja sociópata con poder para destruir a la humanidad.

Continuó revisando y todos los papeles a continuación eran planos de su traje, amortiguadores de caída, visión nocturna y térmica (esta última explicaba porque Bon siempre lo encontraba sin importar donde se escondiera), resistencia al fuego, al frío, al aguay a cualquier tipo de daño. La lista de funciones era enorme, no se podía decir que Bon había ahorrado dinero en el traje, pero seguro que ella no puso ni un centavo y pagó a la mano de obra con sus vidas, algo bastante común de ella. La mayoría de esas funciones eran completamente innecesarias para una máquina para entretener a los niños y probablemente estaban para tentarle a la idea de meterse en ese traje. El plano indicaba que fue creado a mediados del año pasado, Bon ya tenía preparado ese traje hace bastante tiempo.

Continuó viendo los diferentes planos y pudo notar otra lista de funciones, pero escritas de otro color y con el sello de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza en la punta. Escáner facial, capacidad para una persona en su interior, la lista era de características de los diferentes animatronicos de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. La fecha del plano era de hace dos meses, en ese punto habrían terminado la base del traje y empezaron a añadir cosas para poder usarlo en la pizzería.

Finalmente tomó el último plano, la fecha mostraba que solo habían pasado diez días desde que se hizo el plano y parecía mostrar el resultado podía veren lujo de detalle el interior y exterior del traje junto a todas las características que había visto antes e incluso algunas nuevas. La mayoría de los materiales con los que estaba hecho su traje ni siquiera le sanaban a Axel, también pudo ver que poseía las mismas placas que los Funtime y el método para abrirlas estaba escrito junto a la lista. Pero hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención por encima de todo.

En la imagen donde se podía observar el interior de su traje había una característica resaltada, alguien la había marcado con un lápiz. Una pequeña caja con cables en el lado derecho del interior de su cara, al desviar su atención en la descripción no pudo evitar arquear una ceja "limitador de poder" era el nombre de esa parte.

"Aparato solicitado por Bon para poder establecer de forma remota el límite de poder que puede ejercer el usuario dentro del traje. A base del control entregado uno puede reducir la fuerza del traje hasta el nivel de un animatronico normal"

No sabía cómo responder, todo ese poder que supuestamente Bon le ofrecía como compensación y muestra de confianza… ¿Todo eso era una mentira? Vio que debajo había un último papel doblado que no había visto, al abrirlo se encontró con su viejo cuchillo militar dentro y una nota con la misma letra de siempre.

 **Bon te mintió, ese poder es una farsa y ese voto de confianza nunca existió. Solo lo usa como cebo para que termines en ese traje, luego te lo quitará con un simple botón. Pero no tienes por qué aceptar eso, esa parte no es tan resistente como el resto del traje, con un simple corte de cables puedes arruinar el plan de Bon, puedes ser un verdadero peligro para ella. Tendrías el poder para ser una amenaza contra el mundo si lo deseas, nadie te daría ordenes, Serías libre. Lleva tu cuchillo y tú mismo podrás arruinar su plan.**

Se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, observó la hora en su teléfono y al ver que faltaba menos de una hora para su turno decidió guardar todo en el cajón de antes y largarse. Se detuvo un momento para ver el cuchillo en su mano, finalmente tomó el último plano de su traje, lo dobló y lo guardó junto con el cuchillo en su destrozada chaqueta.

No sabía si hacer o no caso de las indicaciones del mensaje, de lo que si estaba seguro era que, si era verdad lo que mostraba ese plano, él y Bon iban a tener una buena charla por esto.

 **-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, turno de día**

Y allí estaba nuevamente en frente del establecimiento donde sus tres amigos habían encontrado la muerte a manos de los robots con los que vivieron por casi un año completo. No retrasó más lo inevitable y precedió a entrar, el lugar estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, pero algo que pudo notar nada más entrar fue que el escenario estaba con las cortinas cerradas y que no había señal alguna de los Funtime. Los animatronicos se encontraban jugando en los alrededores con los niños o sirviendo a las mesas e incluso se veía a Mike con su característica cara de valerle verga todo enfrente del escenario, parecía evitar que los niños se acercaran.

 **?: ¡Estás vivo!**

De forma repentina se encontró rodeado por unos brazos que lo levantaron y apretaron en un abrazo, fue soltado rápidamente tras soltar un pequeño quejido por el dolor de su brazo y al darse vuelta pudo ver que se trataba del conejo de cabello morado.

 **Bonnie: Me alegra que estés con vida**

 **Axel: Joder, Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: Lo siento, no vi que tenías el brazo herido, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabeza?**

 **Axel: Está bien, hazme un favor y no vuelvas a abrazarme en público. No quiero ver dibujos en internet de nosotros haciendo cosas raras**

 **Bonnie: Muy tarde, los empezaron a hacer después del primer episodio del show**

 **Axel: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Bonnie: Oye, al menos te dejaron como el dominante**

No llegó a dar una respuesta, nuevamente un par de brazos lo envolvieron por la espalda exactamente como lo había hecho Bonnie antes.

 **?: Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías**

 **Axel: ¿Fonnie?**

 **Fonnie: No hay tiempo que perder, debemos meterte en tu traje antes de que te suceda algo más**

 **Bonnie: Fonnie eso no está…**

El conejo de pelo negro ignoró completamente al de ojos rojos, tomó a su padre de la mano y comenzó a llevárselo a rastras hacia la oficina que era dónde habían dejado al traje de su padre. Bonnie intentó detenerlo, pero fue movido de un empujón de parte de Fonnie, ante esto decidió que lo mejor era buscar a su hermana pues era la única que podía interponerse a Fonnie.

 **Axel: ¡Fonnie, para!**

 **Fonnie: Lo siento, papá, pero eso no va a pasar**

 **Axel: ¡Suéltame!**

 **Fonnie: ¿Para arriesgarme a que te maten en ese estúpido almacén y tal vez no poder meter tu alma en el traje? No lo creo**

El guardia intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible parar el avance de su hijo. Con cada tirón o intento de escape lo único que conseguía era que el conejo apretara más el agarre provocando que el dolor de su brazo se empezara a volver insoportable. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, dentro su traje aguardaba por él. Podía ver por la ventana como se encontraba ahí sentado, un miedo irracional le invadió, no iba a permitir que lo metan ahí.

 **Fonnie: Quisiera que hubiera otro modo, papá, pero esta es la única forma de asegurarnos de que no nos abandonarás**

 **Bon: ¡Fonnie! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!**

 **Axel: ¡Dije… Suéltame!**

Guiado por la desesperación, el guardia sacó el cuchillo que había traído y en un rápido movimiento se lo clavó a su hijo en la mano, este le soltó y retrocedió unos pasos mientras él se sostenía el brazo adolorido. Bon que había llegado a tiempo para ver todo estuvo a punto de regañar a ambos, pero el conejo sacó el cuchillo de su mano arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo. Antes de que su padre terminara de recuperarse le tomó de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra la ventana de la oficina con suficiente fuerza para que algunas grietas se formaran en el reforzado cristal.

Bon se acercó de forma rápida para detener a su hijo, pero este usó una de sus manos y empleó todas sus fuerzas en dar un golpe a su madre. Al tener la mitad de su fuerza, Bon literalmente salió volando por el pasillo atravesando la puerta, toda la sala principal, la pared y finalmente se detuvo en el estacionamiento aplastando la parte delantera de un auto. Todas las personas y animatronicos de la sala principal estaban completamente impactados y en silencio. Todos menos una adolescente que se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que Bon, la máquina de destrucción masiva definitiva, acababa de aplastar el descapotable que le regalaron para su cumpleaños. Todos los presentes sintieron el terror puro al ver a Bon levantarse, sus verdes ojos brillaban más que nunca.

El guardia daba patadas en un intento de que su hijo le soltara, pero él ni siquiera reaccionaba. Podía sentir los diminutos trozos de cristal clavados en su cabeza y la herida que la zorra Funtime le provocó empezaba a sangrar ligeramente de nuevo.

 **Fonnie: ¡¿Crees que te dejaré ir después de todo lo que pasó?!**

 **Axel: ¡Es mi vida!**

 **Fonnie: ¡¿Y qué hay de mi vida?! ¡Yo morí por tu culpa, por culpa de una de tus idioteces estoy en esta chatarra!**

Con cada palabra ejercía más fuerzas, llegó un punto en el que su padre no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor. Las vendas de su cabeza volvieron a mancharse de rojo señalando que su herida se había abierto nuevamente, era probable que incluso ahora sangrara más debido a los pequeños trozos de cristal que se habrán clavado en su cabeza al impactar contra el cristal. Ni siquiera un poco de pena o arrepentimiento llegó a su ser al verlo forcejear mientras sus dedos se manchaban ligeramente con la sangre de su padre, iba a terminar con esto en ese preciso momento.

 **Fonnie: Nunca abandonarás este lugar… incluso si tengo que triturar tu cabeza con mis propias manos**

 **Axel: D-Detente**

 **Fonnie: Se acabó, papá. Tú nunca me abandonarás…**

 **Axel: Ni cinco segundos…**

 **Fonnie: ¿. . .?**

 **Axel: Ni siquiera te paraste cinco segundos para preguntarte por qué llegué herido a casa el día que te mataron**

Su hijo no le respondió pues fue derribado de un golpe directo al rostro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que parte de su rostro se partió con el impacto dejando ver el interior de su traje por todo el lado derecho de su cara. Al recuperarse del golpe pudo ver a su madre completamente furiosa y con los ojos brillando a más no poder.

 **Bon: Tú… mocoso de…**

La escena se vio interrumpida por la intromisión de un grito, el hermano de Bon vino a calmar a su hermana antes de que destruyera totalmente a su hijo, pero rápidamente se acercó a ayudar al guardia al ver que este sangraba un poco por la cabeza. Fonnie se levantó e intentó acercarse para ayudar a su padre, pero su madre no se lo permitió.

 **Fonnie: ¿Qué tiene que ver que hayas llegado herido a casa ese día con el hecho de que nos ibas a abandonar?**

 **Axel: Es cierto que todos teníamos planes para cuando nuestro contrato se acabase, pero ninguno de tenía idea de cuál era el mío**

 **Bon: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

El guardia se levantó con ayuda de Bonnie y Bon, se frotó la cabeza y suspiró al ver un poco de sangre.

 **Axel: Vamos a una habitación donde no haya nadie. Bonnie, hazme el favor de ir a buscar el botiquín de la oficina del jefe**

 **Fonnie: La habitación de fiestas número trea está libre hoy, podemos usarla**

 **Bon: Bien, pero como intentes hacer otra estupidez…**

 **Fonnie: P-Perdón**

 **Bon: Necesitarás más que una disculpa por esto**

 **Bonnie: Iré por el botiquín. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta, Axel**

El hermano de Bon dejó a su hermana guiar al guardia hasta la habitación de fiestas que no estaban en uso. Llegó a la oficina y ni se molestó en tocar la puerta, dentro se encontraban Tom y el jefe con una cara de preocupación mientras Springtrap se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Apenas entró todos desviaron su atención a él, pero al notar que solo era Bonnie simplemente suspiraron.

 **Jefe: ¿Sucede algo, Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Necesito llevarme cosas del botiquín de aquí**

 **Tom: ¿Para…?**

 **Bonnie: Axel**

Apenas mencionó ese nombre el conejo dorado que estaba en la pared ignorándolos se quitó de ahí y se acercó rápidamente a él.

 **Springtrap ¡¿Axel?! Dime que está…**

 **Bonnie: Está vivo**

 **Springtrap: Gracias, por un momento pensé… Espera, ¿está herido?**

 **Bonnie: Si, pero puedo...**

El conejo dorado no le dejó terminar la frase, fue directamente al botiquín fijo en la pared de la habitación y en lugar de abrirlo arrancó la caja metálica de la pared. Con literalmente el botiquín completo en sus manos le ordenó a Bonnie que lo guíe hacia Axel.

 **Jefe: ¡¿Qué demonios Springtrap?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costará…?!**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

 **Jefe: Eh… quise decir que le avises a Axel que venga a hablar conmigo apenas se recupere… por favor**

Bonnie no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por el comportamiento de su primo. Desde que Axel empezó a trabajar en ese lugar él estaba más distante y agresivo, la mano rota del jefe y el ojo morado de Tom eran pruebas irrefutables de ello. Simplemente se resignó y llevó a su primo con Axel pues le preocupaba que su hijo intentase otra idiotez como la que había hecho. No tardaron ni un minuto en llegar a la habitación donde el guardia y su familia se encontraban, apenas entraron Springtrap se acercó a Axel con el botiquín en las manos. Se podía notar la preocupación en el tono de su voz.

 **Springtrap: ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!**

 **Axel: Oh, ya sebes. Las típicas heridas casi mortales de guardia, nada raro del trabajo**

 **Springtrap: Tu brazo está hecho polvo y la cabeza te sangra, ¿quién te hizo esto? Fueron los Funtime, ¿verdad?**

 **Axel: Tranquilo, Springtrap, podría estar peor**

 **Springtrap: ¡¿Tranquilo?! Desapareces todo un día, nos hacer creer a todos que estás muerto o algo peor. Ahora llegas con el brazo y la cabeza completamente vendados, con esta última sangrando ¡¿Y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que podrías estar peor?!**

 **Axel: Sigo vivo… eso es más de lo que mis amigos pueden decir**

Se formó un silencio incómodo por culpa del comentario del guardia, el conejo dorado simplemente suspiró para tranquilizarse y ya más relajado tomó palabra mientras Bonnie empezaba a extraer con delicadeza los pequeños cristales de la cabeza de su amigo.

 **Springtrap: Me importa una mierda cuánto haya pagado Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza por ellos, voy a hacer que Baby y su grupo entero se arrepientan de esto**

 **Axel: No, no quiero que te metas en esto**

 **Springtrap: ¿Cómo esperas que no me meta en esto después de lo que le hicieron a tu brazo y a tu cabeza?**

 **Axel: Lo de la cabeza no me lo hicieron ellos, no la herida de ahora al menos**

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué? ¿Y quién fue?**

El guardia se mantuvo en silencio, no quería iniciar más problemas. Springtrap centró su vista en el de ojos rojos, pero este simplemente desviaba la mirada en un intento de no responderle. Al final, el culpable tomó la palabra.

 **Fonnie: Fui yo**

El conejo dorado abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión del menor, pero su asombro paso a ira de un segundo a otro y a paso firme se fue acercando a Fonnie. Antes de que pudiera quedar cara a cara con él, Bon se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en medio de ambos impidiendo que Springtrap avanzara. Bonnie que terminó de extraer los cristales incrustados en el guardia se alejó un momento para tomar a su primo de los hombros e intentar convencerlo de que pare antes de que cometa la mayor, y probablemente la última, estupidez de su vida.

 **Bon: No estoy de ánimos para idioteces así que retrocede**

 **Springtrap: Mira cómo está Axel, él atacó a su padre, a tú pareja. ¡¿Y te pones de su lado?!**

 **Bonnie: Por favor, primo, cálmate**

 **Bon: No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de que se arrepienta hasta el último día de su nueva vida haber cometido las estupideces que hizo hoy, pero eso es asunto de familia. No tuyo**

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero la voz del guardia llamándole hizo que se callara. Le pidió lo mismo que Bonnie, le pidió que se detuviera. Dudo unos segundos en hacerlo, pero terminó tranquilizándose y dejando el tema de momento. Lo importante ahora para él era revisar las heridas del guardia, luego tendría unas palabras con el hijo de Bon. Iba a revisar la herida, pero recibió un pequeño empujón de parte de Bonnie en señal de que se quitara.

 **Bonnie: Yo me ocupo de esto**

 **Springtrap: Sé tratar heridas, Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: No es eso**

 **Springtrap: ¿Entonces?**

 **Axel: No es por ofenderte, Springtrap, pero ya habrán pasado décadas desde la última vez que lavaron ese traje y ni siquiera le quitaron tú cadáver. Solo con el mínimo contacto ya me arriesgo a pillar cinco enfermedades**

 **Springtrap: . . . ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?**

 **Bonnie: No te preocupes, tenemos programado como atender heridas en caso de que alguien se lastime aquí**

El conejo morado empezó a quitar la venda y comenzó con los pasos que se encontraban grabados en su programación para tratar la herida. El guardia maldecía en tono bajo pues era la segunda vez que lo hacían hoy. Mientras el guardia se quejaba Bon tomó palabra pues había un motivo por el cual habían venido a ese lugar.

 **Bon: ¿No nos ibas a explicar algo?**

 **Axel: Oh, cierto. Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí Bonnie pues me ahorro tener que contarlo dos veces**

 **Springtrap: ¿De qué hablas?**

 **Axel: Les contaré qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer después de que nuestro contrato se acabara**

 **Springtrap: ¿Por qué ahora?**

 **Axel: Ya mencioné lo de ser herido el día que murió Fonnie, ahora querrán respuestas**

 **Bon: Espera, ¿él ya lo sabía?**

 **Axel: Es el único, se lo comenté poco después de que se me ocurriera**

 **Bon: ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste a mí?**

 **Axel: Porque en él sí confío**

 **Bon: . . .**

La coneja se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. El comentario más que ofenderle le había dolido, pero prefirió ahorrar discusiones y escuchar lo que tenía que decir el herido guardia.

 **Axel: Supongo que Fonnie se los dijo, pero en caso de que no lo haya hecho les digo que el día que Fonnie murió llegué herido a casa. Mierda, ni siquiera yo sé cómo logré aguantar tantos balazos**

 **Bon: Déjame adivinar, ¿otro contrato en el que te jugabas el cuello por algo de dinero?**

 **Axel: No era cualquier contrato, era el último, el que me daría el dinero que tanto necesitaba… y el más peligroso**

 **Bonnie: ¿Qué tenía este de diferente?**

El guardia pegó un pequeño salto debido al dolor en su cabeza, el conejo morado se disculpó pues había sacado un trozo de cristal que no había visto antes y eso le provocó un pequeño dolor al guardia. Este se tomó un momento y continuó hablando.

 **Axel: Me estoy adelantando. Nosotros ya teníamos planes para después de terminar el contrato, una noche mientras todos dormían lo discutimos y también hablamos sobre qué hacer con la casa. Se puede decir que en ese momento fue cuando nuestro grupo se dividió en opiniones**

 **Bonnie: ¿No se ponían de acuerdo?**

 **Axel: En el tema de la casa todos ellos quisieron que intentáramos mantenerla, yo había aceptado la idea de que no podíamos vivir allí pues incluso si pagábamos la deuda no podríamos mantener por mucho las cuentas, lográbamos pagarlas gracias a la paga extra del jefe por tenerlos a ustedes**

 **Fonnie: ¿Y qué planes tenían para después del contrato?**

 **Axel: Eso fue lo más complicado… Lucas quería cumplir su sueño y anotarse como militar, no hace falta decir que yo estaba muy en contra de esa idiotez, pero lo quería hacer incluso si tenía que dejar a Chica y a nosotros atrás para ello. A Max le ofrecieron irse del país y tomó la decisión de hacerlo, una vez que se librara del contrato iba a largarse a Inglaterra para ir donde unos familiares suyos, dijo que les mandaría dinero a Mangle y las cupcakes, pero que no las iba a volver a ver, tampoco a nosotros.**

Finalmente, el conejo morado terminó de vendar al guardia. Al igual que Katy, solo le vendo la parte exacta herida así que la venda solo llegaban a cubrirle la frente y no media cabeza. Se sentó cerca del guardia y este continuó hablando.

 **Axel: Facundo quería quedarse, iba a renovar su contrato constantemente. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él ya sabía lo de los trajes. Recuerdo que dijo que iba a trabajar en esa pizzería para siempre… Debería haber visto venir que aceptaría ese traje, era bastante evidente que lo iba a hacer.**

 **Bon: ¿Y tú ibas a abandonarnos?**

 **Axel: Como dije antes, yo ya sabía que no podíamos quedarnos en esa casa así que mi plan era juntar dinero para conseguir un lugar decente y que se pueda mantener**

 **Bon: No respondiste a mí pregunta**

El guardia observó a todos los presentes, su hijo y su pareja le miraban fijamente esperando a que respondiera. Bonnie también le miraba, pero mucho más calmado y sonriendo, como si esa acción le fuese a dar más tranquilidad. Springtrap se encontraba apoyado en una pared escuchando todo, estaba más atento en vigilar su herida que a prestar atención, pero era normal considerando que todo lo que él decía ya lo sabía.

 **Axel: Una semana antes me avisaron que ustedes se iban y yo no tenía suficiente dinero. No estaba la opción de volver con mis padres**

 **Fonnie: ¿No te hubieran dejado volver?**

 **Axel: Sí, me hubieran recibido si volvía, era cuestión de que yo no quería volver con ellos. Necesitaba conseguir mucho dinero rápido y solo conocía una forma de conseguirlo, empecé a buscar algún trabajo que paguen bien sin importar el riesgo. La respuesta llegó a mí en menos de veinticuatro horas, supongo que tuve suerte**

 **Springtrap: Yo más bien diría mala suerte, no sé qué se te pasó por la cabeza para aceptar eso**

 **Bonnie: ¿De qué habla?**

 **Axel: Puede que no haya llegado a los dieciocho, pero me he hecho una reputación entre criminales, una de las pocas ventajas de ser un niño soldado es que te consideran más apto para los trabajos complicados. Y justamente soy amigo del hijo de una de las mafias del lugar**

 **Bonnie: ¿Contactaste con la familia de Max?**

 **Axel: ¿Saben que la familia de Max es mafiosa?**

 **Bonnie: Tenemos reconocimiento facial, Axel, lo sabíamos antes de siquiera llevarnos bien con ustedes**

 **Axel: Lo había olvidado. En cualquier caso, ellos me contactaron para un trabajo muy complicado. Un trabajo de escolta que ya te aseguraba que iba a terminar en un tiroteo, la paga era bestial e íbamos a ir varios tanto miembros de la mafia como criminales contratados. Yo y un amigo aceptamos unirnos y nos preparamos para intentarlo, fallamos y así terminé herido ese día**

 **Bon: ¿O sea que casi te mueres por el dinero para un departamento de clase media?**

 **Axel: No solo por eso, yo…**

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos los presentes desviaran la mirada en esta. Tom entró al lugar pues debía hablar con el guardia lo antes posible. Este no pudo evitar preguntar por el ojo morado del anciano.

 **Axel: ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?**

 **Tom: Eso no importa. Lamento si interrumpo, pero el jefe necesita que ayudes con varias cosas y ya llevas bastante aquí**

 **Axel: Vale, denme unos minutos más y voy directo a la oficina**

El anciano asintió con la cabeza y tras echarle una mirada rápida a Springtrap se largó de nuevo a la oficina del jefe. Axel decidió terminar de una vez la conversación con el último detalle que faltaba decir.

 **Axel: Acepté ese trabajo no solo por un departamento, Bon**

 **Bon: ¿Entonces?**

 **Axel: No hablo de que solo me pagan diez mil más de lo normal, era una cantidad de dinero seria. Con esa paga podría haber pagado todas nuestras deudas y mantener la casa por un par de años más**

 **Fonnie: ¿Fue por eso?**

 **Axel: No, mí plan era conseguir ese dinero, pillar un lugar decente… y negociar con Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza**

 **Bonnie: ¿Negociar con Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza?**

 **Axel: Soy muchas cosas malas y la verdad no me molesta, pero hay una cosa que no quería ser. No quería ser el tipo de padre que abandona a sus hijos a su suerte, por eso dejé de intentar huir a México cuando acepté a Fonnie como hijo. Además, mentiría si dijera que no te había pillado algo de cariño, Bon**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: Así que, respondiendo tu pregunta, mi plan era arriesgar mi cuello en una misión casi suicida por una cantidad ridícula de dinero y con ello conseguir un lugar decente para vivir, cumplir mi deuda con la pizzería y ver si con el dinero restante podía comprar a Bon para ir a vivir juntos en ese lugar**

 **Bon: ¿Ibas a comprarme?**

 **Axel: No solo a ti, también quería traer a Bonnie, Springtrap y Toy Freddy**

 **Springtrap: Me lo dijo a mí solo porque no quería ilusionar a nadie hasta tener el dinero**

 **Axel: Eso y porque él es el único que estaba seguro de que aceptaría. Sé que tú, Bonnie, disfrutas mucho trabajar con los niños y Toy Freddy se preocupa por su grupo pese a que no le consideren el líder**

 **Bon: ¿Tú…?**

 **Fonnie: ¿No nos ibas a abandonar?**

 **Axel: Hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo**

 **Bon: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?**

 **Axel: No quería hablar de ello hasta que estuviera seguro de que lo podía conseguir, pero todo se jodió al final. El cliente murió y no recibimos la paga, casi muero en el camino a casa… Y mataron a mi hijo por una de mis idioteces. Todo lo que había planeado y tenía lo perdí en un solo maldito día**

 **Fonnie: Lo lamento, creí que…**

 **Axel: Y después de toda esa mierda llego aquí y descubro que estás vivo, de una forma sobrenatural bastante perturbadora, pero vivo… y que intentas matarme**

 **Fonnie: No lo sabía**

 **Axel: No me interesa oír excusas**

 **Fonnie: ¡No lo son! ¡No te habría hecho lo que hice antes si me lo hubieras dicho!**

 **Axel: Primero atacas y después preguntas, supongo que saliste más a tu madre que a mí**

 **Fonnie: Ya te dije que lo siento, si…**

 **Axel: Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo hablando, tengo que volver al trabajo. Tú quédate en la cocina, no creo que sea buena idea que los niños te vean sin parte de la cara así que le diré al jefe que llamen a Fritz para repararte**

El conejo intentó hablar con su padre, pero él simplemente le dio la espalda y tomó dirección a la puerta. No logró llegar a su destino pues su brazo fue apresado por el agarre de alguien, nada más ni nada menos que el arma de destrucción masiva.

 **Bon: Entiendo que estés enojado, yo también lo estoy, pero creo que merece que hables con él. Si no nos hubieras ocultado esto antes esto no habría pasado**

 **Axel: Tú eres la última persona que me puede reclamar por ocultar información**

 **Bon: ¿. . .?**

 **Axel: Tengo que trabajar, pero cuando mi turno termine te buscaré. Tenemos que hablar**

Con esas palabras dichas, el guardia hizo que la coneja le soltara con un simple tirón del brazo. Bon se quedó mirándole fijamente mientras este desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar en un tono tan serio, y lo que era peor, jamás le escuchó hablar con un tono que señalase desprecio hacia ella.

El guardia caminó a paso firme y en completo silencio a la oficina del jefe, a mitad de camino pudo escuchar unos pasos detrás de él y al mirar sobre su hombro se encontró con el conejo destrozado siguiéndole. Este le sonrió, pero él simplemente volvió a centrarse en mirar al frente. Springtrap suspiró y continuó detrás de él para asegurarse que ninguno de los Funtime intente terminar lo que Fonnie no hizo. Tras pasar por un par de habitaciones más llegaron a su destino, el guardia golpeó la puerta y unas maldiciones salieron de su boca pues la golpeó sin darse cuenta con su mano herida. La volvió a golpear, con la mano buena esta vez, y entró apenas escuchó la voz del jefe diciendo que pase.

 **Axel: Lamento la tardanza**

 **Jefe: Sabía que hice lo correcto al enviarte ahí, si alguien puede sobrevivir en ese lugar ese eres tú**

 **Axel: ¿Qué le pasó a su mano?**

 **Jefe: ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?**

 **Axel: Ya en serio, ¿qué sucedió?**

El jefe pudo notar que Springtrap miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta, su vista estaba clavada sobre él y su rostro no parecía alentarle a decir el cómo se rompió la mano. Mejor evitaba el tema si no quería romperse la otra mano o algo peor. El guardia se percató de que su jefe no le observaba a él y al darse vuelta se encontró con Springtrap amenazando con la mirada al jefe. El conejo apenas vio que se dio vuela desvió la mirada e hizo como si no pasara nada.

 **Axel: ¿Esto es obra tuya?**

 **Springtrap: Me ofende que pienses eso**

 **Axel: Springtrap…**

 **Springtrap: De acuerdo, puede que haya tenido algo que ver**

 **Axel: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

 **Springtrap: No iba a decirme qué te pasó por las buenas**

 **Jefe: ¡Te dije todo lo que sabía y después me rompiste la mano!**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

El jefe desviaba la mirada mientras silbaba de forma nerviosa. Probablemente debería evitar a Springtrap por unos días.

 **Springtrap: Vale, que no aparecieras me puso nervioso y un poquito más violento**

 **Axel: ¿Poquito?**

 **Springtrap: Si no llegabas a aparecer en una semana iba a correr sangre y aceite, no soportaba la idea de que murieras a manos de mi… de Baby**

 **Axel: Escucha, Springtrap, te lo agradezco. Pero no soy un niño, puedo arreglármelas solo**

 **Springtrap: Pero… Supongo que tienes razón**

Tom observaba sentado como el guardia lograba calmar al enorme conejo que hacer años llamaba amigo, sus labios se abrieron por unos segundos, pero decidió mejor no decir nada. Con ese asunto ya resuelto Axel volvió a centrar su atención en el jefe pues necesitaba atender el tema de los Funtime lo antes posible.

 **Axel: Bueno, ¿de qué me perdí ayer?**

 **Tom: Nada interesante más allá de una mano rota**

 **Axel: Fonnie tuvo un pequeño problema con Bon, le dije que se quede en la cocina pues le falta parte de la cara**

 **Jefe: Genial, justo lo que…**

La conversación fue interrumpida por el ruido de algo rompiéndose contra la pared de la habitación próxima a la oficina del jefe. El silencio permitió al guardia escuchar maldiciones y golpes, sonaba como Foxy.

 **Axel: ¿Y eso?**

 **Jefe: Como ves estamos hasta arriba de problemas. De hecho, lamento molestarte estando herido, pero necesitamos que te ocupes de estos asuntos**

 **Axel: ¿Qué asuntos exactamente?**

 **Jefe: Los Funtime se encerraron detrás del escenario y dijeron que cualquiera que intente sacarlos le iban a arrancar la cabeza y tirársela a la gente que está comiendo**

 **Axel: Suena a algo que ellos harían**

 **Jefe: Pusimos a un empleado vigilando que nadie entre. Dijeron que no se moverían hasta hablar contigo**

 **Axel: Oh, entonces es eso**

Era evidente para él que todo eso lo habían hecho para poder discutir los detalles del plan que ejecutarían en la noche. Si bien era eficaz, al guardia le habría gustado que utilizase un método un poco más delicado que simplemente tomar el escenario y amenazar de muerte al que entre.

 **Jefe: Sé que estás herido, pero ¿puedes ocuparte de ellos? Si quieres llévate a Springtrap para evitar que te ataquen**

 **Axel: Está bien, me ocuparé solo**

 **Springtrap: Y una mierda**

 **Axel: Ya te dije que no soy un niño, puedo manejar esto**

 **Springtrap: No eres un niño, pero eres un humano y ellos son robots con fuerza para romper tus huesos como si fueran ramitas. Estás loco si crees que me arriesgaré a que Elizabeth te ponga un dedo encima después de lo que paso**

 **Jefe: ¿Elizabeth?**

 **Springtrap: Baby**

 **Jefe: ¿Cómo…?**

 **Tom: No creo que sea buen momento para preguntas**

 **Axel: Escucha, Springtrap, Baby tiene herido el orgullo debido a que logre escapar de sus garras. Me echará la amenaza de muerte típica y esas cosas, pero no hará nada allí. Me odia, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarse a ser desmantelada por un ataque en el día y al estar en el escenario el mínimo grito hará que los descubran**

 **Springtrap: Puede ser, pero no está de más que te acompañe por si acaso**

 **Axel: Tú y Baby no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin pelear. Si vienes conmigo entonces sí que se pondrá violenta la cosa, solo tengo que escuchar sus amenazas para que su ego se recupere y problema resuelto**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

 **Axel: Confía en mí**

 **Springtrap: Si en veinte minutos no estás aquí de nuevo voy para allá**

 **Axel: Treinta**

 **Springtrap: . . .Ni un segundo más**

El conejo dudo por unos segundos, pero termino de mala gana quitándose del marco de la puerta permitiéndole así retirarse al escenario. Era raro para él ver a los animatronicos debajo interactuando con los niños sin nadie tocando el escenario, era algo tan común en la pizzería que casi parecía que el ambiente era distinto sin la música. Luego de saludar a los miembros de la banda Toy, exceptuando a la coneja de pelo celeste, fue hasta donde estaba el empleado de Sister Location con tendencias a valerle verga todo. Llegó saludando, pero se detuvo al ver que el guardia tenía su labio inflamado y rojo, le habían dado un buen golpe ahí.

 **Mike: ¿Sigues vivo? Supongo que eres bueno en algo más que hacer estupideces. Lindas vendas, por cierto**

 **Axel: Gracias, ¿cómo te trata la vida, Mike?**

 **Mike: Sigo vivo, la mayoría de guardias no pueden decir eso**

 **Axel: Ya…**

 **Mike: Oh, olvidé el tema de tus amigos**

 **Axel: No importa, ¿cómo están los otros guardias?**

Pudo notar como el rostro de Mike pasaba de reflejar indiferencia a molestia. No parecía contento por hablar de ellos y era fácil suponer que lo de su labio tenía que ver con ello.

 **Mike: Fritz está bien, se dedica a reparar cosas actualmente y Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza lo llama para mantenimiento muchas veces. Incluso también ha recibido solicitudes de otras franquicias. Todos los que quieren mantenimiento para sus animatronicos le llaman**

 **Axel: Suena bien**

 **Mike: Sí, el problema es Jeremy. Si alguna vez le llegas a ver hazme el favor de darle un golpe de mi parte**

 **Axel: Pero si ustedes se llevaban bien**

 **Mike: Hace mes su hermana menor murió**

 **Axel: Oh… ¿le afectó bastante?**

 **Mike: Mucho, pero espera que viene lo mejor. Tras ello su padre y él deciden abandonar este país e irse a Inglaterra**

 **Axel: ¿Te molesta que se vaya?**

 **Mike: No, mi problema es el motivo por el que se va. Su padre y él planean abrir un negocio donde los niños puedan comer y divertirse. Y ya han encontrado una compañía que les fabricará sus propios animatronicos**

 **Axel: Espera, ¿tendrán animatronicos?**

 **Mike: Exacto, él de primera mano sabe lo peligroso que pueden ser y lo hace de todas formas. Si tiene éxito podríamos estar ante una nueva Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, incluso ya tienen al primero. Es una especie de niña con brazos metálicos en la espalda que supuestamente se encargará de vigilar el lugar en las noches, no tendrás guardia humano… de momento**

 **Axel: ¿Y esa herida te la hizo Jeremy?**

 **Mike: Yo y Fritz lo vimos interactuar con esa niña, la trataba como si fuera su hermana muerta. Le dije que ningún animatronico podría reemplazar a su hermana y fue cuando peleamos. Golpea bien para ser un cobarde**

 **Axel: Lo lamento**

 **Mike: Je, lo lamentó más él. Lo dejé inconsciente en el piso mientras le sangraba la nariz, no hablamos desde entonces**

El guardia mayor se tomó unos momentos para relajarse, el simple hecho de hablar sobre ello le daba ganas de volver a golpear a Jeremy. Ya más tranquilovolvió a hablar.

 **Mike: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Axel: Mierda, cierto. Me enviaron para hablar con los Funtime así que tengo que pasar**

 **Mike: No sería mejor pedirle a tu novia que te mate, lo hará menos doloroso**

 **Axel: Me las arreglaré**

 **Mike: Como quieras**

Mike iba a retirarse en ese momento, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Axel pronunciar su nombre.

 **Axel: ¿Tienes mi número de teléfono?**

 **Mike: ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?**

 **Axel: Que gracioso, responde**

 **Mike: Si, tengo el de todos los empleados, ¿por qué?**

 **Axel: Springtrap vendrá por esa puerta si tardo mucho, hazme el favor de vigilar la puerta de la oficina del jefe y avísame si llega a salir**

 **Mike: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**

 **Axel: Él y Baby se llevan horrible y si llegan a estar en el mismo lugar es casi seguro que correrá sangre o aceite. Además de perjudicarme a mí también lo hará a ti pues tú también formas parte de la compañía y sería muy fácil para ellos echarte la culpa si algo sale mal**

 **Mike: Tienes un punto, te mandaré un mensaje si sale de la oficina**

 **Axel: Gracias**

El guardia se retiró al pasillo donde se accedía a la oficina del jefe y Axel subió al escenario. Si no fuera por los gritos de los niños alrededor se sentiría nerviosos, con un poco de duda abrió la enorme cortina y entró. Apenas lo hizo pudo sentir una mano sosteniéndolo del cuello y ejerciendo suficiente presión para que no se escuchase su grito, la zorra parecida a Mangle era la dueña de aquella mano y al ver que se trataba del guardia le soltó permitiendo que volviese a respirar.

 **F. Foxy: Eres tú, creí que era un empleado cualquiera y no nos podemos arriesgar a que pidan ayuda**

 **Axel: Podrías haberme tapado la boca en lugar de directamente ir a por mi cuello**

 **F. Foxy: No es mi estilo**

 **Baby: Ya era hora**

El guardia terminó de recuperarse y se encontró con Baby sentada en el suelo y Funtime Freddy en el fondo apoyado contra la pared. La líder de los Funtime tenía un lugar libre para él justo al lado de ella, esta le hizo una señal con la mano en señal de que se sentara junto a ella, cosa que hizo sin dudar. Mientras se acercaba no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Bon-Bon amontonando nuevamente gorritos de cumpleaños sobre Funtime Freddy, este evidentemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados susurrando insultos sin que nadie lo escuche. Al lado del oso se encontraba un par de pequeñas con el pelo rubio, pero de color tan apagado al punto que rozaban el blanco. Miraban la montaña de gorritos completamente impresionadas. Luego de colocar otro gorrito la marioneta azul se dio cuenta de la presencia del guardia.

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Axel, por fin llegaste!**

 **F. Freddy: Mátame y acaba con mi sufrimiento**

El guardia se sentó junto a Baby y miró con más detalle a las niñas junto al oso. La imagen de Ballora en el escenario del almacén se le vino a la mente, eran de las que acompañaban a Ballora. Y hablando de ella, el guardia buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación a la bailarina con sorpresa entre las piernas. Baby al ver tal acción supuso a quien buscaba y aclaró su duda.

 **Baby: No vino, está en el almacén. O al menos lo que quedó de ella después del scooper**

 **Axel: ¿Está…?**

 **Baby: Hecha pedazos, pero la arreglaremos lo suficiente para que ella pueda salir con nosotros. Suponiendo que todo salga bien, claro**

 **Bon-Bon: No te preocupes, ella estará preparada y lista para escapar. Minireena, ¿llevas la cuenta?**

 **Minireena: Si, Bon-Bon**

No podía negar que estaba impresionado con la torre pues ya estaba a punto de tocar el techo. Funtime Foxy que era la encargada de vigilar la cortina no se contuvo más y preguntó qué demonios hacían esos dos.

 **F. Foxy: ¿Por qué diablos haces una torre con gorritos?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Para romper el récord mundial de gorritos de cumpleaños encima de un animatronicos!**

 **F. Freddy: Ya te dije que ese récord no existe**

 **Bon-Bon: Y yo ya te dije que si no te quejaras y movieras tanto ya lo habríamos creado**

 **F. Foxy: Incluso si inventaras ese récord, ¿cómo lo demostrarías?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Eh?**

 **F. Foxy: Los récords los supervisan profesionales, para que cuenten tú récord debe haber alguien que lo vea y lo haga oficial**

 **Bon-Bon: Oh… no había pensado en eso**

El oso ya cansado movió la cabeza con brusquedad provocando que toda la torre cayera y por ende Bon-Bon también. La caída no fue tan dura pues la pequeña marioneta cayó sobre las piernas del guardia. La zorra de pelo blanco rodaba los ojos mientras la chica payasa frotaba su frente para juntar paciencia y aguantar las idioteces infantiles de los miembros de su grupo.

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Me podrías haber matado!**

 **F. Freddy: Eres de metal, al guardia le dolió más que le cayeras encima que lo que te hubiera dolido la caída**

 **Baby: Suficiente, empecemos con el asunto que nos reúne. Minireenas, ustedes vigilen**

El guardia abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver a las pequeñas asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro y sacar un par de cuchillos de sus uniformes de baile.

 **Axel: ¿Esos son los cuchillos de la cocina?**

 **Baby: Ya estamos todos aquí así que vayan directamente a por el cuello, no le den oportunidad de gritar**

 **Minireenas: Si, jefa**

 **F. Foxy: Las veo hablar entre ustedes o distrayéndose y Ballora necesitará dos nuevas aprendices**

La encantadora Funtime Foxy se alejó de la cortina para sentarse justo al lado del guardia, las niñas se colocaron para su vigilancia sin decir palabra alguna pues las amenazas de Funtime Foxy rara vez no las cumplía. Funtime Freddy se quitó el último gorrito y se colocó su preciado sombrero de copa. Ya con este puesto, se sentó quedando enfrente del guardia y formando los cuatro un pequeño círculo. Bon-Bon estaba bastante cómoda en las piernas de Axel así que decidió quedarse allí. El grito de los niños se escuchaba incluso detrás de las cortinas del escenario, era poco probable que alguien los escuchara pues sus voces eran cubiertas por el alboroto de los mocosos.

 **F. Foxy: ¿Aún te duele el brazo?**

 **Axel: Un poco, ¿aún te duelen los ojos?**

 **F. Foxy: Tsk… un poco**

 **Baby: Ustedes dos céntrense que no habrá margen de error**

La líder de los Funtime abrió las placas del estómago de su traje y sacó de su interior algunos planos. Los colocó en el suelo en medio del circulo que habían formado mostrando que eran de la estructura del establecimiento.

 **Baby: La mayor parte del lugar está hecho de hormigón y metal**

 **F. Freddy: ¿Y?**

 **Axel: Quiere decir que el lugar no arderá, el hormigón no extenderá las llamas y se mantendrá en pie**

 **Baby: Exacto**

 **F. Foxy: Supongo que hay un plan B**

 **Axel: Podemos recurrir a volar el lugar, solo tenemos que tener cuidado de no reventarlo hasta estar afuera**

 **Baby: Eso mismo pensaba yo, miren**

La animatronica señalo en los planos un extenso sistema de tuberías que cubrían el edificio, una marca con lápiz rojo se encontraba en un punto específico indicando que los explosivos se debían colocar en ese lugar. el guardia reconoció el origen del color pues era el mismo con el que había estado dibujando Baby los anteriores días en la pizzería.

 **Baby: Señalé donde** **hay que colocar los explosivos, no es la única con tanques de gas, pero es la que más tiene amontonados. Eso y tus explosivos deberían ser suficientes para atravesar la gruesa pared de concreto hasta llegar a las tuberías de gas**

 **Axel: ¿Tiene que ser esa habitación en específica?**

 **Baby: Es la única que tiene una tubería cerca, la de las otras están demasiado aisladas de las paredes y serían necesarias muchos más explosivos**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué hay un sistema de gas en un almacén?**

 **Baby: Estaba antes de que Tom comprara el lugar, creo que los anteriores dueños lo usaban para fabricar cosas allí, pero no estoy segura**

 **F. Freddy: También dejaron los tanques con gas, como pudiste ver Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza las va quitando ahora que es dueña del lugar. Supongo que los venderán**

 **F. Foxy: Da igual eso, lo importante es que nos viene bien**

 **Axel: Entonces colocamos los explosivos en ese lugar, usamos de excusa al guardia que envíen, salimos por el ascensor, volamos el lugar con los explosivos y tanques inflamables, el sistema de gas se ocupa de destruir toda la estructura y finalmente conseguirán su libertad. Casi suena sencillo**

Claro que el plan sonaba sencillo en el papel, pero era muy fácil que las cosas se torcieran a la hora de ejecutarlo. Los explosivos podrían no alcanzar el sistema de gas, el guardia era un factor impredecible, incluso la explosión podría ser más grande de lo esperado y matarlos a ellos y a la gente alrededor. Era arriesgado, pero él no tenía la opción de dar marcha atrás.

 **Baby: Bien, las Minireenas y mis Bidybabs se ocuparás de que HandUnit no moleste ni nos delate. Funtime Freddy, tú las acompañarás para asegurarte que no lo arruinen y que lleguen a volver al ascensor a tiempo.**

 **F. Freddy: Genial, me toca ser niñera**

 **Baby: Nada de quejas. Funtime Foxy, tú te encargarás de llevar a Ballora al ascensor, no está en condiciones de poder hacer algo sola**

 **F. Foxy: ¿Y el guardia que traerán?**

 **Baby: Tú preocúpate por la tarea que te di**

 **F. Foxy: Pero…**

 **Baby: Es una orden**

La animatronica simplemente aceptó a regañadientes su tarea, pese a que le gustaría ser ella la que mate al guardia lo mejor era centrarse en conseguir su libertad. Ya podría matar más tarde.

 **Baby: Bon-Bon, Tú te quedas esperando al guardia y a Axel en la sala segura. Les acompañarás para asegurarte que todo salga bien**

 **Bon-Bon: Sí, jefa**

 **Baby: Axel, lo tuyo debería ser lo más simple, pero es lo más importante. Solo sígueme la corriente y los llevaré a ambos a la sala segura, deja que el guardia te siga hasta la última sala donde tienes que colocar los explosivos y lo matas**

 **Axel: ¿Yo lo voy a matar?**

 **Baby: Una forma prefecta de demostrar que eres nuestro amigo y no nos traicionaras, ¿o acaso lo harás?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Baby: Y para que lo sepas Lolbit estará observando todo así que si cometes una estupidez o el plan llega a fallar lo sabremos al instante. Si eso sucede tendremos que recurrir al plan anterior y terminar lo que dejamos a medias en la anterior noche…**

 **Bon-Bon: Dijiste que no habría amenazas**

La líder de los Funtime fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña marioneta, esta agachó la cabeza mientras temblaba un poco. Dicen que uno puede ser respetado o temido, pero Baby parecía ejercer ambas cosas con los miembros de su grupo. La líder cerró los ojos unos segundos y continuó hablando.

 **Baby: Solo le recuerdo a Axel que consecuencias hay si fracasamos. Si realmente es nuestro amigo como dices entonces no tendrá problemas con ensuciarse un poco las manos por nosotros y cumplirá bien su papel. Si es así, cuando esto termine me tragaré mi orgullo, pediré disculpas por todo lo que dije o hice y le compensaré como él quiera. Mientras no abuse, claro**

El guardia iba a decir unas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. Miró rápidamente y al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Mike lo abrió inmediatamente, tal y como esperaba el mensaje indicaba que Springtrap había salido de la oficina y se dirigía al escenario.

 **Axel: ¿Tenemos todo?**

 **Baby: Creo que sí**

 **Axel: Bien porque Springtrap se dirige hacia aquí. Tienen que volver con los mocosos y fingir que yo los convencí**

 **Baby: ¿Qué le dijiste?**

 **Axel: Que estás enojada conmigo por escapar de tu trampa y que luego de oír las típicas amenazas de muertes tu orgullo se calmaría lo suficiente para volver con los mocosos**

 **F. Freddy: La verdad es que me lo veo venir de la jefa**

 **Baby: . . .**

 **F. Freddy: No dije nada**

Las pequeñas Minireenas guardaron los cuchillos y el guardia salió por la cortinaseguido por los animatronicos. Desde el escenario pudo ver a Springtrap entrar a la sala y cada uno de los Funtime pasó a su lado con cara de odio hacia su persona, todos menos Funtime Foxy que en lugar de Pasar a un lado chocó su hombro al bajar del escenario.

 **Axel: Perra**

El guardia insultó a la animatronica dando más credibilidad a su actuación. Lo que no sabía Funtime Foxy era que ese insulto no estaba fingido pues chocó con el brazo herido de Axel y este lanzó el insulto sin pensar. Conociendo la actitud de la zorra era mejor dejarle creer que el insulto era parte de la actuación. Con todos los Funtime nuevamente en servicio el guardia se retiró para informar al jefe con el conejo destrozado siguiendo sus pasos. Mike pasó a su lado despidiéndose, al parecer ya era hora de volver a casa para él.

 **Axel: Te dije que podía manejarlo**

 **Springtrap: Supongo, ¿hubo algún problema? ¿te atacaron?**

 **Axel: Springtrap, relájate. Soy un adulto, no hace falta que vigiles cada cosa que hago**

 **Springtrap: Bueno, aún no tienes dieciocho así que técnicamente no lo eres**

 **Axel: Puedo arreglármelas solo… lo hice por bastante tiempo**

Nuevamente llegaron a la oficina del jefe, tras tocar la puerta y recibir la confirmación de que podían pasar, le informaron que los Funtime ya estaban en servicio nuevamente. El jefe pudo relajarse un poco al arreglar ese problema, pero el ruido de otro golpe fuerte de la pared de la habitación de al lado le recordó que aún le quedaba otro.

 **Axel: Oiga, jefe, tengo una solicitud para el trabajo**

 **Tom: HandUnit nos avisó de que necesitas ayuda para el próximo turno por tu estado, gracias a eso y a Baby sabíamos que aparecerías**

 **Axel: ¿Entonces?**

 **Jefe: Le diremos a la nueva guardia que te acompañe en tu turno nocturno, pero antes tengo un problema más que necesito que te ocupes**

 **Axel: No me paga suficiente para esto**

 **Jefe: Tampoco es que tengas mucha elección después de quemar una pizzería, pero te diré algo, hazme este favor y te pagaré los salarios de tus amigos. Ganarás cuatro veces más que un guardia estándar**

 **Axel: Vale, ¿qué es?**

 **Jefe: Foxy se ha puesto violento y se encuentra rompiendo cosas en la habitación de fiestas cuatro, ¿podrías hacer que se calme? Mandaría a la nueva guardia que tengo, pero creo que solo empeorará la cosa**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?**

 **Jefe: Creo que es mejor es que la veas tú mismo. La última vez Max se la llevó a partes y servicios, hazme el favor de decirle que al menos se ponga a vigilar a los niños pues no es muy bueno para el negocio que no haya ningún guardia vigilando**

 **Axel: De acuerdo**

 **Jefe: Gracias, supongo que ya sabes del estado de Max**

 **Axel: Sí, lo supuse al ver que no había nadie en casa**

 **Jefe: Puedes hablar con él si quieres. A lo mejor te dice porque Foxy está tan molesto y te ayuda a calmarlo**

 **Axel: Sí, creo que eso haré**

 **Springtrap: Voy contigo**

 **Axel: No, tú ve y vigila que nadie entre a la habitación donde está Foxy. No hace falta añadir otra mordida al historial de esta pizzería. Cuando termine de hablar con Max me reuniré contigo allí**

 **Springtrap: Bien, pero no te tardes demasiado**

 **Axel: Claro y hazme el favor de no pelear con Foxy**

 **Springtrap: Te prometo que no daré el primer golpe**

El guardia y el conejo tomaron dirección a sus destinos, Springtrap se quedó literalmente al lado de la oficina del jefe pues la habitación donde el zorro se encerró estaba pegada a esta y por ello se escuchaban los constantes golpes que hacía el pelirrojo.

Ya en partes y servicios el guardia se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar pues como casi todos los guardias él había desarrollado un ligero miedo a esa habitación. Se relajó lo mejor que pudo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, dentro se encontró con una cara conocida.

 **Axel: ¿Eli?**

 **Eli: Axel, hola**

 **Axel: ¿Tú eres la nueva guardia que me acompañará?**

 **Eli: Exacto**

Iba a hablar nuevamente, pero se detuvo al ver la figura enorme de un zorro que no conocía. Era blanco como Mangle y sus ojos oscuros junto a su altura lo hacían intimidante, como todos los zorros que ya conocía. La rubia al ver la sombra del zorro cubriéndola se dio media vuelta dándole un abrazo.

 **Eli: Al fin has despertado, Max**

 **Axel: ¡¿Max?!**

 **Max: Me alegra ver que sigues vivo, estás hecho mierda, pero al menos sigues en pie. Eres más bajito de lo que recordaba**

 **Axel: No soy bajito, el problema es que tú mides como dos metros**

 **Max: Buen punto**

 **Axel: Dios, no te pareces en nada a cuando estabas vivo**

 **Max: Sí, me di cuenta**

 **Axel: Pareces el protagonista de un anime**

 **Max: Lo sé, yo... Espera ¡No parezco un protagonista de anime!**

 **Lucas: Yo creo que parece más el rival que no le cae bien a nadie, pero lo shippean con el protagonista**

El zorro se dio vuelta con cara de molestia en dirección al oso. Axel no los había notado pues se había centrado demasiado en el cambio de Max y tanto el negro como el pollo se encontraban al final de la habitación, Lucas no le hizo ni pizca de caso a Max pues estaba muy centrado en matar a cada peón de Facundo.

 **Eli: Bueno, el jefe dijo que nos reunamos aquí a las doce para irnos juntos**

 **Max: ¿Qué harán ustedes dos en la noche?**

 **Axel: Como puedes apreciar no estoy en el mejor de los estados así que enviarán a alguien a ayudarme en mí turno nocturno**

 **Eli: Así es, me enviarán con él**

 **Max: Podrían haberme comentado esto**

 **Axel: Yo no sabía que era ella, me enteré apenas la vi cuando entré**

 **Eli: Tranquilo, nos irá bien**

 **Axel: ¿Eres la nueva guardia nocturna?**

 **Eli: Exacto**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué estás aquí?**

 **Eli: Uno de mis deberes es venir una hora en el día para vigilar a los animatronicos nuevos**

 **Axel: Veo que no soy el único que hicieron picar con eso**

 **Facundo: ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar, Axel?**

Desvió su atención al pollo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo esperando pacientemente a que el oso hiciera su jugada y llegara su turno. El guardia dejó un momento al zorro y la rubia para saludar a ambos animatronicos, estaba sorprendido de ver a Lucas jugando a un juego de paciencia y lógica como el ajedrez.

 **Facundo: Me alegro de verte**

 **Lucas: Se nota que no lo pasaste precisamente bien**

 **Axel: ¿De dónde sacaron el ajedrez?**

 **Facundo: Se lo pedimos amablemente al jefe**

 **Lucas: Y por amablemente se refiere a que le amenacé con ir mostrando mí sorpresa**

 **Axel: ¿Sorpresa?**

El oso movió su pieza y luego miró a Axel con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora. Como si fuera completamente normal para él, tomó la parte superior de su mandíbula y tiro un poco para que esta se abriese más. El guardia sintió un escalofrío al ver el cadáver de su amigo dentro, la expresión de dolor en el cadáver era algo que posiblemente nunca olvidaría.

 **Axel: Gracias, ahora tendré pesadillas**

 **Lucas: De nada**

 **Axel: Ya sabía que Facundo sabía jugar por su familia, pero nunca nos mencionaste que sabes jugar ajedrez**

 **Lucas: En mi casa se cortaba la luz constantemente así que era esto o el Monopoly y odio con toda mi alma al Monopoly**

 **Axel: Pues la verdad me sorprende de ti**

 **Lucas: ¿Están diciendo que me considerabas tonto?**

 **Axel: Rara vez alguien violento es inteligente, Lucas, ibas con un lanzacohetes portátil por las calles así que pinta de jugar ajedrez no tienes**

 **Lucas: Pues para tu información sé todas las reglas de memoria**

 **Facundo: Es cierto que se sabe las reglas, pero que sea bueno en el juego...**

 **Lucas: Veremos si dices eso cuando el campo de batalla esté lleno de la sangre de tus peones**

 **Facundo: Ven a intentarlo**

El guardia dejó a ambos animatronicos con su juego, daban un poco de miedo al tomarse tan en serio una simple partida de ajedrez, pero mientras no se empiecen a atacar el uno al otro no debería ser un problema así que volvió con la rubia y el zorro albino.

 **Eli: Por cierto, ¿qué te trae aquí, Axel?**

 **Axel: Dos asuntos. El primero es que Foxy está destruyendo cosas en la habitación de fiestas al lado de la oficina del jefe y considerando que estás aquí es evidente que tienes que ver tú con eso**

 **Eli: Es que a vuestro amigo no le caigo precisamente bien**

 **Lucas: Me pregunto por qué será…**

 **Max: No te preocupes por eso, ya lidiaré con él**

 **Axel: Me preocupa porque el jefe quiere que me encargue yo de eso**

 **Eli: ¿Y el segundo asunto que te trae aquí?**

 **Axel: Tú**

 **Eli: ¿Yo?**

 **Axel: Si, el jefe quiere que hagas tu trabajo y vigiles a los niños para evitar "desafortunados accidentes"**

 **Eli: Oh, mejor me retiro entonces**

 **Max: Ten cuidado ahí afuera**

 **Eli: No te preocupes**

El guardia vio como ambos se despedían con un rápido beso en la boca, la chica salió de partes y servicios para asegurarse de que no se añada una nueva controversia al ya notable expediente de la compañía. Max fue el primero en tomar palabra.

 **Max: Entonces… ¿Tú y ella van juntos esta noche al lugar de los nuevos animatronicos?**

 **Axel: Por tu tono puedo ver que la idea no te gusta mucho. Tranquilo, hablaré con el jefe para que envíe a alguien más**

 **Max: Te lo agradecería**

 **Axel: Oye, ¿Tú y Eli…?**

 **Max: Es complicado de explicar**

 **Lucas: Va a abandonar a Mangle y las cupcakes por la tabla de pelo rubio... Jaque mate**

 **Facundo: . . .**

El oso sonreía de forma arrogante mientras Facundo se detenía a pensar como era posible que el negro le ganara en un juego que era un completo experto… O al menos eso creía.

 **Axel: ¿Vas a dejar a Mangle?**

 **Max: Ya saben que siento algo por Eli y después de todo lo que pasó creo que es mejor terminar así**

 **Axel: No tiene sentido, ¿por qué empezar a salir con ella ahora?**

 **Max: Es que él ya no está**

 **Axel: ¿Él?**

 **Max: Mi lado lunático. Siempre podía sentirlo junto a mí dentro de mi cabeza, pero desde que morí y me convertí en esto ya no lo oigo. Se ha ido**

No supo qué responder ante eso. Pensaba que si alguna vez Max superaba esa extraña personalidad suya se sentiría feliz por él, pero ya se empezaba a llevar bien con su alter ego e incluso el día antes de que murieran habían trabado una amistad oficial.

 **Axel: Él ya no… ¿Él era el motivo por el cual no salías con Eli?**

 **Max: Apenas la soportaba, si establecíamos una relación era muy probable que tarde o temprano terminara lastimada. Por eso nunca acepté salir con ella, pero ahora eso ya no es un impedimento**

 **Axel: ¿Foxy sabe de esto?**

 **Max: Me escuchó hablar con Fonnie antes de que abrieran o eso supongo, le dije que quería estar con ella y que si le daban impunidad haría voluntariamente el papel que me toque como animatronico. Ya sabes, entretener niños, contarles historias, esas cosas**

 **Lucas: Te faltó la parte de no morder a nadie**

 **Max: Estás muy hablador hoy, Lucas**

 **Lucas: Gracias**

 **Axel: Eso explica porque está tan violento Foxy, mejor me ocupo de él**

 **Facundo: ¿Vamos contigo?**

 **Lucas: Si, no creo que sea buena idea estar en una habitación con Foxy a solas, de hecho, creo que es mala idea estar solo en una habitación con cualquier zorro. Sin ofender, Max**

 **Max: Aunque me ofendió un poco el comentario de Lucas, creo que tiene razón. No es buena idea y menos con tu estado**

 **Axel: Se los agradezco, pero ya tengo a Springtrap detrás vigilando cada paso que doy**

 **Lucas: ¿Bonnie tiene competencia?**

 **Axel: Lucas, para capullos que no cierran la boca el grupo ya me tiene a mí. Aunque si quieres puedes ser el oso pedófilo**

 **Lucas: Je, paso**

El ruido de la puerta avisando que alguien entraba hizo que la conversación se detuviera. El conejo de pelo morado entró a la habitación con motivo de encontrar al guardia. A Max no le hizo gracia ver a uno de los responsables de su muerte, cosa que demostró al acercarse con paso firme hasta quedar frente a frente con el conejo Old. Pese a que ahora era ligeramente más alto que él, Bonnie se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indiferente por el intento de amenaza del antiguo guardia.

 **Max: Largo**

 **Bonnie: Vine por Axel**

 **Max: Dame un motivo por el cual no atacarte**

 **Bonnie: Quedarás fuera de servicio, te pudrirás solo en esta habitación durante el día y lo más importante es que Bon me considera su hermano, si me atacas a lo mejor se desquita con tu amiga rubia y no quieres eso ¿verdad?**

 **Max: . . . Yo que tú no confiaba en él, Axel. A lo mejor te termina atacando a ti**

 **Bonnie: Jamás haría eso**

 **Max: ¿Pero a mí sí?**

 **Bonnie: No te diré mis motivos si es lo que buscas. Axel, el jefe me envió para ayudar con el problema de Foxy, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor**

 **Axel: Supongo que tienes razón**

El guardia se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos, pese a que en aspecto estaban cambiados le alegraba ver que aún podía establecer una charla con ellos. Finalmente se dirigió junto al conejo a la habitación de fiestas número cuatro, donde un zorro bastante furioso lo esperaba.

 **Axel: ¿En serio ayudaste a matar a Max?**

 **Bonnie: Hay un motivo, te lo diré luego de ocuparnos de Foxy**

Ya en frente de la habitación pertinente se encontraron con el conejo destrozado vigilando la entrada tal y como le había pedido. Solo tuvo que asustar a un par de niños y a sus padres, algo bastante fácil cuando tienes un cadáver podrido dentro. Probablemente no vuelvan a la pizzería nunca, pero sus expresiones de terror no tenían precio para el animatronico.

 **Springtrap: Bien, entra y yo te sigo**

 **Bonnie: No creo que sea buena idea que entres, primo.**

 **Springtrap: ¿Por qué?**

 **Bonnie: Tú y Springtrap se llevan más que mal**

 **Springtrap: No voy a dejar solo a Axel en este estado y menos con ese pirata de cuarta**

 **Bonnie: No te preocupes, entraré yo con él**

 **Springtrap: ¿Tú?**

 **Bonnie: Conozco bien a Foxy, incluso salimos por un tiempo, sé lidiar con él**

 **Axel: ¿Tú saliste con Foxy?**

 **Bonnie: Mucho antes de que ustedes vinieran. Las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros, pero seguimos siendo amigos y nos llevamos bien mientras no se mencionen ciertos temas**

 **Springtrap: Bonnie, tú no intimidas nada. Si yo estoy ahí a Foxy ni se le ocurrirá poner un dedo sobre Axel**

 **Bonnie: Tengo fuerza**

 **Springtrap: Pero Foxy más, si lo ataca yo podré ayudarle mejor que tú**

 **Bonnie: El objetivo es calmarlo, no pelear con él**

 **Springtrap: ¿En serio crees que la cosa no se pondrá violenta con Foxy?**

 **Axel: Me están dando dolor de cabeza ustedes dos**

 **Bonnie: Lo siento**

 **Springtrap: Tú eres el que hay que acompañar, decide tú**

El guardia se detuvo unos segundos a pensar que virtudes y contras tenían cada uno, de cierta forma ambos tenían razón. Si Springtrap le acompañaba era casi seguro que terminarían en una pelea pues el zorro aún lo odiaba por haberlo asesinado cuando era un niño y más de una vez los encontraron discutiendo cuando vivían juntos, de todos los Olds él era el que más rencor le guardaba. Bonnie por otra parte era miembro de la banda y se llevaban bien con el zorro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era ningún secreto que Foxy poseía más fuerza que él así que no podría dar tanta pelea si la cosa se ponía fea.

 **Axel: Las cosas serán más complicadas si vienes Springtrap, deja que Bonnie sea el que me acompañe. Tú espera en lo del jefe**

 **Springtrap: Espero que sepas lo que haces, Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro**

 **Springtrap: Solo tengan cuidado los dos**

El conejo se retiró a la oficina del jefe y al estar al estar prácticamente al lado le vieron pasar por la puerta. Ya con Springtrap fuera el guardia abrió de forma lenta la puerta y pasó llamando el nombre del zorro. Antes de que se diera cuenta una mano metálica le tomó de la camisa y tiró con fuerza para arrojarle contra el suelo, lo siguiente que vio fue al zorro con la boca abierta a punto de morderlo y con el garfio levantado para atacarlo. Foxy iba a matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero al ver que se trataba de Axel detuvo su ataque.

 **Foxy: ¿Axel?**

 **Bonnie: Foxy, suéltalo**

 **Foxy: Entonces realmente sigues vivo**

 **Axel: Si, pero con estos constantes ataques no creo que sea por mucho**

 **Foxy: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?**

 **Axel: El jefe nos mandó a hablar contigo y calmarte**

El pirata soltó la camisa del guardia y lo tomó del brazo que no estaba vendado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 **Foxy: No te ves muy bien, marinero**

 **Axel: Sorprendentemente y contra todo pronóstico sigo de una pieza**

 **Foxy: ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Me aseguro de que no muerdas**

 **Foxy: Ganas no me faltan, pero no a Axel**

 **Axel: Sé que estás así porque Eli tal vez tenga inmunidad para que no la ataquen**

 **Foxy: No es solo eso, ya tenía ganas de matarla antes, pero escuché a Max hablar sobre cortar con Mangle. Va a abandonar a mi hermana por esa plancha de pelo rubio**

 **Axel: Entiendo que estés molesto, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que Max deje a las cupcakes y a tu hermana, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer**

 **Foxy: Oh, haré algo al respecto. Solo necesito…**

Los ojos del zorro se posaron directamente sobre Axel, este se sintió un poco incómodo y más aún cuando este coloco su mano y garfio sobre sus hombros, el guardia comenzaba a sentirse enano entre tantas máquinas que rodeaban los dos metros . Bonnie que estaba observando todo evidentemente no iba a quedarse callado.

 **Bonnie: ¡Foxy, ni se ocurra!**

 **Foxy: No le haré daño, mañana vas a llevarte a un empleado contigo al almacén donde dejan a los nuevos…**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **Foxy: Todos lo saben, el jefe le dijo a Springtrap y a tu familia que HandUnit mandó una solicitud de tu parte para pedir ayuda para tu próximo turno, se los dijo para indicar que estabas vivo y evitar que quemaran el lugar. Las Cupcakes lo oyeron y sabes que son bastante chismosas**

 **Axel: Bueno, tienes razón. Mañana un empleado me acompañará**

 **Foxy: Tú podrías ayudarme a deshacerme de ella. Simplemente haces que te acompañe y dejas que la maten los nuevos o lo haces tú mismo y les echas la culpa**

 **Bonnie: Foxy…**

 **Foxy: No le estoy haciendo daño alguno, solo estamos hablando**

 **Axel: No me agrada mucho la idea de que muera Eli**

 **Foxy: Oh, ella morirá con o sin tu participación. No me importa que tenga protección de Bon o Fonnie, la mataré apenas tenga la oportunidad. Lo que hago es ofrecerte la oportunidad de ayudarme, yo me ahorro los regaños y tú saldrías beneficiado**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo me beneficiaría la muerte de Eli?**

El pelirrojo sonrió provocando que el guardia se sintiera incluso aún más incomodo de tenerlo cerca. Miró de reojo al conejo que estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera y finalmente soltó al guardia dejando que se aleje un poco de él.

 **Foxy: Te diré cómo. Si me haces este favor me sentiré especialmente agradecido y sabes muy bien que soy el mayor peligro para los guardias junto con Freddy**

 **Axel: ¿Me ofreces no atacarme en la noche?**

 **Foxy: No solo eso, marinero. De nuestro grupo solo Bonnie votó por no atacar, Chica dijo que sí por Lucas y yo por Max. Me llevo bastante bien con Freddy y podría convencerlo de que no te ataque pues a él realmente le da igual hacerlo o no y al ser tres contra uno Chica tendría que dejarte de atacar por mayoría**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo sé que me puedo fiar?**

 **Foxy: ¿Algo de lo que dije es falso, Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: . . .**

 **Foxy: ¿Ves? No te estoy mintiendo. De una forma u otra ella va a terminar muerta, eso te lo aseguro**

 **Axel: No me parece buena idea**

 **Foxy: Estoy siendo sincero, nunca nos llevamos ni bien ni mal y no negaré que no me gusta que seas tan amigo del bastardo que nos mató, pero hazme este favor y tendrás mi nombre en tu lista de aliados. Considera que estás solo tú vivo así que es mejor que hagas la mayor cantidad de amigos posibles. Piensa en ello**

El zorro se retiró dejando al guardia dudando sobre la oferta, el conejo morado no tardó en hacer un comentario, pero no era el que él esperaba.

 **Bonnie: Creo que deberías aceptar**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Bonnie: Lo que dijo es cierto, él y Freddy se llevan muy bien y si le convence Chica tendrá que retirarse. La única que tiene algo personal contra ti es mi hermana y tu hijo, pero después de lo que nos contaste creo que podrás convencerla de que no ataque. Tendrías inmunidad total**

 **Axel: No quiero la ayuda de Bon**

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: Prefiero hablar de ello otro día, ¿no ibas a decirme por qué ayudaste a matar a Max?**

 **Bonnie: Axel, Max estaba enfermo de la cabeza. Esa personalidad suya era un peligro, pensaba que si terminaba en el traje podría arreglarlo y funcionó**

 **Axel: ¿Por eso?**

 **Bonnie: Ya te dije que salí con Foxy, sé de primera mano lo peligroso que es alguien así**

 **Axel: ¿Y si no funcionaba?**

 **Bonnie: Al menos estaría contenido aquí dentro. Sé que sonará cruel, pero es mejor que un loco mate bajo ciertas reglas a que mate con completa libertad**

 **Axel: No era tan malo**

 **Bonnie: Fue al polo norte para matar a santa y a sus elfos con una motosierra**

 **Axel: Eso más que sonar como algo malo suena como algo estúpido**

 **Bonnie: Mi punto es que era peligroso y esta era la única manera que conocía para contenerlo, pero no ataque a Lucas en ningún momento y jamás te atacaría a ti**

 **Axel: Lo entiendo, no me gusta lo que hiciste, pero lo entiendo**

 **Bonnie: ¿No estás molesto?**

 **Axel: Eres de los pocos animatronicos en los que confío de verdad. Solo dame un poco de tiempo**

 **Bonnie: Comprendo**

 **Axel: Vámonos antes de que Springtrap se ponga nervioso y le rompa la mano a alguien más**

Con ese asunto resuelto ambos volvieron a la oficina del jefe, dentro el conejo destrozado fue el primero en levantarse y atosigar con preguntas al conejo morado de cómo había salido el encuentro con Foxy. Axel simplemente ignoró a esos dos y se centró en informar al jefe de que el problema estaba resuelto.

 **Axel: Listo, Foxy ya está tranquilo y en servicio**

 **Jefe: Gracias, este día a sido un completo desastre**

 **Axel: Créame, para mí también**

 **Jefe: Supongo que ya viste a la nueva guardia, si no me equivoco ya se conocen**

 **Axel: Exacto**

 **Jefe: ¿Crees que es la correcta para acompañarte mañana?**

Por unos segundos cruzó su mirada con el de ojos rojos, si enviaba a Eli podría ocuparse de ella para Foxy y a la vez quitarse a los Funtime, pero Max jamás se lo perdonaría. Foxy no iba a estar contento si rechazaba su trato y de todas formas iba a intentar matar a Eli en las siguientes noches, aunque tenga inmunidad. Probablemente también intentará matarlo a él de camino y cualquier oportunidad de librarse de los Olds posiblemente desaparezca.

 **Axel: Verá, lo estuve pensando bien**

 **Jefe: ¿Y bien?**

 **Axel: No tiene nada de experiencia y es muy asustadiza, creo que lo mejor es que envíe a alguien más conmigo**

 **Jefe: Si, eso supuse. Buscaré a alguien con más experiencia**

 **Axel: Tampoco elija a Mike, señor, es muy fácil que se confíe y nos cueste caro a los dos**

 **Jefe: Vale, has sido un gran empleado así que veré que podemos hacer por ti. Puedes retirarte temprano hoy**

 **Axel: Gracias, pero antes tengo que atender un par de asuntos**

 **Jefe: Oh, vale. Puedes pedir comida si quieres, la casa invita**

 **Axel: Gracias**

 **Jefe: Bonnie, ahora que el escenario está libre nuevamente dile a los Toys que se pongan a tocar**

 **Bonnie: Entendido**

 **Jefe: Y tú, Springtrap**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

 **Jefe: Eh… has lo que quieras, pero que nadie te vea**

El guardia y los dos conejos se retiraron dejando al jefe y a Tom tranquilos, como era de esperar apenas salieron y se alejaron un poco los animatronicos que le acompañaban preguntaron por esos "asuntos" que tenía que atender.

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?**

 **Bonnie: ¿Podemos ayudar?**

 **Axel: Ya han hecho suficiente por hoy**

 **Springtrap: Si quieres que te deje en paz tendrás que decirme qué es lo que tienes en mente**

 **Bonnie: Somos dos**

 **Axel: Joder. Miren, estuve pensando que nunca me detuve a ver mi traje en detalle. Quiero ver como es realmente de cerca y lo vi en la oficina sentado en la silla así que…**

 **Bonnie: No creo que sea buena idea**

 **Axel: A los otros los pilló por sorpresa, quiero al menos saber en qué me convertiré cuando muera**

 **Springtrap: Podemos acompañarte**

 **Axel: Quiero hacer esto solo**

Ambos conejos cedieron ante la petición del guardia, Springtrap le comentó al guardia que estaría en la habitación de fiestas donde se encontraba antes Foxy por si necesitaba su ayuda y Bonnie le aseguró que podía buscarlo en la sala principal y dejaría su puesto de trabajo por unos momentos si era necesario. El guardia simplemente les agradeció a ambos y los observó marcharse, cuando los perdió de vista a ambos, dio media vuelta en dirección a la oficina.

Allí estaba, allí estaba su futuro. Sentado en una posición sin vida esperando a que finalmente cayera y se volvieran uno. El simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación provocaba que sus latidos se aceleraran y sus manos tiemblen. Nunca se había detenido a ver que, pese a tener un similar bastante inquietante, al igual que sus amigos su diseño tenía ligeros cambios. Lo más destacable era que su pelo era Azul y que a diferencia de todos los otros conejos este tenía el pelo corto, las enormes orejas que combinaban con su pelo se unían a sus ropas formando un conjunto donde el azul era el color que dominaba.

Dejó de observar su traje y se centró en ponerse manos a la obra, cuanto antes se alejara de esa cosa, mejor. Sacó el plano plegado de su bolsillo y empezó con el proceso de abrirlo. El sistema no era muy diferente al de Funtime Freddy, solo cambiaban el orden y las posiciones de los botones, pero si que eran necesarios bastantes más. Tras pulsar el décimo botón las placas de la cara se abrieron de golpe provocando que cayera al suelo del susto. Se detuvo unos segundos con la mano en el pecho para calmar su corazón antes de levantarse. Ya con el acceso libre a la cara de su traje se detuvo a ver la pequeña caja de cables que se encontraba dentro en el lado derecho. Efectivamente era la misma que el plano, el poder que Bon le mencionó estaba cubierto por una mentira. Sacó de su chaqueta el cuchillo que trajo consigo y se detuvo a pensar si realmente debía cortar esos cables.

Si llegaba a volverse una máquina sedienta de sangre entonces lo mejor para todo el mundo sería que pudiera ser controlado de alguna forma y no tener dos armas nucleares por el mundo, pero esa persona era Bon. La cual le mintió y usó ese poder suyo como cebo para que cayera en su trampa y poder fingir ser buena con él.

 **Axel: A la mierda con todo el mundo**

Cortó los cables sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, el día que muriera iba a nacer otra arma de destrucción masiva, pero él sería quien decidiera cómo, cuánto y por qué iba a usar su nuevo poder. Cerró las placas de su traje y guardó tanto el plano como el cuchillo, iba a abandonar la oficina, pero un escalofrío hizo que se detuviera. Este era diferente a los otros pues se mantenía con él y avanzaba más y más dentro de su ser. Al darse vuelta quedó completamente petrificado al ver a su traje. Le estaba mirando, cuando lo vio tenía la mirada muerta apuntando al suelo y ahora tenía la cabeza inclinada en su dirección, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **?: Papá**

Se dio vuelta alarmado al sentir una mano en su hombro, pero se tranquilizó prácticamente al instante al ver que se trataba de su hijo.

 **Fonnie: El jefe me pidió que trajera tu paga**

 **Axel: Oh… gracias**

 **Fonnie: ¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálido**

 **Axel: Yo…**

Al regresar la mirada a su traje pudo ver que este estaba nuevamente mirando al suelo y con la expresión muerta que tenía un traje vacío, era como si nunca se hubiera movido.

 **Axel: Estoy bien… El golpe que me diste me está afectando un poco**

 **Fonnie: Acerca de eso…**

 **Axel: Fonnie, estoy cansado, débil y siento que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme**

 **Fonnie: Solo me quería disculpar, por todo. Si hubiera sabido…**

 **Axel: Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde**

Su hijo le entregó un sobre que contenía el dinero de su paga, al contarlo también pudo notar que estaban los sueldos que sus amigos no llegaron a cobrar. El animatronico se retiró a la cocina para continuar ayudando con las pizzas. El guardia se detuvo unos segundos para observar su traje de nuevo, tantos golpes en la cabeza le estaban quitando su cordura. Abandonó finalmente la oficina, quería pasar el menor tiempo posible con esa cosa y tenía una última cosa que atender antes de irse.

El ambiente clásico de la pizzería había regresado, los Toys tocando, los niños escuchando historias de Foxy, era la Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza que los niños tanto adoraban. Incluso era mejor pues ahora estaban los Funtime y hacían globos o helados, si los pobres supieran la mitad de las cosas que descubrió y sufrió esta infernal semana seguramente se alejaría corriendo de cualquiera de los Funtime y especialmente de Baby. No dio muchas vueltas y se sentó en una de las mesas libres cerca del escenario para esperar que los Toys terminaran de tocar y poder "charlar" con su pareja.

Pese a que en ningún momento lo pidiera, una bandeja con una pizza y una bebida fueron colocados en su mesa. Al levantar la vista pudo ver al zorro Old dejando la comida con una sonrisa en el rosto.

 **Foxy: Aquí tienes**

 **Axel: No pedí nada y no voy a pagar por esto**

 **Foxy: Invita la casa, además, es mejor que pienses con el estomago lleno. Te hará decidir mejor lo que te conviene**

El zorro fue a continuar entreteniendo a los niños con sus cuentos. Un sonoro suspiro salió de parte del guardia, Foxy no iba a estar nada contento al saber que Eli no le acompañaría en el turno nocturno y por ende no iba a haber ningún trato. No quiso pensar más en ello, pese a que ya había comido algo antes de salir de la casa de Katy, no podía negar que tenía hambre así que tomó una rebanada de la pizza y empezó a comer tranquilamente. Era curioso como los adultos terminaban desarrollando más temor a los animatronicos que los niños, era lógico temerles pues un zorro robot con dientes afilados y un garfio REAL haría que más de uno se lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse, pero no podía negar que entendía a los mocosos pues él tuvo esa mentalidad de niño antes de que se jodiera todo con sus padres.

Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, corriendo con los niños del lugar, comiendo hamburguesas y jugando con los animatronicos. Candy´s Burgers & Fries había sido una de las pocas cosas de su infancia que recordaba con cariño, los animatronicos de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza fueron los primeros que vio con aspecto humano, pero no eran los primeros robots que conocía pues todas las semanas iba a aquella hamburguesería a jugar con los animatronicos de allí e incluso había trabado amistad con la animatronica llamada Cindy, una gata de ojos marrones y de color purpura con la que solía jugar constantemente en ese lugar. La compañía había nacido en el país y tuvo varios… accidentes, finalmente abrieron una hamburguesería y era la única con animatronicos así que fue un éxito brutal. Claro que luego llegó Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza y le arrebató la mayor parte de los clientes con sus animatronicos humanizados y de última tecnología. Se sentía un poco mal por eso, sus padres lo llevaron ahí para casi todos sus cumpleaños… incluso en el día que lo vendieron.

 **Bonnie: Si que tenías hambre**

El conejo pasó por su mesa y se llevó la bandeja vacía para dejarla junto al resto de cosas que había para lavar, él ni se había dado cuenta de que se había comido toda la pizza. Le echó un trago a su bebida mientras se centraba en el concierto sobre el escenario. Los días de diversión en Candy´s habían terminado para él hace ya varios años y sabía que los guardias de ese lugar también desaparecían sin rastro, por muy buenos recuerdos que tuviera ellos no eran diferentes a los Olds, parecía que ningún lugar con animatronicos era diferente a Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza en ese sentido.

Pasaron diez minutos en los que simplemente se quedó observando el concierto de los Toys y pese a ser bastante simple e infantil, cosa evidente pues estaba hecha para niños, no se estaba aburriendo de verlos. Algo que siempre le gustó de Bon fue su habilidad para tocar su guitarra, a veces se paraba a escucharla practicar cuando vivían juntos, una de las pocas cosas bonitas que hicieron ambos como pareja. La coneja parecía haber notado que estaba observando el show pues cada tanto echaba una mirada en su dirección con una sonrisa, era bastante fácil darse cuenta de su presencia considerando que era el único con vendas en todo el lugar. Finalmente terminaron de tocar y dejaron el escenario a Baby y su grupo, él por su parte se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la guitarrista de los Toys.

 **Axel: Buen show, nunca te veo cometer un error con la guitarra**

 **Bon: Gracias**

 **Axel: Vamos**

El guardia le solicitó que lo acompañara para hablar en privado, ella simplemente aceptó y se fueron a alguna de las habitaciones de fiestas que estuviera vacía. En el camino intentó establecer conversación para calmar la tensión que había entre ellos dos, pero él simplemente guardaba silencio. Era la primera vez que le veía actuar de esa forma. Al llegar le ofreció a su pareja sentarse juntos en una mesa, pero él solo rechazó la oferta negando con la cabeza y sin quitar la expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

 **Bon: ¿De qué querías hablar?**

 **Axel: ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?**

 **Bon: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Axel: ¿Cuándo ibas a mencionar que la fuerza de mi traje la puedes limitar?**

 **Bon: No sé de lo que hablas, quien sea que te haya dicho eso te mintió**

 **Axel: ¿En serio?**

El guardia sacó de su bolsillo un papel plegado y lo arrojó en su dirección, al desplegarlo quedó sorprendida de ver que eran los planos finales del traje que ella había encargado.

 **Axel: Explica eso entonces**

 **Bon: ¿D-De dónde lo sacaste?**

 **Axel: Eso no importa, lo que sí importa es que me digas por qué no mencionaste que puedes quitar todo ese poder que me mencionaste con un maldito botón**

 **Bon: Es complicado**

 **Axel: ¿Qué excusa me darás? ¿Te preocupaba que se me subiera a la cabeza, que haga una estupidez y destruya el mundo, que me volviera loco y te atacara?**

 **Bon: ¡Era exactamente eso lo que me preocupaba!**

 **Axel: ¿Así que no confías lo suficiente en mí para darme semejante poder? Es bueno saberlo**

 **Bon: Compréndelo por favor. Con ese poder, si te llegabas a descontrolar serías un peligro para todos, la compañía, el país, el mundo… incluso para mí**

 **Axel: Oh, lo entiendo**

 **Bon: ¿En serio?**

 **Axel: Sí, todo lo que has dicho es posible y comprendo que lo hayas colocado para prevenir que me convierta en un peligro para todos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué hace un par de días cuando estabas intentando hacerlo por las buenas me menciones que tengo tu poder y no digas ni una palabra sobre esa limitante**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: Por unos momentos pensé que intentabas hacer lo mismo que Toy Chica con Facundo, pensé que intentabas convencerme por las buenas y que si me negaba al menos no ibas a atacar, pensé que intentabas ser una buena pareja por una vez… Pero solo me mentiste para que me metiera en esa cosa y yo como un imbécil te creí**

 **Bon: Tú también me ocultaste cosas**

 **Axel: Es cierto, ambos tenemos más de un secreto que el otro no sabe. Pero a diferencia de ti, mis secretos solo me afectan a mí, no a ti, tú quieres que pase el resto de la eternidad encerrado dentro de esa cosa y encima me mientes sobre ello**

 **Bon: Lo siento**

 **Axel: No quiero tus disculpas… no quiero nada de ti**

 **Bon: Yo…**

 **Axel: Sé que no puedo escapar, sé que tarde o temprano moriré y me convertiré en esa cosa, sé que si no muero esta noche en el almacén alguno de los animatronicos de aquí se ocupará de terminar el trabajo. Conseguiste lo que querías, ya acepté la idea de que seré un animatronico… Y haré que te arrepientas de eso cuando suceda**

La coneja llamó su nombre, pero el simplemente se fue dando un portazo dejando a Bon completamente paralizada y por primera vez en su vida arrepintiéndose verdaderamente de haber hecho algo. Cruzó la sala principal a paso firme y bastante furioso, Bonnie al verlo intento detenerlo, pero lo apartó de su camino y empezó el camino a la mansión que ya no era su hogar. Estaba cansado de no poder confiar en nada, no sabía si podía confiar en lo que estuviera detrás de esos mensajes, no sabía si realmente podía confiar en Baby, ni siquiera podía confiar de que saldría con vida de ese lugar. Pero de algo estaba seguro, en la lista de personas en los que no podía confiar, el nombre de Bon estaba escrito de forma permanente.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto se termina el capítulo por fin, mentiría si no dijera que fue algo agotador hacerlo por su duración así que espero que al menos les haya entretenido. Les diré dos curiosidades para terminar.**_

 _ **La primera es que muchas cosas de las que se mencionan en el pasado que ustedes no conocían no son colocadas porque sí. Son cosas que sí sucedían, pero no se mostraron principalmente por falta de tiempo o mala organización (La relación con Katy, el personaje de Roman, la existencia de Candy´s, momentos dulces con Bon, etc.) así que hay muchos detalles de la historia que se terminaron mostrando aquí y algunas más que posiblemente salgan si hay una temporada cuatro.**_

 _ **La segunda es que en este capítulo se menciona el final que iba a tener la historia, ¿pensaban que se terminaba en el fin de año? Pues mal. El final canon de Nexo era ese, el grupo se separaba. Lucas se volvía militar abandonando a Chica y Max se iba a Inglaterra con familiares también abandonando a Mangle y las Cupcakes. Facundo aceptaba convertirse en un animatronico y Axel se quedaba trabajando en la pizzería (a la larga casi seguro también terminaba convirtiéndose en un animatronico pues el traje es canon desde mediados de la temporada dos) Este final no me gustaba y junto a mi descontento durante la temporada dos por otros factores llevaron a que decidiera continuar la historia independientemente de si a Nexo le gustara la idea o no. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho tan mal, pero no de haber tomado esa decisión pues estaba en el punto de que iba a retirarme si no lo hacía. Simplemente son dos curiosidades que les quería mencionar.**_

 _ **Creo que ya he gastado más que suficiente así que si quieren pueden decirme su opinión del final de Nexo en los comentarios, si les gusta o no y ese tipo de cosas. Finalmente, As se despide y gracias por su tiempo.**_


	8. El último aviso (espero)

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo intentando escribir esto… Hola a todos aquí As de nuevo en un aviso. Probablemente el último y el que hará que la poca gente que aún me lea piense que soy un imbécil, cosa que al final creo que es verdad.

¿Por qué otro aviso? Pues para decirles que probablemente el último capítulo tardará MUCHO en hacerse y que no habrá temporada cuatro… de momento. Miren… literalmente ya he borrado cinco archivos de Word intentando explicar esto desde un punto neutral, pero simplemente no puedo. Diré las cosas como yo las he vivido y por qué no continuaré con esta historia, no sé si Nexo llegará a leer esto o si se llegará a ofender, pero la verdad ya no me importa.

Ya saben que no estaba contento con la historia desde mediados de la temporada dos, principalmente porque yo me tomaba demasiado en serio esto y Nexo todo lo contrario. Cuando les digo que yo tardaba usualmente menos de dos semanas en terminar de planear un capítulo es en serio. Tenía fijada la fecha de la actualización, me tomaba una semana exacta para relajarme y me ponía con ello para tenerlo listo en ese corto lapso. Nexo ayudaba, sí, pero casi toda la narrativa, temas y chistes son míos (Por eso dejé que me colocasen como el guionista de la cuenta) ya saben que Nexo se tomaba dos meses y si eran solo dos meses era un milagro, sé que escribir es muy tedioso, pero él no lo hacía por falta de inspiración o porque fuera lento, simplemente le daba flojera y cuando finalmente se ponía con ello tardaba menos de dos semanas, y ni hablar de las veces que me mintió diciendo que hoy actualizaba para luego no hacer una mierda. Esto llevó a discusiones muy fuertes entre los dos y consideraba retirarme a hacer algo solo, pero no podía hacerle algo así a los lectores. Sin mí Nexo no hubiera seguido la historia y eso iba a decepcionar a mucha gente así que me quedé por ustedes y porque, pese a todo, le había pillado cariño tanto a la historia como a los personajes que creé en esta.

Ya saben que en ningún momento existió una temporada tres de comedia pues para mí no iba a llegar muy lejos y se terminaría estancando en menos de cinco capítulos. Literalmente a la mitad de la T2 se nos ocurrió probar algo diferente para el futuro así que decidimos (así es DECIDIMOS) probar con un cambio de genero para una posible T3. Esto llevó incluso a una T4 y los temas que se tocaban en esta me emocionaban mucho (los Nightmares, el pasado de Williams, el niño de FNAF 4, etc.) Tenía ideas que me emocionaban y quería ejecutarlas. Por su parte Nexo se arrepintió de esa idea, pero yo quería hacer esa temporada y luego del final de T2 quedé oficialmente solo a la hora de planear.

Ya todos saben que lo arruiné en la temporada tres por intentar pasarla rápido y arreglar las cosas entre Nexo y yo. Al final sentí que los había traicionado por darles algo de tan mala calidad y que por eso muchos de los lectores se fueron para no volver, esto me pegó bastante y provocó que me desanimara y mucho. Estaba bastante deprimido por ello y al no aguantarme más Nexo dijo que hagamos un Remake, dude en hacerlo por temor a arruinarlo otra vez, pero Nexo insistió y al ver que la mayoría votó por un remake decidí hacerlo.

En ese momento salió Sister Location y creo que fue mi salvación para hacer este remake bien, el juego me había gustado y el arco de los Afton me interesaba bastante. Los dos primeros capítulos fueron tomados bastante bien y me estaba animando bastante. Me estaba gustando mucho el resultado y le estaba pillando el gusto a hacer cosas con los Funtime, la personalidad manipuladora de Baby es una de las cosas que más he disfrutado en un personaje. Todo iba bien por fuera, pero por dentro todo seguía igual de jodido. Nexo no le estaba gustando el remake, no me sorprendía que no le gustase las partes de los Funtime pues el juego no le gustó, pero se la pasaba quejándose todo el tiempo. Incluso parecía que se inventaba cosas para quejarse pues varias veces dijo que yo no le permitía colocar ideas, pero él sabe y reconoce que en la T2 yo no me metía en sus cosas, aunque no me gustaran (La personalidad de Max es una muestra de ello) y también sabe que en la T3 él voluntariamente me dejó a mi suerte en el tema narrativo y que tuve que hacerlo solo, su queja no encaja en tiempo. También se quejó del protagonismo de Axel (Cosa que reconozco que está desequilibrada en esta temporada) e incluso se ha quejado de que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente en esta historia, YO el que está planeando todo solo y sin ayuda alguna no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. En un principio lo aguantaba porque él era el escritor, no te gusta la historia, pero la escribes así que tienes derecho a quejarte. Pero es que ya ni eso hace, ya se puede decir que la historia es completamente mía pues él ya no mueve ni un dedo por ella.

La cosa se complicaba y por eso hice un aviso preguntando si realmente estaban disfrutando de la historia pues sus quejas y criticas me estaban haciendo empezar a dudar si seguir o no. Por suerte recibí respuestas muy positivas así que algo debía estar haciendo bien. Finalmente llegamos al último capítulo del remake que subí. Como mencioné al principio de ese capítulo, Nexo era el encargado de hacerlo, pero al final me lo dejó a mí. Pues hicimos una llamada por Skype para que yo le cuente el capitulo y él pudiera escribirlo (Casi siempre fue así)

Se quedó más de cinco minutos quejándose de Axel cuando le conté el motivo por el cual había llegado herido a casa el día de la muerte de Fonnie (cosa que le conté en su momento durante la T2, pero parece que se le olvidó) Me dijo que no era bueno con el drama, y me dijo que estaba haciendo lo mismo que en la T3 original. Que lo estaba haciendo mal y que me mentía a mi mismo para continuar. Eso fue el colmo para mí, después de la llamada no pude dormir pensando en ello y terminé deprimiéndome de nuevo tal y como en la T3 original. Pero además de ello estaba MUY furioso con Nexo al punto de que si le veía iba a cortar nuestra colaboración directamente y retirarme. Por suerte estábamos en vacaciones y no lo vi, una amiga mía que también escribe (con bastante más talento que nosotros dos juntos) me ayudó a calmarme y animarme (estaba más que enojado, pero sabía que no estaba pensando racionalmente y que eso podía terminar mal) Pese a que ella me ayudó bastante el daño ya estaba hecho, sentía y aún siento que estoy haciendo esta historia para nada.

Toda la mierda que me echó Nexo consiguió que le perdiera ganas a la historia y a hacer historias en general. En un principio yo lo forcé a seguir en la historia como escritor así que tenía derecho a quejarse. Pero cuando no haces nada, no, y mucho menos si en teoría quieres que se termine la historia. Él me dejó en claro más de una vez que si después de todo lo que hice para conseguir la T4 al final me retiraba él me iba a mandar a la mierda, que ya no tenía esa opción supuestamente. Pues si quieres que se termine la historia no te la pases criticando y echando mierda al autor que dejaste solo (porque ni escribiendo participa) No pido que finja que le gusta o que no me dé su opinión, pero es que simplemente no lo entiendo, quiere que avance solo, pero pone una traba cada vez que puede. Y no es que me estoy ofendiendo por una crítica constructiva o una idiotez del estilo. Decirle a alguien que es malo para el drama y que cada rato lo está haciendo mal no tiene nada constructivo.

¿Todo esto quiere decir que ya no trabajaré más con Nexo y me retiraré? Pues no estoy seguro, teníamos hace tiempo un par de ideas sobre que hacer después de CNTEFFP. Él quería hacer una historia de fantasía e incluso logré hacer un trato con mi amiga para que nos cediera personajes y algunas reglas de su mundo para colocarlos en uno propio (Aún no hay muchos detalles de la historia así que no puedo decir más). Yo tuve la idea de hacer una historia de comedia universitaria donde humanos y personas con características de animales convivían y tras algunos problemas de racismo se crea la primera Universidad exclusivos para las especies, pero por accidente se inscribe un humano y se utiliza como prueba para si pueden convivir humanos y especies. Es como un sucesor espiritual de CNTEFFP pues están los cuatro protagonistas y es una historia que vive principalmente de la comedia con puntos muy específicos de seriedad (Igual que la T2) Ahora Nexo está decidiendo qué es lo próximo que haremos e intentaremos colaborar, si no funciona simplemente cada uno tomará su camino. Tal vez abandone esto de hacer historias o tal vez saque algún proyecto solo, eso se verá con el tiempo si la cosa no funciona.

Terminando con esto el resumen del aviso es este: No habrá temporada cuatro porque Nexo hizo que le perdiera ganas a la historia, el próximo capítulo tardará mucho pues me está costando horrores avanzar siquiera un poco sin ponerme mal y que haremos un último intento de colaboración, si falla simplemente se acabó nuestro equipo.

Sé que lo dije un millón de veces, pero gracias a todos los que continuaron leyendo mi historia pese a lo terriblemente mal que lo hacía. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por haberme aguantado hasta aquí y les aseguro que esta temporada se terminará.

Es una promesa.

 **Con el mayor agradecimiento posible, As.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Joder que me costó hacer esto.**

 **Aquí está nuevamente As con un nuevo capítulo de Como ¡NO! Trabajar en Freddy´s. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben de sobra que esto me está costando horrores después de lo sucedido.**

 **No quiero aburrirlos más con este tema así que vayamos directamente a lo que les interesa. Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

El ruido de la alarma sonando llegó a sus oídos indicando que ya debía levantarse, sin embargo, en ningún momento cumplió su objetivo de dormir.

 **Axel: Mierda...**

Se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, había intentado dormir desde que regresó de la pizzería, pero por mucho que lo intentara no lo conseguía. Curiosamente, pese a las terribles heridas que había sufrido esos últimos días, él no sentía agotamiento alguno. Incluso el tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido, algo bastante peculiar considerando que en todas esas horas solo estuvo mirando a la pared.

 **Axel: Quizás simplemente perdí todo el sueño en la casa de Katy**

Sabía que no había nadie más en la casa, pero aun así lo dijo en voz alta. El silencio de la enorme mansión era demasiado fuerte y hasta algo deprimente. Prefería pensar en voz alta y quedar como un loco a tener que aguantar la terrible atmosfera que se producía en su hogar.

Pero tenía sentimientos encontrados con ello pues, aunque la soledad se podía palpar en el ambiente, la sensación de siempre estar siendo observado por alguien también estaba presente. Cuando tenía a sus compañeros alrededor suyo era más fácil ignorar esa sensación, pero ahora que estaba solo no podía evitar prestarle atención a ese hecho.

Parpadeó un par de veces con la vista aún clavada en el techo. Finalmente tomó su teléfono, se detuvo unos segundos para estirarse y se levantó para empezar a prepararse pues debía recibir a su antiguo compañero de trabajo.

El que lamentablemente era de los pocos amigos con vida que le quedaban.

 **Capítulo seis: Viejos amigos, nuevos conflictos**

No le costó más de una hora ducharse, cambiarse y comer algo. Durante todo momento el silencio era su único compañero, interrumpido solamente por el ruido del agua de la ducha y las puntuales ocasiones en las que decía en voz alta lo que pensaba, cualquier intento de aligerar el solitario ambiente era bueno para él, aunque no tenía mucho éxito con ello.

Ya aseado y alimentado, tomó su teléfono y pudo ver que aún faltaban una buena cantidad de minutos para que llegase su amigo. Ante esto simplemente se recostó en el sofá de la sala principal, esperando pacientemente su llegada.

 **Axel: Solo espero que no tarde demasiado**

Le costaba aceptar que oficialmente esta casa ya no era de ellos, claro que tenía una semana más para buscar un nuevo lugar y mover sus cosas, pero ya no podría llamar a este lugar su hogar. Una parte de sí lograba entender por qué él sentía un aire tan depresivo y solitario aquí. En este lugar vivió con los animatronicos que ahora quieren matarlo, su pareja que le mintió, sus amigos que no lo consiguieron y el hijo que murió por su culpa. La diferencia entre este lugar hace pocos meses y ahora era demasiado fuerte, le afectaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Quizás abandonar este lugar era lo mejor para él. Probablemente se sienta mejor en ese aspecto al dejar esta casa.

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

Pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar el timbre, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que se olvidó que estaba esperando a su amigo. Se levantó y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Como era de esperar, se trataba de él.

 **?: Hasta que por fin abres**

En la puerta se encontraba parado un hombre de ya veinte años y rozando los treinta, tenía el pelo negro casi tan oscuro como el de Axel y una mochila se encontraba en su espalda. Sus ojos marrones eran bastante comunes y no llamarían la atención de no ser por la enorme cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho, hace años que la tenía y ninguno de sus conocidos entendía cómo no había perdido el ojo.

 **Axel: Me alegra volver a verte, Roman**

Axel estrechó la mano con su antiguo amigo y compañero de trabajo. Estaba a punto de invitarlo a entrar, pero se detuvo al ver a cierto joven castaño detrás de Roman.

 **?: Espero que tengas alcohol ahí dentro**

 **Axel: ¿Jack?**

Axel se sorprendió al ver al joven de diecisiete años detrás de su amigo. Hace mucho que no veía al hermano de Roman y pese a tener unos ocho años menos, él y su hermano eran dos gotas de agua en cuanto se trataba del aspecto. Le recibió de la misma forma que a Roman, pero cometió el error de estrechar la mano que tenía herida y eso evidentemente le terminó doliendo.

 **Jack: ¿Qué diablos te pasó?**

 **Axel: Larga historia**

 **Roman: ¿Podemos pasar, Axel?**

 **Axel: Claro, adelante**

Ambosentraron en la casa y Axel cerró la puerta de entrada nuevamente, claro que no puso llave pues no la tenía. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver la casa lujosa en la que había estado viviendo su compañero, incluso sentían un poco de envidia pues tendrían que hacer muchos contratos para conseguir una casa la mitad de buena de esta.

 **Jack: Este lugar es genial**

 **Roman: La verdad es que sí**

 **Jack: ¿Podrías mostrarnos el lugar, Axel?**

 **Axel: Bueno… supongo que mientras no demoremos demasiado no habrá problema**

Axel comenzó a guiar a Roman y a Jack por la enorme casa, aún faltaba bastante para que su turno empiece así que no habría problema en entretenerse con ellos mostrando la casa. Además, cuanto menos tiempo pase solo, mejor para él.

 **Jack: Axel, me hubieras dicho que vivías en esta mansión antes y de hubiese visitado más seguido**

 **Axel: Te recuerdo que este lugar estaba lleno de robots asesinos**

 **Jack: Tsk, habría podido con cualquiera de ellos si se pasaban de listos. Menos tú novia, a ella la quiero lo más lejos posible de mí**

 **Roman: Yo tampoco te visitaba por ella. Estamos enfermos de la cabeza, pero no somos tan tontos como para provocar a Bon**

Axel se sintió un poco mal al oír el nombre de Bon. Por unos momentos ella le hizo dudar sobre si realmente le importaba, que después de todo ese tiempo viviendo junto le había pillado algo de cariño al igual que él hizo con ella y Fonnie.

Más tarde descubrió que todo ese poder que le ofrecía para compensar el hecho de matarle era una simple cortina de humo. Lograba entender la lógica de limitar su poder pues era bastante fácil de creer que se le subiera a la cabeza y terminara haciendo una masacre o una nueva dictadura mundial. El problema no era que ella limitase ese poder, el problema es que ella lo usara como un simple cebo para intentar convencerle de meterse en ese traje. Desde un principio podía haber dejado ese traje con la misma fuerza que un animatronico común y ya, pero prefirió darle ese poder para tentarle, una falsa compensación que al final no iba a cambiar nada. Bon iba a tener el control de su vida… como siempre.

 **Roman: Axel…**

Nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza como si eso fuera a quitarlos de su cabeza y se volvió a centrar en sus amigos.

 **Axel: Lo siento, me dejé llevar**

 **Roman: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Axel: Si, solo estoy cansado**

Ninguno de los dos creyó las palabras de Axel, lo conocían suficiente como para saber cuándo algo estaba mal. Considerando que se quedó así al hablar de su pareja y que estaba lleno de vendas, decidieron indagar en el tema mientras miraban la casa.

 **Jack:** **Hablando del diablo, ¿dónde está la máquina de destrucción masiva?**

 **Roman: Sí, ¿Dónde está Bon?**

 **Axel: ¿Ella? Bon se volvió ya a la pizzería**

 **Roman: Y la has estado viendo en el trabajo, ¿no?**

 **Axel: Yo no trabajo de momento en la pizzería con ella, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Roman: Sí, pero también me dijiste que el jefe te manda también al día para vigilar a los nuevos animatronicos**

El guardia suspiró pesadamente, no le gustaba que ellos se metieran en el asunto de la pizzería **.** Tanto por su propio bien como por el de ellos.

 **Axel: Sí, he hablado con ella un poco en el día**

 **Jack: ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?**

 **Axel: Como siempre**

 **Jack: ¿Sí? No suenas muy convencido**

Ambos se detuvieron enfrente del guardia con los brazos cruzados, ya era hora de que recibieran una explicación.

 **Roman: Vamos, Axel, puedes contarnos lo que sea**

 **Axel: Estoy bien, chicos, no hay nada que contar**

 **Jack: Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros**

 **Axel: ¿Jack Mason siendo amable? Eso es raro**

 **Jack: Cierto, ¿sabes qué también es raro? No has hecho ni una sola broma o burla hacia nosotros desde que entramos y al mencionar a Bon te pusiste como perro abandonado**

Un silencio incómodo se formó en ese momento, Axel suspiró rendido mientras sus amigos se mantenían firmes esperando a que diera respuestas. Tras otros segundos en silencio, uno de ellos volvió a hablar.

 **Roman: ¿Y bien?**

 **Axel: He pasado mucha mierda en este último mes**

 **Roman: ¿Bon está incluida entre esas cosas?**

 **Axel: No es la única, pero si**

Roman y Jack cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos. Jamás hubieran esperado ver a Axel sufrir por amor, si es que ese era el problema.

 **Jack: Bueno, empieza a hablar**

 **Axel: De hecho, preferiría evitarlo**

 **Roman: Ya te dije…**

 **Axel: Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes**

 **Jack: ¿Entonces?**

 **Axel: No me gusta arrastrar a los demás en mis problemas personales, prefiero lidiar con ellos solo. Dejemos el tema ahí, ¿sí?**

Nuevamente los hermanos cruzaron miradas, como si no estuvieran seguros de dejar o no el tema. Axel solo esperaba que lo dejasen pasar y ya, pero lamentablemente no iba a ser tan sencillo para él.

 **Roman: Dejaremos el tema**

 **Axel: Gracias**

 **Jack: Si nos respondes una sola cosa**

 **Axel: Mierda…**

 **Roman: ¿Realmente sientes algo por Bon?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Jack: La coneja hija de Lucifer, el arma de destrucción masiva, la coneja que domina a base del miedo a cada país de cada continente de este maldito planeta ¿Realmente estás enamorado de ella?**

El guardia se tomó su tiempo para responder, cada vez que parecía que iba a hacerlo se callaba y volvía a pensar sus palabras. Tras casi medio minuto así, finalmente dio una respuesta.

 **Axel: Yo… no puedo responder a tu pregunta**

 **Jack: ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: Porque ya no estoy seguro de la respuesta…**

Ambos pudieron notar como el ánimo de Axel decayó incluso más, al indagar en el asunto solo consiguieron que se sintiera peor.

 **Axel: ¿Podemos dejar ya el tema por favor?**

 **Roman: Vale, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarnos sobre lo que sea que te hizo ella**

 **Jack: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Axel: Ya les enseñé las partes más interesantes de la casa, vamos a la sala para hablar más tranquilos**

 **Jack: Te seguimos**

Axel suspiró aliviado por dejar el tema de Bon a un lado finalmente. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de cómo lidiar con eso.

 **Jack: De todas las personas en el mundo tú eres el último que esperaba ver sufriendo por amor**

Ambos tomaron la delantera y se comenzaron a dirigir hacia la sala donde podrían hablar de forma más cómoda.

 **Axel: . . . Yo tampoco lo esperaba**

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro más para él mismo que para sus amigos. Jamás se habría visto afectado por un tema de pareja, jamás se hubiera visto viviendo con un montón de robots asesinos y sus amigos… jamás se habría visto queriendo a un pequeño conejo como su hijo.

 **Roman: ¿Vienes o no?**

El grito de Roman logró hacerlo reaccionar, ya estaba nuevamente divagando con sus problemas. Suspiró pesadamente antes de empezar a seguir el camino que ellos habían tomado, antes de ir al trabajo al menos podría hablar un poco con sus amigos, cosa que le alegraba bastante.

Los tres se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, Jack y Roman se sentaron en los lados de la punta mientras Axel se sentaba en el centro para quedar en medio de ellos. Roman dejó la mochila que traía consigo debajo de su silla para poder estar cómodo sin olvidarse de dónde la había dejado.

 **Jack: Joder esta mesa es gigante**

 **Axel: ¿Qué esperabas? Con los animatronicos éramos más de quince**

La enorme mesa donde usualmente se sentaban a comer los guardias y los animatronicos hacía notar más su enormetamaño al estar vacía. Cuando los animatronicos se fueron, ellos decidieron mejor comer en el sofá o en sus habitaciones pues ver la mesa con tantos puestos vacíos era casi triste para ellos.

 **Roman: Muy bien, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas sobre lo que sucedió estos tres años que no nos vemos?**

 **Jack: Sí, tengo interés de cómo llegaste a establecer una relación con Bon. La verdad no parecías el tipo de persona que le van los robots**

 **Axel: Creí que íbamos a dejar el tema de Bon**

 **Jack: Dijimos que íbamos a dejar el motivo por el cual estás tan decaído, no dijimos nada sobre tu historia con los animatronicos**

 **Axel: Tardaría demasiado en contar todo**

 **Jack: Aún faltan unas horas para las doce así que tiempo tenemos**

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar pues no encontraba una excusa para no contar lo sucedido e incluso si la encontraba era bastante probable que el dúo de hermanos insistiera de todas formas en que cuente todo lo sucedido.

 **Axel: Supongo que todo empezó cuando terminaron las clases, luego de tener un pequeño problema en la clase de química nos vimos forzados a salir corriendo de la escuela**

 **Jack: ¿Pequeño problema? Dime que no volaste el salón de clases mezclando cosas que no debías**

 **Roman: ¿Volaste el salón… otra vez?**

 **Axel: Saben que la química nunca fue mi fuerte. De todas formas, al estar en vacaciones decidimos buscar un trabajo para ganar algo de dinero extra. Compramos un periódico y vimos el aviso de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza así que decidimos probar suerte**

 **Roman: ¿Ni siquiera te paraste a investigar cinco segundos sobre la compañía?**

 **Axel: Sí que lo hice… Después de firmar el contrato y descubrir que se mueven en la primera noche**

 **Jack: Solo Dios sabrá cómo sigues vivo, ¿Te enamoraste de Bon a primera vista?**

 **Axel: Recuerda que antes Bon no tenía el cuerpo tan… "desarrollado". La primera vez que la vi no sabía distinguir si era hombre o mujer**

 **Roman: Bueno, eso es algo comprensible. La mayoría no sabían si Bon era una chica o un chico, solo con saber de lo que era capaz ya todos le temían**

 **Jack: ¿Por qué no te diste media vuelta al ver que ella estaba allí?**

 **Axel: Es gracioso, pero ninguno de nosotros la conocía**

 **Roman: ¡¿No conocían a la coneja que tiene al mundo a sus pies?!**

 **Jack: Todos los años en sus cumpleaños se le da un regalo y es ley universal, ella misma controla que quien no lo haga muera. Es imposible que no la conozcan**

El guardia se sentía un poco ofendido por el tono de sus compañeros, como si el hecho de no conocer a Bon automáticamente los convierta los idiotas más grandes del mundo. Aunque para ser justos, probablemente si lo fueran.

 **Axel: Todos los años ese día nuestras familias se reunían para cenar en la casa de alguno**

 **Roman: ¿Una Cena?**

 **Axel: Sí, todos los años lo mismo. Levantarse al mediodía y cenar todos juntos para agradecer por lo que teníamos y todas esas idioteces**

 **Roman: Y ese tiene que ver con Bon porque…**

 **Axel: En esa cena nosotros para agradecer todo lo que sucedió debíamos comprar un regalo con nuestro dinero para donar a alguna sociedad benéfica. No hace falta decir que era una mentira y que nuestros regalos se los daban a Bon en nuestro nombre**

 **Jack: ¿Y por qué mentirles?**

 **Axel: Eso mismo me preguntaba yo cuando me di cuenta, pero logré descubrirlo por mí mismo, y aunque nos molestaba que nos mintieran de esa forma, era comprensible su motivación**

 **Jack: ¿Cuál era el motivo?**

 **Axel: Somos… Éramos un desastre. Nos conocían varias personas por nuestra capacidad para hacer idioteces con destructivos resultados y seguramente tenían miedo de que arruináramos de alguna forma el cumpleaños de Bon así que decidieron hacer todo lo posible para evitar que la conociéramos**

 **Roman: La verdad es que tiene sentido, si tuviera un hijo así lo mantendría lo más lejos posible de ella**

 **Jack: Eso explica porqué no conocían a Bon ¿Cómo consiguieron que los acepten?**

 **Axel: Esa parte es bastante graciosa**

El guardia se detuvo unos segundos para aclarar su garganta, tanto Roman como Jack miraban expectantes y llenos de interés a Axel. Él simple sonrió ante ese acto y continuó con la larga historia de sucesos que lo llevaron a su situación actual.

Mientras tanto en la pizzería el ruido de una acalorada discusión se podía escuchar por todo el edificio. Fuera de partes y servicios se encontraban la rubia Toy con su pareja escuchando atentamente la pelea que se ejercía en el interior de aquella habitación. La situación no cambió durante minutos, varios de hecho. Finalmente, los gritos pararon y del interior salió la hermana de Toy Chica, quisieron acercarse a ella, pero simplemente los movió de un empujón y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

 **T. Chica: Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella, tú habla con Lucas**

 **Facundo: ¿Hablar con Lucas? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo**

 **T. Chica: Por favor**

 **Facundo: Lo intentaré**

Recibió un beso rápido en los labios de parte de su pareja y la vio alejarse en busca de su hermana Old, justo en el momento que su novia se perdió de vista Lucas salió de la habitación con una cara que reflejaba la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos.

 **Facundo: ¿No crees que te excediste con ella?**

 **Lucas: No estoy de ánimos para aguantarte así que déjame en paz**

La respuesta que tenía Facundo nunca salió de sus labios pues un nuevo integrante se unió a la conversación. Max acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones conectadas al pasillo y al verlos empezó a caminar a donde estaban ellos. Se podía notar una expresión de disgusto e incomodidad en la cara de Max, cosa que entendían pues ambos sufrían la misma sensación que él.

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Max: Raro**

 **Lucas: Yo tampoco me siento cómodo aún**

 **Facundo: Al menos no nos tendremos que preocupar por oler mal**

Ninguno sabía cómo establecer una conversación en ese momento, la verdad era que no había nada de lo que hablar sobre su situación. Sin importar que piensen o digan esta era su nueva vida, y pese a que solo Facundo estaba de acuerdo con ello, ya no había más que hacer más allá de resignarse y acostumbrarse a esto.

En el preciso momento en que Facundo iba a hablar, el ruido de unos pasos y unos quejidos sonaron desde la habitación cercana de la que había salido Max, de su interior salieron Mike y otro empleado de la pizzería. Cada uno llevaba una gran bolsa negra en sus hombros mientras suspiraban ante la fuerza que necesitaban emplear para poder cargar con el contenido de estas. Finalmente, el jefe salió de la misma habitación y les indicó que se retiraran a la entrada principal donde vendrían a buscar las bolsas para deshacerse de ellas sin llamar la atención.

Ambos empleados pasaron al lado de los tres nuevos animatronicos, el desconocido pasó lo más rápido posible y casi tropezando por las prisas, estaba claro que les tenía miedo a ellos también. Por su parte Mike simplemente pasó sin decir nada, una simple mirada rápida fue lo único que recibieron de su parte. El jefe se mantuvo callado hasta que el sonido que provocaban los pasos de sus empleados se dejara de escuchar por completo. Cuando esto sucedió, decidió empezar a hablar.

 **Jefe: ¿Cómo están?**

 **Lucas: Muertos**

 **Facundo: No empieces, Lucas**

 **Max: Yo me siento raro. Más…**

 **Facundo: ¿Ligero?**

 **Max: Sí**

 **Jefe: Bueno, es bastante normal considerando que ya no llevas sus cuerpos dentro, ¿cuál era el motivo de todos esos gritos que escuchaba?**

Durante todo el tiempo en el que se encontraban el jefe y sus empleados ocupándose del cuerpo de Max pudieron escuchar los constantes gritos de Lucas y Chica. No eran los únicos pues toda la pizzería estaba al tanto de su discusión e incluso tuvieron que cerrar un poco más temprano pues algunos clientes se habían quejado por el ruido.

 **Facundo: Lucas estaba discutiendo con su pareja**

 **Lucas: Ex pareja**

 **Facundo: ¿No crees que te estás pasando con ella?**

 **Lucas: ¿En serio eres tan estúpido como para creer que seguiré saliendo con ella después de que votara por matarme?**

 **Facundo: Si no lo hacía la ibas a dejar tirada**

 **Lucas: ¡Era mi vida y podía hacer lo que quería con ella!**

 **Max: No empiecen a…**

Antes de que se iniciara una nueva discusión, la figura del conejo de pelo verde apareció del interior de la habitación donde salieron tanto Max como el jefe. Ni siquiera se molesto en saludar y fue directamente a la sala principal para esperar la llegada del guardia de seguridad. El jefe llamó su nombre, pero este ni siquiera se molestó en observarle. El anciano no tuvo más opción que dejar a los tres animatronicos e ir tras Springtrap pues era de los más temidos en todo el establecimiento y la mayoría de sus empleados iban a salir corriendo si le veían. Sin el jefe en la conversación, el ambiente se había puesto algo incomodo para los antiguos guardias, Facundo y Lucas habrían continuado con la discusión que dejaron a medias de no ser por la entrada de un nuevo animatronico.

 **Puppet: ¿Interrumpo algo?**

 **Max: Gracias a Dios que llegaste. Me da igual que seas el personaje más ignorado, solo haz que estos dos se callen y no discutan**

 **Puppet: Solo vine a darles un aviso rápido a Lucas y Facundo**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué es?**

 **Puppet: Simplemente tengo que hablar un asunto con ustedes. Cuando Axel llegue reúnanse conmigo para ir a buscarlo**

 **Max: ¿Por qué no nos lo dices y ya?**

 **Puppet: Es un asunto delicado… uno que debo hablar solo con ellos tres**

 **Max: ¿Entonces no estoy invitado a tu pequeña reunión?**

 **Puppet: No**

 **Max: Luego no te quejes si no te hago caso nunca. Me largo con Eli**

El zorro abandonó la conversacióny tomó dirección a la habitación de fiestas en la que se encontraba la rubia que había cometido el estúpido error de pedir empleo en esta pizzería, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le alegraba poder verla en esos momentos. Con el zorro ya lejos, Facundo y Lucas no contuvieron más la curiosidad que generaba esta reunión con la marioneta.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué rayos están planeando ahora?**

 **Facundo: ¿Sucedió algo?**

 **Puppet: Lo hablaremos cuando estén los tres aquí**

 **Facundo: Al menos dime por qué Max no puede venir**

 **Puppet: Porque ya sé lo que dirá, y si lo descubre puede que cometa una estupidez**

El oso negro iba a hacer más preguntas, pero la marioneta pasó a su lado y se fue a esperar en otro lugar. Estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero el pollo le detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso.

No iban a sacarle nada hasta que estuviese el miembro que faltaba de su grupo.

 **Axel: Y luego de pasar la noche con Katy salí y llamé a Roman. Llegué aquí para descansar, llegaron ustedes y aquí estamos**

Volviendo a la mansión, los hermanos escucharon atentos e interesados la larga historia del guardia. Evidentemente este adelantó y resumió varias partes pues tardaría horas en contar todo y le considerarían un loco si dice que a recibido cartas de la nada.

 **Roman: Vaya… Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos**

 **Jack: Podrías hacer una serie de varias temporadas con todo eso**

 **Roman: O un libro**

 **Axel: Oye, si tuviera los derechos de los animatronicos de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza sería una buena idea. Y mira que resumí bastantes cosas**

 **Roman: ¿Entonces quieres los explosivos para volar un almacén subterráneo y liberar a un grupo de robots asesinos?**

 **Axel: Ese es el plan**

 **Roman: ¿Y luego qué? ¿Dejarás que vayan matando gente con completa libertad?**

 **Axel: No tengo muchas opciones**

 **Jack: Podrías quedártelos**

 **Axel: ¿Quedármelos?**

 **Jack: Sí, no es la primera vez que vives con un grupo de robots asesinos. Incluso podrían ayudarte a ganar dinero y conseguir alquilar algún lugar**

 **Axel: No creo que a Baby le guste esa idea. Además, si matan a alguien no tengo los recursos para librarme legalmente como Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza**

La charla se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la casa sonando. Axel se retiró un momento para atender y ver cuál era el motivo para llamarlos, dudaba que fuera el banco ya que él sabía que la casa no era más de su pertenencia y ellos sabían que tenía una semana más para mudarse.

 **Axel: Hola**

 **Jefe: Tenemos un problema**

 **Axel: ¿jefe? ¿Qué sucede?**

 **Jefe: Lucas y Chica no paran de discutir y sus gritos se escuchan por todo el establecimiento. Fonnie y Springtrap asustaron a mis empleados de limpieza porque se quedaron en la sala principal, se niegan a moverse hasta que tú aparezcas. Y finalmente Bon está mirando fijamente por la ventana también esperando a que llegues, está asustando a todo el que pase enfrente de nuestra pizzería y eso es malo para el negocio**

 **Axel: La cosa suena bastante jodida**

 **Jefe: Ya que por algún motivo que desconozco tú eres el motivo de tres de estos problemas te agradecería que vengas ahora mismo para solucionarlo**

 **Axel: Entiendo, voy para allá**

 **Jefe: Apresúrate por favor**

La llamada terminó y el guardia colgó el teléfono. Volvió a la sala donde sus dos amigos se encontraban esperándole. Le gustaría quedarse y charlar un poco más con ellos, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

 **Roman: Eso fue rápido**

 **Jack: ¿Quién era?**

 **Axel: El jefe me dijo que hay problemas en la pizzería y que debo ir a solucionarlos**

 **Jack: ¿Por qué tú?**

 **Axel: Soy el motivo de la mayoría de ellos**

 **Roman: Bon, ¿verdad?**

 **Axel: Ella y otros dos. Será mejor que vaya antes de que pase algo malo**

El dúo de hermanos se levantó y luego de que Roman tomase la mochila con la que había llegado ambos siguieron a Axel hasta la salida. Ya todos fuera, Roman le entregó la mochila con explosivos al guardia.

 **Roman: Ten cuidado con esto y por favor no te mates**

 **Axel: ¿Son potentes?**

 **Roman: Creo que bastarán para volar ese almacén bajo tierra, pero te recomiendo que te alejes unos metros del establecimiento por si acaso**

 **Axel: Te lo agradezco, fue bueno verlos de nuevo**

 **Roman: Probablemente nos pasemos de vez en cuando así que estate atento al teléfono**

 **Jack: Y ten cuidado con Bon, todo el mundo sabe que está dispuesta a lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere**

Los hermanos se despidieron de su amigo y continuaron con su camino a casa. Axel no se movió del lugar hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista. Ya estando completamente solo, se dio media vuelta y empezó el camino a su trabajo, durante todo el trayecto se preparó mentalmente para lo que se venía. No podía evitar sentir que todo iba a salir terriblemente mal esta noche.

Finalmente había llegado al establecimiento, lo primero que notó fueron los brillantes ojos verdes de Bon mirando por la ventana. El jefe no exageraba con lo de que estaba asustando a la gente pues si fuera una persona normal ya habría salido corriendo al verla de esa forma, la mirada de Bon se encontraba completamente clavada sobre él, ella no parpadeaba, ni siquiera había el mínimo movimiento en sus ojos y no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por ello. De la nada la expresión de Bon cambió, se sorprendió de ver por primera vez una expresión de verdadera tristeza en el rostro de la coneja. Al final se alejó de la ventana para acercarse a la puerta, era evidente que quería hablar con él. Dejó de retrasar la inevitable charla con Bon y se acercó al restaurante para poder entrar y empezar su trabajo.

Apenas entró lo primero que escucho fueron los gritos de Lucas y Chica peleando en medio de la sala con Toy Chica y Facundo tratando de calmarlos, cuando el jefe dijo que se escuchaban por todo el restaurante era literal pues sin problemas esos dos discutiendo llegaban hasta la oficina, por su parte los demás miembros de los Olds o Toys miraban a la pareja discutir sin intervenir de ninguna forma pues sabían que toda acción sería en vano.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo se encontró rodeado por Bon, Fonnie y Springtrap, los tres le habían rodeado y le empezaron a hablar los a la vez provocando que no lograse entender nada. Entre tantas personas hablando en voz alta le estaban empezando a doler los oídos y ya cansado pegó un grito.

 **Axel: ¡Cierren la boca cinco putos minutos!**

 **Animatronicos: . . .**

 **Bonnie: Hola, Axel**

 **Axel: Hola, Bonnie**

El animatronico le saludo tranquilo como si no pasara nada mientras comía un trozo de pizza en una de las mesas frente al escenario. El guardia estaba feliz de que al menos uno de los conejos del establecimiento no se le haya echado encima.

 **Fonnie: Tenemos que hablar, papá**

 **Bon: Yo debo hablar primero con tu padre, Fonnie**

 **Springtrap: Primero hay que revisar sus heridas así que ustedes tendrán que esperar**

 **Bon: Nosotros somos su familia, además parece estar bien... Más o menos**

 **Springtrap: Pero a diferencia de mí ustedes si intentaron lastimarlo**

 **Fonnie: ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! Y por eso mismo quiero hablar con él**

 **Springtrap: Si crees que una disculpa bastará para…**

La suerte de Axel había intervenido nuevamente, la discusión entre los conejos se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Tom. Detrás de él se encontraba el jefe gritando quejas a su oído mientras intentaba detenerlo. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al verlo rodeado por los conejos, y como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, ambos se acercaron para unirse a la ya complicada discusión.

 **Tom: Tenemos que hablar**

 **Axel: ¿Tú también?**

 **Tom: Es importante**

 **Springtrap: Pues espera tu turno**

 **Tom: Solo será un momento, William**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿El asunto que tienes que hablarme es sobre el trabajo?**

 **Tom: Tiene que ver con los Funtime**

 **Axel: Entiendo... Hablaré luego con ustedes, ahora me llama al trabajo**

 **Bon: Pero...**

 **Axel: No me iré al trabajo hasta hablar con todos ustedes**

Pese a que ninguno de los conejos estaba de acuerdo con ello, decidieron aceptar la decisión del guardia. Ya con los animatronicos fuera del problema, el jefe que se había mantenido callado debido a la presencia de los robots empezó a hablar al verlos retirarse

 **Jefe: Axel, debes hacer recapacitar a este idiota**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué soy yo al que meten en todo? Podría pedirle ayuda a uno de los otros tres, son empleados de usted también**

 **Tom: No creo que le hagan mucho caso después de que murieron y ellos no tienen nada que ver con la compañía de Sister Location. De todas formas, tampoco es que algo de lo que digas me haga cambiar de opinión**

 **Jefe: ¡No puedes cancelar un trato ya cerrado!**

 **Tom: Estaba cerrado el trato por el nombre de la compañía y el almacén subterráneo. Los animatronicos y el equipo no estaban incluidos**

 **Axel: ¿Hay problemas para cerrar un trato?**

 **Jefe: ¡No quiere vendernos a los Funtime!**

 **Tom: Ya tomé mi decisión. El almacén es de ustedes, pero los animatronicos y todo lo que esté guardado dentro no lo es**

 **Jefe: Eres un...**

 **?: Hola, Axel**

Mientras los ancianos discutían el guardia se dio media vuelta para ver el origen de aquella voz femenina. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la rubia con su uniforme de guardia y el enorme zorro detrás vigilando. Uno diría que estaba siendo sobre protector con ella al estar todo el tiempo a su lado, pero considerando que estaba en una pizzería llena de robots asesinos que se divertían matando a los empleados nocturnos estaba más que justificada su preocupación. Y hablando de preocupación, que la rubia aún llevara su uniforme de trabajo no podía ser una buena señal.

 **Axel: ¿Eli?**

 **Eli: Así es**

 **Axel: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**

 **Eli: Seré la que te ayude en tu turno nocturno evidentemente**

 **Axel: ¿En serio?**

El ruido del guardia aclarando su garganta detuvo la discusión de sus dos actuales jefes. El guardia preguntó por qué habían cambiado los planes, pero los dos no lograron entender a que se refería hasta que vieron como señalaba a la rubia detrás de él.

 **Jefe: Oh... Ella**

 **Eli: ¿Sucede algo?**

 **Jefe: Hablaremos de ella luego**

 **Tom: Nuestro guardia tiene mucho que hacer y muchos con los que hablar esta noche. Cuanto menos tiempo pierda mejor**

 **Axel: Cierto, ¿de qué era lo me querías hablar tú?**

 **Tom: Vamos afuera, ahí nadie nos oirá**

 **Axel: De acuerdo**

 **Jefe: Sea lo que sea de lo que te hable te pagaré diez veces más tu sueldo si lo convences de vendernos a los Funtime**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera responder el jefe ya se había retirado a su oficina. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose logró llamar su atención y se encontró con Tom en esta invitándole a salir. La verdad era que no le vendría mal un poco de aire fresco y tener la vista de todos los presentes clavada en él le ponía un poco nervioso incluso si sabía que no iban a atacarle antes de medianoche.

El exterior estaba en completo silencio, las calles estaban vacías hasta donde la vista alcanzara y las farolas no tenían a nadie que iluminar más allá de ellos dos. El motivo de la charla debía ser importante pues Tom no accedió a hablar en la puerta de la pizzería y tuvieron que cruzar la calle de enfrente para que se sintiera más tranquilo.

 **Axel: Vale, desde aquí nadie podrá oírnos**

 **Tom: Si que provocaste un buen lío dentro de la pizzería**

 **Axel: Si no me matan los Funtime lo hará el estrés que me está dando aquí**

 **Tom: Dime una cosa**

 **Axel: Una cosa**

 **Tom: Ya en serio ¿Qué relación tienen tú y Springtrap?**

 **Axel: Soy heterosexual**

 **Tom: Eso no fue lo que pregunté**

 **Axel: Solo somos buenos amigos**

 **Tom: Entiendo, ¿y te dijo por qué son amigos?**

 **Axel: ¿por qué?**

 **Tom: Para este punto ya sabrás cómo es él. Suele tratar mal o con indiferencia a otros, no permite que se metan en su anterior vida y suele reaccionar con violencia a casi todo lo que le desagrada. Es un imbécil con todos excepto tú**

 **Axel: Hubo momentos en los que fue bueno con los otros tres**

 **Tom: Porque son amigos tuyos ¿O acaso fue amable con ellos desde el principio?**

 **Axel: Creo que es imposible para cualquier guardia empezar una amistad con un animatronico sin tener algunos inconvenientes**

 **Tom: Cierto, pero destaca lo mucho que Springtrap se preocupa por ti, incluso ahora lo hace**

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, en el restaurante se podía ver a Springtrap asomarse desde el agujero que había hecho Fonnie al golpear a su madre en el día, aún le sorprendía que Bon no lo haya despedazado por ello. Volviendo con el destrozado conejo, este apenas notó que lo estaba observando levantó la vista en un intento de disimular que estaba observando las estrellas, cosa que evidentemente no funcionó.

 **Axel: Antes no era así, empezó a actuar de esta manera cuando comencé a trabajar en Sister Location**

 **Tom: Sabe que su hija es tan peligrosa como él. Apenas se enteró de que estabas herido arrancó el botiquín de la pared y exigió ir donde estabas tú, y ya viste como insistió en no dejarte solo con el tema de ocuparse de Baby. Él nunca actuó así por ninguno de sus amigos... solo lo vi actuar así por sus hijos**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Tom: Cuando pregunto por tu relación con él no es porque crea que son pareja, ese es tu problema, lo pregunto porque él no actúa así ni con sus amigos. Solo trataba así a sus hijos, nadie más**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?**

 **Tom: Él era muchas cosas, pero no era un mal padre. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para protegerlos y le destrozó que terminaran así, por lo que he visto él está también dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ti.**

 **Axel: Yo también lo ayudaría si tuviera problemas**

 **Tom: Él iría al infierno por ti sin dudarlo, no le pidas que lo haga**

 **Axel: De todas formas, creí que querías hablar de los Funtime**

Fue la primera vez que el guardia pudo ver a Tom así, fue la primera vez que lo vio con un rostro de tristeza real, no duró mucho, antes de que su cerebro pensase algo que decir ya había vuelto a su rostro serio de antes.

 **Tom: ¿Sabes? Creo que podrías ser un buen dueño de una pizzería**

 **Axel: ¿Gracias?**

 **Tom: ¿Sabes por qué?**

 **Axel: ¿Porque sé más o menos tratar con animatronicos asesinos?**

 **Tom: Es un motivo, pero no es el principal**

 **Axel: ¿Entonces?**

 **Tom: Sabes ocultar la verdad**

 **Axel: Linda forma de llamarme mentiroso**

 **Tom: No es solo mentir, es hacer que los demás no sepan cuál es la verdad exacta. Primero oigo que eres amigo de los Funtime, desapareces una noche por una supuesta trampa de Baby, contra todo pronóstico sobrevives un día completo a su merced encerrado ahí abajo y ahora pides la ayuda de otro guardia justamente para la última noche que pasarán ahí los Funtime. No hace falta decir lo sospechoso que es todo eso, por no decir que nunca explicaste como saliste con vida del almacén**

 **Axel: ¿Quiénes sospechan de mí?**

 **Tom: Todo el mundo: el jefe, los empleados, incluso los de arriba y otras compañías. Todos están atentos a lo que pase esta noche**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué no me despiden?**

 **Tom: Por una parte es porque Bon no lo permitiría, pero también es por lo que dije, sabes ocultar la verdad. Algunos creen que trabajas con Baby para liberarla, otros que estás siendo manipulado, a lo mejor pediste ayuda de otro guardia para destruir a los Funtime y vengarte por casi matarte o simplemente todo lo que has dicho es verdad y todos están siendo paranoicos. No pueden acusar a alguien sin estar seguros**

 **Axel: No sé de dónde se sacan esas teorías estúpidas**

 **Tom: ¿Me equivoco al decir que algo pasará esta noche?**

 **Axel: Nunca se sabe que puede pasar cuando trabajas con Robots asesinos, más si hablamos de Baby**

El anciano rió en un tono bajo por la respuesta del guardia. Era la respuesta que esperaba, una que no confirme ni niegue nada. Ese era el tipo de preocupación que lo hacían apto para trabajar e incluso dirigir un establecimiento de este oscuro negocio.

 **Tom: Solo quiero pedirte dos favores, en realidad es uno, depende de qué hagas esta noche**

 **Axel: Ya le dije que no tengo nada planeado**

 **Tom: Claro, y en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza nunca a muerto nadie trabajando. No quiero que me digas qué harás y qué no harás, solo escúchame.**

 **Axel: Adelante**

 **Tom: Si es cierto que intentarás matar a los Funtime te pido que no los hagas sufrir, sé que tienes motivos de sobra para odiarlos y querer que sufran, pero por favor hazlo lo más rápido posible**

 **Axel: ¿Me veo como alguien tan estúpido como para intentar atacar a un animatronico?**

 **Tom: No sería la primera vez que un guardia destruye a un grupo de animatronicos, si algo aprendes en este trabajo es que hay gente capaz de lo imposible para obtener lo que quiere, especialmente cuando se trata de venganza. Pero si en lugar de eso vas a ayudar a Baby o realmente no tienes ningún plan y solo estás intentando sobrevivir entonces te pido otra cosa**

 **Axel: ¿No lastimarlos?**

 **Tom: Cuida bien de Bon-Bon y Funtime Foxy. Son monstruos sedientos de sangre, pero porque se dejaron influenciar por Baby... y porque yo lo permití**

 **Axel: No puedo cuidarlos si no los vendes a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

 **Tom: Solo promete que lo harás**

La respuesta tardó en salir de sus labios, tenía una terrible sensación sobre todo el tema, debía ser delicado con lo que decía y prometía.

 **Axel: Si es posible lo intentaré**

 **Tom: Gracias. También si puedes, dile a Springtrap y a Funtime Foxy que lo lamento**

 **Axel: ¿Lamentas qué?**

 **Tom: Dile a Funtime Foxy que lamento las decisiones que tomé, pese a todo, estoy orgulloso de ella. Y a Springtrap que lamento no poder haber hecho algo para evitar lo que le sucedió a Elizabeth**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras a morir esta noche?**

 **Tom: Con el que puedo disculparme en persona eres tú. Si realmente los animatronicos te odian y solo quieren matarte entonces lamento haber decidido lo que decidí**

 **Axel: ¿Lo qué decidiste? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

La respuesta a su pregunta nunca llegó. El anciano dio media vuelta y caminando de forma tranquila comenzóa retirarse.

 **Axel: ¿A dónde vas?**

 **Tom: Pronto lo sabrás. Muy pronto**

Y con esas palabras se fue. El guardia vio como Tom se alejaba lentamente por las iluminadas calles de la noche. No se movió hasta que la figura del hombre mayor apenas se podía distinguir en la lejanía. Mientras regresaba no pudo evitar pensar en las varias preguntas que se habían formado por aquella conversación, pero sobretodo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la terrible sensación se haber prometido algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del establecimiento los conejos nuevamente se acercaron para empezar a hacer preguntas y discutir, incluso ahora también se había unido Eli al grupo de preguntas y donde estaba Eli estaba Max así que ya habían dos más en el grupo de llenar a Axel de preguntas sin dejarle pensar, al menos Max no hacía preguntas y simplemente se quedaba vigilando a la rubia. Al no tener ganas de aguantarlos decidió adelantarse a todos los presentes y hablar primero.

 **Axel: Antes que nada debo hablar con el jefe. Bon y Fonnie, estoy bastante seguro que quieren hablar de lo que sucedió ayer y como es el tema más complejo lo dejaré para el final. Esperen en la oficina hasta que termine de hablar con los demás**

 **Fonnie: ¡Pero...!**

 **Axel: Si te parece mal puedo irme directamente sin hablar con ustedes hoy**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Bon: Vamos, Fonnie**

La coneja se retiró guiando al hijo de ambos a donde el guardia les había indicado que esperasen. Estaba sorprendido de que Bon hubiera aceptado tan fácil pues esperaba que se quejara de que le estuviera donde órdenes y terminaran en otra discusión.

 **Axel: De acuerdo... Eli, ¿tienes algo serio que preguntar y que no pueda esperar?**

 **Eli: Solo quería saber de qué hablaron tú y Tom, pero principalmente quiero saber qué quiso decir el jefe con "hablaremos de ella luego" cuando me señalaste**

 **Axel: Oh... eso no debería tardar mucho. Espera fuera de la oficina del jefe y cuando termine de hablar con él respondo tus dudas**

 **Eli: Me parece bien**

 **Axel: Supongo que tú también vendrás**

 **Max: Supones bien**

 **Springtrap: Yo también esperaré fuera de la oficina. No quiero hablar de nada, simplemente quiero acompañarte para asegurarme que no se repita lo del día**

 **Axel: Me puedes acompañar a la oficina del jefe, pero me dejas solo cuando te lo pida. Sin quejas**

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, el destrozado conejo terminó aceptando las condiciones del guardia. Al haber llegado a un acuerdo con todos empezó su camino a la oficina del jefe con el grupo de tres siguiéndole. Cuando ya llegaron a la puerta le ordenó a sus acompañantes que esperaran fuera y tras ver como casi todos asentían, Max solo se quedaba cruzado de brazos con cara de indiferencia, se relajó y entró a la oficina.

Dentro pudo ver al jefe recostado en su silla y con los ojos fijos en el techo. Solo se desviaron un momento cuando escuchó su entrada, pero solo hizo una señal con la mano que no tenía rota para que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio y volvió a mirar al techo exactamente como antes. Hubo unos segundos donde el jefe se mantuvo en silencio, el único sonido que llegaba a los oídos del guardia sentado frente a él era del reloj colgado en la pared.

 **Jefe: No conseguiste convencer a Tom de vendernos a los Funtime ¿Verdad?**

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Entre el tema de Springtrap y los Funtime se había olvidado completamente de eso.

 **Axel: No, se fue antes de que pudiera hablar sobre eso**

 **Jefe: Por supuesto que lo hizo. Dime una cosa, ¿Bon o Puppet ya te hablaron del asunto con Max?**

 **Axel: ¿Hay un problema con Max?**

 **Jefe: Supongo que eso es un no, pregúntale a Bon o a Puppet antes de irte**

 **Axel: ¿Al menos me puedes decir de qué se trata?**

 **Jefe: Yo no entiendo cómo funciona este asunto de las almas, es mejor que te lo expliquen ellos. Cambiando de tema, ¿te mencioné que esta pizzería es temporal?**

 **Axel: No, pero considerando lo pequeño que es el lugar comparado con el anterior era fácil suponerlo**

 **Jefe: Lo usaremos hasta que decidiéramos el lugar óptimo para trasladarnos, cosa que ya sucedió**

 **Axel: ¿Cuándo nos movemos?**

 **Jefe: Íbamos a irnos apenas consiguiéramos a los Funtime, pero debido a este cambio con Tom tendré que esperar ordenes de los inversores**

 **Axel: Entiendo**

Finalmente, el jefe quitó la mirada del techo. Resaltaba notablemente la expresión apagada y cansada que nunca había visto Axel en el pasado. Ignorando completamente su presencia el jefe sacó de su escritorio uno de los bastantes cigarros guardados en aquel cajón. Sé colocó en la boca el tabaco y tomó su encendedor para encenderlo.

 **Jefe: Maldita porquería**

Pese a sus intenciones y esfuerzos aquel encendedor no sacaba ninguna llama, probablemente se había quedado ya sin el combustible necesario para encenderse. Dejándose llevar por la ira el jefe escupió el cigarro en su boca al suelo y arrojó con fuerza el inútil encendedor contra la puerta por la que se entraba a su oficina.

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Jefe:** **Estoy cansado de esto**

 **Axel: ¿Cansado de qué?**

 **Jefe: ¡De todo! De los mocosos ruidosos, de los padres molestando o quejándose de los animatronicos, de los inversores presionándome, de los animatronicos de este lugar amenazándome, de que Springtrap, Bon y tu hijo estén haciendo lo que quieran y no me hagan caso… ya no lo soporto más**

 **Axel: Hablaré con ellos tres**

 **Jefe: No pierdas el tiempo, solo conseguirías que no lo hagan cuando tú estás presente. Llevó trabajando para esta compañía por años y ya soy un anciano, creo que es hora de que retire**

 **Axel: ¿Quién lo reemplazará?**

 **Jefe: He estado enseñándole a mi hijo como funciona este negocio, él tomará mi lugar**

 **Axel: ¿Lo cree capaz de soportarlo?**

 **Jefe: No te mentiré, este trabajo te desgasta mucho, no es para cualquiera y me aterra la idea de que él no pueda soportarlo. A veces este trabajo llega a ser tan malo y peligroso como el de guardia nocturno, pero yo ya no puedo seguir, no más**

 **Axel: Supongo que Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza es un lugar horrible para trabajar, sin importar el puesto**

 **Jefe: Ya… Lamento no haber podido conseguirte un mejor compañero para esta noche, hablé con cada uno de mis empleados y todos prefieren pudrirse en la cárcel antes que acompañarte a ese lugar**

 **Axel: ¿Le tienen miedo a Baby?**

 **Jefe: Si, pero…**

 **Axel: Pero…**

 **Jefe: Algunos te tienen miedo a ti**

 **Axel: ¿A mí?**

 **Jefe: Saben que tú y Bon ahora son pareja, también saben que tuvieron un hijo y que eres muy cercano a Springtrap, incluso algunos te han visto hablar con los Funtime abiertamente en el día. Los rumores sobre ti se dispararon, algunos llegan a pensar que tú y Baby están tramando algo y que la necesidad de un acompañante es solo para tener a alguien que matar. O que tú estás planeando algo para destruir a los Funtime**

Lo que le había contado Tom era repetido por el jefe, todos los relacionados con el establecimiento habían notado lo sospechoso que era toda la situación. ¿Tan poco sutil había sido? No se había preocupado porque lo vieran hablando con los Funtime pues había muy pocos empleados humanos en el establecimiento y hablar con robots asesinos se había convertido en algo normal en su vida.

 **Jefe: ¿Algo de eso es cierto?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Jefe: No te lo pregunto como jefe, si vas a destruir a los Funtime o aliarte con ellos no me interpondré. Ya no me interesa lo que le pase a esta compañía, solo quiero saber la verdad**

 **Axel: No tengo nada planeado para esta noche**

 **Jefe: ¿Y por qué no querías que Mike o Eli te acompañaran esta noche?**

 **Axel: Es que… tengo un terrible presentimiento**

 **Jefe: ¿Un presentimiento?**

 **Axel: Baby me odia a muerte por escapar de ella, pero no sé si me odian Bon-Bon y Funtime Freddy. No me puedo quitar la sensación de que algo malo pasará esta noche y prefería evitar lo máximo posible relacionar a la gente que conozco**

 **Jefe: ¿Realmente crees que algo malo sucederá esta noche?**

 **Axel: Es solo un presentimiento, pero es muy fuerte**

 **Jefe: . . . Pues esperemos que te equivoques, por lo que pude ver si algo le llega a pasar a tu amiguita Max no se lo tomará nada bien**

 **Axel: Lo sé…**

 **Jefe: Sé que no soy el único con el que tienes que hablar así que te dejaré retirarte**

 **Axel: Espero que me alcance el tiempo para hablar con todos**

 **Jefe: Tómate tu tiempo, le diré a los de arriba que llegaste tarde porque estabas tranquilizando a Bon para no destruirnos a todos**

 **Axel: Gracias**

Sin tiempo que perder se levantó de la silla y se retiró a lidiar con sus otros problemas pendientes, el jefe simplemente se acomodó en su silla y cerró los ojos del agotamiento mental que sufría. Casi se sentía mal por mentirle en la cara cuando él mostraba confianza y le ayudaba, pero una cosa que había dicho era cierta, iba a evitar lo máximo posible relacionar a la gente que conocía.

Antes de salir de la oficina pudo sentir algo debajo de su pie, al mirar se encontró con el encendedor que el jefe había arrojado en su pequeño ataque de ira. Lo levantó del suelo y al verlo con más detalle pudo notar el metal decorado con llamas en este y las letras grabadas en el centro con una caligrafía preciosa.

 **Axel: ¿Nick?**

Al oír esa palabra los ojos del jefe se abrieron de forma repentina, el guardia decidió acercarse nuevamente al escritorio con el encendedor en mano y se lo ofreció al jefe.

 **Axel: Esto es tuyo**

 **Jefe: Eres el primer empleado que me llama por mi nombre**

El jefe cerró la mano con la que Axel le ofrecía el encendedor y la empujó suavemente en señal de que no lo aceptaría.

 **Jefe: Puedes quedártelo. Apenas tiene carga, pero a lo mejor te sirve de algo en la noche**

 **Axel: Yo… te lo agradezco**

Con dudas guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo y tras agradecer nuevamente tomó camino para abandonar la oficina, en el momento que tocó el pomo de la puerta pudo escuchar la voz del jefe una última vez.

 **Jefe: No sé si me has dicho la verdad sobre que no tienes nada planeado y puede que hayan sido los empleados más destructivos que tuve, pero independientemente de lo que pase quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor tenerlos de empleados a ti y a tus amigos**

 **Axel: También fue un honor para mí… Nick**

Con esas palabras dichas, el guardia abandonó la oficina del jefe, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en lo que había pasado. De las cosas pendientes que tenía que hacer antes morir, descubrir el nombre de la persona para la que había trabajado ya estaba cumplida.

Como era de esperarse apenas cruzó la puerta de la oficina se encontró con el conejo oxidado y la parejita formada por Max y Eli, si fuera por él directamente se iría al trabajo, pero esa opción no estaría disponible con Bon.

 **Eli: ¿Sucedió algo?**

 **Axel: No, simplemente tengo que calmar a Bon y a Fonnie antes de irnos. Volviendo al tema que querías hablar, ¿qué quieres saber?**

 **Eli: Lo del jefe**

 **Axel: Oh, eso fue porque le solicité al jefe que enviara a alguien que no seas tú**

 **Eli: ¿Por qué? ¿Te caigo mal?**

 **Axel: No me caes mal**

 **Eli: ¿Entonces?**

 **Axel: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta noche y después de que me escapara de las garras de Baby creo que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para matarme esta noche**

 **Eli: No soy una niña, sé manejarme sola**

 **Axel: No es tan fácil decirlo cuando estás en una habitación a oscuras con un robot asesino acechando. Además, si te llega a suceder lo peor Max se molestará mucho conmigo y eso me preocupa ahora que es un zorro**

 **Eli: Max no te haría nada si me sucediera algo ¿Verdad, Max?**

El albino no dio respuesta alguna, solo se quedó en silencio pensando en qué respuesta dar. Se habría quedado así por varios segundos más de no ser por el ligero golpe que le dio la rubia con el hombro, era evidente que respuesta tenía que dar.

 **Max: Tiene razón, jamás haría eso**

 **Axel: Claro... De cualquier forma, ya no hay marcha atrás. Esta noche me acompañarás al almacén, prepárate para lo peor**

 **Eli: E-Entendido, esta noche será pan comido con mi ayuda**

 **Axel: Esperemos que así sea. Espérame en la entrada y cuando termine de hablar con todos nos vamos**

La rubia asintió con falsa emoción y dejó al guardia proseguir con su misión. Max por su parte se quedó parado frente a él sin decir nada. Springtrap se colocó junto al guardia atento de que el zorro no intentase algo, para él nunca está de más ser precavido. No hubo palabra alguna hasta que la rubia desapareció detrás de la puerta del final del pasillo

 **Max: Está aterrada en el fondo ¿Lo sabes, no?**

 **Axel: Lo sé, lo que no sé es porqué lo oculta**

 **Max: Quiere demostrar que puede sobrevivir como cualquier buen guardia. Llevo todo el día intentando convencerla de que no vaya contigo, pero solo consigo que esté más decidida a ir**

 **Springtrap: Pues no hay nada que él pueda hacer**

 **Max: Supongo que no... Asegúrate de que salga de ese lugar con vida, cueste lo que cueste**

 **Axel: ¿Me lo estás pidiendo o es una amenaza?**

 **Max:... Ambas**

Con esas palabras se retiró. tanto Axel como Springtrap se quedaron en silencio mientras el zorro albino seguía los pasos de su amiga de la infancia y actual pareja.

 **Axel: ¿Y ahora que diablos voy a hacer?**

 **Springtrap: No te preocupes por él, céntrate en Baby y su grupo**

 **Axel: Es por eso que estoy preocupado**

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué te dijo Tom?**

 **Axel: Me dijo que estoy llamando mucho la atención. También me pidió que te dijera algo...**

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Axel: Dijo "Lamento no poder haber hecho algo para evitar lo que le sucedió a Elizabeth"**

Esas palabras tuvieron un impacto mayor de lo que esperaba Axel. La respuesta del conejo no salía pese a que su boca mostraba que intentaba decir algo, su familia era el tema más complicado de tratar con él. Cuando parecía que Springtrap había aclarado sus ideas lo suficiente para poder decir algo coherente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose acompañado por el de varios pasos acercándose hicieron que la conversación entre ambos se detuviera.

 **?: Ahí estás**

 **Springtrap: …**

Allí estaban los que interrumpieron la conversación. La marioneta ignorada por todos estaba acompañada por Lucas y Facundo, de un segundo a otro el ambiente se volvió notablemente tenso, pero eso no sorprendía a nadie. Cuando Springtrap y alguno de los Olds, a excepción de Bonnie, se encontraban en la misma habitación solos terminaban discutiendo o dejando un silencio tenso e incómodo para todos. Esto era especialmente más fuerte con Puppet y debido a la insistencia del conejo morado llegaron al acuerdo de ignorarse mutuamente en la medida de lo posible.

 **Springtrap: Largo**

 **Puppet: Hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo, Axel**

 **Axel: Otro más… ¿Tiene que ver con el asunto que me mencionó el jefe?**

 **Puppet: Sí, es algo que debemos tratar en privado… solo los cuatro**

 **Springtrap: ¿Y cómo sabemos que no aprovecharán para matarlo cuando estén solos?**

 **Lucas: ¡Oye! Nosotros no intentaríamos matarlo**

 **Puppet: Si quisiera romper las reglas y matarlo no hablaría de esto en frente de ti, ya lo habría hecho el primer día que vino**

 **Axel: Tiene un punto**

 **Puppet: No quiero peleas, simplemente acompáñanos y en unos minutos podrás volver a tus asuntos**

 **Springtrap: Yo lo acompaño**

 **Puppet: No, no lo harás**

Tal y como era de esperarse ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante el otro, al no tener ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para aguantar semejante discusión el guardia se acercó a Lucas y tras susurrarle unas palabras al oído este pegó un gran grito con suficiente fuerza para parar la discusión del asesino y su víctima.

 **Axel: Gracias, Lucas**

 **Lucas: Cuando quieras**

 **Puppet: Tú eres el único al que hace caso, dile que se retire**

 **Springtrap: Mocoso de… Axel, ¿no planearás acompañarlo a ÉL solo? Sé que te he oculta cosas, pero al final te conté la verdad. Nunca te he dado un verdadero motivo para que pienses que soy tú enemigo**

 **Puppet: No es cuestión de que te considere su enemigo, es cuestión de que es un asunto que solo lo involucra a él y sus dos amigos**

 **Facundo: Ustedes no van a parar nunca. Es tú decisión, Axel**

 **Lucas: Si, a nosotros nos da igual**

Tanto conejo como marioneta dejaron de discutir y esperaron la decisión con la mirada colocada sobre él, casi intentando convencerle con tal acción. Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a ambos y consideró por unos segundos sobre ello. Si aquella conversación con Tom no hubiera tenido lugar seguramente le habría dicho al instante a Springtrap que se calmara y que podría arreglárselas solo, pero esa conversación le dio que pensar. Era cierto que Springtrap se había vuelto demasiado protector con él, pero era comprensible que lo fuera después de todo lo que les sucedió a sus hijos. También había que destacar que lo que dijo era cierto, no le dio un verdadero motivo para considerarlo un enemigo, algo que ni siquiera su pareja podía decir.

 **Axel: Bonnie y Springtrap son los únicos que me han demostrado que no son mis enemigos incluso después de todo lo que pasó, él viene conmigo**

 **Puppet: Pero es un tema delicado y él…**

 **Axel: Confío en él así que vendrá con nosotros. Punto final**

La marioneta parecía disgustada ante la decisión final, pero eso no iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Le gustase o no, iba a venir su asesino a lo que sea por lo que quería reunirlos.

 **Puppet: Bien… Pero que se mantenga en silencio**

 **Springtrap: No prometo nada**

 **Facundo: Aún no sabemos cuál es ese tema del que tanto quieres hablar**

 **Puppet: Síganme**

La marioneta hizo al grupo seguirle hasta una de las habitaciones de fiestas, precisamente la que estaba al lado de la oficina del jefe y la que Foxy había destrozado anteriormente en el día. En un principio no entendieron el motivo de estar allí, pero guardaron sus preguntas al ver a Puppet empujar con fuerza una de las paredes.

 **Puppet: Échenme una mano con esto**

Sin cuestionar nada Lucas y Facundo hicieron caso a aquella solicitud mientras el conejo y el único humano del grupo miraban detrás. Al ser maquinas no deberían necesitar la ayuda de un humano así que Axel no veía necesario unirse a ellos, Springtrap por su parte no ayudaba porque simplemente no quería.

Tras escuchar el sonido de un click, la pared cedió mostrando que podía moverse como si se tratara de una puerta corrediza, era evidente que ese lugar era viejo pues apenas abrieron la puerta una gran cantidad de polvo cubrió a los animatronicos, suerte que ellos no tienen pulmones o estarían tosiendo sin parar.

 **Axel: ¿Otra habitación secreta?**

 **Facundo: ¿Ya estuviste en una?**

 **Axel: Cuando conocí a Springtrap, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Lucas: Es como si hubiera pasado una vida desde entonces, en nuestro caso es literal**

 **Springtrap: Todos los edificios de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza tienen una**

 **Facundo: ¿Para qué?**

 **Springtrap: Guardar cosas que ya no sirven, animatronicos, máquinas que no pueden colocar aún, los cadáveres de los guardias o niños, etcétera**

 **Axel: Siendo así me alegro de solo haber encontrado maquinitas cuando nos conocimos**

 **Puppet: Entremos de una vez**

Todos obedecieron y entraron. Lucas no pudo evitar reírse un poco al escuchar a su amigo toser por el polvo del lugar, alguna que otra ventaja tenía ser un robot. Por su parte, el guardia estaba más que dispuesto a insultar al oso, pero se calló al escuchar la risa de este. Era perturbadoramente parecida a la de Freddy y daba el mismo mal rollo que esta.

 **Puppet: Bien, podemos empezar con esto**

 **Axel: Eh… se estás olvidando de algo**

Todos los animatronicos miraron extrañados al guardia. No fue hasta unos segundos después que su amigo Springtrap se dio cuenta a que se refería. Pasó la vista por las paredes a su alrededor y apenas lo encontró se acercó y pulsó el interruptor para encender las luces. Para ellos la oscuridad no era ningún problema, pero el guardia no contaba con dicha ventaja. Incluso aunque se colaba algo de luz de la habitación de fiestas era imposible para él ver algo al adentrarse unos pasos en la habitación. Lo único que lograba ver eran los ojos brillantes de las maquinas que lo acompañaban y eso evidentemente no era muy cómodo para él.

Apenas el conejo pulsó el interruptor todos los presentes, él incluido, cubrieron sus ojos ante la potencia de la luz del lugar. De haber algún zorro con ellos ahora mismo estaría sufriendo en el suelo.

 **Facundo: Espero que mis hermosos ojos no se hayan dañado**

 **Lucas: Facundo, cierra la boca**

Con un poco de tiempo y luego de algunas quejas más lograron que sus ojos pudieran adaptarse a la luz en la habitación. Por todo el lugar había diferentes objetos que pertenecían a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, el guardia pudo reconocer las máquinas que estaban en la primer pizzeria que trabajaron. Estaban totalmente quemadas, pero aún era reconocibles, incluso estaba la de Super Mario.

Pero eso no era lo que más destacaba de la habitación. En la pared del fondo se encontraba una larga mesa con máscaras de los Olds, Golden , Puppet y Springtrap. Estaban llenas de polvo a más no poder, pero estaban en un estado más que decente. Y al final de la mesa estaba aquello por el que Puppet había reunido a todos y lo más llamativo del lugar. Un frasco cerrado con un orbe flotando dentro, el brillo de color rojo que salía de este era increíble y atraía la mirada de todos, todos menos uno.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué mierda es eso?**

 **Puppet: Un alma**

 **Facundo: ¿De quién?**

 **Puppet: Es... difícil de creer, pero es de alguien que conocen**

 **Lucas: ¿Alguien que conocemos?**

 **Axel: ¿Así es como se ve un alma?**

 **Puppet: Se pueden manifestar de diferentes formas**

 **Axel: Es... Perturbadoramente bonito. ¿Alguna vez viste una como esta, Springtrap?**

En ningún momento respondió el conejo, Axel miró detrás suyo encontrando al animatronico ignorando completamente al orbe. Pasó por su lado sin decir nada y se acercó a la mesa de forma lenta, cada paso era más lento que el anterior, como si con cada uno dudara más si acercarse o no. Puppet le ordenó que se detuviera pues temía que intentase algo con el alma, se calló de golpe al ver que el objetivo del conejo no era ese.

Springtrap miraba aquellas máscaras con desprecio, nadie tenía la menor idea de qué le pasaba. Él único que logró suponer algo fue el guardia, y fue al darse cuenta que las máscaras eran de los Old.

 **Axel: ¿Esas máscaras son las que usaron cuando...?**

Ver nuevamente esas cosas le provocó un dolor punzante en la cabeza. La imagen de su hijo menor suplicando por ayuda y el mayor arrastrándolo con sus amigos a su muerte. Podría haberlo evitado sin ninguna dificultad si hubiera estado ahí, pero no lo estaba. No estuvo cuando lo necesitaba, le había fallado de la misma forma que le fallaría a su hija más adelante.

 **Axel: Está bien, Springtrap**

Miró sobre su hombro al sentir una mano apoyarse en este, ahí estaba el único amigo que no había muerto o le había traicionado, allí se encontraba para apoyarle si lo necesitaba. No era momento para arrepentirse de sus errores, le había fallado a sus dos hijos, pero no le fallaría a él.

 **Puppet: ¿Todo en orden?**

 **Axel: Dale un poco de tiempo**

 **Springtrap: No, estoy bien. Podemos continuar**

Axel iba a preguntar si estaba seguro de que no necesitaba un momento, pero él se adelantó y confirmó que se encontraba bien. Todos decidieron dejar el tema, algunos más confundidos que otros, y la marioneta prosiguió con el tema principal.

 **Puppet: Quería hablar con ustedes tres sobre Max**

 **Lucas: ¿Ya mordió a algún niño?**

 **Puppet: No... Al menos no aún. ¿Saben si Max ha tenido alguna experiencia sobrenatural?**

 **Axel: ¿Sobrenatural?**

 **Puppet: Fantasmas, muertos, almas, algo**

 **Facundo: Ni idea**

 **Lucas: ¿No deberías preguntarle eso a él?**

 **Puppet: El jefe, Bon y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en no relacionar a Max con esto hasta que la decisión esté tomada**

 **Facundo: ¿El jefe y Bon saben de esto?**

Guiados por la curiosidad, todos estaban atentos a la marioneta esperando obtener respuestas de su parte. Pese a tener la vista de todos sobre él y no tener del todo claro como explicarlo el tono de Puppet al hablar se mantenía firme y calmado.

 **Puppet: Ya se habrán dado cuenta que desde su muerte Max no ha tenido más "cambios de personalidad"**

 **Facundo: Creía que ninguno de ustedes sabía de su existencia**

 **Puppet: Solo yo y Bonnie lo sabíamos, entendimos que lo mantenían en secreto para evitarle problemas así que no se lo contamos al resto. Claro que después de esto tuve que contarle a Bon la verdad**

 **Axel: Mierda**

 **Puppet: Sorprendentemente no estaba enojada, no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar la historia completa. Parecía más preocupada por otros asuntos**

 **Lucas: ¿Y cómo rayos te enteraste?**

 **Puppet: Una noche fui a por algo de beber y me lo encontré ebrio en la cocina, ahí me dijo todo. Al día siguiente me amenazó que si decía una palabra me cortaba en pedazos, me metía en una sopa y se la daría de comer a Freddy**

 **Facundo: Suena muy de él... ¿Y Bonnie?**

 **Puppet: Se lo dijo Axel**

Al escuchar aquella respuesta Facundo y Lucas, con una sincronización perfecta, giraron la cabeza mirando seriamente al único compañero de ellos que seguía con vida.

 **Lucas: Axel...**

 **Axel: Eh.. Puede que les haya dicho a Springtrap y a Bonnie sobre el otro Max**

 **Facundo: ¿No nos pusimos de acuerdo en evitar mencionarle a los demás de esto?**

 **Axel: Vamos, ellos dos son de confianza**

Antes de que inicie una discusión Puppet aclaró su garganta llamando la atención del grupo.

 **Puppet: Eso ya no importa. Ambos pensábamos que al convertirse en un animatronico ese problema suyo desaparecería**

 **Axel: Eso me dijo Bonnie cuando le pregunté por qué atacó a Max**

 **Puppet: Técnicamente tuvimos razón. Max ya no sufrirá de cambios repentinos, pero ese lado de Max no desapareció**

Esa noticia provocó que Facundo se preocupara, la idea de que volviera no le desagradaba porque se llevaran algo mal sino que le aterraba la idea de lo que haría ese loco con la fuerza de una máquina.

Axel tenía exactamente la reacción opuesta, él era la única persona que toleraba esa personalidad de Max e incluso el día anterior a su muerte habían establecido su amistad. Por otra parte Lucas y Springtrap tenían curiosidad, pero mantenían silencio.

 **Facundo: ¿Sigue dentro de Max?**

 **Puppet: No**

 **Facundo: ¿Entonces?**

 **Puppet: Lo están viendo**

Con un simple gesto con la mano la marioneta señalo al orbe brillante sobre la mesa. Por unos segundos hubo silencio, Puppet sabía que esto los sorprendería tanto como a él.

 **Facundo: Dijiste que eso era un alma...**

 **Puppet: Lo es**

 **Lucas: ¿Y la versión lunática de Max está ahí?**

 **Puppet: Correcto**

Y volvió el silencio, ninguno de los presentes sabía qué decir o hacer. Todos estaban quietos procesando lo que indicaba la marioneta, todos menos el guardia que de acercó a la mesa para ver mejor aquella alma.

 **Axel: ¿Me estás diciendo que el Max de ojos dorados es esta alma?**

 **Puppet: Así es**

 **Axel: Si eso es cierto Max no tenía una enfermedad mental, ¿verdad?**

 **Puppet: Max era poseído, pero es raro**

 **Lucas: ¿Por qué?**

 **Puppet: Estaban conectadas y se debilitaban mutuamente. También noto una magia bastante potente en ella**

 **Axel: ¿Ella?**

 **Puppet: Es una chica**

Como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente confundidos aquella noticia les dejó incluso más desconcertados. Axel le dio un suave golpe al frasco para ver si el orbe en su interior reaccionaba, ¿realmente el lunático con el que había trabado amistad era una chica? No sabía cómo responder a eso, y por el silencio en el lugar parecía que no era el único. En el momento que golpeó el frasco con su dedo el orbe brilló con más fuerza y golpeó también el frasco en que se encontraba cerrado. Axel retrocedió su mano por instinto mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

 **Puppet: Parece que está feliz de verte… o que quiere poseer tu cuerpo**

 **Axel: ¿Puede oírnos?**

 **Puppet: Vernos y escucharnos. Claro que no puede hablar así**

 **Lucas: Puppet, ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí?**

 **Puppet: Al descubrir esta segunda alma informé tanto a Bon como al jefe. El jefe ofreció hacer un traje para ella y yo puedo colocar su alma ahí, por otra parte, podemos dejarla como está y olvidarnos de ella. Quiero que decidan que hacer**

 **Facundo: ¿Max no tendría que tener voto aquí?**

 **Puppet: Sabemos que su respuesta es no y que es capaz de hacer una estupidez con tal de que no vuelva esa otra versión. Si la colocamos en un traje le explicaré todo en su momento, sino no hace falta que sepa de esto**

 **Lucas: ¿Y por qué nos preguntas a nosotros?**

 **Puppet: Bon me dijo que es decisión de ustedes ya que lo conocen, Si creen que se pueda adaptar a esta vida entonces lo haremos. Seré honesto, si fuera por mí la traería sin dudarlo, es evidente que murió por haber sufrido algo terrible. Me recuerda a mi y a los Old, sé lo que se siente querer rechazar el poder descansar en paz para cumplir algo que dejaste pendiente, en el caso de los Olds y el mío, la venganza que tanto deseábamos**

 **Springtrap: Les costó bastantes años y la muerte de mucha gente inocente, pero al final lo consiguieron. Se vengaron de mí**

 **Puppet: A medias… No esperábamos que volvieras**

 **Springtrap: Siguen siendo ingenuos como niños si pensaban que se los iba a dejar tan fácil**

 **Axel: Cálmense los dos ¿Y qué pasa si no la metes en un traje, Puppet?**

 **Puppet: Su alma vagará eternamente por el lugar**

 **Axel: ¿Y no hay forma de hacer que descanse en paz?**

 **Puppet: Cuando un alma se queda conectada en el mundo de los vivos ya no hay marcha atrás. A ustedes dos los hemos obligado a quedarse, pero ella lo hizo por voluntad. Ni idea del porqué**

Lucas y Facundo se miraron mutuamente, era un poco aterrador para ellos saber que sin sus trajes les esperaba una eternidad de vagar por el lugar siendo nada más que un triste orbe brillante. El único que realmente se detuvo a pensar que hacer fue Lucas pues los otros dos ya tenían claras sus respuestas.

 **Facundo: Odio sonar como el malo, pero creo que hay que dejarla aquí**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Facundo: Sé que te llevas bien con él… ella, pero es demasiado peligrosa**

 **Axel: Estamos en una pizzería llena de robots poseídos, este lugar ya es peligroso sin ella**

 **Facundo: Y será muchísimo peor con ella aquí. Podría arrancarle la cabeza a un niño solo porque le tiró un poco de pizza encima**

 **Axel: No hace falta que trabaje con los mocosos, puede quedarse con Springtrap y ayudar en la limpieza**

 **Facundo: Seguiría siendo un peligro**

 **Puppet: Creo que ya dejaron en claro sus opiniones, ¿qué hay de ti, Lucas?**

El oso era el único que no tenía una idea clara sobre qué hacer con esa alma. Por supuesto que sus compañeros intentarían convencerlo de dar la respuesta que ellos querían y que buscarían motivos para ello.

 **Facundo: ¿No estarás pensando en traerla realmente?**

 **Axel: Lucas, sé que era un enfermo psicópata bastante propenso a la violencia, pero nosotros no somos precisamente gente cuerda e inocente. Incluso era divertido tenerlo cerca**

 **Facundo: "Divertido" no es la palabra que usaría**

 **Lucas: Facundo tiene razón en una cosa. Era una enferma mental muy violenta y con la fuerza de un animatronico es evidente que causará muchos problemas, puede que incluso ataque a gente inocente si le provocan**

 **Facundo: Me alegra ver que seas racional**

 **Axel: Sé que tenía un grave problema con la violencia, pero puedo hablar con ella para que se calme y no haga una idiotez**

 **Lucas: No lo hagas. Puppet, mi voto es para que la traigas en un traje**

 **Facundo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?!**

 **Lucas: Mentalmente está peor que todos nosotros juntos y causará un montón de problemas en la pizzería, lo que equivale a problemas para la compañía. Mi voto es que sea uno de nosotros**

 **Facundo: ¡Pero…!**

 **Lucas: Dos contra uno, Facundo, si no te gusta ahí tienes la puerta**

 **Puppet: Me temo que tiene razón. La jefa ordenó que ustedes decidieran y si no están de acuerdo hay que ir por mayoría**

El rubio guardó su opinión para sí mismo pues no conseguiría nada compartiéndolas, como mucho molestaría a Lucas, pero no le servía de nada hacer eso. Abandonó la habitación sin decir nada dejando a todos ligeramente preocupados.

 **Springtrap: Deberían mantener un ojo sobre él, solo por si intenta algo**

 **Axel: No está de más ser cuidadoso**

 **Lucas: Yo mantendré un ojo sobre él hasta que tu amiguita esté en su nuevo cuerpo**

 **Springtrap: Yo igual**

 **Axel: Gracias**

 **Lucas: Una última cosa, Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Lucas: Si no fuera por mí ella se hubiera quedado por el resto de la eternidad pudriéndose en ese puto frasco. Cuando vuelva asegúrate de que no lo olvide**

 **Axel: Tranquilo. Ella estaba más que loca, pero no creo que sea desagradecida**

 **Lucas: Esperemos que no**

La marioneta tomó el frasco de la mesa y les indico que ya podían irse, con ese asunto resuelto ya no había motivo para quedarse en ese lugar. Salieron del lugar y volviendo a cerrar la puerta corrediza para que nadie que no debiera supiera la existencia de ese lugar. Tras ello Lucas se despidió del grupo y fue a la cocina donde estaba Facundo y, para su mala suerte, también su oficial ex pareja. No le gustaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación que chica, pero tenía que mantener un ojo sobre Facundo para que no intentara nada o para evitar que le diga una palabra del asunto a Max.

 **Puppet: Iré a hablar con el jefe para que vayan diseñando el traje para ella**

 **Axel: ¿Cuánto tardará?**

 **Puppet: Depende de los ingenieros de la compañía, pero yo creo que en un par de semanas estará caminando entre nosotros**

 **Axel: ¿Le contarás a Max sobre esto?**

 **Puppet: Esperaré a que ella esté dentro de su traje para ello, nos ahorrará problemas**

 **Axel: ¿y si Facundo se lo dice?**

 **Puppet: Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no diga nada, no te preocupes**

 **Axel: De acuerdo**

Axel golpeó nuevamente el frasco de forma suave y se despidió de la ocupante que había en su interior, al igual que antes el orbe en su interior brillo con más fuerza de lo normal. Esto de interactuar con almas en pena se le estaba empezando a volver algo común y le preocupaba un poco. La marioneta se despidió de ambos y fue a la oficina del jefe para discutir la decisión tomada, ahora solo quedaba un último asunto que atender para el guardia.

El camino a la oficina no fue silencioso pues su compañero destrozado estableció una corta conversación sobre el tema del otro Max. Pese a que se notaba que le preocupaba, la verdad esperaba que le llovieran preguntas de parte del dorado. Cosa que en el fondo quería hacer, pero se contenía para no ser pesado.

 **Springtrap: Así que la personalidad de Max era una chica después de todo…**

 **Axel: Aún estoy terminando de procesar todo**

 **Springtrap: ¿Planeas meterla en tu harem?**

 **Axel: Je, no creo que le interese**

 **Springtrap: Uno nunca sabe… ¿Realmente la consideras una amiga?**

 **Axel: El día antes de que muriera intentó animarme por la muerte de Lucas. Pusimos ese programa estúpido de cocina que tanto le gusta y nos quedamos charlando hasta que tuvimos que salir al trabajo. Incluso habíamos apostado que si lográbamos sobrevivir ambos esa noche ella haría la cena**

 **Springtrap: ¿Crees que esté de acuerdo con esto de vivir dentro de una pizzería para niños?**

 **Axel: No sé qué opinión tenía exactamente sobre lo de convertirnos en animatronicos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que cualquiera prefiere eso a quedarse vagando eternamente o estar encerrado en un frasco**

 **Springtrap: Esperemos que tengas razón y que no se olvide quiénes eran sus amigos**

Ambos se detuvieron al ver una de las puertas de la oficina abierta, a Springtrap le dio un pequeño escalofrió al ver algo de la sangre ya seca del guardia en la dañada ventana. Dentro seguramente estaban su hijo y Bon para charlar de lo que sucedió durante el día. No quería retrasar más el asunto así que dijo a Springtrap que se marchara para entrar a la oficina y terminar de una vez con esto. Evidentemente el dorado prefería mantenerse cerca **,** no por ser entrometido, sino para evitar que el guardia saliera lastimado.

 **Springtrap: Escucha, ¿no crees que lo mejor es que me quede cerca?**

 **Axel: Acordamos que te irías cuando te lo pida**

 **Springtrap: Sí, pero también te dije que me quedaría cerca para evitar que se repita lo del día**

 **Axel: Springtrap, mi hijo tiene la mitad de la fuerza de su madre y Bon es capaz de destruir el planeta con todos sus habitantes si se le da la gana. No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme, solo conseguirías que te maten conmigo**

 **Springtrap: ¿Entonces me tengo que quedar de brazos cruzados mientras arriesgas tu pellejo? ¿Qué pasará si la cosa se descontrola y Bon te ataca?**

 **Axel: Si Bon me ataca estoy muerto… y todos los que intenten ayudarme**

 **Springtrap: Algo podré hacer**

 **Axel: Tengo todas en contra, Springtrap, incluso si no es Bon o Fonnie puede que me mate cualquiera de los Funtime esta noche. No te puedo asegurar que vaya a sobrevivir a tu hija y a su grupo, de la misma forma, no te puedo asegurar que Bon no me mate por una discusión o porque simplemente se cansó de esperar a que muera**

 **Springtrap: Lo sé, pero…**

 **Axel: Estoy prácticamente muerto ¿Vale? Dejé para el final a Bon porque tengo miedo de discutir con ella y que mande a la mierda las reglas de solo matar en la noche**

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué?**

 **Axel: Todos sabemos que sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo Bon puede acabar con mi vida. Antes podía decidir cómo iba a morir, morir por un contrato de mercenario no es bonito, pero al menos era mi decisión. Ahora Bon puede decir "hasta aquí llegó tu vida" y nada ni nadie podría detenerla. Sin importar lo que diga ella me meterá en ese estúpido traje de conejo. Lo que suceda con mi vida ya no es mi decisión, es decisión de Bon**

 **Springtrap: Tengo que encontrar una forma de ayudarte**

 **Axel: Solo hay una cosa que te puedo asegurar. Si Bon llega a matarme y meterme en ese traje, me aseguraré de que se arrepienta de haberle dado el mismo poder que el suyo**

 **Springtrap: …**

 **Axel: Pero eso solo sucederá si ella intenta matarme así que hasta entonces no adelantemos acontecimientos. Si ella quiere matarme no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo podemos hacer que se arrepienta de haber creado ese traje. Por eso te pido que te vayas, no quiero arrastrar a nadie más conmigo. Yo me ocuparé de ella, en esta vida o en la otra**

El tono frio del guardia había dejado sin habla al animatronico, era raro para él escucharlo hablar de esa forma. La única persona que conocía que habló alguna vez así era él mismo, en su anterior vida ese era el mismo tono que usaba cuando asesinaba a sus víctimas. El sonido de una voz captó la atención de ambos, en la puerta de la oficina se encontraba el hijo del guardia preguntando si todo se encontraba bien. El guardia le pidió una última vez que se retirara, que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pese a que toda parte de su ser quería quedarse, terminó aceptando la realidad y se largó sin decir nada.

Podía entender sin problemas que el conejo se quisiera quedar, había perdido a dos de sus hijos y pudo haber evitado ambas muertes si hubiera estado ahí para ayudarles. Era más que comprensible que quisiera vigilarlo todo el tiempo, pero con Bon y Fonnie no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Bon sigue siendo el ser más poderoso de este universo, al menos lo es hasta que se active su traje.

Finalmente entró a la oficina con su hijo siguiéndole, como esperaba dentro se encontraba la coneja de pelo celeste. Ella estaba sentada en la silla de la oficina esperando pacientemente a que llegara. Al verlo por fin se levantó y le recibió con un abrazo. Algo que preocupo tanto a madre como a hijo era que el guardia en ningún momento correspondió al abrazo.

Fonnie se preocupó aún más al ver a su padre con una de sus manos en su espalda por debajo de su chaqueta, quería creer que su padre no era tan estúpido como para apuntarle con un arma a su madre. Antes de decir una palabra el abrazo terminó y con ello su padre sacó su mano de lo que él suponía era un arma.

 **Bon: Me alegro de verte**

 **Axel: Si tú lo dices**

 **Fonnie: Papá, quería disculparme por lo sucedido hoy. Si hubiera sabido que no te ibas a ir después de tu contrato no habría hecho nada de esto**

 **Axel: Supongo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo con que tu madre te destroce la mitad de la cara de un golpe**

 **Fonnie: ¿Me perdonas?**

 **Axel: Eres mi hijo… no tengo elección**

El tono de su voz, frio y distante, contrastaba brutalmente con sus palabras. El guardia se mantenía de brazos cruzados y junto al tono mencionado antes era evidente que se mantenía a la defensiva.

 **Fonnie: Hablamos con todos hoy, nadie más intentará matarte**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Bon: Les dije que estás de nuevo bajo mi protección. Si alguno intenta algo responderá ante nosotros**

 **Axel: En este punto me cuesta creer eso**

 **Fonnie: Realmente lamento lo que pasó**

 **Axel: Lamentarse no arreglará lo que sucedió, Fonnie**

El conejo no sabía que responder, realmente lamentaba todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía reclamar nada. Aún quedaba algo de la sangre de su padre en la ventada detrás de él, no podía decir nada, no tenía el derecho de decir nada.

El guardia hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por mantenerse frio, pero incluso él sabía cuál era el límite. Su hijo se quedó callado incapaz de responderle y podía verse que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Nunca había visto a un animatronico llorar, ni siquiera sabía si podían hacerlo, pero no quería comprobarlo con su hijo.

 **Axel: Escucha, tú me has jodido y bien. Te obsesionaste con meterme en ese traje sin importar mi opinión**

 **Fonnie: Lo sé…**

 **Axel: Pero también es cierto lo que dijiste cuando me atacaste, por mi culpa estás metido en esa chatarra**

 **Fonnie: También debo disculparme por eso, no debí decirlo**

 **Axel: No tienes que hacerlo, eso si es verdad. Tú me la jugaste, pero yo te la jugué primero. Técnicamente se puede decir que estamos en paz**

 **Fonnie: ¿Entonces realmente me perdonas?**

 **Axel: Solo dame algo de tiempo, por favor hazme caso y escúchame cuando te hablo antes de hacer algo**

 **Fonnie: Sí… Mamá también quiere hablar contigo**

 **Bon: Fonnie, déjanos solos por favor**

El conejo estaba un poco más animado al haber llegado a un acuerdo con su padre, se despidió de ambos y dejó a sus padres atender sus asuntos. De todas las conversaciones que tuvo el guardia esta era la que más odiaba y temía, pero tenía que tenerla le guste o no.

 **Bon: Gracias por haber sido paciente con él**

 **Axel: Es mi hijo y lo será sin importar lo que pase**

 **Bon: Yo también quería disculparme**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber convencido a nuestro hijo de que era una buena idea asesinar a su padre y encerrarlo en un animatronico por el resto de la eternidad sin siquiera escuchar su opinión? ¿Por fingir ser buena conmigo para que me metiera por voluntad en esa chatarra? ¿O porque instalaste un limitador de poder ya que no confiabas en mí lo suficiente para tenerlo y habérmelo ocultado para usar ese poder como una tentación?**

 **Bon: Por todo…**

Bon intentó acercarse al guardia, pero este retrocedió mientras se preparaba para sacar el arma que traía siempre en su chaqueta. Le dolía ver que su pareja no confiara en ella, pero motivos para no hacerlo no le faltaban.

 **Bon: Cálmate. Primero, de nada serviría sacar tu arma pues no me haría ni cosquillas. Y segundo, si quisiera atacarte lo habría hecho junto con Fonnie y no te hubiera permitido tener esa charla con él**

 **Axel: …**

Lentamente y con algo de duda el guardia separó la mano de su arma enfundada y volvió a cruzarse de brazos como antes. Con su pareja más tranquila Bon suspiró mientras organizaba sus ideas, si quería hablar con él debía hacerlo con calma y punto por punto.

 **Bon: Sé que saboteaste tu traje**

 **Axel: ...**

 **Bon: No estoy molesta, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que tú**

 **Axel: ¿Lo arreglaste?**

 **Bon: No, todo lo contrario**

Con completa calma la coneja abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y de su interior sacó aquella pieza que el guardia había saboteado antes.

 **Bon: Después de nuestra discusión estuve pensado y tienes razón**

Poco tiempo tuvo para observar aquella pieza que contendría su poder. Apenas terminó la oración, utilizando solo una pizca de su poder, Bon cerró su puño destruyendo aquel aparato.

 **Bon: Ahora lo que dije es cierto, tendrás el mismo poder que yo cuando estés en ese traje**

 **Axel: ¿Crees que por eso olvidaré que me mentiste?**

 **Bon: No..., pero es un comienzo**

 **Axel: ¿Y si no quiero estar en ese traje?**

 **Bon: Como dije, ya no te atacará nadie así que no hay prisa por decidir si vas a usarlo o no. Haré todo lo posible para convencerte de lo contrario, pero si optas por no usarlo lo respetaré**

 **Axel: Llegué a dudar un poco en usar esa chatarra, no porque tendría tú poder, dudé porque por primera vez te vi siendo amable conmigo y teniendo en cuenta lo que opinaba. Después de mentirme de esa forma, ¿cómo esperas que crea que ahora sí lo dices en serio?**

 **Bon: Tienes motivos para dudar de mi palabra, pero algo que he demostrado es que me importas. Si no me importarás no me hubiera preocupado porque murieras, no me habría molestado en crear ese traje, si no me importarás te habría matado en el momento que me dijiste que Fonnie había muerto**

 **Axel: ...**

 **Bon: Tengo a todo el mundo bajo mis pies, si quisiera unir todos los países en uno y ponerle mi nombre nadie se animaría a negarse y aunque lo hicieran los podría eliminar sin problemas. Podría matar a miles de personas sin importarme una mierda, pero la idea de que tú mueras y no vuelvas... Eres él único humano que me ha llegado a importar desde que ella murió**

 **Axel: ¿Ella?**

La conversación se detuvo por unos momentos. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él de aquél tema, pero el tiempo no le sobraba para poder dar demasiados detalles.

 **Bon: Ahorrando detalles, la única persona que me ha llegado importar fue la hija de nuestro creador, incluso fue ella la que me dio nombre y... mi forma de ser**

 **Axel: ¿Blair y Bianca le tenían tanto aprecio como tú?**

 **Bon: ... ¿Ellas se pusieron en contacto contigo?**

 **Axel: No, pero por lo que he visto sí tienen ganas de conocerme**

 **Bon: Llevan queriendo conocerte desde que empezamos a vivir juntos**

 **Axel: Ellas no son tan fuertes como tú, ¿verdad?**

 **Bon: No, pero son peligrosas si se lo proponen, al menos Blair, Bianca está bastante en contra de la violencia. Ella se quedó con la parte buena e inocente**

 **Axel: ¿La parte buena e inocente?**

 **Bon: Puppet es el único que sabe de esto... Luego de que muriera la hija de nuestro creador su alma quedó en el laboratorio, nuestra programación nos ordenaba que investigáramos cualquier anomalía así que fue muy fácil para ella llevarnos a uns habitación vacía. Lo único que logramos suponer es que intentó poseer a alguna de nosotras para vengarse de su padre, pues su muerte fue culpa de él, pero terminó saliendo mal**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasó exactamente?**

 **Bon: Ni Puppet sabe decirlo con seguridad, pero al parecer su alma terminó dividiéndose. Cada una de nosotras terminó con una parte y eso influyó a que seamos lo que somos. Blair se volvió arrogante y desobediente, incluso hoy en día Bianca es inocente y tímida, finalmente yo me quedé con toda la ira y odio que ella sentía por haber muerto**

 **Axel: Y por eso empezaste esa masacre que te dejó como el mayor monstruo del mundo**

 **Bon: Sí... Cuando ya tenía al mundo en mis pies me ofrecieron a mí y a mis hermanas ir a trabajar a una compañía que tiene experiencia con robots poseídos por almas. Se iba a instalar una nueva sucursal en Argentina para extenderse en toda latino América. A Blair no le gustaba la idea de trabajar con niños y Bianca quería explorar más el mundo**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué tú dijiste que sí?**

 **Bon: No lo sé, simplemente me dije a misma que le podía dar una oportunidad y dio la casualidad de que uno de los animatronicos se parecía mucho a mí. Lo trasladaron a otra sucursal y me quedé con el título de Toy Bonnie con los niños porque mi nombre les daba miedo a algunos.**

 **Axel: ¿No te dijeron nada los animatronicos cuando llegaste?**

 **Bon: No me llevaba bien con nadie en un principio, Bonnie en ese tiempo era muy diferente a como es ahora, creo que porque le caía mal el Toy Bonnie original así que empecé mal con él. Los Olds se juntaron e intentaron hacerse los listos conmigo…**

 **Axel: Y por eso quedaron "fuera de servicio" ¿Verdad?**

 **Bon: Exacto. Los Toys oyeron de mí antes de que llegara así que me tenían miedo. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Toy Chica juntó el valor para hablarme. Me gustaba tocar la guitarra así que me decidí quedarme un tiempo**

 **Axel: ¿Y si te aburrías?**

 **Bon: Siempre podía quemar el lugar con todos los niños y adultos dentro**

Un pequeño escalofrío salió del cuerpo del guardia. Incluso con más de un año desde que se conocieron aún Bon podía ponerle nervioso con lo cruel que llegaba a sonar a veces. Él podía ser frío,pero ella lo superaba con diferencia.

 **Bon: Algo que me sorprendió mucho fue que ninguno de ustedes me reconociera, incluso establecí como ley darme un regalo en mi cumpleaños para que todos recordaran quién manda**

 **Axel: Eso se lo puedes agradecer a mis padres. Si hubiéramos sabido quién eras probablemente no habríamos tomado el trabajo y los otros tres seguirían con vida**

 **Bon: Sí...**

 **Axel: Pero tampoco te habría conocido personalmente y Fonnie no existiría... Supongo que fue mejor que no te conociéramos, en mi caso al menos.**

La coneja sonrió inconscientemente al oír esas palabras, el guardia no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que a ella le había alegrado oír aquello.

 **Axel: El tiempo se me agota, pero si vuelvo con vida del trabajo quiero que me cuentes tú pasado con detalles**

 **Bon: Me parece bien, quizás puedas hacer tú lo mismo**

 **Axel: Lo pensaré**

 **Bon: Bien, sabes que puedo hacer que te permitan faltar al trabajo. NADIE me dice que no**

Mentiría si dijera que no le tentaba la idea de dejarle a ella ocuparse del asunto, pero si faltaba tarde o temprano Baby intentaría matarlo. Incluso si Bon la destruía tendría que traicionar a Bon-Bon, Funtime Freddy y a Lolbit, incluso era posible que tenga que destruirlos también, trataría de evitar eso en la medida de lo posible.

 **Axel: No quiero depender de ti en todo**

 **Bon: Pero ¿Qué pasa si llegas a morir esta noche?**

 **Axel: Solo podemos esperar que eso no pase**

 **Bon: Si llega a suceder... ¿Puedo meter tu alma en el traje?**

 **Axel: ...**

 **Bon: Tendrás el poder de hacer lo que quieras, no trabajarás si no lo deseas y podrás pasar el tiempo con tus amigos, tu hijo... Y conmigo si me lo permites**

 **Axel: SOLO si llego a morir en ese lugar, hasta que no haya dado mi último aliento no hagas nada. Ya pensaré qué haré y que no haré cuando esté dentro de esa cosa**

 **Bon: Está bien... Independientemente de lo que suceda, sé que soy una terrible pareja por lo que hice, no te pido que olvides lo que sucedió, te pido que me des una última oportunidad para compensarte y demostrar que me importas**

 **Axel: ... Está bien, supongo que puedo...**

El escalofrío tan particular que le había estado atormentando esos últimos días había vuelto, pero con mucha más fuerza.

 **Bon: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Axel: Fantástico. Oye, se me hace tarde para el trabajo, ¿hablamos cuando vuelva?**

 **Bon: ¿Seguro que no quieres que oblige al jefe a permitirte faltar?**

 **Axel: No, no, no. Me las arreglaré**

Hizo su mejor intento para ocultar el temblor en su cuerpo causado por aquella horrible sensación y le pidió a Bon que se retirara. Ella, pese a notar claramente los temblores del guardia, decidió hacerle caso. Cortó la distancia con el guardia para darle un beso lento en los labios y se fue de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esperó a que los pasos de la animatronica dejaran de sonar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta se detuvo a ver por ambas puertas que nadie estuviera cerca espiando. Al no haber nadie en ninguno de los dos pasillos se sentó en la silla de la oficina y revisó sus bolsillos esperando encontrar otro mensaje en un papel.

Al meter las manos en su bolsillo no se encontró ni con uno ni con dos mensajes. Sus manos completas estaban llenas con papeles como los de antes.

¿En serio eres tan estúpido como para creerle? Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te traicione, no es la primera vez que te engaña, PARA ELLA SOLO IMPORTA SU OPINIÓN. Todos los mensajes señalaban que perdonar a Bon era un error que lamentaría.

Se levantó de la silla tirando todos los papeles al suelo, ahora realmente estaba cansado de esto. Miró nuevamente por los pasillos, pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Se paró en medio del pasillo izquierdo ya cansado de esos estúpidos mensajes y empezó a exigir respuestas.

 **Axel: ¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda! ¡Muéstrate de una maldita vez!**

Sus gritos no eran respondidos por nadie, pero sabía y sentía que lo estaban observando.

 **Axel: ¡¿Cómo esperas que acepte tus consejos si nunca te has mostrado?! ¡¿Cómo esperás que crea que eres real si ni siquiera te he visto?!**

Ni un alma se asomaba, cualquiera pensaría que estaba completamente loco y que hablaba solo. Incluso él lo empezaba a creer.

 **Axel: ¡Vamos! ¡Dame una prueba de que estás aquí! ¡Dame una prueba de que eres real! ¡Haz...!**

El escalofrío que sintió en ese momento llegó a cada parte de su cuerpo. Fue incapaz de seguir gritando, el frío provocó un nudo en su garganta provocando que se ahogara con sus propias palabras.

Mientras se recuperaba vio un pequeño papel caer al suelo, como siempre parecía haber salido de la nada. Tomó el papel del suelo y leyó el corto y claro mensaje escrito en él.

\- **Soy real y SIEMPRE estoy contigo**

No supo que decir ni hacer. Miraba en todas las direcciones alrededor suyo esperando encontrar algo y a la vez deseando no hacerlo. Se quedó paralizado al oír a alguien acercándose por el pasillo en el que se encontraba, por instinto sacó su arma con la mano que no sostenía el mensaje, preparándose para dar cara a quién o a qué se fuera a mostrar.

Su nervios se calmaron al ver un par de orejas puntiagudas de color blanco.

 **Max: Eli me envió a preguntarte cuánto falta para que... ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma**

 **Axel: Yo...**

Todo el frío desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Echando la mirada en su mano libre vio que el papel en su mano había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Volvió a entrar en la oficina ignorando al zorro y todos los mensajes que tiró al suelo tampoco estaban, era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

 **Axel: Los papeles del suelo...**

 **Max: Yo no veo ningún papel en el suelo. En serio, ¿te sientes bien?**

 **Axel: Creo que perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba**

El zorro había entrado también a la oficina para comprobar que rayos le pasaba al único miembro del grupo que seguía con vida. Este no sabía que decirle a Max, ni siquiera sabía que decirse a sí mismo.

 **Max: Le diré a Eli que necesitas un poco más de tiempo**

 **Axel: No, solo son los nervios por esta noche. Ya he terminado de hablar con todos así que es hora de ir a Sister Location**

El paso por el pasillo no fue acompañado por ninguna conversación. Max no tenía ningún tema del que hablar con Axel más allá de que vigile a Eli y Axel estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de sucederle, dudando si era real o no.

Al llegar a la entrada Max dejó al guardia detrás para acercarse a Eli y asegurarse, ya por quinta vez, que no quería retirarse. El guardia decidió esperar detrás y también logró ver a Bon acercarse en su dirección. Le sorprendió el hecho de que le tomara de las manos y le diera un beso directamente en los labios.

 **Bon: Suerte esta noche**

 **Axel: Gracias, tengo la sensación de que la necesitaré**

Aún no sabía si podía confiar en Bon nuevamente, pero siempre era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga. Sea o no una actuación ella había conseguido llamar su atención al actuar de forma tan dulce. De hecho, había llamado la atención de todos. Bonnie, Springtrap, Lucas, Facundo, incluso Max y Eli habían desviado la mirada hacia ellos al ver al arma de destrucción masiva actuar de semejante manera.

La coneja ignoró las miradas de todos los presentes en la habitación, le dio un último beso de despedida y se retiró a uno de los pasillo que llevaba a la oficina. En el momento que ella cruzó la puerta su hijo también se acercó a él, simplemente le dio un abrazo y le pidió que por favor no muriera en ese lugar. Tras ello siguió los pasos de su madre y se fue por el pasillo.

Luego de que ambos animatronicos se fueran todos dejaron de verley y volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos. Al ver que la rubia lo llamaba con la mano decidió acercarse pues era evidente que terminaron de despedirse.

 **Axel: ¿Preparada?**

 **Eli: Más que lista para esta noche**

 **Axel: Bien, aquí tienes**

El guardia sacó el arma extra que había traído y se la ofreció a Eli delante de todos tal y como el plan original lo indicaba, si el lugar reventaba y ella moría podría echarle la culpa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer eso.

 **Axel: Traje un arma extra para la persona que me acompañe hoy por si acaso**

 **Eli: ¿E-Es necesario? No me gustan las armas**

 **Axel: Nunca está de más tener un arma en un lugar lleno de robots asesinos**

 **Eli: Preferiría no tener que usarla**

 **Axel: Solo la usarás en caso de que la cosa se tuerza, si todo sale bien ni tendrás que desenfundarla**

 **Max: Tiene razón, deberías tomarla solo por si acaso**

Resignada, la rubia tomó el arma que le ofrecían y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

 **Axel: ¿Sabes usarla?**

 **Eli: Max me enseñó a usar una de estas hace tiempo**

 **Max: No recuerdo haber hecho eso**

 **Eli: No tú... el otro Max**

 **Max: ¿Cuándo pasó eso?**

Mientras esos dos volvían a ponerse a hablar, el guardia se detuvo por última vez para despedirse de los dos conejos que nunca se pusieron en su contra. Bonnie parecía tener bastante confianza en que él podría salir con vida de aquel almacén, o al menos era lo suficientemente bueno como para ocultar su preocupación sin dejar indicios de ella. Springtrap era todo lo opuesto, se notaba lo preocupado que estaba simplemente viéndolo, pero involucrarlo que haría que las cosas terminaran peor.

 **Eli: ¿Nos vamos?**

La rubia terminó de una vez por todas con Max, era poco común que él fuera insistente y en el caso de Eli llegaba a ser pesado.

 **Axel: Sí, salgamos de aquí**

 **Max: Tengan cuidado los dos... Mantén un ojo encima de ella, ¿vale?**

 **Eli: ¡Ya dije que puedo cuidarme sola!**

 **Axel: Haré lo que pueda para que no muera, Max**

 **Max: Gracias**

Y ya sin nada que los retenga, ambos guardias abandonaron Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Pese a que estaba muy nerviosa Eli en todo el viaje estuvo hablando de diferentes temas y tratando de hacer que se conocieran mejor. Aunque respondía todas las preguntas y más o menos seguía la conversación con ella, él tenía sus pensamientos clavados en qué hacer con el plan ahora que Eli estaba involucrada.

La rubia golpeó su hombro y señaló con su dedo al frente, allí estaba el almacén donde los Funtime esperaban para cumplir su plan. Independientemente de lo que pasara una cosa era segura.

Esta noche iba a ser más que interesante.

* * *

 **Y con esto se termina la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado…**

 **Ahora en serio, sé que dije que este era el último capítulo, pero como mis avances son tan lentos (por los motivos del anterior aviso) y encima tengo la mala costumbre de extenderme demasiado probablemente tarde hasta finales de año a terminar. Prefiero darles esto ahora y así no piensan que dejé a medias esto, esta temporada se terminará sí o sí. Lo que suceda después… Eso ya no estoy seguro.**

 **Necesito preguntarles algo, ¿a alguno de ustedes le dolería si me retirara? No hablo de esta historia, hablo de retirarme de todo, escritor y guionista.**

 **Es algo a lo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas y mis conocidos no paran de incentivarme a no hacerlo, pero no sé… Después de todo lo que pasó creo que la cantidad de personas que me extrañarían las podría contar con una mano e incluso creo que a más de uno le gustaría la idea de ver una historia de Nexo sin que yo intervenga en nada. Aunque creo que ya abandonó oficialmente FanFiction pues todos sus proyectos son independientes.**

 **Y mis proyectos… A nivel argumental todos son igual que este, drama barato que cualquier persona critica pondría a parir, ya acepté que mis ideas son malas… y aún así me da un poquito de ilusión hacerlas. Incluso siendo forzados, exagerados, poco originales y mucho más, no puedo evitar tenerle cariño a esas historias y a mis personajes. Por eso no sé si retirarme o no y me gustaría saber su opinión SINCERA.**

 **Si para ustedes lo mejor es que me retire, que continúe con Nexo o que lo haga completamente solo está bien, pero por favor piénsenlo bien. No haré lo que más me digan, simplemente es otra opinión que tendré en cuenta a lo hora de decidir.**

 **Dejando ese tema aparte me gustaría que me dijesen qué les pareció el capítulo, pese a que se revelan algunas cosas como el nombre del jefe o algunos secretos de Bon siento que quedó muy aburrido por ser pura charla y nada de acción. Pero como siempre, ustedes son los jueces.**

 **Y con esto terminamos por hoy, gracias a todos los y las que siguen aquí conmigo en esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que espero que sea pronto).**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **-As**


	10. CNTEFFP F

**\- El aviso que ninguno de ustedes quería leer**

* * *

Hola, chicos, aquí As luego de más de tres meses sin dar rastro de vida y… creo que lo mejor es que separe esto con puntos, separaré bien una cosa de la otra

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hablaré de forma seria, sincera y directa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en este momento.

.

.

Por el titulo es evidente que significa todo esto. Vengo a avisar el cancelamiento de esta historia e informar que será borrada esta misma semana junto a todas sus temporadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahhhhhh, mentira (?)

Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de Como ¡NO! Trabajar En Freddy's

¿Alguno se asusto por lo de antes? ¿No? Mierda (?)

Perdón por la broma de antes, se que es de mal gusto después de tres meses y medio inactivo, pero no quería hacer una introducción seria para variar. Diré unas cosas rápidas y les dejo con el capítulo que, si, tardo tres meses y medio, pero es largo así que más o menos compensa.

\- Lo primero es obvio, agradecer a **El Solitario, Exodus, Lord Fire123, Enightmare, Jonny joestar** *Aunque solo hizo una pregunta(?) **, HopesAndIceCream** por comentar el capítulo. También quiero agradecer especialmente a **thenicko735 y a hipermuerte01** por animarme con sus PM. No sé si se olvidaron ya de esta historia, pero le agradezco de corazón a cada uno de ustedes.

PD: Como no creo que actualice el epilogo antes de septiembre le deseo feliz cumpleaños adelantado a theniko735, pásala bien campeón.

-Lo segundo tiene que ver con la pregunta de Jonny joestar, ¿les gustaría que después de la tres haga una parte más exclusivamente respondiendo preguntas de la historia? Apellidos, ideas no completas, errores de la trama, no sé si hay mucha gente aún aquí, pero si les gusta la idea pueden decírmelo e intentaré hacerlo.

\- Lo último es pedir perdón. En pasados capítulos me la he pasado quejándome y hablando de mi vida en las intros de la historia. A muchos solo les interesa su contenido y es muy poco "profesional" (nótese las comillas) de mi parte haber hecho eso, lo siento.

Simplemente es eso, las demás cosas las dejaré abajo del todo para el que le interese y no joder a los que solo vienen a leer (suponiendo que venga alguien)

 **Disfruten del** **capítulo.**

* * *

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose indicó que ya no había marcha atrás, su nueva compañera de trabajo miraba fijamente al cartel donde se mostraba en todo su esplendor a la atracción principal del establecimiento, mientras tanto, él se encontraba apoyado en la pared pensando qué era lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Todo el trayecto hacia abajo fue acompañado únicamente por el sonido del enorme ventilador del techo y los golpes que producía el ascensor al descender. La falta de mantenimiento estaba empezando a afectar al lugar, pero poco iba a importar eso cuando todo estuviera hecho pedazos, si es que el plan no se torcía aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

 **HandUnit: Bienvenido, huevos de acero, veo que su solicitud de traer a alguien para ayudar en su turno ha sido aceptada**

 **Eli: ¿Huevos de acero?**

 **Axel: Larga historia**

Si bien la IA ha demostrado ser tan o incluso más molesta que el propio guardia, este estaba feliz de que apareciera. El ambiente era algo incómodo en el ascensor estando los dos en completo silencio.

 **HandUnit: Debido a su nueva compañera de trabajo es necesario que ella introduzca su nombre de la misma forma que usted lo hizo en su primer día**

 **Eli: ¿Hiciste esto el primer día?**

 **Axel: Sí, el inicio de la peor semana de mi vida**

 **HandUnit: Por favor, acérquese al teclado llamado Mike y escriba su nombre**

 **Axel: Esto no me lo pierdo**

De un lado salió el ya clásico teclado llamado Mike con su preciso y para nada erróneo sistema para escribir. La rubia se acercó con un poco de duda y se quedó sin palabras al ver como las letras se movían de un lado a otro, intentó presionar la primera letra de su nombre, pero solo consiguió escribir una T. Intentó darle al botón de borrar, pero colocó otra letra, al final el teclado se retiró sin dejarle terminar de escribir.

 **HandUnit: Parece que ha tenido un problema con el teclado. Veré lo que ha escrito y supondré que ha querido colocar**

 **Eli: Eso suena bastante bien**

 **HandUnit: Gracias por esperar. Bienvenida, pedazo de tabla**

 **Eli: ¡¿Qué?!**

La rubia más que indignada empezó a gritar reclamaciones e incluso algún que otro insulto a la máquina, pero sus gritos se veían tapados por la fuerte risa de su compañero de trabajo. En menos de un segundo la risa del guardia se detuvo gracias a un golpe directo a una de sus costillas, para ser tan enana, la rubia golpeaba bastante fuerte.

 **Axel: Eso fue innecesario joder**

 **Eli: Para mí era completamente necesario. ¡Quiero que me cambien el nombre!**

 **HandUnit: De acuerdo, espere un momento por favor**

 **Eli: Gracias**

 **HandUnit: He enviado la solicitud para cambiar su nombre, espere de una semana a treinta y dos años para que atiendan su queja**

 **Eli: ...**

 **HandUnit: Con ese tema solucionado. Hay una solicitud especial para usted, huevos de acero, diríjase a la habitación de Ballora lo más pronto posible**

 **Axel: ¿Solicitud especial?**

 **HandUnit: Están esperándolo**

 **Axel: ¿Esperando? ¿Quién?**

La luz del ascensor se desvaneció por completo en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el ascensor había dejado de moverse hace varios minutos, pero el característico botón rojo que se usaba para abrir las puertas no se iluminaba como era lo usual. Aún así, el guardia apretó el botón mencionado esperando que funcionase de forma correcta y solo fuera un error provocado por alguna manipulación de Baby, las puertas ni siquiera hicieron la mínima señal de moverse.

 **Eli: Eh… Es normal estar encerrado a oscuras en el ascensor al inicio del turno, ¿verdad?**

 **Axel: No... ¿HandUnit?**

La falta de respuesta de parte de la IA preocupaba a ambos individuos en el ascensor, el sonido de un click resonó por todo el lugar, el tipo de click que hacía una grabadora antigua al reproducir una cinta.

 **Tom: Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu nueva compañera, Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Tom?**

 **Tom: Te estoy esperando en la sala de Ballora, está vacía... o eso creemos. En cualquier caso, ven rápido. Te has ganado un aumento**

El click repitiéndose una vez más indicó que la grabación había llegado a su fin, y el botón rojo de antes por fin se encendió, al presionarlo la puerta se abrió mostrando el conducto por el que entraba el guardia cada inicio de turno.

 **Eli: ¿Te ganaste un aumento?**

 **Axel: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto...**

 **Eli: ¿P-Por qué?**

 **Axel: Hay una cosa importante que debería decirte, Eli**

 **Eli: Te escucho**

Podría ocultar la verdad y dejar que el plan se cumpla sin percances, podría incluso sacar ventaja de ello. Foxy se volvería su aliado y los Funtime también, pero no podía dejar que muriera la chica. Era demasiado cercana a Max y eso era algo que no podía ignorar, mucho menos ahora que su amigo era un zorro con una afilada fila de dientes en su boca.

 **Axel: Escucha, hice un trato con los animatronicos de aquí**

 **Eli: ¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?**

 **Axel: Yo los libero y a cambio no me matan**

 **Eli: ¿Y por qué necesitabas ayuda si tienes un trato con los robots de aquí?**

 **Axel: Planeaban matar al guardia y culparlo de que el lugar haya explotado con ellos dentro**

 **Eli: ¡¿El lugar va a explotar?!**

 **Axel: Tranquila joder, aún están en mi mochila y solo estallarán cuando le dé al detonador que tengo**

 **Eli: ¿Ibas a matar a la persona que te acompañe? Eso es horrible, Axel**

 **Axel: Lo sé, pero hacía este trato o moría**

 **Eli: ¿No vas a dejar que me maten, v-verdad?**

 **Axel: No, les diré que yo fui el responsable de destruir el lugar y a los Funtime. Lo mejor es que te vayas, este lugar es demasiado peligroso para alguien como tú**

Se sentía ofendida por esas palabras que pronunció. Era cierto que estaba completamente aterrada, pero ella era capaz de sobrevivir como cualquier otro guardia.

Quería demostrar que podía sobrevivir, pero para cuando iba a decir una palabra, Axel ya había solicitado a la IA subir el ascensor. La respuesta que esperaba nunca llegó, tampoco el ascensor se movió ni un centímetro.

 **Axel: Por una vez que necesito a HandUnit y el infeliz no aparece**

 **Eli: No importa, quiero quedarme**

 **Axel: ¿Perdiste la cabeza?**

 **Eli: Simplemente diles que se cancela la parte de matar al guardia**

 **Axel: Deja de intentar hacerte la valiente, se te nota en la voz que estás muerta de miedo**

 **Eli: Si ustedes cuatro pudieron sobrevivir a un grupo de robots asesinos yo también puedo**

 **Axel: Los otros tres están muertos, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Eli: Tú pudiste sobrevivir solo, yo también podré**

 **Axel: Ya, pero...**

 **Eli: Simplemente me quedo cerca de ti y no pasará nada, además, parece que este ascensor no se moverá debido a tus amigos animatronicos**

 **Axel: O debido a Tom...**

 **Eli: Sea quién sea, salir de aquí no es una opción**

 **Axel: Carajo... Mantente en todo momento cerca mío**

La rubia asintió con la cabeza ante la orden del guardia más experimentado. Él solo negó con la cabeza y procedió con la rutina de arrastrarse por el conducto seguido por su insensata compañera.

Mientras se arrastraban por el oscuro conducto el guardia no paraba de pensar qué demonios debía hacer. Eli negándose a irse, la falta de confianza tanto de su parte como de Baby, incluso Tom estaba en el establecimiento por motivos que él desconocía. Todo apuntaba que esto iba a terminar en desastre.

No tenía la opción de retroceder, su única opción era prepararse para lo que sucediera. Mientras veía el final del conducto por el que había pasado los cuatro anteriores turnos de trabajo uno de esos escalofríos pasó por su cuerpo, no sabía si era real o un producto de su imaginación, pero podía sentir como lo que fuera que lo estuvo aconsejando le estaba observando desde algún lugar. Tanto si esto terminaba bien como mal, su última noche en Sister Location había comenzado.

 **Capítulo final: Al menos soy el que llegó más lejos**

Al llegar al módulo principal la atención de ambos empleados se vio atraída hacia el enorme desorden que cubría el lugar. Máscaras tiradas, piezas de lo que él suponía eran de un esqueleto metálico, algunos cables cortados, sangre seca derramada en el suelo e incluso había un par de tentáculos bastante parecidos a los que poseía la zorra de pelo blanco que tenía Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

 **Axel: Nos perdimos la fiesta**

 **Eli:** **No me interesa participar en ninguna fiesta que incluya tentáculos**

 **Axel: Creo que la sangre seca es mía**

La IA hizo aparición una vez más, su voz dañada y obstruida mostraba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que quién sea que lo estuviese manipulando consiguiera silenciarlo.

 **HandUnit: Huev... Acer... Ustedes deb...**

De repente todo se apagó, la iluminación de la habitación cayó junto a la de todo el resto del establecimiento y cualquier aparato que requiriera electricidad paró de funcionar. Guiado principalmente por el instinto Axel sacó su arma y esperó la señal más mínima de peligro para usarla, la rubia tan solo pudo quedarse quieta, temblando ligeramente al escuchar los ecos de pasos metálicos en habitaciones adyacentes a la que ellos estaban.

 **Eli: ¿E-Esto forma parte del plan?**

 **Axel: No lo sé, pero espero que restablezcan la energía antes de que nos quedemos sin oxígeno aquí dentro**

 **Eli: ¡¿Hay límite de oxígeno?!**

 **Axel: Sí, pero continúa gritando y los animatronicos de aquí te matarán antes de que eso suceda**

 **Eli: ... Gracias por las palabras de aliento**

 **Axel: Aún no es tarde para darte media vuelta y volver al ascensor**

 **Eli: Ya te dije que puedo con esto**

Antes de que la conversación continuara su curso las luces volvieron a encenderse. El hecho de no saber si esto era o no parte del plan de Baby preocupaba mucho a Axel.

 **HandUnit: Lamento el inconveniente, parece que hay errores en mi funcionamiento y me vi forzado a reiniciar todo el sistema. Huevos de acero, usted debe reunirse con Tom en la zona de Ballora**

 **Axel: De acuerdo**

 **HandUnit: Pero antes de eso debe ayudar a pedazo de tabla con la rutina del establecimiento. Al ser el empleado con más experiencia que aún sigue con vida usted debe guiar a los nuevos empleados para que sus posibilidades de supervivencia sean aceptables**

 **Eli: ¿Es así de imbécil a propósito o no se da cuenta?**

 **Axel: Ni idea**

 **HandUnit: Por favor, pedazo de tabla, revise que los animatronicos estén en estado óptimo**

 **Axel: Solo dale al botón azul para iluminar la habitación, y ni se te ocurra darle al botón rojo si quieres que no te ataquen cuando te vean**

Cada uno se acercó a uno de los dos paneles para hacer la rutina creada por el establecimiento. Axel se acercó al panel de la habitación de Funtime Foxy con la esperanza de que pudiera verla y hablar sobre el pequeño cambio de planes que surgió al traer a Eli. Ni siquiera llegó a rozar el botón antes de que a sus oídos llegara el agudo grito de la chica que le acompañaba.

Se alejó sin pensarlo del panel para ver si su compañera estaba en peligro, tenía el arma preparada para disparar en caso de ser necesario pese a que sabía muy bien que no le haría ni cosquillas a un Funtime. Cosa que en parte era buena pues si lastimara a alguno de ellos su tensa relación con ellos se complicaría aún más.

De todas formas, no había peligro alguno, ningún robot a punto de quitarle media cabeza a Eli de un mordisco o a punto de sacarle las tripas. Lo único que destacaba era el causante de aquella sombra, aquella que se formó con la iluminación de la habitación generada al pulsar el botón del panel.

La mirada completamente perdida, el cuello claramente inclinado, el balanceo generado por la cuerda debido al peso muerto que sostenía, el mismo abrigo que Axel había visto hace escasas horas.

 **Axel: Tom...**

La rubia quedó completamente estática, incapaz de reaccionar a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El guardia se movió rápidamente al panel contrario e iluminó la habitación de ese lado exactamente como había hecho su compañera. La escena era la misma, en la habitación se encontraba un cuerpo colgando ya sin vida. Era fácil darse cuenta que el hombre colgado era mayor, más o menos igual que Tom, pero no le resultaba conocido de nada al guardia. Volvió con la rubia que miraba fijamente el cuerpo colgante de su jefe, incapaz de entender cómo habían llegado a eso.

 **Eli: ¿Crees que los animatronicos de aquí hicieron esto?**

 **Axel: No, con lo mucho que lo odiaban es una muerte demasiado limpia y aquí no tienes motivos para contenerse**

 **Eli: Tú fuiste el último que habló con él. ¿Por qué hizo esto?**

 **Axel: No lo sé, dijo que lamentaba varias cosas y que cuidara de los Funtime. Quizás...**

 **Eli: ¿Quizás...?**

 **Axel: Quizás no pudo soportar más la idea de que todo lo que sucedió aquí en parte es su culpa... y decidió tomar la salida más rápida**

 **Eli: Eso es horrible**

La tétrica y silenciosa escena se vio interrumpida por la voz de HandUnit indicándole que todo estaba en orden y que debía encontrarse con su jefe en la habitación de Ballora para recibir su ascenso. No le gustaba nada la idea, pero una orden era una orden y parte de si mismo quería escuchar sobre lo que había pasado.

 **Eli: ¿En serio vas a entrar ahí?**

 **Axel: Por algo debe haberme llamado, además, si hay suerte dentro estará alguno de los Funtime para que avisen a todos del cambio de planes**

 **Eli: ¿Y yo qué hago?**

 **Axel: Mantén la habitación iluminada y por favor no le des al botón de descargas**

 **Eli: Bien, pero ten cuidado ahí dentro**

luego de tomarse unos segundos para juntar valor, el guardia se arrastró nuevamente por el pequeño hueco que le daba acceso a la habitación de la bailarina. Le hubiese gustado nunca más tener que ir por ahí pues la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar casi le rompen la mano de un pisotón y se encontró con una... desagradable sorpresa debajo de la falda de la bailarina.

Al menos esta vez no se tenía que arrastrar por el suelo y por primera vez tenía una de las habitaciones del lugar bien iluminada.

 **Axel: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?**

 **HandUnit: Hu... In... do**

 **Axel: Otra vez fallando**

 **?: No deberías estar aquí**

Escuchar esas palabras siendo susurradas en su oído provocó que se diera vuelta prácticamente al instante. Su pulso se calmó un poco a ver que se trataban de las dos zorras Funtime Foxy y Lolbit.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué hicieron eso?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Me gusta verte asustado**

 **Lolbit: Lo siento, intenté detenerla**

 **Funtime Foxy: Te tomaste tu tiempo para venir**

 **Axel: Problemas en el trabajo, ¿qué hacen aquí?**

 **Funtime Foxy: A mí me toca llevar a la bailarina**

 **Axel: ¿Y dónde está?**

La zorra de pelo blanco, negando con la cabeza y suspirando, se fue hasta el fondo de la habitación. Una de las pocas zonas que estaban suficientemente alejadas como para que la luz que mantenía la guardia fuera de la habitación no llegara a tal punto. Primero el sonido de algo pesado siendo levantado, luego el de piezas de metal pequeñas cayendo, finalmente el sonido de pasos y algo siendo arrastrado. Todo ese alboroto en la oscuridad para por fin ver a la animatronica faltante.

Tenía la cara completamente destrozada, uno de sus brillantes ojos rosados estaba colgando de la cuenca de su traje, su voz dañada que acompañaba todo el conjunto. Incluso sin ser un animatronico, uno podía sentir un poco de dolor al ver el estado de Ballora.

 **Axel: Mierda...**

 **Ballora: Me contaron sobre el baile que tú y Baby planearon para esta noche. Una pena que no pueda participar**

Solo el estado del rostro de Ballora era preocupante, pero no era lo único. Su antebrazo izquierdo estaba colgando, unido a su brazo por unos simples cables que se podrían romper con el mínimo esfuerzo. No solo su rostro, su uniforme de bailarina, la piel sintética, incluso su mismo endoesqueleto había sufrido daños devastadores. Pero todo eso no era nada en comparación al enorme hueco en el estómago que ella tenía, ese hueco que Axel había sido testigo en el momento que se lo hicieron. Con un constante chorro de líquido negro saliendo de su interior y unos cables colgando como si fueran tripas, el simple hecho de que ella fuera capaz de mantenerse encendida era algo difícil de creer.

 **Axel: ¿Crees que puedas salir en tal estado?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Lo hará, nada motiva más a alguien a moverse que una enorme explosión**

 **Ballora: Tú céntrate en sacarnos de aquí por favor**

 **Lolbit: No te preocupes, el plan saldrá de maravilla**

 **Axel: De hecho... Tengo que comentarles algo sobre nuestro plan**

Todos los robots presentes desviaron su atención hacia él, Ballora y Lolbit miraban con curiosidad, Funtime Foxy directamente con ira. No saldría con vida de esa habitación si no tenía cuidado con sus palabras.

 **Axel: No ha cambiado nada, el resultado es que serán libres esta noche**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿Entonces?**

 **Axel: La guardia no debe morir, simplemente es eso**

Parecía que la animatronica de pelo blanco iba a protestar, pero la aparición de cierta inteligencia artificial provocó que no pudiera soltar su queja.

 **HandUnit: Sistema reiniciando**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿Esas mocosas aún no desactivan esa porquería?**

 **Axel: ¿Algún problema?**

 **Ballora: Llevan horas intentando desactivarlo, pero no lo...**

 **HandUnit: Iniciando grabación**

La última vez que los animatronicos tuvieron que evitar que HandUnit interviniera en sus asuntos lo hicieron sin ningún tipo de dificultad, pero ahora parecía que no podían conseguirlo. De cualquier forma, las explicaciones se tuvieron que dejar para luego pues una cinta grabada inició, y una nueva voz empezó a sonar.

 **\- Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido, Axel, eso indica que Baby no te sacó las tripas apenas llegaste**

 **Axel: ¿Ese es...?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Tom...**

 **\- Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy grabando esto, podría haberte dicho todo esto la última vez que nos vimos y no hacer esto... Supongo que ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso ¿Verdad?**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿La última vez que se vieron?**

 **Lolbit: Cállate, hermana**

 **\- He visto a muchos guardias con grandes pasados e historias interesantes, pero un niño que es vendido por sus padres a un grupo militar privado y que fue él único superviviente de su pelotón. Eso es algo que jamás pensé que oiría, mucho menos que terminaría trabajando para mí en este lugar donde la supervivencia del más fuerte predomina**

Todo el mundo desvió su mirada hacia su persona, incluso Eli que miraba todo desde la ventana del módulo central se fijó en él, la cinta sonaba con suficiente fuerza para escucharse desde la habitación de al lado. Pocas cosas le hacían sentir más incómodo que mencionar su pasado, el único motivo por el que nadie hizo ninguna pregunta en ese momento fue porque la cinta continuaba su curso.

 **\- Y si a eso le añadimos que tu pareja es el arma de destrucción masiva más poderosa y maligna, sin duda te ganaste el premio del empleado con la vida más interesante. Por eso el jefe de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza sabía que podrías con este trabajo. Sabes convivir con máquinas asesinas y despiadadas, y por tu pasado es evidente que sabes sobrevivir**

 **Ballora: Nunca nos contaste acerca de tu pasado**

 **Axel: Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes**

 **\- Este empleo exige demasiado para uno, al final, ninguno de nosotros logró soportarlo más. Pero creemos que tienes lo necesario para hacer lo que nosotros no terminamos... lo que dejamos a medias**

El tono sombrío y apagado de la voz de Tom resonaba por toda la habitación, y si a eso le añaden el cuerpo colgante del dueño, la habitación era de lo más perturbadora. Incluso para los estándares del lugar.

 **\- Los animatronicos, La función secreta de los Funtime, el Scooper, la existencia misma de este lugar es una muestra de nuestros errores y fallos, del legado que dejamos en este mundo. Toma con cuidado tus próximas decisiones y haz todo lo que puedas para no olvidar tu humanidad en el proceso. No te preocupes por nosotros, nadie nos extrañará. Tendremos que afrontar al demonio que nos aguarda en los círculos más bajos del infierno, así que no te molestes en llorar por nosotros, nadie lo hará. Ya no. HandUnit, activa el protocolo final, contraseña: Elizabeth**

 **HandUnit: Contraseña aceptada, protocolo final iniciado. Enviando instrucciones**

 **\- Oficialmente los animatronicos son de tu propiedad. Por último... Me gustaría felicitarte por tu aumento... No puedo decir que me gustaría estar en su lugar... Jefe**

La cinta se detuvo dejando un silencio aplastante en el lugar. Tanto animatronicos como guardias no sabían qué comentar al respecto sobre lo que acababa de suceder, Funtime Foxy iba a preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que nunca habían escuchado antes.

 **~Nico Nico Nii**

Todos los animatronicos se quedaron en silencio, intentando encontrar el significado de tan peculiar frase. Axel por su parte reconoció al instante el sonido, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo pues era la señal de notificación que tenía en su dispositivo.

 **Ballora: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?**

 **Axel: Tranquilos, es mi teléfono**

 **Ballora: Que tono tan... peculiar**

 **Lolbit: A mí me gusta**

 **Axel: Creo que no hay mejor creación del Internet que la canción del Nico Nico Nii**

 **Funtime Foxy: Di eso de nuevo y te golpeo**

 **Axel: ¡¿Por qué?!**

 **Funtime Foxy: No sé, simplemente oírte decir eso me dan ganas de pegarte**

Axel tenía que agregar otro nombre a la lista de incultos que no apreciaban semejante pieza de arte sonora. Al menos Lolbit estaba de acuerdo con él.

Revisando su teléfono se encontró con que había un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido. Pensaba leerlo tranquilo y con calma, pero se detuvo al sentir detrás como las dos hermanas asomaban sus cabezas para husmear lo que decía. Parecía ser que las Cupcakes no eran las únicas animatronicas curiosas por los asuntos de los demás.

Iba a pedir un poco de privacidad, pero por la expresión de Funtime Foxy estaba claro que no se la iban a dar. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar y leer el mensaje con las tres haciendo lo mismo detrás de él.

 **-Mensaje enviado para el empleado "Huevos de acero" para informar de sus próximas órdenes**

 **Tareas: Recoger el paquete oculto en el módulo principal, dirigirse a la habitación segura (en la habitación de Funtime Foxy diríjase a la derecha), colocar los explosivos en la habitación de la cámara 3B y destruir el establecimiento por completo.**

 **Nota extra:**

 **Axel, el último trabajo que te solicito es que destruyas este reino de locura y muerte, dile a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza que todo fue obra mía y que tú simplemente escapaste. En cuanto a los Funtime... ahora depende de ti cuál será el destino de ellos. Puedes destruirlos y acabar con este ciclo de muerte y venganza o liberarlos y arriesgarte a desencadenar una oleada de asesinatos nocturnos, elije sabiamente y prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias.**

 **He ordenado que coloquen estratégicamente los objetos inflamables almacenados para que alcancen el suministro de gas y vuelen todo el lugar, pero debe ser específicamente en esa habitación, de lo contrario la explosión no llegará a destruir todo.**

 **Recuerda lo que te dije. Si los destruyes haz que sufran lo menos posible. Si planeas liberarlos cuida de Bon-Bon y Funtime Foxy, solas no durarán mucho fuera y merecen más que terminar en un desguace.**

 **Espero que logres salir de este estilo de vida si sobrevives esta última noche, si no lo consigues, espero que tú alma descanse en paz.**

 **Tom.**

Para cuando terminó de leer la nota ya los animatronicos la habían leído tres veces. La única que parecía tener una opinión concreta era Funtime Foxy, las otras dos no sabían qué opinar sobre lo que leyeron.

 **Funtime Foxy: Ese viejo imbécil, no necesito a nadie que me cuide**

 **Lolbit: Sabes que se preocupaba por ti, te apreciaba mucho**

 **Funtime Foxy: No lo suficiente para sacarme de aquí**

 **Lolbit: Hacía todo lo que podía, incluso a veces evitaba que utilizaran el Scooper contigo**

 **Axel: Antes de venir dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo. Me contó varias cosas y una de ellas fue que te dijera que lamentó todas las decisiones que tomó, y que pese a todo, estaba orgulloso de ti**

Sus compañeras observaban sorprendidas como la fría y distante expresión de Funtime Foxy por primera vez en muchos años se quebraba para mostrar tristeza. La zorra tuvo la suerte de que la escena se viera interrumpida, el proceso que HandUnit ejecutaba había sido completo.

 **HandUnit: Datos actualizados y empleados informados. Felicidades por su gran y repentino ascenso al liderazgo**

 **Ballora: ¿Liderazgo?**

 **HandUnit: Oficialmente usted a sido promovido a dueño de las propiedades de Sister Location, o al menos las que no fueron vendidas a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

 **Axel: Por eso Tom no vendió a los Funtime**

 **Lolbit: ¿Qué sucede aquí, Axel?**

Le empezó a encontrar sentido al actuar de Tom. No vender a los Funtime, disculparse con Springtrap y Funtime Foxy, tener una charla final con él, desde el principio del día estaba seguro de terminar de esa forma. Realmente quería ponerle un fin a todo esta noche, pero le dejó un último trabajo pendiente, decidir cuál era el destino de las almas atrapadas en la monstruosidad que crearon y que nunca detuvieron.

 **HandUnit: ¿Jefe, tiene alguna duda u orden que desee ejecutar?**

 **Axel: Eh... ¿Ya no me llamarás huevos de acero?**

 **HandUnit: A diferencia de los otros empleados mi programación exige obedecer y mostrar el mayor respeto posible a los encargados del lugar, que es usted en este caso**

 **Lolbit: ¿Puede... ordenar que nos liberen?**

 **HandUnit: Es una de las posibilidades, sin embargo, depende exclusivamente de él. Desafortunadamente nuestra empresa no considera la opinión de las máquinas de entretenimiento debido a la falta de cooperación de su parte. Si usted da la orden, Axel, haré el informe de que...**

La interferencia de las Minirenas finalmente cumplió su propósito, la voz de HandUnit comenzó a dar errores otra vez y tras un largo minutos los presentes en la habitación se dieron cuenta de que la IA no iba a regresar. Lástima que haya sido en el peor momento posible.

 **Axel: Ahora soy dueño de ustedes...**

 **Lolbit: Le tenemos que decir a Baby que activen nuevamente a HandUnit**

 **Funtime Foxy: No**

Tanto el guardia como la animatronica rubia miraron con intriga a la versión Funtime de Foxy. Si bien ahora no era estrictamente necesario seguir con el plan era el mejor camino a seguir por parte del humano.

 **Funtime Foxy: Tenemos que destruir este lugar y tú no debes decirle una palabra a Baby sobre dejar vivir al guardia**

 **Axel: ¿Tanto te molesta que no muera Eli?**

 **Funtime: No lo digo por mí...**

 **Axel: ¿Entonces?**

 **Ballora: Baby...**

La destrozada bailarina mencionó aquel nombre con su dañada voz, Funtime Foxy sabía que su líder sería un problema para el guardia si los planes cambiaban.

 **Funtime Foxy: Más allá de lo mucho que me gustaría ver este lugar arder, Baby desconfianza de ti mucho. Al ver que colocaron más objetos inflamables pensó que nos delataste y que te aliaste con Tom para destruirnos con la explosión. El único motivo por el que te da una oportunidad es porque Bon-Bon, Funtime Freddy y mi hermana le rogaron que lo hiciera**

 **Lolbit: Tú también pediste que le diera una oportunidad**

 **Funtime Foxy: Eso no importa ahora. El punto es que al mínimo cambio de planes puede que piense que nos traicionarás, te matará antes de que tengas la oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario**

 **Axel: Mierda, ¿entonces qué hacemos?**

 **Ballora: Seguir el plan de Baby, es la única forma de que te ganes su confianza**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué hay de la guardia? No debe morir**

 **Funtime Foxy: Si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que hacer sacrificios**

Cruda e indiferente con las vidas de los demás, la Funtime Foxy de siempre. Al menos la hermana de ella era completamente diferente y quería ayudarlo.

 **Lolbit: Baby fingirá que esta dañada y los mandará a una habitación de seguridad que hay para emergencias, ahí es donde tendrás que matarla**

 **Axel: No puedo hacer eso, me podría costar la vida si lo hago**

 **Lolbit: Escúchame, no le digas una palabra sobre esto a Baby. Hazle caso y cuando lleguen a la habitación de seguridad déjala ahí. Cuando estemos preparados para salir le decimos sobre este cambio con el guardia, dudo que considere eso una traición cuando esten todos los explosivos colocados**

 **Funtime Foxy: Y tendrás a Bon-Bon y Funtime Freddy apoyándote. Baby es cruel, pero no ignora la opinión de nosotros... siempre**

 **Axel: ¿Y si aún así cree que la estoy traicionando?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Tendrás que elegir. O dejas que muera aquí... o mueres junto a ella**

La conversación terminó de forma tan repentina como empezó, los animatronicos indicaron que debían continuar con el plan y en parte sabía que estaban en lo correcto, Baby no era el tipo de mujer que convenía hacer esperar. Luego del silencioso trayecto por la ventilación llegó nuevamente al módulo principal donde la rubia le esperaba, probablemente llena de preguntas y dudas.

 **Axel: ¿Escuchaste la grabación?**

 **Eli: Cada palabra, pero no pude oír tu conversación con los animatronicos o lo que se pararon a ver en tu celular**

 **Axel: No somos los únicos que tuvieron la idea de destruir este sitio con explosivos. Tom me dejó como última tarea volar el lugar y decidir qué hacer con los animatronicos**

 **Eli: ¿Y cómo harás eso?**

 **Axel: Tuvo la misma idea que Baby, utilizando una explosión en una habitación concreta llegará hasta el sistema de gas que pasa por todo el lugar. En el mensaje que envió dijo que dejó explosivos en esta sala, Ayúdame a buscarlos**

Fue un poco complicado buscar con todo el desastre que habían hecho, pero no debía ser muy difícil encontrar los explosivos mencionados en el mensaje de Tom. O eso pensaron ya que tras dar vuelta la habitación buscando por 10 minutos no hallaron ni rastro de ellos.

 **Axel: ¿Ha habido suerte?**

 **Eli: No, los escondieron muy bien**

 **Axel: Mierda**

 **Eli: Quizás los tomó uno de los animatronicos**

 **Axel: Es lo más probable**

Ambos dejaron de buscar puesto que no los llevaría a ningún lado, ya habían revisado toda la habitación.

 **Eli: ¿No sería más fácil sacarlos y ya? Ahora eres el dueño**

 **Axel: Todos quieres convertir esta pocilga en escombros, es algo que se debe hacer. Lo que me preocupa es Baby**

 **Eli: ¿Baby?**

 **Axel: Piensa que tal vez la traicione y eso complicará las cosas. De momento solo sígueme la corriente y haz lo que ella te diga, será más seguro para ti si se lo digo cuando no estés cerca**

Incluso teniendo dudas, la nueva guardia terminó aceptando su plan, él era el que tenía experiencia con animatronicos así que debía saber lo que hacía. El dúo se detuvo al escuchar una voz recorriendo todo el establecimiento, una voz femenina bastante conocida para Axel.

 **Baby: Te espero en partes y servicios, Axel, no tardes**

 **Axel: Hablando de la reina de Roma**

Al parecer los problemas con la IA finalmente se habían terminado y el plan podía continuar con relativa facilidad. No podían perder el tiempo pues debían cruzar el conducto que los conduciría a la habitación de Funtime Foxy ya que necesario pasar por ella para llegar a partes y servicios.

 **Eli: Ese lugar está demasiado oscuro**

 **Axel: Yo me ocupo**

La falta de luz se podía solucionar de forma rápida y sencilla, lo único que necesitaba era sacar su teléfono y encender la linterna que tenía incluida.

 **Eli: ¿Y bien?**

 **Axel: Esta porquería no funciona**

Pese a que la aplicación decía lo contrario, la linterna de su teléfono no se encendía. Probó utilizar la cámara de su teléfono y como temía el resultado era el mismo.

 **Axel: Se debe haber roto cuando me atacaron, la cámara y el flash tampoco funcionan. Usemos tú teléfono**

 **Eli: N-No nos servirá**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?**

La chica con algo de pena mostró el teléfono que tenía guardado en su bolsillo trasero mostrando un pequeño ladrillo que para su desgracia tenía que llamar celular.

 **Axel: ¿ESO es tu teléfono?**

 **Eli: Si, mi abuela se lo dio a mi madre y ella a mí**

 **Axel: ¿Al menos tiene linterna?**

 **Eli: No tiene ni juegos...**

 **Axel: Bueno... Puedes usarlo como arma contra los animatronicos**

 **Eli: ...**

 **Axel: Mejor sigamos**

Al estar fuera de juego la IA tuvieron que abrir por la fuerza la plancha de metal que cubría el conducto que necesitaban cruzar, tuvieron que hacer el esfuerzo ambos pues era mucho más pesada de lo que apuntaba en un principio. Al conseguirlo pudieron oír un débil, pero constante sonido. Uno que no había sonado en ninguna de los noches anteriores.

La nueva guardia preguntó si era normal y tuvo que responder que nunca lo había escuchado antes. Provocaba desconfianza un sonido desconocido, pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que ignorarlo. A medida que avanzaban en el conducto se volvía más y más fuerte, sonaba como que había varias máquinas funcionando simultáneamente por esa zona y por la experiencia de la anterior noche Axel no podía dejar de sentir una terrible sensación que le indicaba que algo malo iba a suceder.

El paso por la habitación de Funtime Foxy fue incómodo para ambos, evidentemente a Eli no le hacía gracia pasar por una habitación completamente oscura y guiándose apenas por el agarre que tenía sobre el hombro de su compañero. Pero su miedo no era nada comparado al de su compañero, el recuerdo de la noche en la que pasó por esa misma habitación aún estaba fresco en la memoria de Axel. La zorra acechando por la oscuridad mientras iba con cámara en mano evitándola en la medida de lo posible que se acercara. Después de todo lo que pasó incluso él tenía motivación para destruir el lugar.

Era imposible ignorar el fuerte sonido de maquinaria que llenaba toda la habitación, llegaba al punto de que provocaba que no se pudiera escuchar apenas nada. Estaba claro que las paredes y el cristal estaban diseñados para evitar que pase el sonido de una habitación a otra, muy parecido a lo que hace Freddy's Fazbear Pizza para impedir que se escuchen los gritos de los guaridas que morían en sus establecimientos.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos más lograron llegar a la puerta que llevaba a partes y servicios. Justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta pudo sentir un objeto extraño debajo de su pie. Con total desconfianza bajó la mano y uso el sentido del tacto para descifrar qué había pisado, se trataba del arma que había perdido en su encuentro con la versión Funtime de Foxy, suponía que Baby la había dejado ahí para que la utilice más adelante con el guardia. Ya había traído un arma para él y para Eli, pero aún así enfundó su arma en su bolsillo. Nunca estaba de más un arma en este trabajo.

Al igual que la última vez, la habitación estaba iluminada con una luz bastante débil que acompañaba el ambiente del establecimiento. La chica payasa se encontraba sentada en una extensa cinta que, por experiencia propia, suponía que llevaba a la zona del Scooper.

 **Baby: Se tomaron su tiempo**

 **Eli: Axel tuvo problemas en el trabajo y por eso tardamos**

 **Baby: Veo que la guardia es amiga tuya... y que no está sorprendida de verme hablar contigo...**

 **Axel: Sí... Eli, ella es Baby. Baby, ella es Eli**

 **Eli: U-Un placer**

La desconfianza era algo bastante claro en el tono de voz de la androide, debía asegurarse que Baby se mantuviera tranquila.

 **Baby: ¿Me equivoco al decir que le informaste sobre lo que sucederá esta noche?**

 **Axel: Es la amiga de un amigo así que técnicamente sí es amiga mía, ya que nos conocemos creo que será más fácil liberarlos si sabe del plan**

 **Baby: ¿Qué le contaste?**

 **Axel: Lo que necesitaba saber... No la quise aburrir con los detalles**

 **Baby: Entiendo...**

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de peligro y riesgo que suele llevarse a la hora de convivir con máquinas asesinas, sin embargo, la chica que le acompañaba era un caso completamente diferente.

 **Baby: Hoy Tom ordenó que colocaran más explosivos en las habitaciones. Sobre todo en la habitación que yo señalé ayer...**

 **Axel: O sea que eres consciente de lo que le pasó a Tom**

 **Baby: No puedo decir que me sienta mal por él... Pero ese no es el tema que más me preocupa**

Baby se levantó de la cinta transportadora en la que estaba y se acercó hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, su mano fría posaba en el cuello del guardia sin ejercer presión. Eli quiso intervenir, pero una simple mirada de su compañero junto a un movimiento de negación con la cabeza hicieron que se quedara al margen del asunto.

 **Baby: Es evidente que él sabía de nuestro plan**

 **Axel:No lo sabía, simplemente tuvo la misma idea. Me dio un mensaje pidiendo que destruya el lugar**

 **Baby: ¿Con nosotros dentro, verdad?**

 **Axel: Dijo que eso era decisión mía**

 **Baby: Que gran coincidencia**

 **Axel: Si quisiera traicionarte habría dicho a Tom que disimulara un poco, es más, si fuera así ni yo ni Eli estaríamos aquí dentro con ustedes. No soy estúpido**

 **Baby: ¿No lo eres?**

 **Axel: Bueno, sí lo soy, pero no por hacer actos suicidas**

 **Baby: Dame un motivo para creerte**

 **Axel: He logrado vivir con Bon por más de un año, el arma definitiva y la posible causante de la extinción humana ¿Sabes cómo conseguí que me llegara a tener cariño?**

 **Baby: Sexo**

 **Axel: No... De acuerdo, sí, pero me refiero a que yo le daba lo que quería porque no me convenía tenerla de enemiga. A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que sé reconocer a quiénes no me conviene traicionar. Si fuera ese tipo de estúpido que tú mencionas hace mucho tiempo habría muerto**

 **Baby: ¿Me comparas con Bon?**

 **Axel: No hablo de poder, nadie se compara a Bon en eso... aún. Pero cuando veo tus brillantes ojos verdes no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecen y tu forma de actuar solo lo confirma más . Ambas son muy astutas, son mucho más peligrosas de lo que aparentan, hacen todo lo posible para evitar compartir su pasado y ocultan lo mejor que pueden las cicatrices**

 **Baby: ¿Bon y yo no somos las únicas que hacen eso de las cicatrices y el pasado, verdad?**

 **Axel: Supongo que eso es algo en lo que los tres nos podemos comprender**

 **Baby: ...**

 **Axel: También tienen en común que las dos me dan mucho miedo cuando se enojan**

 **Baby: Solo asegúrate de que yo obtenga lo que quiero, de lo contrario no llegarás lejos conmigo, tontito**

La conversación había sido un tanto incómoda, pero no tuvo un desenlace sangriento y eso siempre era una victoria al interactuar con un robot poseído. La chica que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación estaba sorprendida por la serenidad con la que hablaba su compañero teniendo una mano apoyada en su cuello, estando en su lugar habría pegado más de un grito y a lo mejor hasta se desmayaba.

Estar tan distraída no fue un buen movimiento de su parte, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el golpe de un objeto duro que provocó que su cabeza retrocediera, viendo la dirección de donde provenía no fue difícil descifrar que se lo había arrojado Baby. En lugar de quejarse se centró en el aparato con el que la habían golpeado, encontrándose con un antiguo y polvoriento Walky Talky. Al mirar a su compañero pudo notar que este también tenía uno en su mano.

 **Axel: ¿Para que necesitamos esto?**

 **Baby: Para entrar a la habitación segura hace falta insertar un código y los números de las teclas están mezclados, les será imposible en la oscuridad colocar el código. Al manipular a HandUnit tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad y como estas cuentan con la capacidad de poder ver en la oscuridad podré guiarlos**

 **Eli: ¿Nos puedes hablar por esta cosa?**

 **Baby: Algo que nadie más que nosotros sabe es que podemos enviar múltiples mensajes de voz simultáneamente a varios dispositivos electrónicos, nosotros incluidos, por eso puedo comunicarme con los miembros de mi banda sin tener que usar mi generador de voz. Los guiaré por la habitación y podrás colocar el código, activé la mayoría de máquinas de esta sección para que no pudieran escuchar nuestra conversación**

 **Axel: Entendido**

 **Eli: ¿Y por qué no nos acompañas?**

 **Baby: La imagen y el audio del lugar todavía se guardan y para borrarlos se necesita un código que lamentablemente solo tenía Tom. El lugar será destruido, pero es mejor no dejar ningún tipo de evidencia en caso de que intenten revisar el área después de la explosión**

 **Eli: ¿Por eso toda las máquinas encendidas?**

 **Baby: Correcto**

 **Eli: ¿No se vería sospechoso en las cámaras que uno de nosotros esté colocando explosivos en una habitación?**

 **Baby: La zona segura tiene un sistema de cámaras aparte y esas no graban, igual que las de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

Algo que no habían tenido en cuenta a la hora de planear el escape era que existía la posibilidad de que Freddy's Fazbear Pizza intentara recuperar algo de los restos que queden en la explosión. Si llegaban a conseguir algo que levante sospechas podría pudrirse en prisión o trabajar por el resto de vida en esa maldita pizzería.

 **Axel: Si revisan los escombros no encontrarán los "cadáveres" de ustedes y empezarán a sospechar**

 **Baby: Ya pensé en eso, dejamos repuestos de nosotros en nuestras correspondientes habitaciones**

 **Axel: El audio no se escuchará, ¿pero qué pasa con la imagen?**

 **Baby: No me gusta dejar nada al azar, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar que las grabaciones se eliminen con las explosión. De todas formas intenten mantener un perfil bajo**

Estos cambios de última hora no le daban un buen presentimiento. El plan parecía ser más o menos igual, al menos en la parte de matar a Eli, por lo que no quiso tentar a la suerte con alguna queja. Ambos colocaron los aparatos en sus bolsillos y pasaron los cables debajo de sus uniformes para evitar que las cámaras los vieran. Con todo preparado, cruzaron la puerta volviendo a sumergirse en la oscuridad de la habitación.

 **Baby: Sigan todo recto**

Las indicaciones debían ser seguidas al pie de la letra, Baby no estaría de acuerdo con ningún tipo de cambio en los planes.

 **Baby: Espera un poco, Axel, tu amiga se está quedando atrás**

Lo cosa debería ser simple, ir a la habitación, pegar algunos tiros con el micrófono encendido y colocar los explosivos.

 **Baby: Unos pocos pasos más y estarán en el centro de la habitación**

Cuando todo esté preparado Baby estará más tranquila y podrán decir que no matarán a la guardia.

 **Baby: Paren... Ahora todo a la derecha**

Quizás se tomara un poco mal la mentira, pero al tener la libertad tan cerca de ellos no querrá discutir por la vida de una chica que no conocen, incluso tiene a Lolbit de su lado.

 **Baby: Alto... Estira la mano**

Al hacer la acción que le indicaron sintió una pequeña parte resaltada de la pared, pasando los dedos suavemente pudo apreciar las diferentes teclas que se encontraban en el pequeño panel.

Gracias a la constante guía de Baby pudo colocar el código de la puerta sin percances pese a la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Al presionar el último botón se escuchó un pequeño sonido casi inperceptible indicando que el código era correcto y que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Bienvenido!**

Apenas cruzó fue recibido por la pequeña marioneta puesta en medio de un escritorio y con un pastelito con la vela encendida. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de comentar algo una voz robótica dijo algo sobre un sensor de movimiento activado y un sonido fuerte retumbó detrás suya. Al mirar se encontró con la puerta cerrada y nuevamente bloqueada.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué cerraron la puerta?**

 **Bon-Bon: Para que nadie entre, genio**

BonBon miraba con una sonrisa enorme al guarida mientras estiraba el pequeño plato donde se encontraba el pastelito. Le parecía adorable la escena, había una cosa que le preocupaba más en ese momento.

 **Axel: ¿Y qué pasa con Eli?**

 **Bon-Bon: Ya sabes qué pasa con ella**

 **Axel: ¿No se suponía que la iba a matar aquí?**

 **Bon-Bon: Ya sabes que ese es el viejo plan**

 **Axel: ¿Viejo?**

 **Bon-Bon: No hay nadie aquí, no hace falta que te hagas el tonto**

Realmente la pequeña marioneta parecía creer que estaba al tanto de la situación, probó abrir la puerta por la que había entrado, pero estaba completamente bloqueada. Se trataba de un mecanismo así que alguna forma debía de existir para poder abrirla.

Mirando mejor la zona, la sensación de estar en un ambiente familiar se hizo presente. En el escritorio se encontraban un par de computadoras con una obvia diferencia de tiempo, la primera era enorme y antigua contrastando muy fuerte con la laptop a su lado que no parecía ni tener un año. Enfrente de estas dos se haya una polvorienta tableta que cumplía la función de permitir ver por las cámaras de la zona segura, pero no las demás, tal y como Baby había dicho.

Esto acompañado de las dos puertas en ambos lados que se podían cerrar con un su correspondiente botón y la enorme ventilación que daba acceso a la habitación hacían que este lugar se sintiera como cualquier oficina barata donde se refugiaban los empleados para evitar a las maquinas poseídas del negocio de turno y participar en el enfermizo juego de la muerte que era ser un guardia nocturno.

La curiosidad por ese lugar crecía a medida que descubría más cosas, pero ese no era el momento de hacer preguntas sobre eso. Eli estaba afuera esperándole.

 **Axel: Bon-Bon, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Creía que Eli me acompañaría aquí**

 **Bon-Bon: Baby me dijo que le informó a todos del cambio de planes**

 **Axel: No a mí, ¿qué cosa cambio?**

 **Bon-Bon: Baby pensaba que quizás te estaba exigiendo demasiado al matar tú mismo al guardia así que cambió los planes para ocuparse ella misma. Pensaba que ya lo sabías**

En ese instante recordó que Eli se encontraba guiándose en medio de la oscuridad solo por la voz de baby. Intentó comunicarse con alguna de las dos mediante el aparato que les habían entregado, pero no conseguía respuesta de ninguna.

 **Axel: ¿Bon-Bon, sabes si las cámaras graban audio?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Por qué preguntas eso en est...?**

 **Axel: ¿Lo sabes o no?**

 **Bon-Bon: No, no graban audio. Las cámaras son antiguas y están demasiado dañadas. Solo se puede ver la imagen, pero no es nada clara**

Las sospechas que había empezado a sentir mientras era guiado por Baby resultaron ser ciertas. Las máquinas, tener que guiarlos por la oscuridad, todo eso no era para evitar sospechas. Era para que ella misma pudiera ocuparse de Eli.

 **Axel: Lo tenía bien planeado**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Sucede algo?**

 **Axel: Bon-Bon, necesito que la guardia viva**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Pero te meterás en problemas si no la usas como excusa!**

 **Axel: Es la amiga de un amigo. Dime a dónde se la llevaron**

 **Bon-Bon: Si lo que me dijo Baby es cierto a ti te mandó a la derecha para llegar aquí y ella a la izquierda**

 **Axel: No conozco la habitación que está ahí**

 **Bon-Bon: De hecho, si que la conoces... Hace muy poco estuviste ahí**

No lograba entender de primeras a qué habitación se refería la pequeña marioneta de mano. Pero al pensar en todas las habitaciones por las que había pasado recordó que solo en una de ellas había entrado y salido sin saber la ubicación exacta.

 **Axel: Mierda...**

 **Bon-Bon: Lo lamento, Axel. Desearía que se pudiera hacer algo, pero tengo órdenes de Baby**

 **Axel: No tengo tiempo, debo abrir esta puerta**

 **Bon-Bon: Dijiste que nos sacarías de aquí. Pues necesitamos que ella muera para poder hacerlo**

 **Axel: Eso no cambiará solo porque ella viva**

Le dolía a Bon-Bon ver al guardia golpear y empujar la puerta metálica que le impedía ir en busca de su compañera. Estaba hecha de tal manera que ni todos ellos juntos pudieran derribarla, todo esfuerzo que hiciera era inútil, y en el fondo, él sabía que no conseguiría nada.

 **Axel: Dije que los voy a sacar de aquí y eso haré, que Eli salga de aquí con vida no cambiará eso**

 **Bon-Bon: Pero entonces toda la culpa recaerá en ti**

 **Axel: Pues viviré con ello, si tengo que trabajar para Freddy's Fazbear Pizza hasta que muera pues perfecto. Ahora que prometí no hacer más contratos... tampoco es que sirva para otro trabajo que no sea este**

 **Bon-Bon: Yo...**

 **Axel: Los sacaré de aquí sin importar lo que cueste. Si realmente tiene que morir Eli yo mismo le dispararé, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible para evitar eso**

 **Bon-Bon: La puerta no se puede abrir desde esta oficina**

 **Axel: Algo debe poder hacerse**

 **Bon-Bon: ...**

 **Axel: Por favor**

En esos momentos desearía ser tan fría como su líder o Funtime Foxy. Resignada por las palabras del guardia le pidió que se acercara, realizó un pequeño salto con sus manos para llegar al cuerpo de Axel y recorrió todo su estómago y pecho hasta llegar a colocarse en su hombro.

 **Bon-Bon: Promete que lo harás y te ayudaré**

 **Axel: ¿Hacer qué?**

 **Bon-Bon: Lo que dijiste, si realmente es necesario para que seamos libres tú mismo la matarás. Promete eso y te diré como salir de esta oficina**

 **Axel: ... Lo prometo**

 **Bon-Bon: Hay un panel para controlar tanto la puerta de aquí como el Scooper**

 **Axel: ¿Baby lo controla desde ahí?**

 **Bon-Bon: No, lo hace de manera remota, envía las órdenes y las máquinas las ejecutan. Puedes desactivar esa opción desde el panel. Así no podrá matarla**

 **Axel: Bien**

 **Bon-Bon: Si lo consigues prepárate para afrontar la furia de Baby, odia que haya cambios imprevistos en sus planes**

 **Axel: ...**

 **Bon-Bon: No hay tiempo que perder, vamos por la puerta izquierda. Yo te guiaré**

Ver a la pequeña Bon-Bon actuar de forma seria era completamente fuera de lo normal para él, el deseo de poder abandonar este almacén de mala muerte lograba que la alegre e infantil marioneta se convirtiera en una sombra de Baby.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de concreto llenos de objetos varios, muchos de ellos inflamables, no podía dejar de pensar en el brutal cambio de su acompañante. Poder abandonar ese lugar en el que tanto habían sufrido era muy importante para ella, tanto como para los demás. Con todo lo que había sucedido era fácil olvidar que lo que poseía a aquellos trajes eran niños.

El trágico destino de Baby, morir asesinada por una máquina que su propio padre había creado era cruelmente irónico. Poniéndose por unos segundos en su lugar era comprensible que se volviera loca, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho después de quién sabe cuántos años pasando la misma rutina monótona e insulsa. Parecía que toda la familia Afton estaba destinada a sufrir, desde el más pequeño por una mordida, hasta el padre que nunca logrará descansar en paz. El único que daba lugar a alguna duda era el hermano mayor que tanto torturo al hijo más pequeño de William, lo que será de su vida era un misterio para todos.

Su único deseo aparte de salir con vida se ese lugar era no tener que elegir entre los Funtime y Eli. Si llegaba a tener que hacerlo, independientemente de cuál fuera su decisión, sabía que iba a convertirse en el villano de la historia de alguno. Cosa que desgraciadamente para él, ya era algo común para un mercenario.

Retrocediendo unos minutos en el tiempo se podía encontrar a la chica rubia temblando en medio de la oscuridad. Sus pasos indecisos y llenos de miedo reflejaban los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

 **Baby: Axel te está dejándote atrás, acelera el paso un poco**

 **Eli: S-Sí**

 **Baby: No puedo oírte, pero vi que moviste los labios. Recuerda que debes guardar silencio para que no sospechen nada**

Le daba miedo escuchar la voz de la animatronica directamente en su oído, casi sentía que le estuviera susurrando al lado suya. Para su suerte las máquinas tan ruidosas alrededor lograban que mantuviera ligeramente la calma, si hubiera silencio puro no podría con el miedo y terminaría entrando en pánico.

Se detuvo de forma abrupta al sentir como chocaba con algo. Estiró su mano para utilizar el tacto e identificar qué se había cruzado en su camino. Parecía que eran un par de piernas, la imagen del cuerpo colgado que vio Axel antes hizo que se pectara que no estaba tocando algo, sino a alguien. Retrocedió un poco asustada mientras contenía sus terribles ganas de vomitar provocadas por tocar por primera vez un muerto.

 **Baby: Están justo en el centro de la habitación, giren a la izquierda. Y apresúrate, Eli, te estás quedando atrás nuevamente**

Se dio prisa y siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado, lo último que quería era quedarse sola en medio de un lugar como ese con un cuerpo colgando. Estaba pasando más miedo del que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, pero debía superarlo. Max siempre creía que no era capaz de defenderse y que debía cuidarla. Ella podía defenderse sola sin problemas, quizás podría haberlo demostrado en unas circunstancias menos peligrosas, pero lo conseguiría de todas formas.

Avanzó soportando el miedo que sentía hasta que una luz bastante brillante llegó a sus ojos, tuvo que cubrirlos con su brazo pues estos al estar acostumbrados a la oscuridad sintieron un terrible dolor ante tal cambio. Si a eso le sumas el hecho de escuchar un chirrido metálico en tu espalda tienes la receta perfecta para hacer entrar en pánico a la mayoría de personas.

Para su fortuna se logró recuperar rápido de aquella ceguera temporal, pudiendo así ver la enorme habitación en la que de encontraba. Espaciosa, llena de cables cortados y metal partido, un enorme conjunto de ventanas que daban a otra habitación que ella desconocía. Junto a todo esto había una enorme cuchara extraña que daba la apariencia de ser de todo menos segura, incluso se podía ver una enorme mancha de líquido negro en la punta.

Y los más extraño del lugar y que casi provoca que pegara un grito del susto, en el suelo se hallaba sentado y aparentemente sin vida un animatronico. Tenía media cara cubierta por una máscara y estaba en un estado terrible, como si el que lo creó no supiera muy bien lo que hacía. Esperaba olvidar pronto la imagen de esa cosa de lo contrario tendría pesadillas por un buen tiempo.

 **Baby: Bienvenida**

 **Eli: ¿Baby? ¿Dónde está Axel?**

 **Baby: Me temo que Axel te ha mentido. Él ahora mismo está preparando los explosivos para destruir este lugar, pero para tu desgracia, él necesitará alguien a quien echar la culpa... Y por eso me pidió que te trajera aquí**

 **Eli: ¡Eso es mentira! Me dijo que en el plan él sería el encargado de matarme. Incluso quiso subir el ascensor para que me fuera**

 **Baby: Porque el plan original era que te matara Funtime Foxy en el ascensor, suerte que ambos sabemos improvisar planes. ¿De verdad tú fuiste tan ilusa para creer que iba a pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel solo para que tú salieras con vida? Axel tenía razón en lo que dijo, eres demasiado inocente para este lugar**

Gritó completamente aterrada al ver a la enorme cuchara moverse y girarse en su dirección. Quiso darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero su camino se veía bloqueado por una sólida puerta de metal oxidado.

 **Eli: El sonido que escuché antes...**

 **Baby: Cuanto más te muevas más dolorosa será tu muerte, pequeña**

 **Eli: ¡Púdrete!**

Esquivó a duras penas aquella cosa enorme con la que intentaban quitarle la vida. Pudo evitar un par de veces más con éxito el impacto, pero la animatronica ya cansada de perder el tiempo movió la máquina al lado contrario del que ella se movía logrando así golpearla y derribarla de un golpe.

Se levantó apoyando su espalda en la pared más cercana, acariciando la zona que había sufrido el impacto, su cabeza sangraba a niveles preocupantes y estaba demasiada aturdida para pensar con claridad.

 **Baby: Fin de la noche**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que llegaron a sus oídos, lo único que pudo escuchar después fue el sonido de las piezas metálicas de aquella monstruosidad que iba a matarla. Con su último aliento echó el grito más fuerte que jamás había hecho, lamentándose en lo más profundo de su ser haber pisado alguna vez ese maldito lugar.

La zona segura era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, o quizás no lo era y simplemente la necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino provocaba que su mente pensara eso. La pequeña marioneta seguía dándole indicaciones sin expresar emoción alguna más allá de la seriedad con la que se tomaba todo el asunto.

 **Bon-Bon: Es ahí**

A pocos metros de distancia se podía apreciar el panel mencionado anteriormente por Bon-Bon, estaba en una pequeña columna de metal que se encontraba fija en el suelo. Justo en frente, un grupo de enorme ventanas permitía ver hacía otra habitación conectada a esta, pero eso no era de interés en ese momento.

Se acercó al panel para encontrarse con una cantidad insensata de botones y palancas que cumplían funciones que no conocía y que probablemente eran completamente innecesarias. No tenía tiempo de probar cada una ni tenía ganas de intentarlo, podría terminar cometiendo un error como cortar la luz, apagar el ascensor o cortar el suministro de oxígeno.

 **Axel: ¿Era mucho pedir un botón que diga "apagar Scooper"?**

 **Bon-Bon: Axel...**

 **Axel: ¿Sabes cuál de estos interruptores desactiva esa cosa?**

 **Bon-Bon: Mira...**

Un suave golpe en su mejilla hizo que desviara su atención del panel, la marioneta señaló a través de la ventana sin decir nada. Una imagen valía más que mil palabras.

 **Axel: No...**

La ventana daba a la tan infame sala del Scooper, la imagen se veía clara a través del cristal. La sangre descendiendo lentamente del Scooper, formándose lentamente un charco de aquel líquido carmesí. En la punta se encontraba ella, usando las pocas fuerzas que mantenía su cuerpo tratando de empujar el enorme aparato que se encontraba dentro de su estómago y que había atravesado sin piedad todas sus tripas y huesos. En sus últimos segundos clavó su mirada en él, su débil expresión mostraba miedo y desconcierto a la vez que el brillante azul de sus ojos se empezaba a apagar.

Solo podía quedarse quieto observando como su último aliento lo gastaba intentando pronunciar su nombre con sus finos labios. Si llegó o no a mencionar su nombre era algo que no pudo saber.

Nada más sabía que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano y que los brazos de la chica dejaron de empujar para caer derrotados, señal definitiva de que ella había muerto.

 **Axel: Mierda**

 **Baby: Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo**

Al girarse el guardia se encontró con la causante del destino de Eli. Baby pasó a ponerse a su lado para observar el resultado de su plan, sonriéndo al ver que todo había salido como lo tenía en mente, estirando una de sus manos bajó una de las palancas del panel logrando que el Scooper retrocediera y dejara caer el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia.

 **Axel: Creí que teníamos un plan**

 **Baby: Lo teníamos, pero al descubrir que la guardia que ibas a traer era la nueva pareja de una amistad tuya tuve que improvisar algunos cambios**

 **Axel: Me engañaste**

 **Bon-Bon: Nos engañó a todos**

 **Baby: Ibas a arriesgar todo nuestro plan solo para salvar a esa mocosa, ibas a dejarla aquí sin matarla para tratar luego de convencerme de perdonarla ¿O acaso me equivoco?**

 **Axel: No iba a hacer eso...**

 **Baby: Claro, y viniste corriendo aquí solo para ver su cadáver. Pensaba que lo tendrías claro después de nuestra charla cuando usaron el Scooper, NADIE es mejor que yo mintiendo, Axel, ni siquiera tú**

 **Axel: Maldita sea**

 **Baby: Tengo que dejarte esto en claro**

Otra vez estaba acorralado por Baby con su mano apoyada sobre su cuello, pero esta vez si estaba ejerciendo presión suficiente para que el aire no llegara a sus pulmones. Mientras intentaba forcejear con ella, la pequeña marioneta se encontraba gritando a su líder, rogando que le soltara. Pero las palabras de Bon-Bon y los forcejeos suyos no afectaban en lo más mínimo a Baby.

 **Baby: Es posible que nos hayas delatado con Tom e intentaste jugármela para salvar a una chica que ni es tu amiga. Debería matarte ahora mismo**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Para, por favor!**

 **Baby: Tienes suerte de caerle bien a mi grupo, si no fuera así hubieras muerto por solo una de esas cosas ¿Dejarás de poner a prueba mi paciencia, o tengo que romper tu delicado cuello?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Ya no hará nada! ¡Suéltalo!**

Lo único que podía hacer en esa situación era asentir con su cabeza, suerte que eso le basto a Baby para dejarle respirar.

 **Baby: Advertido estás, un solo error o estupidez de parte tuya y tu nombre se añadirá junto a los nuestros en la lista de personas que se convirtieron en robots asesinos**

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y comunicó a todos sus compañeros que debían encontrarse en el módulo principal, todos irían a ese punto mientras ellos se ocupaban de colocar los explosivos. Mientras recuperaba el aliento el guardia echó un último vistazo a través de la ventana "lo siento" susurró completamente en vano, lamentablemente los cadáveres no aceptaban disculpas.

Con todo el mundo advertido sobre el punto de encuentro solo quedaba colocar los explosivos, fue fácil guiarse gracias a que iba acompañado tanto por Bon-Bon como por Baby. Era evidente que esta última lo hacía para evitar que intentara engañarla de alguna otra forma, cosa que pese a le desagradaba, era bastante comprensible. Al llegar a la habitación fue colocando y pegando los diferentes explosivos en la pared que Baby le indicó, aquella que se encontraba más próxima a las tuberías del gas que terminaría de destruir ese maldito lugar.

Algo que vio venir fueron que ya había algunos explosivos colocados, preguntando por ellos Baby le dio la respuesta que esperaba. Eran los explosivos que Tom había dejado escondidos, los tomaron y colocaron en caso de que fuera cierto lo de que iba a traicionarlos para hacerlos ellos mismos. Le parecía innecesario colocar los suyos, pero Baby le ordenó hacerlo de todas formas para asegurarse de que no quede nada para recuperar luego de la explosión. Solo podía esperar que no se hubieran excedido y que la explosión no termine alcanzando la superficie.

 **Baby: Será suficiente para alcanzar el gas, ¿no?**

 **Axel: Será suficiente, estas cosas son más potentes de lo que parecen. De hecho, tengo miedo de que nos hayamos pasado**

 **Baby: Mejor asegurarnos**

 **Bon-Bon: Axel...**

 **Axel: ¿Si?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Estás molesto por lo que le pasó a tu amiga?**

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, miró directamente a los ojos a la pequeña marioneta que se encontraba sostenida en su hombro. Había dejado más que claro que no le importaba si tenía que morir Eli para conseguir su libertad, pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada de que por ello él la odiara y rompiera su amistad.

 **Axel: Estoy bien, no te preocupes**

 **Bon-Bon: Perdón por no haber ayudado más...**

 **Axel: Lo digo en serio, estoy bien. Ya se me ocurrirá qué decirle a Max**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Seguro que...?**

 **Baby: No insistas, Bon-Bon, dice que está bien**

 **Bon-Bon: ...Yo, Funtime Freddy, Ballora, Lolbit. Axel solo lleva una semana aquí y ya se ha ganado más su confianza que tú en todos estos años**

 **Baby: Si hay algo que quieras decir solo dilo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué tal si nos centramos en sacarlos de aquí en lugar de discutir?**

 **Bon-Bon: Sí... es lo mejor**

Era imposible ignorar la tensión que había invadido el ambiente. ahora que la libertad estaba tan cerca no podían permitirse discusiones innecesarias. incluso después del engaño que provocó la muerte de Eli, Axel no podía sentir un rencor verdadero hacia los Funtime. Le gustaba pensar que era permisivo porque no quería tenerlos de enemigos, pero la cruda realidad era que él también se convertirá en un animatronico tarde o temprano, y tendrá que experimentar por mano propia la sensación de estar encerrado en un edificio por el resto de la eternidad.

 **Axel: Todo preparado**

 **Baby: Bien, le avise a todos que vayan al módulo principal. Vamos para explotar de una vez este asqueroso lugar**

 **Bon-Bon: Al menos estamos de acuerdo en una cosa**

 **Axel: Pongámonos en marcha, hay algo que debo enseñarles antes de irnos**

Fue mucho más sencillo el camino de regreso, Bon-Bon contaba con la increíblemente útil función de usar sus ojos como linternas. Haciendo que pudiera guiarse por la habitación sin dificultades, Baby podía ver en la oscuridad sin problemas así que no necesitaba de Bon-Bon.

Luego del arrastre por el conducto correspondiente el grupo llegó al módulo central donde se encontraban todos los animatronicos esperando. Desde las hermanas Lolbit y Funtime Foxy hasta Ballora y sus pequeñas Minireenas.

Apenas llegó fue recibido por Funtime Freddy que le ayudó a levantarse, todo parecía normal a excepción de la pequeña marioneta rosa que le miraba fijamente desde el brazo del oso.

 **?: Así que este es el guardia del que tanto habla mi hermana**

 **Bon-Bon: Ay, me olvidé de ella**

 **Axel: ¿Y tú eres…?**

 **?: Me llamo Bonnet, soy la hermana de Bon-Bon**

 **Bon-Bon: Para mi desgracia**

Un poco confundido por la actitud de Bon-Bon, Axel estiró su mano para hacer un apretón con la animatronica que acababa de conocer, esta pasó olímpicamente de eso, saltó del hombro de Funtime Freddy, cruzó por todo su brazo hasta su hombro libre y abrazó su cabeza.

 **Bonnet: Tú sácanos de aquí y serás mi mejor amigo**

 **Funtime Freddy: Bonnet es lo contrario de Bon-Bon, mal hablada y le importan una mierda los demás**

 **Bon-Bon: Por eso no hace shows con nosotros y la dejan encerrada aquí**

 **Bonnet: Me ofendes, hermana**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Lo que dije es verdad!**

 **Bonnet: Sí, pero lo que me ofende es que le hayas dicho esas cosas a mi mejor amigo cuando apenas nos conocimos**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Es mi amigo!**

Una nueva discusión emergió de la nada, pero no hizo falta más que un "paren" de parte de Baby para que ambas se callaran. La marioneta rosa simplemente le sacó la lengua a su hermana, le dio otro abrazo rápido al guardia y saltó hacia el hombro de Funtime Freddy.

 **Bon-Bon: Eres de lo peor que hay**

 **Bonnet: Habló la asesina de niños**

 **Axel: ¿Tú no matas niños?**

 **Bonnet: No, tampoco ataco guardias. No es que me importen sus vidas, simplemente no le encuentro la gracia a matar porque si**

 **Axel: ¿Pero lo intentaste?**

 **Bonnet: No y no quiero hacerlo**

 **Axel: ¿Es eso cierto?**

 **Baby: Si, es la única en este lugar que puede decir que tiene las manos completamente limpias**

La hermana de Bon-Bon era un personaje que resaltaba entre todos los demás Funtime, su aspecto tierno de conejita rosa chocaba con su peculiar personalidad. Alguien a que supuestamente le importa tan poco la vida de los demás debería ser otra maquina fría y cruel a la hora de asesinar. El hecho de que no asesinara a nadie… Era la primera animatronica que conocía que nunca mató a nadie.

Aprovechando que la conversación parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto la zorra de ojos negros se acercó a Baby para discutir el tema de la guardia. Axel tuvo que interrumpirla, ella no sabía del destino de la pobre chica.

 **Lolbit: Baby, Axel y yo debemos comentarte...**

 **Axel: No te molestes. Baby la mató**

 **Lolbit: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Axel: La llevó al Scooper...**

 **Baby: Sabía que no sería capaz de matar a la nueva novia de su amigo así que lo hice yo misma**

Había una incómoda sensación presente, Lolbit se mostraba nerviosa diciéndole una y otra vez que no tenía ni idea de ese cambio. Los demás ,pese a que no sabían del plan, no les sorprendía tanto que Baby hiciera cambios a sus espaldas. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

 **Axel: Sean sinceros ¿Ninguno sabía sobre esto?**

 **Baby: No se lo dije a nadie, no necesitaba ayuda excepto de parte de Bon-Bon y como te tiene mucho cariño tuve que engañarla**

Funtime Foxy era la única que sinceramente no tenía una opinión sobre el asunto. Sabía que de alguna forma Baby descubría el intento de engaño por parte de Axel y que terminaría siendo él el engañado. Baby tarde o temprano siempre descubre cuando le mienten, lo aprendió hace mucho tiempo por las malas.

 **Lolbit: Axel, lo siento**

 **Axel: Lo hecho, hecho está. Tendré que echarle la culpa a Tom**

 **Bidybab: ¿A Tom?**

El guardia prefirió ahorrar las palabras, se acercó al panel de su izquierda y presionó el botón de la luz.

 **Bon-Bon: Ese es...**

 **Funtime Freddy: Tom...**

Ahora sí que había una sorpresa total de parte de ellos, o de al menos aquellos que no lo descubrieron antes junto a Axel.

 **Minirena: ¿Fuiste tú Funtime Foxy?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Si hubiera sido yo solo quedarían pedacitos de él**

 **Axel: No lo mató nadie, él mismo se hizo esto**

 **Funtime Freddy: ¿Sabes por qué?**

 **Axel: No me lo dijo directamente, pero...**

Echando un vistazo por la ventana pudo observar al cadáver del anciano que por una semana fue su segundo jefe. Ver aquel cuerpo le hizo recordar aquella conversación que tuvieron antes en el exterior de la pizzería, pensando en retrospectiva tendía que haber visto venir esto.

 **Axel: Creo que simplemente ya no pudo soportar más vivir de esta forma. Me ha dejado a cargo decidir qué hacer con ustedes... Están viendo al nuevo dueño de Sister Location**

 **Funtime Freddy: ¿No nos vendieron a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza?**

 **Axel: Solo vendió este lugar y las cosas inservibles dentro. Ustedes no estaban en el trato**

 **Baby: Eso no cambia nada. Incluso siendo nuestro "dueño" te meterás en problemas si no le echas culpa a otro**

 **Axel: No solo eso. Algo que no pensé antes es que cuando ustedes sean libres y maten a alguien, como los llegen a descubrir, el que se pudrirá en prisión soy yo**

 **Baby: No estarás pensando en cancelar el plan ¿Hace falta que te recuerde la otra opción? El traje que planeabamos usar contigo está en la sala del Scooper**

 **Axel: ...Por eso esta habitación es un desastre ¿No?**

 **Baby: Siempre intento prevenir cualquier error o cambio, si deseas cancelar el plan entonces podemos hacer el viaje de regreso al Scooper**

 **Axel: Calmate, después de lo que le pasó a Eli no voy a abandonar. Además, les dije que los iba a sacar de aquí ¿No?**

 **Baby: Pues deja de dudar y vamonos de aquí**

 **Axel: Lo sé, yo solo...**

De repente lo único que pudo ver fueron los brillantes ojos de sus acompañantes. Una de las pocas habitaciones que tenía una fuente de luz estable se hallaba completamente a oscuras de nuevo.

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?**

 **Ballora: Apagaron las luces**

 **Baby: Denme un segundo**

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Baby desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad, señalando claramente que los había cerrado para reactivar las luces. El guardia solo podía esperar inpaciente a que volviera la luz, aún no estaba del todo cómodo en plena oscuridad con un montón de ojos brillantes a su alrededor.

 **Baby: Desactivaron el control remoto**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿Qué?**

 **Bon-Bon: No tiene sentido no hay nadie más aquí**

 **Ballora: ¿Estás seguro que tu amiga está muerta?**

 **Axel: Esa cosa le atravesó el estómago, es imposible que siga viva**

 **Bidybab: Chicos...**

 **Minirena: Parece ser que no solo Desactivaron las luces y el control remoto**

El grupo de robots desvió su atención a las más menores de ellos, las pequeñas Bidybabs y Minirenas señalaron el conducto que daba al ascensor, y por ende, a su preciada libertad. Estaba cerrado.

 **Bonnet: Mierda...**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasó? Recuerden que no tengo visión nocturna**

 **Funtime Freddy: Cerraron la ventilación que daba al ascensor**

 **Baby: Lo que significa que alguien lo desactivó**

 **Axel: Pero están todos aquí ¿No?**

No faltaba nadie, e incluso si fuese así, ninguno de ellos tenía motivación para bloquear el ascensor. Todo lo contrario, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera necesario para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible.

 **Bonnet: ¿Baby, qué hacemos?**

 **Baby: Axel, ve a investigar**

 **Axel: ¡¿Yo?!**

 **Baby: Una última oportunidad para demostrar que eres leal. Si de alguna forma tu amiga sobrevivió debes matarla y restablecer la energía. Si llegas a traerla o intentar algo puedes darte por muerto**

 **Axel: Pero...**

 **Baby: ¿Pero...?**

 **Axel: ¿Tengo que repetir lo de los fusibles como cuando conocí a Funtime Freddy?**

 **Baby: No, la energía funciona bien. El problema es que desactivaron las cosas desde el panel, ve y reactivalo**

 **Bon-Bon: Yo lo acompaño**

 **Baby: No, le tienes suficiente aprecio para mentir por él**

 **Bon-Bon: Me necesita para ver en la oscuridad**

 **Funtime Foxy: Yo los acompaño**

La animatronica que se había mantenido al margen de la mayor parte de la conversación finalmente decidió participar. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando su libertad estaba a tan solo una ventilación de distancia.

 **Funtime Foxy: Yo los vigilaré, si hacen alguna idiotez me aseguraré de de que sea su último error**

 **Baby: No lo sé… Tú también me pediste que le diera una oportunidad a Axel, puede que incluso tú le tengas algo de afecto**

 **Funtime Foxy: A mí solo me interesa que viva porque nos conseguirá nuestra libertad, nada más**

 **Baby: De acuerdo, puedes ir**

 **Axel: No sé para qué sirve cada botón del panel**

 **Bon-Bon: Yo sí, te diré que hacer**

 **Baby: Vayan a la sala del Scooper y asegúrense de que la chica está muerta, luego vayan a la habitación de seguridad, activen el ascensor desde el panel y nos largamos de aquí. Todo está a punto de terminar, Axel, no cometas un error ahora**

Estaba asegurado que el más pequeño error iba a costarle caro, Baby quería que lo tuviera en mente en todo momento.

Para este punto ya se estaba cansando de ir y venir por el mismo conducto, parecía que todo estaba destinado a terminar mal esa noche. Esperaba que al ser acompañada por la zorra albina iba a haber una ráfaga constante de amenazas hacia su persona, pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios.

En medio camino sintió pisar algo y antes de poder reaccionar su pie se deslizó haciendo que cayera y su espalda sonase fuertemente contra el suelo, la pobre marioneta que se encontraba en su hombro terminó con medio cuerpo aplastado debajo del guarida.

 **Axel: Puta vida...**

 **Bon-Bon: Suerte que soy resistente. Pesas mucho, Axel**

La albina en lugar de ayudar a alguno de los dos simplemente se quedó mirándolos en el suelo, podían sentir como los llamaba inútiles solo con la mirada. La zorra estiró la mano para ayudar al guardia a levantarse, este aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía y se volvió a colocar de pie. La marioneta en su hombro empezó a mirar por todo el suelo para encontrar el objeto que provocó tan torpe caída.

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Eso qué es?**

Señalando con la luz de sus ojos la marioneta mostró a sus dos amigos presentes el aparato que había pisado el guardia. Este levantó del suelo el susodicho objeto, al ilumarlo con la función de Bon-Bon pudo reconocerlo. Incluso lo había usado relativamente hace poco.

 **Axel: ¿Esta cosa sigue de una pieza?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Es tuyo? ¿Qué hace?**

 **Axel: Deja ciego a la gente, eso hace**

 **Funtime Foxy: Hay que continuar, Baby se molestará si tardamos demasiado**

No quería perder más el tiempos tiempo con idioteces así que continuó con su camino. A los pocos pasos decidió echar un rápido vistazo al guardia detrás suya y se detuvo al ver que este tenía la cámara que tanto despreciaba colgando de su cuello por una estúpida correa que permitía llevarla como un collar.

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿Qué demonios haces con esa cosa?**

 **Axel: Oye, podría ser útil**

 **Funtime Foxy: Intenta usarla contra mí y saldrás de aquí dentro de mi estómago**

 **Bon-Bon: No bromea con lo de comerte**

 **Axel: N-No tengo intención de hacerlo**

 **Funtime Foxy: Entonces avanza**

Tras ese incómodo momento ambos llegaron por fin al área más perturbadora de todo el almacén, la sala del Scooper. Dentro se encontraron con el escenario esperado, un salpicadero de sangre proveniente del cuerpo sin vida de la chica que tuvo la desgracia de acompañarle. No era capaz de ver el cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a ver muertos por su trabajo, sí. Pero ver un cuerpo que sufrió un disparo en la cabeza no es lo mismo que verlo atravesado por el estómago y con algunas de sus tripas expulsadas fuera por la presión.

 **Bon-Bon: Definitivamente está muerta**

 **Axel: ¿Podemos irnos por favor? No me siento muy cómodo aquí**

 **Funtime Foxy: Bon-Bon...**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Si?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Quizás mis ojos fallen, pero... ¿Dónde está el plan de emergencia?**

 **Axel: ¿Plan de emergencia?**

La pequeña echó un vistazo rápido por toda la habitación, y por su cara de sorpresa, parecía que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí. Se bajó del hombro de Axel para revisar mejor cada recoveco del lugar, sin éxito alguno.

 **Bon-Bon: Ahora que lo mencionas...**

Antes de terminar su oración, tanto guardia como marioneta pudieron ver como Funtime Foxy era atrapada de golpe por lo que parecían ser unos tentáculos metálicos. Estos provenían de la entrada de la habitación haciendo imposible para el guardia ver a quién le pertenecían. Sostenida por las extremidades y la cabeza, era imposible para ella realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Con una fuerza inhumana los tentáculos se movieron para arrojarla hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, chocando con la pared y logrando así que su sistema se desactivara.

Rápidamente la marioneta se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a ella para poder revisar el daño del impacto, había sido muy fuerte, pero parecía que nada importante se había roto.

Claro que el guardia al ver lo sucedido quiso sacar su arma al instante, pero apenas intentó alcanzar alguna de las que traía su brazo sintió como una de esas cosas lo envolvía y empezaba a presionar con tal fuerza que era incapaz de moverlo, quiso usar su otra mano, pero solo consiguió lo mismo que antes. Mientras forcejeaba con esas cosas, el sonido de unos pasos haciendo eco en la oscuridad provocaron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Del marco de la puerta finalmente apareció el causante de todo ese lío y de que fuera incapaz de moverse.

Alto, con cabello negro, ojos azules. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que se trataba de un robot pues hasta la fecha no se había encontrado con ningún ser humano con tentáculos de metal saliendo de su espalda. E incluso si eso no bastaba se podían ver algunos cables salir de si rostro, especialmente en el lado izquierdo donde llevaba la mitad de una máscara de payaso de color blanca. Describir a tal personaje como llamativo se quedaba corto.

Se acercaba con una tranquilidad que le ponía nervioso, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del enorme abrigo que traía puesto cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Terminó quedando a centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que se sintiera incluso más incómodo.

 **?: Sabía que seguirías vivo**

 **Axel: N-No tengo idea de quién demonios eres**

Su voz le hacía justicia a su extravagante apariencia. Sonaba como si hubieran mezclado las voces de Funtime Foxy y Funtime Freddy haciendo que sea imposible siquiera distinguir el género de su voz.

 **?: ¿No me reconoces?**

 **Axel: No te he visto en mi vida**

 **?: Supongo que es difícil reconocerme ahora que no soy enana, aunque esperaba que me identificaras por mis ojos azules... Siempre me dijeron que eran bastante únicos**

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente mientras tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido. ¿Enana? ¿Ojos azules? No podía ser ella. Si realmente lo era entonces...

 **Axel: ¿E-Eli?**

 **Eli: Tenemos un ganador**

 **Axel: Eres un... ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en un animatronico?**

 **Eli: Solo recuerdo sentir el dolor más grande de mi vida mientras todo se volvía oscuridad. Luego me desperté en esta cosa**

 **Axel: Lamento mucho lo que pasó**

 **Eli: Oh, por eso mismo te tengo en mis manos... vine a asegurarme de que realmente lamentas lo que pasó**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué?**

Sin importarle en absoluto lo que pensaba, la nueva Eli movió al guarida hasta dejarlo con la espalda en la pared. Le tenía acorralado e inmovilizado, nuevamente invadió su espacio personal poniéndose a una distancia incómodamente cerca de su rostro mientras sentía como otro tentáculo se acercaba y envolvía suavemente su cuello.

 **Eli: En el momento que morí Baby me dijo que desde un principio el plan era que me matara ella y que tú estuvieras fingiendo para hacerme venir aquí. Además, en mis últimos momentos te vi observando como moría desde una ventana...**

 **Axel: ¿No estarás insinuando que yo dejé que te mataran adrede?**

 **Eli: Creo que como mínimo me debes un par de explicaciones**

Los tentáculos ejercieron más presión haciendo que empezara a sentir un poco dolor. El tentáculo en su cuello aún no estaba presionando, quería oírle hablar.

 **Axel: Eli, es más obvio que Baby mintió**

 **Eli: Dame motivos para creerlo**

 **Axel: De por sí la base está mal. Si hubiera querido matarte no te habría dicho ni una palabra sobre el plan, solo te hubiera dicho que Baby era buena y que quería ayudarnos**

 **Eli: ¿Y por qué mirabas por la ventana cuando morí?**

 **Axel: Baby nos mandó a lados opuestos y terminé en una especie de oficina de seguridad para emergencias. Bon-Bon me dijo que Baby controlaba todo mediante acceso remoto y que se podía apagar esa función con un panel**

 **Eli: ¿El panel con el que desactivé las luces y el ascensor?**

 **Axel: Ese mismo, para cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde. Intenté salvarte, pero Baby fue más lista que yo. Esa es la verdad de lo que pasó**

Dudó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para Axel, pero finalmente aquellas "extremidades" de Eli aflojaron su agarre. Dejándolo por fin libre.

 **Eli: L-Lo siento, ella me dijo que me traicionaste y que debías sufrir**

 **Axel: ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Baby?**

 **Eli: Además... Verte ahí sin hacer nada mientras moría me hizo sentir mal, muy muy muy mal**

 **Axel: Lo…**

 **Eli: Me decía "A nosotras nos toca morir mientras Axel se escapa con sus amigos robots" y "¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sin saber lo mucho que sufrimos?" Con esa lógica era obvio que te iba a lastimar... Te iba a lastimar mucho… je**

La chica daba vueltas por la habitación mientras sostenía su cabeza, el ruido de sus pasos arrastrándose de un lado otro y las inentendibles palabras que susurraba para sí misma mostraban que su estado mental era muy delicado.

 **Eli: Suerte que no le hice caso, de lo contrario te habría sacado el corazón. No necesito a esa estúpida voz en mí cabeza, YO SÉ QUÉ ES LO MEJOR PARA MÍ**

 **Axel: ¿Voz? ¿De qué voz hablas?**

 **Eli: ¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad? Ella me dice que no lo haga, pero se equivoca ¿Verdad?... Por tú maldito bien dime que se equivoca**

 **Axel: Tranquila, no soy tú enemigo. Los dos somos amigos de Max ¿Recuerdas?**

 **Eli: Sí... Eso es verdad**

Hablar con Eli era como una montaña rusa, se volvía agresiva y tranquilizaba de un momento a otro. Y ahora que era un robot tenía la capacidad de hacer mucho daño, ahora si era un peligro para todos.

 **Axel: Eli, me estás empezando a preocupar**

 **Eli: Podemos salir juntos de aquí, solo tenemos que deshacernos de esas chatarras**

 **Axel: Son un grupo entero de animatronicos**

 **Eli: ¿Y?**

 **Axel: Son demasiados**

 **Eli: Pues me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo... Y ya tengo a la primera**

Se acercaba molesta a la peliblanca inconsciente en el suelo, por instinto tomó su brazo con el fin de detenerla. Algo que no le agradó mucho a ella.

 **Eli: ¡¿Por qué demonios la estás defendiendo?!**

 **Axel: Sé que estás molesta, pero les prometí que las liberaría y...**

 **Eli: ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡¿Añadiste a esta chatarra tu harem de zorras?!**

 **Axel: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, si me…!**

 **Eli: ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR DE MI LADO!**

Estiró la mano en señal de que se calmara, pero esta acción fue detenida por un golpe directamente en su palma de parte de uno de los varios tentáculos de su espalda.

 **Eli: Creía que podría contar contigo para destruir a estas cosas y escapar los dos, pero al final ella tenía razón... Tú y Baby son solo monstruos egoístas que pisotean a cualquiera para su beneficio**

 **Axel: ¡Ya te dije que somos amigos!**

 **Eli: ¡Pues no me das motivos para creerlo! Si tan solo supieras lo horrible... lo horror que es...**

Nuevamente le dio la espalda, adentrándose en la conversación que tenía con aquella voz que solo oía ella. El guardia revisó con la mirada a la Funtime Foxy desactivada a escasos metros, le hubiera venido bien su apoyo en un momento como este.

Bon-Bon por su parte se acercaba lentamente al guardia, se había escondido detrás de Funtime Foxy así que Eli no era consciente de su presencia en la habitación. Al entrar en contacto mutuo con los ojos ella le señaló con su pequeña mano la zona de su pecho. Al bajar la mirada vio la cámara que había utilizado en el pasado, era un As bajo la manga que debía aprovechar bien.

 **Eli: Axel...**

 **Axel: ¿S-Si?**

 **Eli: ¿Son bastante comunes en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza los robots poseídos por un alma, no?**

 **Axel: Bueno, sí, pero no significa que no sea raro**

 **Eli: Y dime... ¿Hay algún caso dónde hubiera dos almas poseyendo al mismo animatronico?**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué estás preguntando tal cosa?**

De repente se encontraba en la misma situación en la que estuvo Funtime Foxy, brazos y piernas totalmente inmovilizados y su cuello nuevamente rodeado para asfixiarle y matarlo.

 **Axel: ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!**

 **Eli: Tú proteges a estas cosas porque a diferencia de mí tú no tienes un motivo de venganza contra ellos. Si te pusieras en mí lugar eso cambiaría**

 **Axel:¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Eli: Digo que a lo mejor hay espacio para uno más en este traje**

 **Axel: ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?**

 **Eli: Sí, y cuanto más lo pienso, más me agrada la idea. Al compartir cuerpo no podrías traicionarme porque te matarías a ti mismo y podrías conocerla a ella... seguro que se llevarán bien... Será incómodo en algunos aspectos, pero solo necesitaremos acostumbrarnos**

 **Axel: Eli, apenas veo algo de la chica inocente que conocía y que tanto amaba Max. Tú no eres así**

 **Eli: ... Tienes razón**

 **Axel: ...**

 **Eli: Ahora soy mucho más fuerte. Y nadie volverá a pasar sobre mí... O mejor dicho, nadie volverá a pasar sobre nosotros**

 **Axel: ¡Para!**

 **Eli: Ella y yo te queremos con nosotras, Axel. Lo siento, pero son dos contra uno**

 **Axel: ¡Bon-Bon!**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Ojos!**

Aprovechando la falta de atención hacia ella Bon-Bon se arrastró rápida y sigilosamente hasta la pierna del guardia. Gracias a su agilidad y velocidad en apenas unos segundos ya estaba en el pecho del guardia, la chica no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar puesto que la marioneta sin pensárselo dos veces presionó el botón de la cámara de fotos. Liberando el potente flash que poseía.

Lo siguiente que sucedió era lo que uno se esperaría. Hubo un estallido de luz con la fuerza del mismísimo sol y los tres terminaron en el suelo desorientados, sufriendo y maldiciendo con cada insulto que conocían. La idea había funcionado, Eli liberó a Axel al quedar aturdida por la luz dándoles margen para escapar. Evidentemente ellos sufrieron un poco por la luz de la cámara, pero Eli al estar con la guardia baja en aquel momento terminó sufriendo mucho más que ellos.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque realmente era así, apenas recuperó la visión tomó a la Marioneta en el suelo y se fue corriendo hasta la sala de seguridad por la que había pasado antes. Tal como la última vez, esto activó el sensor de movimiento haciendo que la puerta detrás suya se cerrara. Dejó ir a la marioneta en sus manos y esta se subió al escritorio de la habitación, al menos ambos podían detenerse a recuperar un poco de aire.

 **Axel: ¿Qué... Qué mierda acaba de suceder?**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Por qué no podía quedarse muerta?**

 **Axel: ¿De dónde demonios sacaron esa cosa?**

 **Bon-Bon: Ese era el traje que íbamos a darte. Nosotros mismos lo hicimos con repuestos de varios de nosotros**

 **Axel: ¡¿Y por qué le pusieron tentáculos?!**

 **Bon-Bon: No son tentáculos. Nuestras partes no están hechas para encajar con las de otros. Vimos que sobraban muchos cables, pero no esperábamos que las pudiera mover a voluntad**

 **Axel: ¿Los tentáculos son cables? ¿Se pueden cortar?**

 **Bon-Bon: Suerte con eso, están cubiertos con metal para evitarlo**

Recostó su espalda contra la pared mientras lentamente descendía hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Primero su hijo, luego Baby y ahora Eli. Ya había escuchado tantas veces la idea de convertirse en un maldito animatronico que ya hasta le parecía una idea poco original.

 **Axel: ¿Cómo mierda terminó pasando esto?**

 **Bon-Bon: Hay algunas almas que, por motivos personales, no están dispuestas a descansar en paz. Solo aquellas que sienten tener una motivación o realmente se niegan a aceptar la muerte terminan quedándose**

 **Axel: Como Puppet y Springtrap... Eli nunca le hubiera hecho daño a nadie, me cuesta creer que se haya convertido en eso**

 **Bon-Bon: Cuando mueres dentro de un animatronico tarde o temprano matarás a alguien, no es una decisión tuya**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?**

 **Bon-Bon: Baby dice que es un efecto secundario de un alma que no descansa en paz, algunos les afecta semanas después, otro apenas se convierten. Yo en un principio intenté resistirme a lo de matar niños... a los cuatro días empezaba escuchar mi propia voz dentro de mi cabeza. El destino decidió que mi futuro era ser una estúpida marioneta de mano por el resto de la eternidad, si la vida no fue justa conmigo ¿Por qué yo lo sería con los demás?**

Nuevamente estaba la Bon-Bon seria que tanto contrastaba con su rutinaria personalidad.

 **Axel: ¿Y qué hay de Bonnet?**

 **Bon-Bon: Nadie sabe porqué ella no mata, es una excepción supongo**

 **Axel: ¿No hay forma de calmarla?**

 **Bon-Bon: Esa sed no se calma hasta que mates mucha gente. Nosotros si podemos controlarlo, pero porque llevamos años matando**

 **Axel: Genial...**

 **Bon-Bon: Lo siento, Axel, pero ya no hay esperanza para ella. Me prometiste que tú mismo la matarías si era necesario para nuestra libertad, ahora ella es un peligro para nosotros y para ti**

 **Axel: Lo sé**

 **Bon-Bon: Pues reactivemos el ascensor, alejemonos y destruyamos de una vez por todas este sitio con ella dentro, así no será un peligro para nadie**

Quería darle una respuesta a la marioneta, pero nada de lo que dijera quitaría la verdad en esas palabras. Se resignó a simplemente asentir con la cabeza y levantarse, la marioneta saltó otra vez a su hombro y empezaron el trayecto hacia el panel que tantos líos le estaba causando aquella oscura noche. Si la suerte le sonreía, este sería su último problema en ese lugar.

El recorrido fue más silencioso, incómodo y aterrador que la anterior vez. En esa él había pasado a toda velocidad ignorando por completo el ambiente que le rodeaba debido a que estaba centrado en intentar salvar a la chica. Ahora que no tenía prisa podía notar eso pequeños detalles que hacían pensar a uno cómo demonios construyeron semejante lugar.

Tuberías cruzando habitaciones para repartir el oxígeno obtenido del exterior y a la vez expulsarlo para que se mantenga en circulación, los suelos y paredes de un metal pulido que dejaba sus reflejos como espejos, máquinas antiguas que se utilizaban para un propósito ya perdido en el tiempo. La mera existencia de tal lugar bajo el subsuelo era algo digno de admirar, lástima que su uso fuera tan siniestro y mórbido.

 **Bon-Bon: Estamos aquí**

 **Axel: Dime qué toco y qué no**

Si no fuera por las terribles experiencias que había vivido le hubiera dado algo de pena que semejante lugar quedara reducidos a escombros, pero era algo que se debía hacer. Tras seguir las instrucciones de Bon-Bon pudo conseguir encender todo lo que había desactivado Eli.

 **Axel: ¿Cómo demonios supo utilizar esta cosa? De hecho, ¿cómo sabía que existía?**

 **Bon-Bon: Solo es una teoría, pero como utiliza partes de Funtime Foxy y Funtime Freddy debería tener acceso al mapa se este lugar en sus archivos. También tenemos grabado el mensaje "Si hay dificultades técnicas hay que hacer que el empleado capacitado más cercano revise el panel principal en la salas que se acceden desde la oficina de emergencias, esa sala es exclusiva para humanos y bajo ningún motivo un animatronico debe entrar a tal área a menos que se ordene lo contrario"**

 **Axel: Supongo que...**

Casi le da un infarto al escuchar un estruendo enfrente suya, el cristal que daba vistas al Scooper se hayaba con pequeñas grietas quebradizas. Al retroceder un par de pasos el cristal fue atravesado, los tentáculos de Eli poseían mucha más fuerza que los de Mangle.

 **Axel: ¿Esa mierda no debería estar hecha para que no la puedan atravesar ustedes?**

 **Bon-Bon: Lo está...**

Salió corriendo de regreso a la habitación de seguridad, detrás suya podía escuchar el vidrio rompiéndose y el ensordecedor grito haciendo eco en toda el lugar. Eli no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, lo había dejado más que claro.

Esperaba tenerla detrás, siguiéndole con la velocidad características de los animatronicos o escalando por los techos como Mangle. No había nadie tras sus pasos, sabía que no iba a dejarle en paz así de fácil. Al llegar a la oficina encontró porqué no se había molestado en perseguirle, la puerta que había abierto se había vuelto a cerrar.

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Oh, por favor!**

Sin saber porqué, su atención fue enfocada a la polvorienta tableta que descansaba en el escritorio de la oficina. Parecía ser que aún funcionaba.

 **Axel: Me está esperando**

Utilizando las cámaras podía verla quedarse ahí parada, recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la espera de su panel era el único acceso para abrir la condenada puerta y la ventana que destrozó también se encontraba ahí, de una forma u otra tenía que hacerle frente si quería tomar una de esas opciones.

 **Axel: Tiene que haber alguna salida extra**

 **Bon-Bon: Me temo que no, habrá que enfrentarla de alguna manera**

Pasar por las diferentes cámaras solo mostraba que Bon-Bon tenía la razón, la única salidas disponibles estaban ante la atenta mirada de Eli.

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Tienes alguna experiencia matando animatronicos?**

 **Axel: No... Bon-Bon, toma esto**

La pequeña marioneta tomó con sus manos el aparato que le ofreció. Mirar cada habitación no le ayudó a encontrar una salida, pero sí una forma de ocuparse de Eli. Si el plan salía bien y la suerte le sonreía una última vez solo quedaría destruida la chica, si no tenía suerte morían los dos y si el plan salía de forma catastrófica se iban a morir todos en este lugar.

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Por qué me das el detonador?**

 **Axel: Por si lo que voy a hacer termina siendo un suicidio. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.**

Se notaba que estaba nervioso por el resultado que podría obtener de todo esto. Intentó calmarse mientras tomaba la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y reducía la potencia del flash a la mitad. Necesitaba aturdirla solo unos segundos así que toda esa potencia sobraba.

 **Bon-Bon: Tranquilo, podremos con ella**

 **Axel: Ya, un humano con un par de pistolas matará a un robot lleno de tentáculos y sediento de sangre**

 **Bon-Bon: Llegaste hasta aquí ¿No? Puedes hacerle frente a esto**

 **Axel: Se llama suerte, y tengo la sensación de que se acabará esta noche. Quizás deberías quedarte aquí hasta que todo termine**

 **Bon-Bon: No. Los dos iremos a por ella, los dos la mataremos y los dos volveremos con Foxy para largarnos de aquí**

 **Axel: Eso es más fácil que...**

 **Bon-Bon: Voy contigo. Punto final**

Parecía que ya había tomado una decisión y que por mucho que vaya a discutir no iba a conseguir persuadirla. Por un momento no pudo evitar reír un poco, ver a la pequeña coneja de brazos cruzados ignorando cualquier opinión que diera al respecto le hizo recordar a Bon cuando quería algo. Casi era como ver una versión en miniatura y más infantil de ella.

 **Bon-Bon: ¿De qué te ríes? Hablo en serio**

 **Axel: Lo sé, será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez**

 **Bon-Bon: Podríamos esperar a que venga Baby o alguno de los otros**

 **Axel: No, esto es entre Eli y yo. Mantente callada y déjame hablar a mí, sé lo que tengo que hacer**

Desenfundó el arma que tantas veces le había acompañado en situaciones de peligro, juntó el valor necesario para enfrentar cara a cara tanto a Eli como el destino que le aguardaba, y cruzó la puerta derecha para ponerle un fin a la infernal noche que estaba viviendo.

A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar con mayor fuerza la artificial voz que ahora poseía Eli. Parecía discutir consigo mismo, luego pasaba a maldecir su nombre y cada cierta cantidad de segundos golpeaba la pared con fuerza suficiente para que sonara hasta las habitaciones cercanas. Todo eso dejó de hacerlo apenas él puso un pie en la habitación, desviando hacia él toda la atención que su dañada mente le permitía.

 **Eli: Hasta que llegaste, supongo que viniste a intentar activar la puerta y el ascensor otra vez**

 **Axel: No**

 **Eli: ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso recosideraste la idea de estar dentro de esta cosa conmigo?**

 **Axel: Cuando un alma posee un animatronico esta desarrolla una sed de sangre incontrolable, Eli, esa voz en tu cabeza eres tu misma**

 **Eli: ¿Qué? No, no, no, no tú estás mal**

 **Axel: Esa voz solo es tu lado que desea matar, la usas como excusa para justificarte a ti misma lo que quieres hacer**

 **Eli: ¡Ella es real! ¡Tú eres el malo aquí! ¡NO YO!**

 **Axel: Eres un monstruo, Eli, igual que yo. Vine para asegurarme que no le harás daño ni a los Funtime ni a nadie más**

 **Eli: Tú...después de todo lo que me...**

 **Axel: Suerte que tus padres murieron antes de ver en lo que te convertiste**

La chica no soportó más sus palabras y como lo había planeado se le tiró encima guiada por un ataque de ira. Fue sencillo para él esquivarla tirándose a un lado, la parte más difícil era la siguiente.

 **Axel: Perdón, Bon-Bon**

Tomó a la pequeña desprevenida, la quitó de su hombro y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al lado opuesto al que tenía que ir. De ahí corrió con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando los gruñidos de ira de Eli detrás suya y la desesperada voz de Bon-Bon gritando su nombre.

Consiguió lo que quería, Eli le había seguido hasta una de las habitaciones más pequeñas y más apartadas de la zona. Se posicionó en donde debía y esperó que la chica no se diera cuenta del plan suicida que tenía.

 **Eli: Aquí estás...**

 **Axel: Felicidades, Eli, me tienes acorralado**

 **Eli: Deberías haber aceptado desde el principio unirte a nosotras, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto**

 **Axel: Siempre juego hasta el final. Al menos llegué más lejos que tú, pedazo de tabla**

Si en alguno siempre fue bueno era en meterse con los demás, la chica saltó por segundo vez hacia él, aprovechando ese momento para aturdirla con una foto mientras se quitaba de su camino. Por supuesto que Eli se recuperó bastante más rápido que la última vez, pero para cuando su sentido de orientación volvió se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso... rodeada de un buen grupo de los tanques que vio que traían en el día en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

 **Axel: De todas siempre preferí a Mangle como pareja de Max**

Eli solo pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo, seguido por el ruido del estallido de todos esos tanques. La explosión había sido pequeña, pero la habitación también lo era, a él también terminó alcanzándolo y haciéndolo volar hasta chocar con la pared de la habitación.

Solo por unos segundos sintió el dolor más fuerte de su vida, después no sintió nada más. No escuchaba, no sentía, ni siquiera podía moverse, solo podía quedarse ahí tirado en el piso viendo las llamas del fuego arder.

Apenas una parte de la cosa en la que se había convertido la rubia había logrado resistir y aún así, pese a haber estando en el centro y sufrir todo ese daño, aún podía ver con sus ojos a Eli arrastrarse con el único brazo que aún tenía hacia su dirección. La escena de antes se repitió como si fuera una cruel ironía planeada por el destino,

Solo pudo quedarse quieto observando como su último aliento lo gastaba intentando pronunciar su nombre con sus fríos y robóticos labios. Si llegó o no a mencionar su nombre era algo que no pudo saber, la chica había muerto... por segunda vez.

Quería levantarse, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus órdenes, a medida que su vista se empezaba a poner borrosa pudo apreciar a la marioneta llegar hasta donde estaba tirado. se movió deprisa hasta él y su expresión reflejaba terror mientras parecía buscar algo con lo que ayudarle, ¿tan mal aspecto tenía? Quería creer que solo estaba quedándose inconsciente, pero el sabor amargo de sangre en su boca hizo que se diera cuenta de su situación, su suerte se había acabado.

Facundo, Lucas, Max, incluso Eli. Todos se habían encontrado con la muerte y revivido como robots ¿Esto era la que sintieron en sus últimos momentos? ¿Estaba muriendo?

La idea lo golpeó como un balde de agua congelada. Un miedo atroz llegó a su ser, un miedo que no había sentido desde ese fatídico cumpleaños en el que sus padres traicionaron su confianza.

Bon-Bon se mantenía junto a él diciendo palabras que era incapaz de comprender y empujándolo para que reaccionara, realmente deseaba que se levantara.

 **Axel: Al... Al menos soy el que llegó más lejos**

Lo último que llegó a ver fue a la pequeña marioneta gritando su nombre. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba todos los eventos que le llevaron a semejante final, todas sus idioteces, asesinatos, mentiras, todos sus pecados pasaban por su cabeza. Pero también llegaron las imágenes de sus seres queridos, su clásico grupo, sus antiguos amigos, Katy e incluso los animatronicos. La última imagen que se formó en su agotada mente fue la de Bon y Fonnie, terminó quebrándose. Una incontenible necesidad de llorar le hizo sentirse tan débil y patético como cuando era un niño, no pudo decir ninguna frase épica como sus últimas palabras. El miedo y la tristeza fue lo único que lo acompañó hasta el final, hasta que todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad.

 **Y aquí finaliza Como ¡No! Trabajar en Freddy's (?)**

 **Creo que es obvio que habrá un epilogo, el cual por fin pondrá fin a esta historia que tanto me ha hecho disfrutar y sufrir a la vez.**

 **Sobre el tema de retirarme agradezco las opiniones de todos, estoy pensando en quizás dar un último intento con uno de mis proyectos así que quizás vean más de As después de esto. Tengo una cuenta de Wattpad llamada Error-As que uso para leer cada tanto. Si llego a subir alguna historia más será allí, si quieren pueden seguirme, pero no hay promesa de que suba algo. También pueden usarla para escribirme "sube algo pendejo" si gustan (?)**

 **Para terminar una pregunta que, si sigo con otro proyecto, me será de mucha ayuda.**

 **¿Qué es lo que más y menos les gusta de mí tanto como escritor como guionista?**

 **Por ejemplo. Como escritor a mí me gusta que pese a que tardo hago capítulos bastantes extensos, gente desaparece seis meses y vuelve con un aviso o un capitulo de 4000 palabras, pero yo esta vez traje 17.000.**

 **Lo que menos me gusta como escritor es mi falta de sinónimos y me repetición de palabras (cuenten cuantas veces puse este lugar) es algo que arreglo un poco cuando reviso el capítulo, pero aún así se resiente mucho.**

 **Como guionista me gusta cómo creo personajes (en este caso modifico pues no son míos los animatronicos) para que tengan carisma y desarrollo (lo de que sea buen desarrollo ya es discutible)**

 **Y lo que menos me gusta es mi falta de capacidad para darme cuenta lo forzadas que hago algunas situaciones al punto de ser ridículas, después de la tres no puedo hacer nada serio sin tener esa sensación de que está mal y mi creación no es más que drama barato de telenovela.**

 **Si responden esas preguntas a lo mejor aprendo y me convierto en mejor escritor, o me deprima… Lo que pase primero (?)**

 **Vale, me callo de una vez. Espero que el capitulo haya estado al menos decente y si quieren díganme en los reviews que les pareció. Apreció mucho los que gastan su tiempo en comentar y los leo todos.**

 **Espero juntar ganas y verlos nuevamente antes de fin de año. Gracias por leer**

 **-As**


	11. Final y Epílogo

**JoJoJo aquí llega santAs con su regalo de navidad. . .**

 **Ok, esta sin duda es mi introducción más cutre que he hecho hasta ahora. Así es damas y caballeros después de varios meses por fin As logra terminar el epílogo de CNTEFFP, este capítulo me tomó tanto porque tuve varios problemas para hacerlo, lo sentía malo y tuve que borrar y rehacer varias cosas, incluso estuve un mes entero sin escribir para relajarme y ver si así podía ponerme de acuerdo conmigo mismo.**

 **Aun así, me disculpo por los casi cinco meses sin actualizar, pero al menos cumplí lo de terminar el remake antes de fin de año. El capítulo aún lo siento raro, pero al corregirlo me pareció entretenido y supongo que eso es lo que importa ¿No? De todos modos, saben que cualquier opinión o crítica constructiva es bien recibida, de algo hay que mejorar a fin de cuentas. También he de decir que por la extensa duración del capítulo lo dividí en dos. Final parte dos y epílogo así que cuéntenlo como doble episodio por navidad. También el inicio es una muestra de como será mi estilo de escritura después de este remake, es más estilo libro que guión, díganme si les gusta o si ven algún defecto (Haber los hay, pero uno que resalte o sea muy molesto)**

 **Por supuesto que me pararé a agradecer a Anderson Yagami, Exodus Fucking Goes, DeatSpartan, LordFire123, Zono2010mx y al nuevo Pedro117 (Que haya alguien nuevo es sorprendente en este punto) Muchas gracias por comentar y darme sus opiniones del último capítulo.**

 **Ya que es el último creo que no habrá problema en que responda unas preguntas de LordFire de forma rápida: 1) Como no sabía que titulo poner coloqué las últimas palabras de Axel, de hecho hice lo mismo en este (?) 2) Error mío por no explicarlo en la historia, los Funtime repararon un poco a Ballora, pero nada del exterior ya que no querían levantar sospechas de que planeaban algo, claro que los rumores corrieron de todas formas y las cosas pasaron como pasaron. 3) Eso está en los anuncios finales, si te interesa los puedes leer después del capítulo.**

 **Por último quiero continuar con esta pequeña tradición de dejar preguntas, díganme, ¿Cuál es su momento favorito de la saga de CNTEFFP o de cada temporada? Es algo que nunca preguntamos y me da curiosidad. La segunda: Si hago un proyecto independiente, ¿Preferirían una historia de comedia como las dos primeras temporadas o una que trate el tema de las posesiones de robots de forma más seria como esta temporada? Me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **Bueno, ya los dejo en paz y me callo, los demás avisos los dejo en el final así que el que le interesa cosas como mi nueva cuenta o qué haré como escritor ahí los tiene.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo y feliz navidad.**

* * *

Aquéllas suposición de que uno cuando muere ve toda su vida pasar en un segundo resultó ser falsa. Vio algunas cosas, sí, pero no llegaba ni a una cuarta parte de su no tan larga vida.

 **Axel: Supongo que por fin se terminó**

No había nadie a la vista, le hablaba a la mismísima nada. Se encontraba ahí, flotando en medio de nada más que una negra oscuridad sin fondo, o eso al menos creía puesto que no sentía ninguna superficie solida en su espalda. No se veía nada ni a nadie, la soledad era lo único que le acompañaba en esos momentos.

— **¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?**

Logró evitar la muerte por bastante tiempo, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera apostado, pero ya era hora de enfrentar a la muerte y a su inevitable destino. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo.

— **¿Voy a desaparecer? ¿O acaso?**

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la imagen de su traje se proyectara en su cabeza, solo había dos salidas para su situación. Ser juzgado e irse a los círculos más profundos del infierno o terminar como sus amigos, ser una máquina poseída que contiene una sed de sangre oculta y no se tranquilizará hasta años de muertes innecesarias e injustas.

En su caso, la segunda opción era más preocupante que las demás. Su transformación conllevaba la llegada de una nueva arma de destrucción masiva, una máquina capaz de hacer frente a la temible Bon. La simple idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero su opinión ya no valía de mucho en ese asunto. Solo le quedaba esperar a que sucediera algo, lo que será de él ya no estaba en sus manos.

Para bien o para mal la espera no duró mucho, esa sensación de estar flotando terminó de golpe, como si la gravedad se hubiera activado de la nada, y en medio de la oscuridad eterna, se encontraba su ser gritando con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitían, eso fue hasta que impactó contra una superficie sólida, el golpe sufrido contra el suelo al caer hizo temblar a toda su columna. La caída le tendría que haber producido una gran cantidad de dolor en su cuerpo, pero no sintió nada más allá del impacto, llegando al punto de hacerle dudar de la severidad de su caída pese a que había durado varios segundos.

El tiempo para procesar las cosas que le sucedían no era suficiente para su agitada mente, mientras se terminaba de recuperar una sensación húmeda comenzó a subir por sus piernas hasta cubrirlas por completo, al observar debajo de su cintura vio que se encontraba hundido en un líquido negro. Pasando la mano por ese líquido pudo apreciar que su densidad era la misma que la del agua, pero sabía que no podía tratarse de eso. Ni toda la contaminación del mundo podría dejar un tono negro tan particular en el agua.

— **Lamento la llegada tan abrupta**

La voz de la persona que había dicho esas palabras era inconfundible para él, la había escuchado ya por años y era imposible que no la reconociera. Girando su cabeza lentamente a la vez que se levantaba del inundado suelo pudo apreciar una sombra que ligeramente desentonaba con el color negro del ambiente.

— **¿Qué demonios? —** Fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió decir a Axel, quería creer que su mente le estaba haciendo oír cosas que no eran reales, pero estaba más que seguro de reconocer la voz que escuchó **—Esa voz era de...**

De esa misma sombra un par de ojos marrones y brillantes aparecieron. Con toda la calma que a Axel le faltaba, la sombra comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Incluso con toda la zona llena de ese líquido negro no se escuchaba el sonido de que salpicara o moviera, es más, se podía apreciar el sonido de los pasos como si estuvieran pasando por los silenciosos pasillos de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza en la noche.

Finalmente, la figura salió de la oscuridad como si estuviera atravesando una simple cortina, encontrándose con la persona que suponía que era suena de la voz —¿ **Facundo...? —** Ahí estaba su compañero, incluso con haberlo visto pocas veces con su nuevo aspecto era imposible confundir su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su colorido uniforme.

 **¿Qué demonios hac...?**

 **¿No pensarás realmente que soy tu amigo Facundo, verdad?—** En lugar de aclararle las cosas lo único que hacía era generarle más preguntas — **Simplemente tomé esta forma para que pudieras sentirte más cómodo con mi presencia—** Definitivamente lo que tenía en frente no era su amigo, y definitivamente tampoco era humano— **Pero si no te sientes cómodo con esta forma...—** La figura retrocedió para volver a desaparecer en la oscuridad, desconocía el origen de lo que le acompañaba, pero le estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

 **¿Acaso prefieres este aspecto? —** La voz resonó en su espalda otra vez, detrás suya se hallaba el enorme zorro blanco que tanto protegía a Eli, la voz y el aspecto eran exactos en cada mínimo detalle— **De no ser así...—** El extraño salía y volvía de la oscuridad con la forma de uno de sus seres queridos o conocidos, incluso llegando a tomar el aspecto de Bon o de su hijo. Todos y cada uno con un nivel de detalle tan elevado que sencillamente eran exactos a los originales.

 **Mmm... Parece que con cada cambio solo consigo que te pongas más nervioso. Disculpa, cuando pasas tantos años sin interactuar con alguien de forma amable terminas olvidando cómo hacerlo, ¿qué aspecto preferirías que tomara?**

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio para poder pensar qué decir en medio del lío en el que estaba metido. ¿Qué demonios le estaba acosando? ¿Cómo podía convertirse en las personas que conocía de un segundo a otro? ¿Estaba en una especie de limbo? Tantas preguntas en su cerebro no le permitían pensar de forma correcta— **Quiero... quiero ver tu aspecto original—** Al decir eso pudo escuchar la risa de él... ella... eso.

— **Oh, me temo que eso es imposible**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque es muy probable que al verlo del miedo te de un infarto y entonces sí estarás muerto**

¿Lo que escuchaba era cierto? ¿No estaba muerto? Si hasta pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre llenar todo su paladar, si a eso se le suma haber visto a sus seres queridos antes de desmayarse había poco margen para pensar que solo estaba inconsciente.

 **De acuerdo, te demostraré que aún estás vivo—** Tras esas palabras el extraño se hundió en el agua negra dejando varios segundos de silencio.

Una parte de sí mismo le decía que simplemente debía echarse a correr, pero no conseguiría absolutamente nada. Todo lo que le rodeaba era oscuridad y tenía la sensación de que lo que sea que lo estuviera acechando era muchísimo más rápido que él.

el silencio fue interrumpido por el tarareo de una canción desconocida para él, lo que si reconoció al instante fue la voz con la que lo hacían. De la oscuridad salió lo que más temía, con sus orejas, pelo y uniforme de color azul apareció aquello que tanto conflicto generó con su hijo y su pareja.

Fue incapaz de decir algo, cualquier palabra que tenía había quedado en su pecho, su tartamudeo se detuvo y fue reemplazado por el preocupante sonido que generaba al respirar por su boca mientras apretaba los dientes, evitando con todas sus fuerzas gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, un dolor tan agudo y abrupto que provocaba que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a niveles peligrosos.

— **¿Lo ves? —** Se podía apreciar la arrogancia que había detrás de su voz, exactamente igual a la de Axel— **A los muertos no les late el corazón—**

— **Tú...—** Se tuvo que tomar unos momentos para calmarse, no podía hablar en ese estado— **¿Qué demonios eres tú?**

— **Soy la peor pesadilla que cualquiera puede tener—** Mientras escuchaba esas palabras, el humano pudo sentir una vez más ese escalofrío en su cuerpo, definitivamente era lo mismo que le había enviado esos mensajes— **Tienes suerte de no tenerme de enemigo—** Bastóunsimple parpadeo para que el extraño se colocará a centímetros de su rostro, con una expresión de arrogancia que solo hacía que estuviera aún más incómodo.

— **¿Por qué me enviaste esos mensajes? —** Tenía que tragarse su miedo y hablar, quería respuestas y no las conseguiría de otra forma— **Podrías haberme hablado como ahora**

— **Sencillamente no quería—** El conejo se reía por lo bajo, podía sentir como su acompañante retenía a sus piernas para no retroceder— **De hecho, el único motivo por el que hablamos es porque tú querías hacerlo. . . Aunque no pareces muy feliz ahora por conocerme**

— **Q-Que tomes el aspecto de mi traje no ayuda—** Por fin empezó a hacerle caso a sulado cobarde y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el objetivo de alejarse.

— **No llegarás muy lejos si no enfrentas a tus miedos—** Dijo el desconocido mientras le agarraba de las muñecas, impidiendo así que se alejara más— **Tarde o temprano terminarás convertido en lo mismo que yo, huyendo solo conseguirás que sea peor para ti a futuro—**

— **¿L-Lo mismo que tú? —** Axel intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, pero la fuerza de lo que lo estaba acosando superaba la de él con gran diferencia. Durante un tiempo ambos hicieron un acuerdo de silencio, Axel concentraba su mente para calmar a sus alterados nervios y el conejo se quedaba quieto sosteniéndolo, esperando tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de expresión. El tiempo que ambos estuvieron así era algo que Axel no sabría decir, quizás fueron segundos, quizás fueron minutos, independientemente de la cantidad de tiempo, ese momento estaba marcado como uno de los más largos y aterradores en su vida.

— **¿Qué demonios sacas tú manteniéndome con vida? —** Sonrió al escuchar su pregunta, aún notaba el miedo que sentía por su ser, pero ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que hablara tartamudeando.

— **¿Necesito sacar algo? Quizás simplemente soy una buena persona—** La respuesta estaba llena de sarcasmo para nada disimulado, algo que logró molestar al guardia

— **Si fuera así yo sería la última persona que ayudarías—** Respondió de forma seca, después de todo lo que sucedió ya estaba sin ánimos para bromas o respuestas enigmáticas.

— **Jejeje, más listo de lo que recordaba—** Esa risa robótica hacía que ese ya característico escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, pero Axel no podía asegurar que era algo intencional de parte del conejo o era un efecto secundario por tenerlo cerca

— **Tienes razón—** Continuó el conejo— **solo hay una persona que me importa… yo mismo—**

— **¿Entonces por qué me ayudas? —** Solo quería obtener respuestas, pero no se las daban.

— **Esta conversación está durando demasiado—** Nuevamentese acercó hasta estar cara a cara con él— **Cuando vayas a la pizzería dile a todos que esto fue culpa de Tom, más tarde Freddy's Fazbear Pizza te ofrecerá un favor a cambio de que canceles el trato con Tom. Pídele que te despidan—**

— **¿Por qué necesito que me despidan? Es más ¿Cómo demonios sabes que...? —** Fue interrumpido por el ser con su aspecto, parecía importarle poco que no entendiera nada.

— **Te lo diré directamente, si no renuncias ahora morirás en nueve días—** Toda arrogancia desapareció en su voz, reemplazado por un tono frío y serio que podría asustar incluso a un animatronico— **Mañana Bon te dirá que ya no te atacarán más, ya no tendrás peligro de morir en las noches, pero verás a tus amigos e hijos cambiar lentamente—** Con cada palabra, el dolor en el pecho de Axel regresaba, cada vez con más fuerza— **Al sexto día tu hijo intentará matarte en la oficina, pero fallará. El octavo Max te hará un corte cerca del ojo y, finalmente, en el noveno día te tocará cubrir un turno diurno donde morirás a manos de tu hijo y de los que considerabas tus amigos—**

— **. . . ¿Y después?—** PreguntóAxel con un poco de miedo

— **Considerando que quitaste el limitante de poder, en el mejor de los casos mantendrás tu cordura y solo matarás a tus seres cercanos—**

— **¿Y el peor de los casos?**

— **Destruirás los cimientos de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y todos los relacionados con ella, dejarás un rastro de cadáveres en tu camino y todo eso para en el final del camino darte cuenta de que estás completamente solo, de ti depende o no aceptar ese destino—**

Quería decir algo más, pero se calló al instante al sentir los fríos dedos del conejo en su frente— **Quizás nos volvamos a ver alguna vez, esperaré expectante ver cómo termina esto. Y solo porque no intentaste salir corriendo ni una vez, me aseguraré de que no te duela—** Dejándolo aún más confundido, el conejo dejó de tocar su frente. Apenas lo hizo el dolor de su pecho se movió directamente hacia su cabeza con una fuerza incluso mayor, apenas pudo resistirlo, el guardia cayó al suelo débil e incapaz de mantenerse consciente— **Dulces sueños, Axel—** Fue lo último que escuchó, sintiendo un escalofrío pasar en lo más profundo de su alma.

 **Episodio final (parte dos): Entraron cuatro. . . Salió uno**

El desagradable sabor de su propia sangre fue lo primero que sintió, acompañado por un sollozo femenino que podía reconocer sin dificultad. Abrió los ojos con bastante esfuerzo, jamás en su no tan larga vida se sintió tan agotado. Aún así logró abrirlos y encontrarse con la escena de la pequeña marioneta llorando mientras hundía su pequeña cabeza en su pierna derecha, hasta podía empezar a sentir algo de humedad en esa zona por las artificiales lágrimas de la marioneta.

 **Axel: No. . . No sabía que ustedes podían llorar**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡¿. . .?!**

La conejita separó rápidamente su cabeza de su pierna para mirar con impacto al guardia que de alguna forma sobrevivió, con más dificultad de la que le hubiera gustado, Axel levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado.

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Cómo es que tú...?**

 **Axel: Supongo que aún no se me terminó la suerte**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Me asustaste maldito idiota!**

La marioneta que se encontraba feliz y molesta a la vez acabó sollozando en el estómago del suicida de su amigo, este utilizó su brazo más sano para abrazarla en un intento de tranquilizarla.

 **Axel: Es la primera vez que veo a un robot llorar**

 **Bon-Bon: Es una función que me pusieron para los actos con Funtime Freddy, pero es la primera vez que lo hago porque realmente estoy triste. . . Axel. . .**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Bon-Bon: tu rostro. . .**

El mencionado reflejó en su rostro el hecho de no entender a qué se refería, la animatronica al notar esto se arrastró unos pocos pasos de distancia hasta llegar a uno de los trozos de metal sobrantes de lo que era Eli, al encontrarse con uno de buen tamaño lo levantó con la boca para volver hacia el guardia.

Con un poco de duda le ofreció el trozo de metal, objeto que terminó tomando y con él viendo su propio reflejo. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, como era de esperarse algunas zonas de su rostro estaban quemadas, pero no parecían de un nivel de gravedad preocupante. Lo que le había afectado era el pedazo de metal incrustado en su rostro, con el tamaño de tres dedos juntos, se encontraba esa pieza metálica blanca atravesando su mejilla izquierda, pasó con cuidado la lengua sobre sus dientes para sentir como efectivamente la pieza atravesó sus muelas, de ahí el origen de la sangre en su boca y esas palabras diciendo "Me aseguraré de que no duela" de parte de la cosa que le está acosando.

 **Bon-Bon: ¿No te duele?**

 **Axel: No... No mucho**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Quieres que intente sacarlo?**

 **Axel: No, no creo que sea buena idea. Además, será más creíble mi historia si llevo heridas**

 **Bon-Bon: De acuerdo, ¿puedes caminar?**

Luego de tomarse unos segundos para juntar fuerzas el guardia comenzó el proceso de ponerse en pie, si bien no sentía dolor aún se sentía extremadamente débil, incluso más que en la noche donde su brazo quedó destrozado. Pese a todo logró levantarse y luego de que la marioneta se subiera nuevamente a su hombro ambos se dirigieron de regreso al panel que les desbloquearía la salida de ese maldito lugar.

El trayecto no fue acompañado por ningún tipo de charla o palabra, los dos ya estaban demasiado agotados para decir algo y Axel aún estaba procesando la charla que había tenido en su momento de inconsciencia, llegando a dudar hasta qué punto era producto de su imaginación y hasta qué punto se enfrentaba a algo mucho más peligroso que una simple alucinación.

 **Bon-Bon: Aquí estamos**

 **Axel: Ya sabes que toca, tú dices, yo toco**

La secuencia de botones ya casi se le había aprendido, para este punto no recordaba cuántas veces le había dado a esos botones, no eran realmente muchas, pero para él más de una ya era demasiado.

 **Axel** : **Ya está, no quiero volver a tener que venir aquí más por esta porquería**

 **Bon-Bon: Tranquilo, cuando este lugar vuele por los aires ni tú ni ninguno de nosotros volverá a poner un pie en este lugar**

 **Axel: Espero que tengas razón**

 **Bon-Bon: Vamos al Scooper**

 **Axel: Sí, tenemos que ver cómo está Funtime Foxy**

Finalmente hizo su último viaje a través de esos silenciosos pasillos, a medida que avanzaba su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar fuerzas y su mente reaccionaba mejor. Quizás era obra de su nuevo "amigo" o quizás era por sus enormes ganas de salir de ahí, sea cual sea el motivo, estaba un poco feliz de poder moverse solo.

Al llegar a la zona del Scooper presenciaron que la escena no había cambiado nada, la albina tirada en el suelo desactivada, el cadáver de la chica rubia colgado en la pared por el enorme aparato que daba nombre a la habitación. El único cambio que se apreciaba era el enorme agujero en el cristal que estaba en la zona superior de la sala, agujero que hicieron los tentáculos de Eli y que utilizó para cruzar hacía donde estaban ellos.

Al acercarse a la animatronica en el suelo la marioneta salió de su hombro para acercarse a su compañera, parecía que tenía experiencia en el tema de mantenimiento de sus sistemas pues movía cables y piezas con la confianza de un experto.

 **Axel: ¿Estará bien?**

 **Bon-Bon: Sí, pero su sistema tendrá que reiniciarse**

 **Axel: Lo que significa...**

 **Bon-Bon: Significa que estará inconsciente por unos minutos o incluso unas horas**

 **Axel: No tenemos tanto tiempo**

Sin pensarlo mucho el guardia se acercó a la zorra y la envolvió en sus brazos, al levantarla se sorprendió por lo ligera que era pese a su gran estatura, incluso podía decir que pesaba menos que los toys. La pequeña marioneta por su parte volvió a su hombro y y habló con un ligero tono de burla.

 **Bon-Bon: No sabía que eras un caballero, Axel**

 **Axel: No lo soy, solo quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿Sabes que si despierta mientras la cargas se va a enojar? Se toma su orgullo MUY en serio**

 **Axel: Lo sé, ya lidiaré con ella si eso ocurre**

Llevando a Funtime Foxy en sus brazos y a la marioneta en su hombro el guardia abandonó la habitación para encontrarse finalmente con los demás animatronicos. No sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía, que Eli se volviera un robot asesino que enloqueció al punto de querer compartir cuerpo con él, o el hecho de salir de Sister Location cargando a Funtime Foxy como si fuera una princesa... Para él ambas situaciones eran igual de improbables como peligrosas.

En cualquier caso, lo complicado no fue cargarla, lo complicado fue conseguir pasar con ella inconsciente a través de la ventilación. Tuvo que dejar a Funtime Foxy detrás suya y cada paso que daba detenerse a arrastrarla hacía donde estaba él, el conducto que solía pasar en menos de un minuto le costó casi cuatro por el lento procedimiento.

Cuando por fin llegó al otro lado lo primero que vio fue a la hermana de la chica que arrastraba tirarse encima de ambos, mientras la zorra de pelo rubio observaba las heridas de ambos los demás robots empezaron con sus preguntas.

 **Funtime Freddy: ¿Qué demonios les pasó?**

 **Axel: Eli. . .**

 **Baby: ¿La mocosa sobrevivió?**

 **Axel: No. . . Sí. . . No lo sé**

 **Baby: Explícate**

La encargada de contar los sucesos fue Bon-Bon, Axel estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Lolbit terminó acorralándolo en una pared para revisar todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas que pueden ser letales o que tengan secuelas permanentes. Por supuesto que también se detuvo a revisar a su hermana, pero no tardó más que cinco minutos en comprobar que estaba bien, parecía que Bon-Bon había hecho un buen trabajo con la albina. Tras otros quince minutos la historia había terminado y el guardia se encontraba con sus heridas cubiertas por vendas improvisadas, estas hechas por Lolbit al desgarrar partes de su uniforme.

 **Bon-Bon: Y eso es lo que pasó**

 **Bonnet: Mierda. . . No sabía que mi mejor amigo era suicida**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡Ya te dije que no puede ser tu mejor amigo! ¡Lo conociste hace unas horas apenas!**

 **Ballora: No empiecen**

 **Bonnet: Habló la que lo conoce hace menos de una semana**

 **Bon-Bon: Eres una…**

 **Baby: Basta**

La discusión entre ambas marionetas empezaba a escalar en intensidad, pero una sola palabra de parte de su líder hizo que, con mucha molestia, ambas partes desistieran. Hablando de la líder de los Funtime, esta se acercó hasta el humano sentado en el piso con la zorra rubia revisándolo, por instinto Lolbit se puso delante en un intento de proteger al guardia, pero este colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica pidiendo que se moviera.

El tiempo en el que robot y guardia se miraron fue incómodo, denso e innecesario para todos los demás, ambos solo se dedicaban a mirarse fijamente hacía los ojos, como si ambos esperaran que el otro hiciera un movimiento o soltara la primera palabra.

 **Baby: Nada mal para un humano**

Por fin dijo Baby mientras estiraba su brazo y ofrecía su mano para ayudar al guardia a levantarse, tuvo un poco de dudas al principio, pero Axel terminó aceptando la ayuda de la chica.

 **Bidybab: ¿Podemos irnos ya, Baby?**

 **Baby: Sí, ya nos largamos**

 **Minireena: ¿Y qué hacemos con la señorita Funtime Foxy? Aún se encuentra desconectada**

 **Baby: Funtime Freddy, ocúpate de Ballora. Axel, tú llevas a Funtime Foxy**

 **Axel: ¿Y yo por qué?**

 **Baby: Los dos son los hombres del grupo, cuanto menos se quejen, antes salimos así que vayan moviéndose**

No le dieron más margen para discutir, Baby lo ignoró por completo y empezó a cruzar por el conducto seguida por las Minirenas y Bidybabs.

 **Axel: ¿Hombres del grupo?**

 **Funtime: Es lo malo de que la mayoría del grupo sean mujeres**

 **Bonnet: Funtime Axel. . . Nah, suena bastante feo**

 **Axel: ¿Quieres llevar tú a Funtime Foxy?**

 **Funtime Freddy: Prefiero cargar a la chica con rabo**

 **Ballora: No me habías cargado desde que cortamos**

 **Funtime Freddy: No me lo recuerdes por favor**

El oso tomó a su ex en brazos y con Bon-Bon en su hombro empezó el incómodo viaje por el conducto de camino al ascensor.

 **Axel: ¿Lolbit?**

 **Lolbit: Nop**

Imitando al oso la rubia se fue directo al conducto que se utilizaba para llegar al ascensor. Axel pensaba que se había quedado solo con Funtime Foxy, pero comprobó que estaba equivocado al sentir que algo empezaba a escalar por su pierna. La pequeña marioneta rosa empezó a escalar por su cuerpo de la misma manera que su hermana de color azul hasta quedar en su mismo hombro.

 **Bonnet: Tranquilo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te muerda, te mueras y tengamos que encerrar tu alma en Lolbit**

 **Axel: Gracias por las palabras de apoyo**

Al no haber nadie más Axel no tuvo más opción que encargarse de llevar a la bomba de tiempo que era Funtime Foxy, no hace falta decir que de todos él fue el que tardó más en cruzar el conducto puesto que no poseía la sobrenatural velocidad de la mayoría de robots poseídos.

Luego de varios minutos de incómodos arrastres con la animatronica y comentarios de la marioneta finalmente Axel logró llegar al ascensor.

 **Baby: Te tomaste tu tiempo**

 **Axel: Si tienes prisa llévala tú joder**

Con ayuda de un par de Minireenas y una Bidybab Axel salió del conducto con la chica y la marioneta. Al estar todos Baby pulsó el botón de color rojo que brillaba con su característica intensidad y tras cerrarse las puertas empezó el tan deseado ascenso a la superficie.

Sin HandUnit presente el ascensor parecía ser mucho más largo de lo que realmente era, las ansías por salir afectaban, sí, pero era innegable que la voz de la IA hacía más llevadero los viajes por el ascensor, incluso siendo una molestia constante.

Todo parecía tranquilo, tan tranquilo que era de esperarse que algo iba a suceder. La zorra albina en brazos del guardia comenzó a mover su cabeza mientras decía cosas sin mucho sentido, casi todos al ver que empezaba a dar señales de despertarse retrocedieron por miedo al inminente estallido de ira de su compañera. Baby y el dúo de marionetas fueron las únicas que se mantenía cerca, preparada cada una para intervenir de ser necesario.

Los ojos de Funtime Foxy por fin se abrieron mostrando brillante su iris señalando que se había activado, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, luego a sus piernas y finalmente se quedó mirando fijamente a Axel con los ojos entrecerrados, Axel simplemente respondió de la misma manera haciendo que ojos marrones y dorados estuvieran en constante contacto. Al final simplemente bufó y desvío su mirada de molestia al techo del ascensor.

 **Axel: De acuerdo. . .**

 **Funtime Foxy: Solo cállate**

 **Axel: ¿Quieres que te suelte?**

 **Funtime Foxy: No**

 **Axel: ¿No?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Yo. . . aún no siento las piernas**

La mayoría se sorprendió con el actuar de Funtime Foxy, incluso Axel esperaba como mínimo una amenaza de su parte, pero no hubo nada de eso. Al ver que estaba tranquila la mayoría se acercó nuevamente, Bonnet fue la primera en hablar, estaba más que dispuesta a molestarla.

 **Bonnet: Funtime Foxy. . .**

 **Funtime Foxy: Una palabra sobre esto. . .**

 **Bonnet: O mejor aún. . . Funtime Foxy la princesa, hija de Tom, heredera de los reinos de Sister Location**

 **Lolbit: Técnicamente Axel sería el heredero pues Tom lo dejó a cargo**

 **Funtime Foxy: Como no te calles me llamarán Funtime Foxy la destripadora de marionetas**

 **Bonnet: No tengo tripas, tengo cables**

La suerte por una vez se puso del lado de Funtime Foxy, las bromas de la coneja rosa se vieron interrumpidas por la puerta del ascensor abriéndose y se vio forzada a guardarlas para más tarde, aun así, la constante mirada acompañada de su sonrisa llena de burlas hacía que tuviera ganas de sacarla del hombro del guardia y desarmarla como un rompecabezas.

El guardia fue el primero en salir, se veía sospechoso que cargara a dos animatronicos encima, pero siempre podía decir que los llevaba a mantenimiento. Los grillos sonando eran prueba de la tranquilidad que había en aquella brillante noche. Ningún alma se veía por las calles, cosa que era normal puesto que la marioneta en su hombro le indicó que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

 **Axel: Parece despejado**

Al oír eso todos los animatronicos salieron por fin del establecimiento, se quedaron observándose entre ellos y a todas las direcciones que había, las niñas del grupo hablaron primero con incertidumbre sobre qué hacer a continuación.

 **Minireenas: Está bastante tranquilo aquí afuera**

 **Bidybab: Demasiado tranquilo**

 **Funtime Freddy: Y. . . ¿qué hacemos ahora?**

 **Ballora: ¿Baby?**

 **Baby: Primero tomaremos un poco de distancia y volaremos el lugar**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿Y luego?**

 **Baby: Hay un desguace cerca, nos esconderemos ahí y de paso veremos si alguna pieza nos sirve**

 **Bonnet: No me agrada mucho la idea de dormir en un desguace, podríamos buscar un lugar mejor, quizás UN AMIGO nuestro con casa podría ayudarnos**

No hacía falta aclarar que esa era una obvia señal de parte de la marioneta para que la invitara a su casa, cosa que no serviría de mucho pues en nada estaría también en la calle.

 **Axel: Ya no tengo casa, tendré que buscar una nueva**

 **Bon-Bon: Podríamos quedarnos hasta que te echen**

 **Lolbit: Y cuando estés en la calle te puedes quedar con nosotros, alguna casa abandonada encontraremos**

Esta situación la había visto venir, esperaba que hubiera una división en el grupo sobre irse cada uno por su lado o mantenerse juntos, pero ni siquiera Baby o Funtime Foxy expresaban que la idea les resultara desagradable.

 **Axel: En realidad quería hablar de esto con ustedes antes de la explosión**

Axel pidió a cada uno de los animatronicos que se colocara en frente de él, cosa que hicieron todos menos Funtime Foxy ya que no era capaz de moverse aún. La mirada de todas las máquinas sobre su persona le ponían incómodo, pero no quería perder tiempo, estaban en medio de la calle y cualquiera que los viera probablemente terminaría asesinado.

 **Axel: Sé que me he llegado a llevar bien con algunos de ustedes en esta caótica semana, incluso hay una que acabo de conocer hace menos de una hora**

 **Bonnet: Ay, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, que gran mejor amigo**

 **Axel: El punto es que pueden quedarse conmigo**

 **Bon-Bon: ¡YAY!**

 **Bidybabs: ¡Hurra!**

 **Minireenas: Tiene nuestra más sincera gratitud**

 **Axel: Pero no pueden matar**

Toda la celebración de las pequeñas se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y los mayores que también parecían felices por ser recibidos borraron su sonrisa al escuchar la última oración que pronunció.

 **Bidybabs: ¡Buuuu!**

 **Bon-Bon: ¿No podemos matar, aunque sea la mascota de tus vecinos?**

 **Minireenas: Señor Axel, usted es diabólico**

 **Axel: Si quieren quedarse conmigo esa es la condición, no más muertes de nadie. Cualquiera que cumpla con eso es bienvenido, sino ahí está vuestra libertad**

Con la cabeza el guardia señaló a la calle vacía en su espalda, la misma calle que llevaba al desguace que mencionó Baby. Los robots se miraron mutuamente, considerando la opción que se barajaba delante de ellos.

La marioneta en su hombro no se hizo esperar y fue la primera en confirmar su decisión de quedarse con el humano, el hecho de matar era algo que no le gustaba ya antes de que apareciera Axel así que no tenía problemas con su condición.

 **Ballora: ¿Qué sucederá si aceptamos?**

 **Axel: Bueno, lo primero es que tendré que buscar un lugar nuevo donde quedarme así que estaremos apretados si somos muchos. Cuando tengamos un techo hablaré con un amigo que repara animatronicos para los que estén dañados, pero eso tardará un poco por el dinero**

 **Funtime Foxy: Más te vale que la primera en ser reparada sea yo**

 **Axel: ¿Tú te quedas?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Prefiero estar contigo a dormir en un montón de chatarra**

 **Bonnet: Es su forma de decirte que te tiene cariño por sacarnos de ahí**

Los demás no tardaron en tomar su decisión, Bon-Bon y Funtime Freddy fueron con él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Lolbit ya había aceptado incluso antes de oír las condiciones y tanto las menores del grupo como Ballora vieron un mejor futuro si se mantenían unidos. La única que no se había movido fue Baby, todos los otros miembros de los Funtime estaban del lado de Axel.

 **Baby: Supongo que yo no soy bienvenida después del engaño de esta noche**

 **Axel: Ya lo dije, mientras cumplan lo de no matar, todos son bienvenidos**

 **Baby: ¿Por qué eres bueno con nosotros?**

La pregunta hizo que se quedara callado por unos segundos, los animatronicos a su lado y las dos que llevaba encima fijaron sus miradas en él esperándolo a responder esa pregunta que todos ellos se habían hecho al menos una vez desde que acordaron ese disparatado plan.

 **Axel: Desde varios puntos de vista es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sueltos por las calles matarán a gente inocente, es poco probable que lleguen a tener una calidad vida decente solos aquí afuera y Tom me pidió que protegiera a Funtime Foxy y Bon-Bon. Además. . .**

 **Baby: ¿Además. . .?**

 **Axel: Preferiría ahorrar los detalles sobre esto, pero varios de ustedes me recuerdan a personas que conocí hace mucho tiempo y, al igual que ustedes, sus personalidades originales cambiaron abruptamente por las cosas que sufrieron**

 **Baby: ¿Yo soy una de esas ellas?**

 **Axel: Tú me recuerdas principalmente a mí mismo, no conozco cada uno de los detalles de tu pasado, pero sé que tenemos varías cosas en común, cosas que ninguno de los debería estar orgulloso de haber hecho**

La pelirroja reaccionó a sus palabras mostrando por primera vez una verdadera expresión de duda, quitando por un momento esa frialdad o aquellas falsas sonrisas amistosas que tanto se habían acostumbrado a ver sus compañeros. No hubo respuesta verbal, la chica dio un pasó al frente y estiró la mano al guardia, parecía ser que una nueva alianza había nacido.

 **Baby: No me hagas arrepentirme de confiar en ti**

 **Axel: Podría decirte lo mismo**

 **Baby: Terminemos con esto**

El grupo concordó en que era hora de volar ese despreciable lugar, Axel sacó de su bolsillo el detonador a distancia y, tras tomar un poco más de distancia por si acaso, se los ofreció a la chica que estaba a su lado.

 **Axel: ¿Quiéres hacer los honores?**

La líder de los Funtime tomó el pequeño aparato que le ofrecían, todos estaban de acuerdo en que ella debía ser la que presionara el detonador que destruiría el lugar donde los almacenaban, Baby era la primera que murió y la que más fue afectada por los motivos detrás de su muerte.

Todos juntos se colocaron mirando desde la calle al pequeño edificio que ocultaba aquel lugar tan despreciado por ellos, con un último silencio, los metálicos dedos de Baby presionaron el botón que dio la señal para que los explosivos hicieran su trabajo.

El estruendo sonó con la magnitud que provoca un rayo al caer, el suelo tembló y la única calle que conectaba con el almacén sufrió con las grietas que emergían. El desgastado, pero resistente edificio no tuvo oportunidad, las maderas y placas metálicas cayeron, la base del edificio se derrumbó, y de la misma manera, los recuerdos dolorosos que encerraban dentro. Lo que se ocultaba debajo de varios metros bajo tierra, si es que aún quedaba algo de ello, jamás iba a ser visto. Lo único que la gente vería eran la enorme nube de polvo en el aire y los escombros hundidos en la tierra.

Hablando de la gente, esta no tardó nada en reaccionar ante el escándalo. Perros ladrando, las luces de la casas encendiéndose, incluso el llanto de un bebé se escuchaba a la distancia, era el momento de retirarse.

 **Axel: Creo que esa es la señal de largarse**

 **Baby: Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo por una vez**

El guardia entregó a la zorra en sus brazos a su hermana, se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrarse más adelante en la mansión que él y sus amigos habían perdido, al estar de acuerdo cada uno tomó su camino por los callejones de las calles para evitar ser vistos. En medio de la oscuridad del callejón que recorría Axel se detuvo a observar una última vez los restos de Sister Location "Descansa en paz, Eli" pronunció con penuria en su voz, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Dejando detrás suya el cráter humeante del edificio que se había convertido en la tumba de Eli.

En su trayectoria hacia el restaurante de la cadena más poderosa del país vio pasar un par de patrullas en dirección contraria a la suya, rogaba en su interior que Baby haya coordinado bien al grupo para que no los viera nadie. A la distancia, el letrero brillante de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza le mostró que estaba cerca de su destino.

Antes de acercarse primero revisó su uniforme, estaba sucio, desgarrado y ligeramente quemado en algunas partes, tomó las vendas improvisadas que hizo Lolbit y se las quitó para arrojarla al contenedor de basura, no era buena idea exponer una herida, pero eso hacía más creíble su historia.

Intentó mirarse el rostro con la cámara de su teléfono, pero al momento de abrir la aplicación y ver la pantalla en negro recordó que había dejado de funcionar en el encuentro con Funtime Foxy, terminó mirando su reflejo en la pantalla del dispositivo, las quemaduras y el trozo de metal aún estaban ahí, agarró algo de polvo del suelo y se le echó sobre el cuello y la frente, se sacudió el pelo y al ver nuevamente su reflejo se encontró con un estado lamentable de su persona, perfecto para la situación.

Ya estando "arreglado" para el momento, se asomó desde el callejón para mirar las calles en busca de alguien que lo pudiese ver, al no encontrar a nadie se acercó al infame restaurante, pero a medida que se acercaba su cuerpo se empezaba a debilitar de verdad, aún no sentía dolor, pero esas energías que tenía luego de despertarse poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, ahora que no sentía adrenalina ni ansía por salir al exterior su cuerpo le empezó a rogar que descansara.

Parecía ser que no había nadie para que lo vieran por la ventana o el agujero que había hecho su hijo en la pared, al estar enfrente de la puerta posicionó su mano en el frío pomo e ingresó al edificio.

La habitación principal estaba llena, incluso había gente pese a la hora que era, los toys, los olds, cada animatronico estaba en la sala esperando mientras su jefe hablaba con un grupo de hombres con trajes elegante y de aspecto adinerado.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia puesto que todos estaban centrados en el grupo central, todos a excepción de las chicas de pelo rosa que estaban jugando con sus teléfonos en el escenario, oyeron la puerta abrirse y fueron rápidamente hacia él al ver su estado. El ruido de las niñas corriendo y gritando preguntas de forma tan rápida hizo que todo el mundo mirara hacia ellas, nadie quedó indiferente al encontrarse a las cupcakes ayudando a un destrozado Axel a llegar al escenario para sentarse.

Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar, los más cercanos al guardia, que curiosamente resultaban ser todos los conejos, fueron corriendo a ayudarlo y unirse a las cupcakes en hacer preguntas todos a la vez. Sus amigos también se acercaron mostrando preocupación, pero se mantuvieron un poco atrás para darle espacio, los demás animatronicos siguieron el ejemplo de estos. Incluso el jefe dejó a los hombres con los que hablaba para revisar al guardia, cosa que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a sus invitados.

 **Fonnie: ¡¿Papá?!**

 **Bon: ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!**

La más afectada se notaba que era Bon, quitando de en medio a todo el mundo hasta quedar cara a cara con el guardia, todos a excepción de Bonnie y Springtrap retrocedieron por miedo al ver a Bon de esa forma, esta no tardó en hacer algo, usando su ya común "habilidad" se envolvió en llamas y desapareció por unos segundos para volver con un botiquín en sus manos, uno de los hombres con traje estaba dispuesto a quejarse de que los ignoraran alegando que ellos eran mucho más importantes que un simple empleado, pero tener la fría mirada de la coneja encima por un simple segundo hizo que todas sus palabras quedaran congeladas en su garganta.

 **Bon: ¿Qué te pasó, Axel?**

 **Hombre con traje: ¿Y qué pasó con los animatronicos?**

 **Max: ¿Dónde está Eli?**

Suspiró agotado por las preguntas, sabía que lo mejor era que contara todo lo que pasó quitando aquellos detalles que le meterían en un lío, le resultaba complicado hablar mientras Bon estaba revisando cada parte de su cuerpo y procedía a tratarla correctamente.

 **Axel: La cosa se complicó esta noche**

 **?: Pues yo que tú empezaría a hablar antes que tu novia nos mate a todos**

La voz que formó esa oración resultó ser conocida para él, mirando desde detrás de la multitud de máquinas estaba el anciano que había visto hace poco en su casa, uno de los cabecillas del banco y actual dueño de su hogar.

 **Axel: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?**

 **Bruce: Creo que deberías ser tú el primero en hablar**

Soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir un ardor agudo en su cuerpo, Bon había empezado a limpiar sus heridas con alcohol y un pequeño trozo de algodón, quería evitar contar todo en un principio para darse tiempo a hacer una historia sin ningún hueco que dé sospechas, pero al sentir la mirada de todos encima se vio forzado a hablar e improvisar en el camino.

 **Axel: ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que todos rumoreaban que algo iba a pasar algo esta noche, jefe?**

 **Jefe: Sí. . .**

 **Axel: No se equivocaron. Tom no estaba actuando de esa manera porque sí, se había cansado de todo y decidió terminarlo de una vez por todas**

El grupo de hombres con trajes al escuchar que Tom estaba relacionado se interesaron por la historia y se acercaron un poco al guardia, lo suficiente para escucharlo claramente sin acercarse demasiado a Bon.

 **Axel: Eli y yo llegamos al ascensor, la IA hablaba con normalidad, pero me dijo que había un encargo especial para mí, me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando el ascensor se trabó al llegar al fondo. Tom dejó un mensaje grabado en el que dijo que me había ganado un aumento y que nos reuniéramos en una de las salas.**

 **Bruce: ¿Qué hacía Tom ahí?**

 **Axel: Como esperaba, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras así que activamos la iluminación desde el panel. . . Nos encontramos con Tom, se colgó en medio de la habitación**

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué?**

 **Jefe: Dios santo**

Su pareja tuvo que detener su historia para revisar su mejilla perforada, le dijo que debía llevárselo a un hospital cuanto antes para que le quitaran de forma segura esa cosa, pero se negó, primero debía contar lo sucedido y después podría preocuparse por su bienestar.

 **Axel: Del otro lado había otro hombre que se había colgado, pero no lo conocía. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto así que dejé a Eli en la habitación para que mantuviera presionando el botón de la luz, el lugar parecía vacío así que me acerqué a su cadáver, al hacerlo la IA reprodujo un mensaje**

 **Bruce: ¿Qué decía?**

 **Axel: Se había cansado de todo, simplemente no pudo soportar más todo lo que había hecho. Me registró como el nuevo dueño de Sister Location y me pidió que me ocupara de ellos, volando el lugar en mil pedazos con los objetos inflamables que guardaban ahí**

 **Jefe: Axel, lo que dices es muy serio**

 **Axel: Pueden interrogar a los empleados, ellos colocaron los tanques por orden de Tom, también tengo esto**

Sacó nuevamente su teléfono celular, abrió la parte de los mensajes y le pidió al conejo morado a su lado que leyera el mensaje en voz alta. Tom al mandarle ese mensaje con indicaciones le había dado pruebas que ayudaban a que no lo culparan de todo lo ocurrido. Trás leer el mensaje completo Bonnie le devolvió el teléfono al guardia y este se lo pasó al jefe para que revisara con sus propios ojos que era verdad.

 **Jefe: El maldito loco dejó explosivos**

 **Bruce: No los colocaste, ¿verdad?**

 **Axel: No hizo falta, desconozco cómo, pero los animatronicos se enteraron del plan de Tom antes que nosotros. Tomaron los explosivos y los colocaron, seguramente pensaban que podrían destruir el lugar y escapar, cuando terminé de leer el mensaje que me envió la luz se apagó, mirando hacia la ventana no me encontré a nadie, Eli había desaparecido.**

Axel se detuvo unos segundos para ver a su compañero Max, estaba mirando fijamente el suelo y escuchando con los brazos cruzados, su expresión reflejaba una mezcla entre ira y tristeza, casi como si ya supiera el final de su amiga en esta historia.

Para ese punto improvisar la historia no fue muy complicado, la muerte de Eli la narró como realmente había sido, contando cómo había sido guiado por Baby a la sala segura para encerrarlo y al final quedarse observando como la chica era atravesada por la cuchara metálica. Max no lo pudo soportar más y abandonó la habitación, tras saber que Eli había muerto ya nada le importaba.

 **Facundo: Max. . .**

 **Lucas: Déjalo, ahora necesita estar solo**

 **Bonnie: Aún no sabemos cómo terminaste así**

 **Axel: Baby estaba conmigo en ese lugar, me necesitaba con vida para poder subir el ascensor, de lo contrario se quedaría encerrada ahí. Huí de ella lo mejor que pude, pero ella me encerró en una habitación, al final recurrí a la desesperada y reventé uno de los tanques al lado suyo. Logré destruirla, pero me lastimé un poquito**

 **Fonnie: ¡¿Un poquito?!**

 **Bon: ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre terminas en situaciones donde te lastimas y casi mueres?!**

 **Axel: Es una de mis malas costumbres**

 **Bon: Pues ve quitándotela**

 **Axel: Sí, jefa**

Reemplazar a la nueva forma de Eli por Baby en la historia encajaba bien con lo que había contado hasta el momento, nadie lo interrumpió diciendo que algo no encajaba así que parecía que todos creían sus palabras.

 **Axel: Los demás animatronicos no tardaron en aparecer atraídos por la explosión, pero yo ya me había ido de la habitación. Eli estaba muerta y yo estaba herido gravemente, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Simplemente me di vuelta, regresé al ascensor y volví a la superficie, cuando estaba afuera hubo un enorme estruendo y la tierra tembló. Logré escabullirme por los callejones sin que me vean y aquí estoy**

 **Hombre con traje: ¡¿Dejaste que el lugar explotara?!**

 **Axel: Estaba solo y herido ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?**

 **Bon: Hizo lo correcto, si se quedaba podía morir**

 **Springtrap: Hay que llevarlo a un hospital**

 **Axel: No, habrá que dar explicaciones de esto**

 **Jefe: Nuestra compañía tiene médicos especializados para nuestros empleados, Bon usa tu poder raro de fuego y llévatelo a esta dirección**

El jefe entregó a la coneja un papel con una dirección anotada, esta solo la miró un segundo para dejarla grabada dentro de su memoria, el guardia se levantó con un poco de dificultad, se colocó junto a su pareja y ambos juntaron sus manos haciendo que sus dedos queden entrelazados, con los ojos de su rostro cerrados Bon los envolvió en fuego, desapareciendo ambos de la habitación del restaurante.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue disolviendo, sus dos amigos al ver que Axel estaba en buenas manos optaron por ir a ver cómo se encontraba su otro amigo tras la noticia de Eli. Los old y toys tuvieron que contener a los otros conejos puesto que querían salir a la calle para ir al lugar donde llevaron al guardia y el jefe comenzó con las órdenes básicas como mandar a gente a revisar los restos de Sister Location y recuperar todo lo posible, todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer, el establecimiento era obvio que no iba a abrirse hoy, cosa que puso triste a los demás toys, su último día como atracciones principales y no pudieron disfrutarlo con un último gran show.

El día siguiente, mientras el sol empezaba a asomarse sobre los edificios, la máquina que tanto terror había causado en el pasado estaba saliendo con su pareja y una mujer que trabajaba para la compañía, el frío característico de las mañanas no era tan fuerte debido a la estación en la que se encontraban.

 **Doctora: Insisto que lo mejor para tu salud es quedarte a reposar**

 **Axel: Tengo trabajo que hacer**

 **Doctora: Bueno, considerando lo que leí en el informe que me pasaron anoche es sorprendente que no estés muerto. Debes tener un ángel protegiéndote la espalda**

 **Axel: Estoy bastante seguro de que lo que sea que me protege no es un ángel, doctora**

Las dos figuras femeninas que le acompañaban desconocían cuánta verdad había en esa oración. Su pareja no paraba de analizarlo con su mirada, reflejando una preocupación que, pese haberse reducido al oír que se recuperará, aún estaba latente en su ser. Le pasó su mano en su mejilla, viendo el enorme parche que tenía cubriendo el agujero que había dejado aquella pieza de metal, el guardia reaccionó a esto, tomando su mano y acariciándola suavemente para tranquilizarla, cosa que logró un poco.

 **Doctora: Que lindas son las parejas jóvenes**

Ambos al notar que había una tercera persona en la escena soltaron sus manos incómodos, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ser tan dulce el uno con el otro, de hecho, no estaban acostumbrados a ser así con nadie. La doctora soltó una pequeña risa al verlos se despidió de ambos y regresó al interior de su hogar, dejando así a la parejita tener sus momentos a solas en la puerta de la enorme casa donde ella atendía de forma más "privada" a sus clientes.

 **Axel: Quizás debamos evitar ser así delante de la gente, le hará mal a tu reputación**

 **Bon: Está bien, siempre puedo destruir una ciudad para recordarles quién manda**

 **Axel: Trata de evitarlo, por favor**

 **Bon: ¿A ti te molesta que nos vean así?**

 **Axel: No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ser tan. . .**

 **Bon: ¿Cursi?**

 **Axel: Iba a decir cariñoso, pero creo que queda mejor lo que tú dijiste. Me dan escalofríos cuando hago este tipo de cosas**

 **Bon: Y a mí**

 **Axel: ¿Podrías dejarme en casa?**

La coneja no tuvo motivos para contradecir su solicitud, en menos de un parpadeo, los dos ya habían desaparecido. Ya estando ambos en la entrada de la mansión Axel se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo al ver detrás suya los ojos verdes de Bon seguirle. Quería quedarse con él, se dejaba guiar por su preocupación, cosa que, si bien era bonito de su parte, sería problemático con los Funtime dentro.

Tuvo que dialogar con ella para que no entrara con él, alegando que solo tenía que descansar, y para ello necesitaba estar solo. Fue una discusión que duró varios minutos debido a que Bon se negaba a retirarse, pero al final consiguió que se marchará prometiendo que la invitaría una noche y que tendrían sexo una última vez en la cama que compartieron por todo un año, podía ser mucho más cariñosa, pero Bon en el fondo seguía siendo Bon.

 **Axel: ¿Hay alguien en casa?**

Empujó la dañada puerta mientras hacía esa pregunta en voz alta, encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, dejando a la casa incapaz de recibir la luz del sol del mediodía. Entrando con cautela fué encendiendo las luces a medida que pasaba por las habitaciones. Fue así hasta que se detuvo en la sala de estar donde se encontraba la demacrada bailarina tirada en su sofá.

 **Axel: ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Ballora: Feliz de haber salido de ahí**

 **Axel: Creo que en eso estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿y dónde están los demás?**

 **?: Detrás tuya**

Nuevamente escuchó la voz de Funtime Foxy susurrar en su oído, se dio vuelta para encararla y la zorra se vio realmente decepcionada al ver que el guardia no se había sobresaltado tanto como la última vez.

 **Funtime Foxy: Tendré que encontrar nuevas formas de asustarte, quizás entre en tu cuarto mientras duermes**

 **Ballora: Eso sonó muy mal**

 **Axel: ¿Dónde están los demás?**

 **Bonnet: ¡Axel!**

El nombrado centró su atención en la dirección desde la que oyó la voz de la marioneta, casi pega un grito del susto al ver a la pequeña marioneta acercarse a gran velocidad en el aire, la marioneta terminó aferrándose a su rostro en un abrazo con una fuerza preocupantemente alta haciéndose imposible para él ver algo.

 **?: ¡Axel!**

Como si no tuviera suficiente un grupo de voces claramente infantiles también gritaron su nombre, las pequeñas compañeras de Baby rodearon al guardia y comenzaron a interrogar por miedo a que dijera que los descubrieron.

 **Minireenas: Bienvenido a casa**

Las Minireenas que estaban atrás viéndolo todo mantenían su actitud calmada y serena, El guardia por su lado estaba forcejeando para quitarse a la pequeña marioneta rosa de la cara sin caerse por culpa de las Bidybabs, ya empezaba a pensar que en vez de tener una marioneta tenía uno de esos pequeños bichos de la saga Alien que infectaban a la gente pegándose en su cara. Al final sucedió lo que todos esperaban, Axel escuchó ya por tercera vez a alguien gritar su nombre y antes de reconocer que la voz era de Bon-Bon sintió como esta también se le tiraba encima, consiguiendo que por fin pierda el equilibrio y se cayera de espalda.

Funtime Foxy solo pudo suspirar de manera artificial mientras observaba al grupo de mocosas rodear al humano en el piso, el ruido de todos hablando a la vez comenzaba a quemar la minúscula paciencia que poseía así que se acercó hasta ellas y con un gruñido bastante fuerte les mostró a todos lo poco que faltaba para que se molestara, todas las Bidybabs se callaron y retrocedieron, ninguna quería ver molesta de verdad a Funtime Foxy.

 **Bonnet: Ay, y yo que esperaba que al ser libres serías menos amargada**

 **Axel: ¿Podrían soltar mi cara?**

Las dos marionetas hicieron caso a su solicitud y se quitaron para que pudiera ver algo, ya con la situación más tranquila, el guardia se detuvo para calmar a las niñas y su terror al ser descubiertas. Aún no estaban del todo seguros, pero su historia encajaba bastante bien y las pruebas que podrían delatarlos, si existían, estaban enterradas en toneladas de cemento y metal.

Al momento de terminar tranquilizarlas Axel pudo olfatear un olor delicioso, al observar la cocina de la casa vio a Lolbit y a Baby cocinando algo que con el simple olor lograba hacerle agua en la boca.

 **Axel: ¿Qué cocinan?**

 **Lolbit: Axel, por fin llegaste. Estamos cocinando la carne que tenías guardada**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué huele tan bien?**

 **Lolbit: Usamos las especias que tenían en los cajones**

 **Axel: Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos especias**

 **Baby: Casi está listo, llama a todos y esperen en la mesa, aprovechando que estamos todos juntos nos puedes contar que sucedió**

 **Axel: Ok, pero no hay mucha cosa que contar la verdad**

Axel hizo lo que le pidieron, La mayoría ya estaban en la sala así que no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para avisarles que esperen en la mesa del comedor, al único que tuvo que buscar fue a Funtime Freddy que resultó que estaba acostado en la cama de Max viendo películas de terror. Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en la mesa llegaron el dúo de animatronicas con la comida.

 **Lolbit: Sabes, para ser alguien que va a perder la casa tienes el refrigerador bastante lleno**

 **Axel: El problema no es que no tengamos. . . que no tenga dinero, el problema es que no tengo tanto para mantener una mansión**

 **Baby: ¿Qué sucedió con Freddy's Fazbear Pizza?**

 **Axel: Les conté sobre lo que sucedió, le eché la culpa a Tom y a ustedes, parece que se lo creyeron**

 **Funtime Freddy: ¿Entonces estamos seguros?**

 **Axel: No, mientras me atendían las heridas me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que me vea con ellos por la tarde**

 **Baby: ¿Te dijeron para qué?**

 **Axel: No, y no me lo mandó el jefe, me lo mandó uno de los inversores de la compañía**

 **Ballora: ¿Eso es malo?**

 **Axel: No lo sé, pero que se comunique conmigo uno de los que mueve mucho dinero en la compañía me preocupa**

Durante un momento hubo silencio, en este punto pensar que podrían perder la libertad que apenas habían logrado conseguir les ponía muy nerviosos, Lolbit lo sabía y se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

 **Lolbit: No pensemos en eso, vamos a comer**

 **Ballora: La última vez que comí algo que no sea comida chatarra de restaurante creo que fue cuando estaba viva**

 **Axel: ¿Ustedes también pueden comer?**

 **Baby: Todos los animatronicos que pertenecen a una cadena de comida tienen algún método para comer, los usan para que puedan comer su propia comida y decir lo deliciosa que está**

 **Axel: ¿Y ustedes qué tienen?**

 **Funtime Foxy: Un incinerador, quemamos la comida y tiramos las cenizas por un hueco en nuestras manos. No te asustes si nos encuentras alguna vez tirando humo por la nariz y la boca**

 **Funtime Freddy: Las únicas que no pueden son las marionetas, todo lo que comen lo sacan por abajo**

Axel clavó su mirada en las marionetas que se tiraron en su cara hacia escasos minutos, hizo una mueca de asco al ver como los restos de carne masticada salían desde la parte inferior de ellas.

 **Axel: Okay, esos asqueroso. Disfruten la comida ustedes, yo ya comí algo en lo de la doctora y quiero dormir unas horas**

 **Funtime Foxy: Yo tampoco tengo hambre, guarden nuestras partes para luego**

Los dos dejaron a los demás comer tranquilos, Lolbit quiso seguirlos para convencerlos de probar aunque sea un poco, pero Baby la detuvo, Lolbit tenía la mala costumbre de insistir y meterse donde no la llamaban.

Axel lo que realmente quería hacer es descansar así que fue directo al sofá más grande y cómodo de la sala para recostarse un rato, su comodidad no duró mucho puesto que Funtime Foxy le ordenó que se moviera lo suficiente para dejarle espacio, cosa que no quiso hacer. La zorra no estaba de ánimos para discutir así que quiso moverlo por la fuerza, ambos estuvieron forcejeando por casi un minuto completo hasta que ella se cansó y levantó la cabeza de Axel un momento para poder sentarse y dejarle reposar en sus piernas.

 **Axel: Esto. . .**

 **Funtime Foxy: Si esto te molesta puedes irte a otro sofá o a tu cuarto**

 **Axel: Primero te cargo y ahora descanso en tus piernas, tu realmente quieres que Bonnet te moleste conmigo**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿No te ibas a dormir?**

 **Axel: Je, así es**

Una parte de él estaba muy tentada a molestar a su acompañante, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para poder descansar, lo iba a necesitar para enfrentar a ese grupo de trajeados molestos por haber perdido gran parte de sus inversiones, y por ende, futuras ganancias.

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿A quién te recuerdo yo?**

Abrió los ojos al escucharla, su cerebro no logró procesar bien la pregunta debido a que ya estaba medio dormido en ese punto, la albina notó esto y repitió la pregunta, esta vez formulándola mejor.

 **Funtime Foxy: Cuando te preguntaron porqué nos ayudaste dijiste que cada uno de nosotros te recuerda a alguien que conocías hace mucho tiempo, ¿yo a quién te recuerdo?**

 **Axel: En mi pelotón había varios miembros, tú me recuerdas a la segunda líder. Una chica que solucionaba todo con violencia, desobedecía a sus superiores y era la primera en sacar las armas, todo por un pasado que luchaba por enterrar en el pasado**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¿Se llevaban bien?**

 **Axel: Ella me odiaba, me veía cómo un mocoso débil y llorón, cosa que realmente era, las cosas cambiaron cuando finalmente nos obligaron a estar juntos en el mismo equipo y después de varias cosas que pasamos nos empezamos a llevar bien**

 **Funtime Foxy: Por como la describes es fácil ver puntos en común, simplemente quería saber eso**

 **Axel: No hay problema, solo no me pidas muchos detalles, es una parte de mi vida que no me gusta recordar**

 **Funtime Foxy: Todos aquí tenemos un momento así. . . descansa tranquilo**

Cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras su mente terminaba de apagarse, la animatronica respetó sus ganas de descansar manteniendo la televisión a un volumen muy bajo. Hace años comprendió que muy rara vez una persona era mala por el simple hecho de ser mala, que casi siempre hay más detrás. Funtime Foxy era igual en ese sentido a su vieja amiga que ya hace años que no veía y que era igual de torpe a la hora de mostrar algo de amabilidad.

Funtime Foxy se había quedado viendo las películas antiguas que daban en la televisión, el guion era un fiasco y era de aquellas donde el asesino mataba a un grupo de adolescentes idiotas en un campamento y la mitad de las chicas salían enseñando los pechos. Lo único que impedía que se muriera del aburrimiento eran las muertes que salían y ni siquiera llegaban al nivel de brutalidad que le gustaba.

A medida que terminaban de comer los demás empezaron a dar vueltas buscando un algo que los entretuviera, no sin antes claro molestarla con la peculiar situación que se encontraba con el guardia, curiosamente no reaccionó a ninguno de los comentarios de sus compañeros y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a la mayoría de su grupo viendo la televisión junto a ella, incluso tuvo que quitar a las marionetas debido a que querían estar junto a Axel y podrían molestar su descanso.

 **Ballora: ¿Qué hacemos si descubren lo que pasó?**

 **Lolbit: Ya les dije que no deberíamos pensar en eso, seguramente no pasará nada**

 **Ballora: ¿Y por qué quieren reunirse con él?**

 **Funtime Foxy: No lo sé, solo podemos confiar en este idiota**

 **Lolbit: Tú le tienes mucha confianza a ese "idiota"**

 **Funtime Foxy: Se la ha ganado. . . por ahora**

 **Baby: ¿Y si nos traiciona?**

La posibilidad barajada por Baby llamó la atención de todos los que había en la sala.

 **Baby: En la reunión podría vendernos para que Freddy's Fazbear Pizza no levante una demanda contra él**

 **Funtime Freddy: Él no haría eso**

 **Baby: No olviden lo que pasó la última vez que confiamos en un humano**

 **Funtime Foxy: Te lo dije el primer día, por mucho que sea familiar tuyo no era de fiar**

 **Baby: ¿Y Axel sí?**

Una discusión estaba empezando a elevarse entre los Funtime, pero se detuvo tan rápido como empezó gracias al siempre útil gruñido de la albina.

 **Funtime Foxy: Haciendo suposiciones no sacaremos nada, ahora hagan silencio. Este idiota está descansando y yo no tengo la paciencia para aguantar sus peleas, miren la estúpida película o vayan a discutir arriba**

Todos terminaron obedeciendo, ya sea por miedo o por no querer despertar al humano, Funtime Foxy se aburrió por completo y le arrojó el control remoto a su hermana. Centró un momento su vista en el joven que descansaba en sus piernas y terminó de acomodarse en el sofá, a medida que desactivaba su sistema la idea de Baby resonaba en su memoria. ser traicionados en este momento la tenía clara desde que le anunciaron que Axel les iba a ayudar a salir de ahí, esperó paranoica la traición que nunca llegó y ahora que habían conseguido llegar tan lejos, ahora que había bajado la guardia, ahora que por fin se sentía viva, no había nada más en el mundo ahora mismo que le diera tanto miedo como la traición y perder todo lo que tanto había deseado.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente el guardia se despertó, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue a la "dormida" albina que aún le acompañaba en el sofá, frotándose los ojos se levantó lentamente para no despertarla.

Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo, la hora había marcado ya las dos de la tarde, debía retirarse de la casa e ir a su trabajo, pasó un segundo por la cocina para lavarse la cara, se despidió de los animatronicos que encontró ahí y salió de la casa, solo después de enfrentar a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza podría decir que por fin estaba a salvo.

Estando ya en el exterior pudo notar que frente a su casa se hallaba un auto de color negro con un conductor mayor vistiendo una ropa incluso más elegante que los trajes de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

 **Axel: Mierda. . .**

 **?: Así que usted es Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Y usted es?**

 **?: Un simple mayordomo, esto es para usted**

Colocando su mano en el interior del uniforme el desconocido retiró un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo, Axel lo tomó cuando se lo ofrecieron, recordando que no era la primera vez que había visto uno de este estilo. Decidió abrirlo con cuidado para no romper lo que tenía contenido, tal delicadeza no fue necesaria, no había ninguna carta en su interior. Lo que sí había era un cuerpo metálico que, al sacarlo, descubrió que era un juego de llaves.

 **Axel: ¿Esta llave no es lo que creo que es?**

 **Mayordomo: La familia de la señorita Katy posee varias casas en diferentes países, a usted, por petición de ella, se le ha asignado cuidar la casa que se encuentra en este país. A cambio usted podrá vivir en el lugar sin ningún costo, más allá de los cotidianos como la comida o lujos que usted mismo se pueda permitir**

 **Axel: ¿Katy hizo esto?**

 **Mayordomo: Le insistió hasta el final a su padre en que lo deje a usted, también quería venir ella misma para decírselo, pero el señor no lo permitió**

 **Axel: ¿Podría agradecerle de mí parte a ella y a su padre? También dígale que apenas me recupere económicamente dejaré de invadir su casa**

 **Mayordomo: Oh, no será necesario. El padre de la joven Katy al notar el gran interés de su hija por su persona decidió que cuando vuelvan a pasar por Argentina, él vendrá con su familia a verlo para poder hablar con usted**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Debería tener miedo por eso?**

 **Mayordomo: Un poco, le recomiendo que mantenga la casa en buen estado y que no muera ninguna de las plantas que tanto aprecia su esposa, nunca se sabe cuándo harán una visita sorpresa**

 **Axel: Lo tendré en cuenta**

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se despidió, se subió al auto, y aceleró. Axel observó fijamente las llaves en su mano, esperaba que los Funtime no fueran tan destructivos como sus amigos, lo último que necesitaba era meter al padre de Katy en la lista de ricachones que había molestado.

El tiempo no iba a detenerse solo porque él lo quisiera, decidió primero ir a la pizzería, tras comprobar que todo está bien, podría decirle a los Funtime que tenían un hogar, y que en nombre de todo lo que es bueno no debían romper nada.

Ya varios metros lejos de casa empezó a notar que las calles estaban llenas de gente que le miraban fijamente al pasar, algo normal considerando que casi parecía una momia entre tantos vendajes, todo el trayecto fue de esta forma, hasta que por fin vio el enorme cártel de la pizzería al final de la calle.

Al llegar al restaurante logró apreciar que el edificio se encontraba en silencio, algo bastante raro para un restaurante familiar.

No tardó mucho en suponer que hoy no habían abierto, pero le llamó la atención el trío de camiones que se hallaba fuera del edificio con un llamativo cártel en sus lados, en el momento que tocó el pomo de la puerta su propia voz resonó en el parte trasera de su cabeza.

" **No olvides lo que te dije"**

Fue incapaz de moverse, esas palabras haciendo eco en su mente hicieron que se detuviera, dudando si hacerle caso al ser que imitaba su voz. Podría haberse quedado ahí varios minutos, pero su cerebro se vio forzado a reaccionar al sentir el dichoso pomo girarse. De la puerta salieron dos chicas, una con el uniforme característico de Sister Location, la otra con un uniforme azul que no lograba reconocer.

Ambas se acercaron a él y la de pelo rubio tocó su hombro pidiéndole que por favor esperara, quedó un poco sorprendido al oír a la chica añadir la palabra "jefe" al final de la oración. Mientras esperaba que su compañera volviera, la chica de pelo castaño comenzó una charla con el guardia, era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco mejor al nuevo dueño de Sister Location.

Axel demostró desconfianza, ya había estado suficiente tiempo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza para saber que hay mucha gente en este negocio que busca tener algún aliado al que pedir un favor. Su mentalidad hizo que se sintiera un poco mal, Tom no se equivocaba del todo al creer que empezaba a tener lo necesario para ser un buen dueño de pizzería. Aún así la chica no parecía mala persona, se llamaba Laura y era una de las experimentadas supervivientes en el arduo trabajo de vigilar robots poseídos que tenían de pasatiempo destripar gente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar el nombre del lugar donde trabajaba la chica llegó su compañera, acompañada por el jefe de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y el grupo de trajeados de antes.

 **Jefe: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Axel: Sobreviviré**

 **Bruce: déjenos solo, tú recuerda el mensaje para tu jefe**

 **Laura: Sí, sí, sí**

Las dos chicas hicieron caso, pero a diferencia de su compañera la castaña no entró al establecimiento, se despidió de él y se alejó por el camino contrario que él utilizaba para llegar a casa.

 **Jefe: Veo que no somos los únicos con empleados molestos**

 **Bruce: Y eso que tú no la tienes que aguantar todos los días**

 **Axel: ¿Quién era ella?**

 **Bruce: Eso no es asunto tuyo**

Le pareció un poco extraño que el anciano enfrente suya reaccionara de forma tan agresiva, su jefe le pidió que se calmara, no ganaban nada descargando su molestia en Axel.

 **Jefe: Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar**

 **Axel: Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar**

 **Bruce: No sé si ya lo habrás visto, pero las noticias informaron de lo sucedido**

 **Axel: Supongo que eso no es bueno**

 **Jefe: No, no lo es. La explosión dañó los edificios cercanos y la gente ahora quiere que nos hagamos responsables.**

 **Bruce: En otras palabras, acabamos de perder a nuestros animatronicos, dinero para compensar a los afectados y cualquier posible ganancia con el nombre de Sister Location**

 **Jefe: Investigamos un poco sobre lo que dijiste, pero no podremos sacar mucho sin investigar el fondo**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué no lo hacen?**

El guardia hizo esa pregunta para mostrarse seguro en su historia, hacer lo contrario solo podría levantar sospechas.

 **Bruce: No podemos revisar el fondo porque hay montones de metal y tierra de por medio, limpiar ese desastre nos costaría demasiado, y ya perdimos suficiente dinero**

 **Jefe: El punto es que no te tienes que preocupar porque te metamos una demanda, pero necesitamos saber algo**

 **Bruce: ¿Ninguno de los otros animatronicos escapó? En tu historia solo mencionaste que Baby fue destruida**

 **Axel: En teoría no podían subir sin una autorización mía, pero no puedo decir con seguridad si alguno sobrevivió, o si de alguna forma alguno escapó**

 **Bruce: Por supuesto que no. . .**

El sonido de la puerta hizo que la conversación se detuviera, del restaurante salían el enorme grupo de robots junto al último empleado que, como su última tarea del día, cerró con un candado el edificio. Los animatronicos con los que mejor se llevaba se acercaron un momento para saludarlo, todos a excepción de Bon y su hijo que directamente se quedaron a su lado.

 **Fonnie: ¡Papá, nos van a llevar a una nueva pizzería!**

 **Axel: Normal, este lugar era muy pequeño para tantos animatronicos**

 **Bon: ¿Vienes con nosotros?**

 **Jefe: Esto. . . Disculpa, Bon, pero estamos hablando de negocios con tu novio. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?**

 **Bruce: Estaría bien que por una vez hicieras caso**

La coneja le importó poco, por no decir nada, lo que el jefe le había dicho. Lo que sí le importó fue el tono borde del anciano que lo acompañaba, estaba a punto de acercarse a él y mandarlo al otro mundo por atreverse a hablarle de esa forma, pero Axel colocó su brazo en frente suya para detenerla. Bon podría haberse vuelto más sentimental con él y todo, pero aún era una máquina capaz de destruir el mundo si la provocaban, lo único que cambió era que se contenía más con él cerca.

 **Axel: Fonnie, vete al camión**

El conejo de orejas negra hizo caso sin decir una palabra, sabía que aunque su padre podía contener a su madre ella era muy fácil de molestarse lo suficiente para ignorarlo y derramar sangre.

Bon no le había atacado, pero el anciano no salió intacto de la situación. El jefe de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza estaba a su lado y con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en sus viejos músculos golpeó a Bruce en el estómago con su codo, este por supuesto que no tardó en quejarse por ello.

 **Bruce: ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!**

 **Jefe: ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Sabes con quién mierda hablas?!**

 **Axel: Yo que usted me disculpaba, el único motivo por el que no está muerto soy yo, pero no estaré siempre al lado de Bon**

 **Bon: Por no hablar que tengo un reconocimiento facial superior al de los toys, sé dónde viven tú y tus hijas. . . Bruce**

El viejo tuvo que morderse la lengua, los bastardos no llegaban muy lejos con Bon. Podía ser un capullo arrogante, pero apreciaba la vida de él y, por encima de todo, la de sus hijas.

 **Bruce: Perdón, Bon, no volverá a pasar**

 **Bon: Por el bien de tu familia, eso espero**

 **Axel: ¿Podríamos volver a hablar del tema que nos ocupa?**

 **Jefe: Sí, sobre eso. . .**

 **Bruce: Queremos que nos hagas un favor**

 **Axel: Depende de qué es**

 **Jefe: Queremos recuperar algo de lo que perdimos, el almacén es inútil en su estado y todo lo que había quedó sepultado. Queremos cancelar el trato y recuperar nuestro dinero**

 **Bruce: Pero el trato solo se puede cancelar si ambos dirigentes de las dos compañías aplicadas están de acuerdo, por eso estamos hablando contigo ahora**

El acuerdo mostraba tener cierto sentido, Freddy's Fazbear Pizza habrá establecido esa parte para evitar cualquier intento de cancelar el trato de parte de Tom, al final el tiro les salió por la culata y eran ellos los que pedían cancelar el trato.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**

 **Jefe: Puedes pedirnos una cosa a cambio**

 **Axel: Quiero. . . quiero que mi deuda con ustedes sea borrada, y quiero dejar de trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

 **Bon: Pero. . .**

Los dos ancianos en frente del guardia se miraron mutuamente, considerando cada uno que responder ante las condiciones de su empleado.

 **Bruce: Si tu novia está de acuerdo entonces tenemos un trato**

Ambos ancianos se retiraron para dejar al guardia intentar convencer a su pareja. Por supuesto que estaba completamente en contra de que abandonara el lugar, necesitaba persuadirla.

 **Bon: ¡¿Por qué demonios te quieres ir?!**

 **Axel: Bon. . .**

 **Bon: ¿Y qué hay de Fonnie? Él no. . .**

 **Axel: Dame cinco minutos para explicarme, por favor**

La chica de ojos verdes no dijo nada, se quedó callada de brazos cruzados mientras contaba los segundos que le quedaban a su pareja para convencerla. Axel colocó su mano sobre su hombro, pero ella seguía callada, mirando hacia otra dirección mientras hablaba.

 **Axel: Necesito algo de tiempo**

 **Bon: ¡. . .!**

 **Axel: ¡No de ti! Hablo de esta compañía**

 **Bon: Cambiaremos de establecimiento**

 **Axel: Bon. . . Mira todo lo que pasó a nuestro alrededor. Solo en esta semana casi muero a manos de mi hijo, por los robots de otra compañía. . . dos veces, murió Eli, perdí dos muelas en una explosión, la casa y se quemó mi chaqueta favorita**

 **Bon: . . .Sé que la pasaste mal estos días, en parte por mi culpa, pero eso no significa que nos tengas que dejar tirados**

 **Axel: Necesito un poco de tiempo, estoy agotado, me está empezando a afectar a la cabeza y no sé cómo reaccionará Max ahora que Eli está muerta, podría intentar atacarme**

 **Bon: Si lo intenta lo destrozo**

 **Axel: Y provocará que Mangle y las cupcakes se depriman, no quiero que las cosas terminen incluso peor**

 **Bon: . . .Ahora que nos empezamos a tratar bien mutuamente. . .**

 **Axel: Solo será por un tiempo, lo prometo**

Pasó su mano por todo su brazo hasta finalmente llegar a la mano de su pareja, esta finalmente dejó de apartar su mirada para permitir que sus ojos verdes se cruzaran con la avellana de él. Suspiró rendida mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir, empezaba a odiar haberse ablandado tanto con el guardia.

 **Bon: Tienes como máximo un año, si no apareces en ese tiempo empezaré a arrancar cabezas**

 **Axel: Me parece justo**

 **Bon: Una cosa más. . .**

 **Axel: ¿Sí. . .?**

 **Bon: Si me llego a enterar que te fuiste a México te aseguro que necesitarás otra silla de ruedas para cuando vuelvas**

 **Axel: Tsk. . . ¿Es una amenaza de violencia o de violación?**

 **Bon: Te lo dejo a la imaginación**

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y cerraron la conversación con un beso, no era uno exageradamente apasionado como solían tener en la cama, era uno corto y tranquilo que, inexplicablemente para Bon, había sido mejor que cualquier otro que habían tenido antes.

 **Fonnie: Me alegra que se lleven bien de nuevo, pero podrían por favor no hacer eso cuando estoy cerca**

El sonido de la voz de su hijo hizo que los dos se separaran, cerca suyo se encontraba el conejo negro mirando asqueado a sus padres. Fonnie se extrañó al ver a su padre pedirle a su madre que los deje solos, y ella obedeciendo pasó junto a él para entrar en el camión detrás suyo.

 **Fonnie: Solo vine para decirles que los estamos esperando, ¿Mamá sigue molesta conmigo?**

 **Axel: Tengo que decirte algo**

 **Fonnie: . . . ¿Aún estás tú molesto conmigo?**

 **Axel: No, no estoy molesto. Solo es algo que deberías saber**

 **Fonnie: ¿Es muy importante? Nos lo puedes decir a todos en el camión mientras vamos al nuevo restaurante**

 **Axel: No voy con ustedes, Fonnie**

El conejo por un segundo borró la sonrisa en su rostro, pero la recuperó rápidamente mientras volvía a hablarle.

 **Fonnie: Entiendo, no irás al nuevo restaurante hasta que esté todo preparado**

 **Axel: Ya no trabajo para Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, fui despedido**

 **Fonnie: . . . Debo decirle a mamá que hable con el jefe, ella podrá convencerlo de que. . .**

 **Axel: No fue decisión de ellos. . . Fue mía**

Su hijo se vio incapaz de dar una respuesta. De fondo se pudo escuchar el grito del conejo morado dentro del camión, parecía ser que Bon decidió informarle a los demás de su ida y que su familia no era la única que estaba en contra del que se fuera.

 **Axel: Escucha, yo. . .**

 **Fonnie: Voy contigo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Fonnie: Tú no trabajas más para Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, perfecto. Yo haré lo mismo**

 **Axel: Tú no. . . eso es imposible, Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: ¿Por qué no? Eres mi padre**

 **Axel: No es tan simp. . .**

 **Fonnie: Te lo suplico, papá**

El conejo, de la misma forma que había hecho su padre antes con Bon, colocó su mano en su hombro y se agachó ligeramente para reducir la diferencia de altura entre él los dos.

 **Fonnie: Quiero a mamá y todo, pero. . . prefiero estar contigo. Por eso te hice daño antes, si para ello tengo que vivir en la calle entonces lo prefiero**

 **Axel: Escúchame, Fo. . . Hijo, tal vez tú estés dispuesto a vivir en la calle conmigo, pero yo no. Eres el último modelo de animatronicos y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerte mantenimiento o tratar los efectos secundarios de tu alma dentro de esa cosa**

 **Fonnie: Nos las arreglaremos, siempre lo hacen ustedes**

 **Axel: Eso lo pensaron los otros y mira cómo terminaron**

 **Fonnie: Pero. . .**

 **Axel: Hijo, solo será por un tiempo. Ni siquiera llegará a un año completo**

 **Fonnie: ¿Lo prometes?**

 **Axel: No hace falta, si pasa más de un año tu madre moverá los cimientos del infierno y me traerá a rastras si hace falta**

Incapaz de ocultar su tristeza, el conejo terminó aceptando las palabras de su padre, no sin antes abalanzarse sobre él y encerrarlo en un abrazo.

 **Axel: Está bien, hijo, antes de que te des cuenta estaré de nuevo con ustedes**

Con torpeza Axel envolvió a su hijo con sus brazos para corresponder al abrazo, ese tipo de situaciones eran incómodas para alguien como él, pero estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo con el fin de hacer sentir mejor a su hijo en ese momento.

El abrazo pasó tan rápido como un parpadeo, el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta hizo que los dos se separaran. El anciano que había liderado por tantos años la compañía se encontraba esperando a ambos cerca del camión.

Axel tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo guío hasta el transporte con el que llevarían a los animatronicos, el jefe no necesitó confirmación de Axel, la tristeza en el conejo negro y varios animatronicos en el camión le hizo entender que Axel ya no sería uno de sus empleados.

A medida que la pequeña rampa bajaba, el conejo dio un último abrazo a su padre como despedida, nuevamente fue correspondido por su padre, recibiendo un par de palmadas en la espalda de su parte. Al separarse de su subió al camión para sentarse junto a su madre, esta dejó que se apoyara en su hombro mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

 **Axel: Yo apesto a la hora de decir adiós, así que perdón si mi despedida no es lo suficientemente buena**

Todos en el lugar sabían que no era un adiós, era un hasta luego, pero eso no cambiaba el ambiente deprimente que dejaba la partida de Axel.

 **Axel: Bon. . .**

 **Bon: Ya te despediste de mí**

 **Axel: Lo sé, solo quiero pedirte que no te pases con el castigo de Fonnie. Técnicamente está en su adolescencia y sabes lo rebeldes que se ponen los niños en esa edad**

 **Bon: Bien, pero la próxima vez le saco las orejas y se las meteré por un lugar que no le gustará**

 **Fonnie: . . . Perdón, mamá**

Incluso los animatronicos más fríos y sedientos de sangre sintieron su inexistente corazón partirse al ver al deprimido conejo, sin duda era el más afectado de todos.

 **Axel: . . . Bon, cuídalo bien. . . ¿Te amo?**

 **Bon: No se hace falta que te obligues a ser cursi conmigo todo el tiempo. . . Yo también te amo**

Sin duda su familia fue la más difícil de despedirse, sobre todo por cómo había reaccionado su hijo. Aún así, siguió con los demás animatronicos, ellos también merecían una despedida.

 **Axel: Bonnie, Springtrap. . . Ni siquiera con todo lo que pasó ustedes me fallaron, sin duda son de los mejores amigos que he tenido**

 **Bonnie: ¿Tienes de costumbre besar a tus mejores amigos, o acaso soy una excepción?**

 **Axel: ¿Algún día dejarás eso en el pasado?**

 **Springtrap: Ignóralo, nunca cambiará. . . Cuídate ahí afuera, ante el menor problema sabes que puedes buscarnos**

 **Bonnie: Espero volver a verte pronto, Axel**

 **Axel: Yo igual, chicos. . . Yo igual**

Pese a la tristeza que le provocaba despedirse de todos, Axel no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la escena de Freddy llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de Golden, este forcejeaba por quitárselo de encima, pero el oso retrasado estaba aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al rubio.

 **Axel: Facundo, sé que no estuvimos de acuerdo en muchas cosas últimamente, pero realmente espero que tú y Toy Chica sean felices. . . y aléjate de la cocina, sino matarás de intoxicación a alguien**

 **Facundo: ¡Mi comida no es mala! . . . Y . . . disfruta tus vacaciones**

 **Axel: Nigga, ahora que eres un oso cariñosito no quiero verte secuestrar ningún niño**

 **Lucas: Si no estuviera tu novia y no estuviera a punto de llorar como una niñita te golpearía. . . regresa pronto**

La mayoría de animatronicos se despidieron con pena y deseándole suerte, incluso aquellos que no se llevaban bien le pidieron que volviera pronto. Foxy llamó la atención por encima de todos, al despedirse del humano bajó del camión y estrechó la mano con él, algo bastante raro considerando que no se hablaban tanto.

 **Foxy: Nos veremos pronto, marinero**

El zorro por un segundo cambió su expresión neutral por una sonrisa de satisfacción, nadie más allá de él notó ello debido a que el zorro le daba la espalda al camión, Axel había hecho un nuevo amigo, lamentablemente no de la forma que le hubiera gustado.

Tras despedirse de casi todos los animatronicos Axel decidió proseguir con la despedida que podía ser una de la más difícil o una de las más fáciles.

 **Axel: Max. . .**

El zorro blanco estaba en el fondo del camión acompañado de su futura ex pareja del mismo color, en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el oscuro suelo del contenedor en el que serían transportados.

 **Max: Tómate tu tiempo para volver**

 **Mangle: ¡Max!**

 **Max: No lo digo por maldad. . . No creo**

 **Axel: ¿Crees?**

 **Max: Parte de mi está molesta contigo, otra parte está triste de que te vayas. . . Y otra parte mía . . . quiere abrirte la cabeza de un mordisco por Eli**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: Por ahora lo mejor es que te vayas un tiempo, en lo que vuelves decidiré a que parte terminaré haciendo caso**

 **Bon: Sabes que te desarmaré entes de que le pongas un dedo encima**

 **Max: Lo sé. . . Tampoco es que me quede mucho que perder**

Las últimas palabras del zorro fueron susurradas, diciéndolo más para sí mismo que para todos los demás.

 **Jefe: Lo siento, Axel, pero es hora de que nos vayamos**

 **Axel: Sí. . . Espero verlos pronto, chicos**

Retrocedió varios pasos mientras veía como un par de empleados cerraban las puertas del camión, su jefe hizo un último apretón de manos con él diciendo que esperaba volver a verlo algún día, luego se retiró para entrar al vehículo como pasajero.

Observando desde la calle de enfrente se quedó observando los camiones dejar el ya vacío edificio. El último de ellos, que era diferente y el que llevaba a sus amigos, logró destacar por encima del resto, El cartel con sus llamativas letras logró quedarse grabadas en su mente.

 **Axel: Freddy's Fazbear Pizza "Nueva generación"**

Esas palabras sueltas en el aire fueron las últimas que salieron de su boca, un pensamiento amargo llegó a su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda al establecimiento. Hace cinco noches entraron cuatro guardias estúpidos a ese lugar, hoy. . . Solo salió uno.

— **Epílogo: Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy's**

El sonido de los grillos acompañaba perfectamente el tranquilo ambiente de la noche. Apenas eran las ocho, pero las calles ya estaban completamente vacías, esto probablemente se debía a que era ese día tan desagradable para muchos, aquel que llaman lunes.

El único sonido que logró sobreponerse al cantar de los grillos fue el que provocaba la enorme compuerta metálica a su espalda cerrándose.

 **Axel: Bien, ya terminamos**

 **Mike: ¿Eso es todo?**

 **Axel: Sí, el resto lo trae un amigo en el otro auto. Gracias por la ayuda**

 **Mike: Sí, Sí, me vale verga tu agradecimiento**

Del interior de la enorme casa salieron dos hombres, ambas caras eran conocidas tanto de parte de Axel como Mike, aunque una de ellas no le causaba ni pizca de gracia ver al guardia mayor.

 **Jeremy: ¿Qué más?**

 **Axel: Nada más**

 **Fritz: Pensaba que cuando nos pediste ayuda para mover tus cosas tendríamos que llevar algo más que unas pocas cajas**

 **Axel: La mayoría de los muebles los perdí junto a la casa, solo me traje algunas cosas personales**

 **Mike: Entonces me retiro, a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza no le hará gracia que tome prestado uno de sus camiones por tanto tiempo**

 **Axel: Cierto, gracias de nuevo**

 **Fritz: Nos vemos cuando haga mantenimiento a los animatronicos**

 **Jeremy: Mike. . .**

 **Mike: . . .**

El guardia veterano de la compañía movió su mano un par de veces como señal de despedida hacia sus dos compañeros, en cuanto al chico rubio, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a la cara. Solo encendió el enorme camión y empezó el trayecto hacia la compañía.

Fritz colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero sin soltar ningún comentario. Axel mantuvo silencio de la misma manera, a fin de cuentas, este era un asunto que solo los afectados debían tratar.

Sea como sea, tras pasar ese corto momento desalentador el dúo de empleados que quedaban decidieron también despedirse para continuar con sus vidas. Estando ya completamente solo Axel se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de su nuevo hogar.

Mirando por su hombro observaba la enorme mansión que de ahora en adelante tenía como tarea cuidar, era incluso más grande y lujosa que la que habían perdido ellos. Una pequeña muestra del dinero que llegaba a mover la familia de Katy.

El sonido de un auto acercarse llamó su atención, dejó de observar el edificio y se levantó para recibir a su compañero manejando la enorme monstruosidad que solía manejar el negro del grupo.

 **Roman: ¿A tu amigo le gustaban los todoterrenos?**

 **Axel: Bueno. . . Quizás usaba esta gran camioneta para compensar algo**

Axel sonreía de forma burlesca mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la ventana del lado del copiloto, su amigo sonría al verlo, luego de un fin de semana encerrado en su anterior casa, al fin su compañero empezaba a mostrarse como el imbécil arrogante que tanto odiaban y apreciaban a la vez.

 **Roman: Je, ¿y tú no compensas nada usando ese Audi?**

 **Axel: Por supuesto, compenso con el auto mi falta de inteligencia, porque solo un retrasado mantendría a dos trastornados como ustedes cerca suyo**

 **Roman: Oh, tú sales con Bon, ¿Y nosotros somos los trastornados?**

 **Axel: Está bien, está bien, supongo que los dos estamos enfermos, pero ninguno llega al nivel de tu hermano**

 **Bon-Bon: Yo creo que la peor es Baby**

 **Funtime Freddy: ¡Vuelve aquí, pendeja!**

La coneja azul que se asomaba desde la parte trasera del vehículo desapareció tan rápido como apareció gracias a la mano del oso del grupo, el humano que tenía la "fortuna'" de ser su amigo negó con la cabeza mientras se escuchaban los murmullos y forcejeos de la marioneta, productos de querer hablar con la mano del oso cubriendo su boca.

 **Baby: ¿Está despejado?**

 **Axel: Esperen. . .**

Sin ser demasiado evidente, Axel miraba la esquina de la calle. Observando específicamente a una señora sacando a pasear a uno de esos pequeños perros blancos que comúnmente tiene la gente adinerada. Al ver a la dueña y su mascota finalmente alejarse dió la orden para que el estrafalario grupo de robots escondidos en el vehículo salieran lo más rápido y sigilosamente que sus poseídos trajes le permitían, cosa que era bastante porque en un par de segundos todos ya estaban dentro del edificio y sin prácticamente haber hecho ni un sonido.

 **Roman: ¿Cómo demonios. . .?**

 **Axel: ya llevo más de un año interactuando con almas de niños encerradas en trajes, dejé de buscarle la lógica a esto hace mucho**

 **Roman: ¿Siempre son así de rápidos?**

 **Axel: Solo cuando quieren pasar desapercibidos. . . o quieren matar a alguien**

Roman solo podía ver perplejo a la puerta abierta por la que cruzaron todas esas máquinas en un parpadeo, le costaba entender cómo Axel podía acostumbrarse a algo así.

 **Roman: ¿Qué hacemos con esto?**

 **Axel: Hay un estacionamiento cerca de aquí, ya le dejé el dinero así que solo diles que vienes de parte del tipo del Audi**

 **Roman: Entendido**

 **Axel: ¿Cuánto falta?**

 **Roman: Creo que llegaré. . . Desde aquí al aeropuerto hay poco más de una hora así que pediré un taxi luego de dejar tu auto**

 **Axel: Bien. . .**

 **Roman: ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos? Ya sabes que Francia es un lugar hermoso y escuché que ya tienes a una "amiga" por ahí**

Esas últimas palabras que estaban acompañadas por un tono burlón hicieron que a Axel se le escapara una fugaz risa, la idea de irse, aunque sea por un tiempo, era una tentación que apenas lograba resistir.

 **Axel: Te lo agradezco, pero. . . Esta temporada la he pasado terriblemente mal, tanto física como mentalmente, necesito un tiempo para relajarme**

 **Roman: ¿Podrás relajarte con el grupito dentro de tu casa?**

 **Axel: Lo intentaré. . . Además, si me voy, ellos se quedarían solos. Y probablemente Funtime Foxy me convertiría en su desayuno.**

 **Roman: Como tú prefieras. . . Espero volver a verte pronto, Axel**

 **Axel: Lo mismo digo, Román. . . No se mueran ahí afuera**

Ya sin nada que decirle el uno al otro Axel se apartó de la ventana, dejando así a su amigo acelerar a su destino para no volver a verlo probablemente en mucho tiempo. No había tristeza de parte de ninguno pues ya era costumbre que sus caminos se cruzaron pocas veces y durante momentos no muy extensos.

A medida que el vehículo se perdía con la distancia Axel dejó las vacías calles de su nuevo barrio para entrar con el resto de animatronicos. Nada más entrar, la primera escena que le recibió fue la de la pareja de marionetas peleándose por el control remoto de la televisión, los demás animatronicos solo observaban entretenidos, esperando con ansias que se empiecen a matar mutuamente hasta sacarse los ojos.

Al grupo de animatronicos pareció importarles poco que estuviera en la sala, todos estaban centrados en la pelea por encima de todo.

 **Baby: Ejem. . .**

Desde la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, la pelirroja animatronica acompañada de ambas zorras hizo el sonido de aclarar la garganta haciendo que la pelea rápidamente se detuviera y todos los espectadores se acomodaran en el sofá fingiendo no saber nada del tema.

 **Baby: Ignoraré eso solo porque está Axel aquí**

 **Axel: ¿Esto es común?**

 **Baby: Solo cuando yo o Funtime Foxy no miramos**

 **Lolbit: Estuvimos viendo el piso de arriba y hay cuatro cuartos, tendremos que compartir y usar el sofá**

 **Axel: Primero lo primero, yo decido cuál es mi cuarto. Luego pueden turnarse y dormir en parejas con los otros cuartos**

 **Ballora: ¿Por qué tú tendrás tu cuarto propio?**

 **Axel: Como dice el dicho, mi casa, mis normas**

 **Ballora: ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?**

 **Axel: Lo leí en una historia de internet, creo que se llamaba. . .**

Axel cortó la oración que decía al sentir como tiraban ligeramente de su pantalón, mirando abajo estaban las Bidybabs observándolo.

 **Bidybabs: ¿Nosotras tendremos que dormir en el sofá?**

Con sus caritas de perros lastimados y la voz lo más quebrada que podían las niñas intentaban persuadir al joven de pelo negro. A lo que este colocó una de sus rodillas en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que ellas y acariciarle el pelo a la que hablaba en nombre del grupo.

 **Baby: Ustedes no se van a salvar**

 **Axel: No seas tan cruel, Baby, si quieren no deben dormir en el sofá**

 **Bidybabs: ¿En serio?**

 **Axel: Claro, pueden dormir con Funtime Foxy**

 **Bidybabs: ¿F-Foxy?**

 **Funtime Foxy: . . .**

Las pequeñas observaban a la mencionada asomarse por la espalda de Axel, las miraba fijamente mientras pasaba lentamente su dedo sobre su cuello y las señalaba, cosa que bastó para hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

 **Bidybab 1: No escuches a la tonta de nuestra hermanita, se cree que todas pensamos lo mismo que ella**

 **Bidybabs 2: Sí, nosotras estamos encantadas con la idea de dormir en el sofá**

Riendo de forma nerviosa el grupo de niñas salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina mientras la zorra albina las perseguía con la mirada.

 **Axel: ¡De acuerdo, chicas, si tienen problemas con dormir en el sofá solo díganlo y le diré a Funtime Foxy que les ¿qué la puerta!**

 **Bidybabs: ¡NUNCA!**

Axel volvió a ponerse de pie, orgulloso de haber logrado manejar a las mocosas sin lloriqueos de por medio.

 **Baby: Bien jugado**

 **Axel: Gracias. Estoy cansado, pónganse de acuerdo en los turnos de las camas y váyanse a dormir. El cuarto en el que me vean tirado es el que escogí**

Estaba demasiado agotado como para estar presente en la discusión, porque estaba seguro de que iban a discutir, sobre los turnos para las camas. Confiaba en que Baby y Funtime Foxy supieran manejar la situación sin ningún tipo de problema.

En el momento que uno de sus pies tocó el primer escalón, las pequeñas bailarinas que estaban en una esquina en silencio se acercaron con velocidad hacia él, se colocaron una al lado de la otra, y se inclinaron ligeramente en señal de despedida.

 **Minireenas: Buenas noches, padre**

 **Axel: ¡¿Padre?!**

 **Minireena: Ballora hace mucho tiempo nos cuidó y dio un lugar donde podíamos estar tranquilas así que la llamamos madre, usted ha hecho lo mismo por nosotras así que lo llamaremos padre**

 **Axel: No es necesario que lo hagan**

 **Minireena: Queremos hacerlo, pero si le desagrada podemos llamarlo amo si así lo prefiere**

 **Axel: No, hace que suene como un pedófilo**

 **Minireena: Como desee, padre**

El chico simplemente suspiró y empezó a subir el resto de los escalones, mañana tendría que tener una charla con las chicas sobre a quién realmente deben llamar a padre y a quién no, pero ahora solo le interesaba descansar.

Realmente no se molestó en mirar algún otro cuarto, fue directamente a la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo, se tiró sobre la enorme cama doble en la que ya había tenido más de un "encuentro" con Katy y cerró los ojos para recibir el descanso que tanto le pedía su cerebro.

Se habría quedado así hasta el amanecer, pero la sensación de alguien moviéndolo de un lado al otro hizo que despertara.

 **Baby: muévete, idiota**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasó ahora?**

Aún sintiendo sueño Axel observó al verde intenso brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación, en otro momento le habrían puesto nervioso esos ojos, pero su cerebro se encontraba muy apagado para siquiera pensar con claridad.

 **Baby: Hazme espacio**

 **Axel: ¿. . .?**

 **Baby: Como líder del grupo creo que yo también tengo derecho a un cuarto fijo así que. . .**

 **Axel: Nadie quiso compartir el sofá o una cama contigo, ¿no?**

 **Baby: . . .**

 **Axel: Si estás dispuesta a ser molestada como Funtime Foxy entonces adelante**

Movió su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho de la cama para continuar descansando, antes de volver a caer dormido por completo, pudo sentir las sábanas moverse a su lado.

 **Baby: . . . Buenas noches, Axel**

 **Axel: Buenas noches, Baby**

A medida que la consciencia de Axel desaparecía y el sistema de Baby se apagaba ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en el último momento. Bonnet se lo iba a pasar bomba molestando a los dos durante todo el próximo día.

 **-Mansión de Katy 13:00 hs**

El doloroso crujido de su espalda fue lo primero que sintió en el día, aún no estaba ni cerca de recuperarse y su cuerpo se lo recordaba todo el tiempo.

Como era su costumbre lo primero que hizo fue desenchufar su teléfono del cargador y observar la hora, al ser ya tan tarde guardó el cargador mencionado antes en uno de los cajones de la mesita al lado de la cama y fue a la cocina para empezar su día.

Al llegar a la sala logro apreciar a la familia Funtime comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa todos juntos, destacaba a la vista el mal humor que Baby y Funtime Foxy reflejaban en sus rostros, bastante contrarios al buen ánimo de Lolbit y Bonnet. Y mencionando a Lolbit, ella mientras se servía una porción más del pollo que cocinaron vio parado en la escalera al humano, sin dudarlo un segundo dejó su plato para acercarse hasta él.

 **Lolbit: Miren quién por fin despertó**

 **Bonnet: Wow, si que dormiste bastante tiempo, ¿Tanto te agotó dormir con Baby?**

 **Baby: Bonnet, te llevo aguantando ya tres horas y estoy a una palabra más tuya de sacarte la cabeza**

 **Funtime Foxy: Que infantiles son ustedes a veces**

 **Baby: Yo no soy la que dejó a Axel dormir en sus piernas**

 **Funtime Foxy: ¡Ya les dije que lo hice para demostrarle mi amistad!**

 **Bonnet: Aquí huele a drama y celos**

 **Bon-Bon: Y pollo, no te olvides del pollo**

Axel al ver la discusión que se fermentaba en la punta de la mesa pensó que quizás lo mejor era comer más tarde, pero su decisión no importó de nada porque la chica zorro a su lado le tomó de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo a la mesa con ellos.

 **Lolbit: Vamos, no seas tímido. Espero que te guste el pollo**

 **Axel: Me gustaría que no apretaras tanto, la sangre no está llegando a mi mano**

 **Lolbit: Lo siento, solo estoy un poco emocionada**

 **Axel: Se nota, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

 **Lolbit: Es lo primera vez en años que tendremos una comida decente, casi como una familia. Luego podríamos hacer otras cosas como ir a un parque de diversiones o el cine**

 **Bon-Bon y Bonnet: ¡Parque de diversiones!**

 **Baby: No se emocionen, les recuerdo que si nos reconocen afuera nos podemos despedir de nuestra libertad**

 **Axel: Sí, además no tenemos dinero ni para comprar comida**

El ánimo de las marionetas cayó tan rápido como había subido al escuchar semejante cosa como un parque de atracciones, el grupo de Androides con aspecto y mentalidad más infantil también se deprimió al escuchar que no irían a ningún lado.

 **Axel: Quizás más adelante podamos pensar en algo para sacarlos sin llamar la atención, pero lo primero es conseguir dinero para comida y para reparar a Ballora**

 **Funtime Freddy: ¿No era que te quedabas aquí gratis gracias a una de tus aventuras?**

El oso que se mantenía silencio en la mesa por fin comentó algo, pero su interés por la conversación parecía ser nulo.

 **Axel: No es precisamente una aventura**

 **Ballora: ¿Saliste con ella mientras estabas con Bon, no?**

 **Axel: . . . Quizás**

 **Ballora: Eso hasta donde tengo entendido se llama aventura**

 **Axel: Volviendo al tema del dinero, no me tengo que preocupar por pagar las cuentas, pero la comida será un problema, especialmente con todos los que son ustedes**

Antes de que Lolbit pudiera servir algo en su plato Axel ya se encontraba de pie.

 **Axel: Tengo que salir y conseguir un trabajo**

 **Lolbit: Pero. . . la cena**

 **Axel: Te aseguro que por la noche podremos comer todos juntos. Bidybabs, Minireenas, mi consola puede reproducir películas así que traeré algo para que vean**

 **Bidybabs: ¡YAY!**

 **Minireenas: Un acto muy considerado de su parte, padre**

 **Axel: Ya les dije que no me. . . No importa, hablaré con ustedes de eso luego**

Luego de estar cerca de dos minutos despidiéndose de cada animatronicos por fin había llegado la hora de salir en busca de algún empleo que, de ser posible, le diera suficientes ingresos para mantenerse él y más de una docena de animatronicos. Estando afuera su oído logró apreciar una última frase de Funtime Foxy.

 **Funtime Foxy: ¡Trae también una película con desmembramiento y muertes!**

Suspiró decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras, por mucha libertad que tuviera, Funtime Foxy seguía siendo la misma transtornada de siempre.

 ***En algún parque de la zona**

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el mismo parque donde consiguió con sus amigos el trabajo de guardia que tanto cambiaría su vida. ¿El motivo por el que había ido a ese lugar? Pues luego de intentar por dos horas preguntando por un empleo y ver a la gente negándose absolutamente sin siquiera considerarlo hicieron que se estresara, pensando en un lugar para relajarse un momento el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente fue este.

 **Axel: Al final si tendré que volver con Bon. . .**

Sabía bien que su nombre se volvió conocido al salir con Bon, pero no esperaba que le afectara tanto al punto de que nadie quería contratarlo. Podría mismamente amenazarlos con traerla si no le contrataban, pero entendía perfectamente que eso provocaría una constante incomodidad en la zona de trabajo.

Pero el motivo por el que había venido era no pensar exactamente en eso, al menos el olor a naturaleza y el ruido de la gente jugando con sus hijos y mascotas servía de algo. Mientras aún estaba sentado observó el interior de la bolsa que contenía las diferentes películas que compró, había algunas para todas las edades y otras para adultos, claro que en el momento que las pidió dijo que con películas para adultos se refería a que fueran sangrientas, de lo contrario le hubieran dado otro tipo de películas.

 **?: ¿Te fuiste de compras?**

La voz femenina que lanzó la pregunta logró sonarle conocida, a su lado estaba sentada la chica con la que había entablado conversación en las puertas de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza hace pocos días. Igual que la última vez esta tenía un informe azul de guardia de seguridad.

 **Axel: ¿Laura, verdad?**

 **Laura: Me alegra que me recuerdes**

 **Axel: ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?**

 **Laura: ¿Una chica no puede salir al parque para tomar aire fresco?**

 **Axel: La mayoría no lo hace con uniforme**

 **Laura: Estoy en mi descanso del trabajo, ¿tú qué haces aquí?**

 **Axel: Intento relajarme un poco**

La chica rió en un tono bajo, del bolso que colgaba de su brazo sacó un pequeño estuche con un espejo en su interior.

 **Laura: Es difícil conseguir trabajo siendo tan cercano a Bon ¿Eh?**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo. . .?**

 **Laura: Tal vez Freddy's Fazbear Pizza sea más poderosa y la que mueve más dinero, pero nosotros también sabemos a quién preguntar para obtener información**

 **Axel: ¿Ustedes?**

La chica cerró el pequeño espejo en su mano y volvió a guardarlo en su bolso, se levantó del banco y tras quitarse el polvo de su camisa colocó su mano sobre su pecho mientras se presentaba en voz alta.

 **Laura: Me presentaré formalmente por primera vez en mi vida. Laura Forest, guardia y socia de Candy's Burgers and Fries**

 **Axel: Candy's. . .**

El simple hecho de oír ese nombre lograba despertar recuerdos en su mente. Recuerdo que habían quedado enterrados en la parte más olvidada de su memoria.

 **Laura: ¿Le suena conocido? Claro que sí, por años fuimos la cadena más exitosa en este país. . . Hasta la llegada de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

 **Axel: Bueno, ustedes fueron los primeros en traer animatronicos a este país, supongo que perdieron su ventaja cuando Freddy's llegó con sus versiones humanizadas**

 **Laura: Estás en lo correcto, se basaron en la tecnología de Bon para darles aspecto más humano y nos arrebataron varios clientes, ¡pero uno de las frases principales de Candy es nunca rendirse!**

 **Axel: Por lo que oí habían cerrado hace años**

 **Laura: Así es, pero volvimos a abrir hace cuatro meses y gracias a que actualizamos a los animatronicos hemos recolectado mucho éxito, tanto que la competencia ya ha intentado comprar nuestra compañía**

 **Axel: Bueno. . . Felicidades**

El chico se levantó del banco para poder retirarse y continuar con la búsqueda de un empleo, la castaña al darse cuenta que se estaba yendo rápidamente se colocó enfrente suya para bloquear su camino.

 **Laura: ¡Espera! No terminamos de hablar**

 **Axel: Tengo asuntos que atender**

 **Laura: ¡Sé que necesitas empleo!**

 **Axel: No voy a trabajar como guardia**

 **Laura: ¡Solo escúchame! Por fiiiiiiiiisssssss**

La manera exagerada con la que la chica le suplicaba mientras juntaba sus manos y forzaba su cara más triste hicieron que Axel finalmente se detuviera. Eso y que veía capaz a la chica de seguirle hasta su casa para insistirle todos los días.

 **Laura: No mentiré ni daré vueltas. Desde que se hizo pública la noticia de que estás con Bon perdiste la oportunidad de tener un empleo en la mayoría de lugares, al menos por las buenas.**

 **Axel: Correcto**

 **Laura: Tú ya sabes lo que pasa con los animatronicos en la noche, es el mismo sistema de puertas con alguna pequeña diferencia. A lo mejor hasta consigues hacerte amigo de ellos y no te atacan, las malas lenguas dicen que tienes talento para hacerte amigo de robots**

 **Axel: Solo los psicópatas. . . ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no contratar a un idiota cualquiera por un miserable sueldo?**

 **Laura: Esto no debería decírtelo, pero lo haré como muestra de confianza. Las cosas están cambiando, Axel, lo que hiciste en Sister Location, sea o no culpa tuya, movió el avispero**

 **Axel: ¿. . .?**

 **Laura: La gente empieza a entender que los animatronicos tienen algo más que esconder que cables y circuitos. Al haber tanto ruido la policía no puede hacer la vista gorda tanto**

 **Axel: ¿Crees que los rumores harán que este tipo de negocio ya no sea tan rentable?**

 **Laura: Todo lo contrario, el ruido puede causar problemas, pero también atrae a la gente. Por algo están muchos emprendedores tratando de copiarnos o invertir en animatronicos, el negocio se expande y la competencia también**

 **Axel: Todos quieren su parte del pastel**

 **Laura: Exacto, y también debes saber que tú retiro temporal llamó la atención de los demás, no fuimos los primeros en pedir información de tí. Ten por seguro que habrá muchas más ofertas mientras estés sin empleo, claro que no tan buenas como la mía**

 **Axel: Podría volver a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza Entonces**

 **Laura: Sí, pero debe haber un motivo por el que pediste que te despidieran, tal vez sea problemas con Bon o cosas incluso más personales, no te preguntaré por ellas. Solo te pido que vengas al establecimiento y oigas el trato que tenemos, si no te gusta te puedes ir y te dejaremos en paz**

 **Axel: No estoy seguro. . .**

 **Laura: Te daremos algo de comida gratis**

 **Axel: . . .**

 ***Candy's Burgers and Fries**

El establecimiento del Candy's desde el exterior mostraba colores llamativos pintando sus paredes y el enorme cartel con todo el elenco de personajes con sus nuevos estilos humanos le recordada bastante al que tenían Freddy y sus amigos.

 **Axel: ¿No se supone que Blank era hombre?**

 **Laura: Nunca tuvo género en realidad, pero la volvimos mujer debido a que la gente le gusta ver dibujos donde es una chica**

 **Axel: ¿La Cindy de ese cartel es la misma que estuvo en el restaurante hace años?**

 **Laura: Sí, los actualizamos, no los reemplazamos. Claro que debido a ciertos accidentes del pasado hay dos animatronicos que han estado fuera de servicio por años, pero casi nadie los recuerda en estos días**

 **Axel: Ya veo**

 **Laura: ¿Realmente te van tanto las chicas gato?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? ¡No! Pregunté por curiosidad, no tengo un fetiche con eso**

 **Laura: La información que tenemos dice otra cosa. . .**

 **Axel: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Laura: Te van las mujeres con partes de animales como Bon o esa chica rica que curiosamente también tiene partes de gato como Cindy. Yo no juzgo, a mi me encanta el Yaoi bien duro**

 **Axel: ¿Tú. . .? ¿Cuánta y de dónde sacaste información sobre mí?**

La chica a su lado lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ignorando completamente su pregunta, avanzó tranquilamente al interior del establecimiento.

Desde atrás Axel se detuvo a mirar nuevamente a la chica con partes de gato en el cártel, realmente no estaba seguro de que el hecho de que ella lo recordara fuera algo bueno, malo o terrible. Dejó de pensar en eso y empezó seguir los pasos de la castaña, era hora de darle una pequeña visita a su infancia.

Su acompañante le esperaba sosteniendo la puerta con una de sus manos, en el momento que se acercó lo suficiente, empujó la puerta mencionada y le permitió observar con sus propios ojos todo el esplendor del nuevo y mejorado Candy's Burgers and Fries.

 **Axel: . . . Aquí no hay nadie**

 **Laura: ¡Exacto! Es. . . ¿cómo que no hay nadie?**

Laura de un empujón quitó a Axel de en medio y observó con sus propios ojos el ordenado, silencioso y vacío establecimiento.

 **Axel: Que. . . decepcionante**

 **Laura: Este lugar siempre está lleno**

 **?: ¿Qué haces aquí, Laura?**

Desde el fondo de la habitación, un varón de aspecto jóven se encontraba sentado en una de las muchas mesas vacías. Al igual que Laura este traía un uniforme azul así que no era difícil conectar los hilos y darse cuenta que era otro trabajador del establecimiento.

 **Laura: ¿Emilio, dónde está la gente?**

 **Emilio: Hoy cerramos temprano para revisar a los animatronicos, hace poco se fue el técnico con varias atracciones**

 **Axel: Bueno. . . eso explica que no escucharan gritos de niños desde afuera y que falten personajes**

 **Laura: ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?!**

 **Emilio: Lo habrías sabido si no te hubieras ido en medio del trabajo**

 **Laura: ¡Estaba en mi descanso!**

 **Emilio: ¡Los descansos no duran tres horas!**

 **Laura: ¡No me pueden reclamar nada, si no fuera por mí mi padre dejaría que esta compañía se hubiera quedado en quiebra!**

Mientras esos dos discutían y gritaban, Axel observaba al pequeño grupo en medio del escenario, a diferencia de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, los animatronicos no parecían molestarse en actuar como máquinas ante los empleados al punto de ponerse a charlar entre ellos mientras comían ignorando completamente a los demás presentes.

 **Emilio: ¡De acuerdo, haz lo que se te dé la gana!**

 **Laura: Que pesado eres, tío**

 **Emilio: ¿Y quién es él?**

Al escuchar tal pregunta la atención de Axel volvió a los dos jóvenes que discutían.

 **Laura: ¿Él? Es nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo, utilicé mi encanto femenino para convencerlo de ser el nuevo guardia nocturno**

 **Axel: También dijo que me darían comida gratis todos los días**

 **Laura: ¿En qué momento dije que te daría comida todos los días?**

 **Axel: ¿En qué momento acepté ser el nuevo guardia? De momento solo estoy escuchando lo que me ofrecen, si no me gusta busco otra cosa o me vuelvo a Freddy's**

 **Emilio: ¿Tú eres el guardia de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza que renunció? Eres mucho menos intimidante de lo que esperaba**

 **Axel: ¿Gracias?**

 **Laura: Hay motivos de sobra para ello, espera aquí mientras traemos al jefe y te da todos los detalles**

Axel solo se quedó observando a la chica emocionada tomar del cuello de la camisa a Emilio y empezar a arrastrarlo en contra de su voluntad hacia la oficina del jefe, ella y Lolbit podrían ser grandes amigas si se conocieran.

Al estar sólo optó por perder el tiempo observando la habitación, quizás la nostalgia le jugaba una mala pasada, pero el restaurante era un reflejo de su propio pasado, el mismo estilo de mesas, sillas, escenarios, hasta los posters renovados con las nuevas versiones de los animatronicos tenían exactamente las mismas poses que hace años estaban en el anterior local, realmente parecía ser que buscaban respetar al original para aquellos que antaño visitaron el restaurante, y al ser él uno, la idea de comer en el lugar por los viejos tiempo lograba tentarle.

Lamentable todo el rollo nostálgico en su cabeza se vio cortado por una sombra detrás suya, al darse media vuelta se encontró cara a cara con la atracción más alta del lugar.

 **Chester: Así que. . . empleado nuevo**

El chimpancé que tocaba un banjo en los shows infantiles ahora se encontraba frente suya con cara de estar molesto. Por unos segundos se le vino a la mente el diseño de su amigo Lucas, claro que el otro era un oso y este un mono, y este era castaño mientras que su amigo no. . . Sin embargo los dos tenían el mismo color de piel, eso automáticamente los hace parecidos ¿No?.

 **Chester: Mira, nuevo, este es mi barrio**

 **Candy: ¡¿Tu barrio?! ¡¿Te tengo que recordar el nombre de quién está en el cartel de este lugar?!**

Totalmente ofendido el icono del restaurante bajó del escenario para encarar al mono junto al humano. El gato con toques azules empezó una discusión ,y como si se tratara de los dos empleados que antes se habían retirado, se quedaron gritándose mutuamente sobre quién era el dueño del "barrio".

Incómodo ante la situación Axel retrocedió un poco para dejar a esos dos pelear, pero su cuerpo terminó chocando con el de alguien.

 **Cindy: ¿Ya empezaron de nuevo?**

 **Candy y Chester: ¡Él empezó!**

Los dos animatronicos masculinos se señalaron mutuamente para culparse de causar la discusión. Por su parte Axel maldijo en sus interiores al reconocer la voz femenina hablando detrás suya.

 **Cindy: ¿Podrían dejar su estúpido orgullo de machos por un día?**

 **Candy y Chester: ¡NO!**

El dúo dejó de lado a la chica, su intervención solo parecía haber empeorar la situación. Dejó al par de idotas discutir y bajó su mirada hasta el chico que estaba enfrente suya.

 **Cindy: ¿Es usted un cliente? Lamentablemente cerramos temprano, pero si vuelve mañana podrá. . .**

El Ex-guardia se había quedado quieto y callado para que así, con suerte, la gata se concentrara en los otros dos, escuchar que le hablaban destruyó cualquier oportunidad de ser ignorado. En un principio parecía que lo tomaba como un cliente nuevo, pero en el momento que se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella la oración se detuvo y sus ojos se habrían con sospresa.

 **Cindy: Tú. . .**

 **Axel: Solo estaba de paso para preguntar por el empleo, pero creo que mejor me prostituyo**

Intentó irse, sin embargo su mano ya se encontraba sujetada con la fuerza característica de un robot poseído.

 **Cindy: No hay información tuya en la base de datos de la policía y no te tengo registrado como cliente, quiero saber tu nombre**

 **Candy: ¿Pasa algo, Cindy?**

Tanto el mono como el líder del grupo dejaron su tonta pelea al ver a su compañera actuar de forma agresiva, ella y Blank eran las dos que menos violentas se mostraban fuera del horario nocturno y verla así no podía hacer nada más que preocuparlos.

 **Cindy: ¿Chicos, este sujeto no les suena conocido?**

 **Candy: ¿Él?**

 **Blank: Así que no soy la única**

Del fondo del escenario empezó a acercarse la chica de pelo blanco mientras se limpiaba con un trapo húmedo los dibujos que los niños le hicieron en el cuerpo, por lo visto la función de Blank no había cambiado tampoco desde su infancia.

 **Chester: A mí no me suena**

 **Candy: Bueno, tu nunca destacaste por la memoria o el intelecto**

 **Blank: Paren por favor**

 **Candy: Pues viéndolo de cerca también me resulta familiar**

 **Blank: ¿Nadie recuerda con claridad dónde vimos a nuestro visitante?**

 **Cindy: Yo tengo un par de posibilidades**

 **Blank: ¿Cuáles?**

La felina con el pelo púrpura apretó con más fuerza su agarre, dándole al humano menos tiempo para inventar una excusa coherente.

 **Cindy: Nombre. . . ahora**

 **Axel: Mi nombre es. . . es. . .**

 **Laura: ¡Llegamos!**

De un portazo y un buen grito la chica castaña anunció su llegada junto al chico de antes y otra mujer que debía tratarse de la dueña del lugar. Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo ante la escena con la que se encontraron al llegar.

 **Laura: Veo que ya estás avanzando con Cindy**

 **Axel: ¡No! ¡Yo. . .!**

 **Cindy: Aún no te salvaste de mí, tomes o no el empleo de guardia te aseguro que no te vas hasta que terminemos este asunto nuestro**

Finalmente soltaron su brazo, al estar el jefe y los empleados nuevamente en la habitación los animatronicos volvieron al escenario para continuar con sus charlas, todos a excepción de Cindy que se colocó a un lado de la puerta que llevaba al exterior, se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y se quedó mirando fijamente a Axel, eso de que no iba a salir era en serio.

 **?: Supongo que usted es. . .**

 **Axel: El anterior guardia de su principal competencia**

El guardia se apresuró en interrumpirla, realmente sabía que no podría salir sin decir su nombre, pero probablemente era mejor que lo escucharan de su boca que la de otro.

 **?: Bueno, ya que tiene tanta experiencia como guardia nocturno seguramente usted será un miembro útil en nuestra compañía, por cierto, mi nombre es Valentina**

 **Axel: Ustedes ya saben mi nombre y primero tendrá que ofrecerme algo a cambio si quiere que trabaje aquí**

 **Valentina: Por supuesto**

Contrario al jefe de la competencia, la jefa de Candy's mostraba ser realmente joven para el puesto, con su cabello rubio hasta los hombros y sin señal alguna de vejez le parecía imposible a Axel que ella supere los veinticinco.

 **Valentina: Como puedes apreciar hemos apostado en grande con este lugar, mucho más grande, bonito y mejor. Se invirtió tanto en el edificio como en las atracciones para estar a la altura de su nombre**

 **Axel: Ajá**

 **Valentina: No sé si lo sabes, pero en estos últimos dos meses hemos ganado más dinero que Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, a diferencia de esta última nosotros tratamos a nuestros empleados como personas y no bajas prescindibles**

 **Axel: ¿Me dejaran flores en mi tumba si muero?**

 **Valentina: No. . . Bueno, si con ello aceptas el empleo entonces sí. A lo que me refería es que todos nuestros empleados fueron informados de los ataques de animatronicos antes de firmar el contrato, también en caso de fallecimiento entregamos el cadáver a su familia y organizamos el funeral correspondiente.**

 **Axel: Todo suena muy bien y todo, pero de momento solo me está ofreciendo cosas para cuando esté muerto**

 **Valentina: Tienes razón, hablemos del sueldo**

De su bolsillo trasero la chica sacó un pequeño papel para ofrecérselo, al tomarlo y mirar su interior logró identificarlo, era un cheque con una cifra escrita.

 **Axel: Es el doble de lo que me pagaban en Freddy's por semana, pero tampoco es tanto**

 **Valentina: Eso es lo que pagaríamos por día, Axel**

 **Axel: Oh. . .**

Si bien no se volvería millonario con ese sueldo, la cantidad era más que suficiente para tener una vida muy cómoda en el tema económico y considerando que tenía más de diez robots en su casa era bastante más de lo que podía pedir alguien sin estudios universitarios.

 **Valentina: También puedes llevarte algo de comida todos los días y. . .**

Sonriendo de la misma forma que Laura la chica rodeo con su brazo el cuello de Axel y tras alejarlo del grupo de animatronicos empezó a hablar en un tono bajo.

 **Valentina: Nuestros animatronicos tienen todas las funciones que tienen los de la competencia, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?**

 **Axel: Sí, y antes de que diga algo más, esa información de que tengo ese fe. . . gusto por ello es falsa**

 **Valentina: Claro, pero si te vuelves cercano a alguna de nuestras animatronicas o animatronicos y quisieras probar cosas nuevas nosotros no interferiríamos**

 **Axel: ¿Les dijeron que salgo con Bon, no?**

 **Valentina: Sí, pero ella no destruirá el mundo si no se entera, respetamos la privacidad de nuestros empleados y lo que pasa en Candy's se queda en Candy's**

Mientras la conversación fluía se detuvo un segundo a ver nuevamente a Cindy, aún le miraba fijamente, pero más que molestia su reflejo mostraba tristeza o quizás pena.

 **Axel: Creo que paso. . .**

 **Valentina: Muy bien, ya sabes que tienes la opción. Te ofrecemos un buen sueldo, un buen ambiente laboral, dentro de lo posible en este tipo de trabajo, comida gratis y respeto total por tus "gustos" personales.**

Del mismo bolsillo de antes la chica sacó otro papel y lo colocó sobre una mesa cercana, Axel observaba dudoso el arrugado contrato que se le ofrecía para firmar.

 **Valentina: Si no te sientes conforme puedes renunciar tras los primeros cinco días sin ningún problema**

Quería un descanso de la vida de guardia, pero un adolescente con los estudios básicos completos solo podía conseguir empleos mediocres y gracias a su relación con Bon la mayoría de esos trabajos no iban a aceptarlos de buenas. Con todos los animatronicos y empleados observando tomó el bolígrafo que le ofrecía la rubia y firmó el contrato que le ofrecieron.

 **Valentina: ¡Bien! No te arrepentirás**

 **Axel: Espero que no termine igual o peor que mi anterior trabajo de guardia**

 **Valentina: No te preocupes, esto debería ser pan comido para alguien como tú. Puedes quedarte a explorar el lugar o la oficina si quieres, yo me retiro**

 **Laura: Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde**

 **Valentina: Que sorpresa, hermanita, que sorpresa. Solo asegúrense de cerrar todo cuando el lugar esté vacío**

Su nueva jefa estrechó su mano por última vez con él y se retiró feliz por conseguir un nuevo empleado. Antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo junto a Cindy y le dijo la peculiar frase "no te olvides del acuerdo que hicimos", pero fue completamente ignorada por parte de la animatronica. Solo pudo suspirar resignada y confiar en que se comportarían.

 **Emilio: Bienvenido**

 **Axel: ¿Qué quiso decir antes con "el acuerdo que hicimos"?**

 **Laura: Mi hermana llegó al acuerdo de que solo pueden atacar gente de noche, si se comportan les deja hablar entre ellos y comer en sus tiempos libres**

 **Axel: ¿Son hermanas?**

 **Laura: Sí, y yo soy tu segunda jefa**

 **Emilio: Quitando a Laura este trabajo es bastante decente, al menos para la gente que sabe como no morir**

 **Laura: Capullo. . . Lo importante es que tenemos a un nuevo compañero y casi es como si lo hubiera traído el destino**

 **Axel: No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea algo del destino**

 **Laura: Claro que sí, mi familia abre la compañía de Candy's y justamente uno de sus viejos clientes que sabe lidiar con animatronicos está disponible**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

 **Los animatronicos: . . .**

 **Laura: Ya que tú estuviste en el anterior restaurante podrías ayudarnos a recrear aún más la atmósfera del original, podrí. . .**

La castaña se calló de golpe mientras observaba lo que se encontraba detrás del nuevo guardia, Axel intentó moverse, pero alguien lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza. No tuvo que emplear energías en levantarse ya que Cindy se ocupó de hacerlo ella misma, antes de darse cuenta Axel estaba con la espalda contra el escenario y rodeado por varios animatronicos.

 **Cindy: Ya sabemos que pasaste por aquí antes, dime quién eres ahora o te rompo los huesos hasta que hables**

 **Candy: En ese caso casi prefiero que no hable**

Delante pudo observar que los únicos dos guardias que le podían ayudar estaban forcejeando con el chimpancé de dos metros que los había agarrado, se notaba que era el músculo del grupo pues cargaba a los dos humanos como si fueran un par de sacos de papas.

Al estar arrinconado entre Cindy en el frente y los otros animatronicos detrás sobre el escenario no vio más opción que hablar, aunque encontrara una excusa creíble no le ayudaría a salir de semejante lío.

 **Cindy: Nombre y apellido**

 **Axel: ¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho mi apellido, ¿podría solo decirte mi nom. . .?**

Callarse fue un instinto automático para él en el momento de sentir como sus cuatro dedos empezaban a ser presionados hasta crujir ligeramente.

 **Axel: ¡Ok, Ok, ya entendí!**

 **Cindy: ¡Habla!**

 **Axel: Axel. . . Axel Lorenzo**

Al oír su nombre el silencio se hizo presente, su captora le soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, su expresión era algo imposible de leer para Axel.

 **Cindy: ¿Axel?**

 **Blank: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a este lugar?**

 **Axel: En mi cumpleaños, aquí celebré mis doce años cumplidos**

Y nuevamente hubo silencio, incluso Chester desde el fondo soltó a los guardias al momento de oír su nombre. Lamentable los dos cayeron de cara al suelo así que se quedaron varios segundos soltándole al chimpancé insultos a diestra y siniestra.

 **Axel: Pues. . . ¿Cómo les ha ido en este tiempo?**

 **Cindy: ¡Realmente eres tú!**

La animatronica rodeó al humano con sus brazos y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, por su aparte Axel correspondió al abrazo, aunque no contaban que en medio se iban a meter Candy y Blank, haciendo que respirar comenzara a costarle un poco.

 **Axel: ¿Chicos, este encuentro es muy lindo, pero podrían soltarme? Recuerden que yo necesito respirar**

Al oír la petición, el grupo se separó del abrazo. Axel estaba aliviado al sentir el aire entrar nuevamente a sus pulmones con la fluidez de siempre.

 **Blank: ¿Qué ha sido de tí?**

 **Candy: ¿Por qué nunca volviste?**

 **Cindy: Pensé que estabas muerto**

 **Axel: Bueno. . . Casi muero varias veces esta semana y no volví por temas personales**

 **Blank: Llegamos al punto de escaparnos al cementerio de noche para ver si encontrábamos alguna tumba con tu nombre, Puppet dijo que incluso podría traerte de vuelta si encontrábamos tu cadáver**

La idea le provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo a Axel, ahora resultaba que desde la infancia corría peligro de convertirse en un robot.

 **Axel: ¿Chicos, aún me consideran su amigo?**

 **Cindy: Claro que sí, yo te consideraba mi mejor amigo. Por eso me dolió tanto que nunca volvieras**

 **Axel: Entonces. . . ¿serían capaces de matarme para encerrarme en un traje para siempre en contra de mi voluntad?**

 **Blank: Por supuesto que no**

 **Cindy: Nosotros nunca te haríamos daño y mucho menos obligarte a poseer un traje. Eso no pasará, ¿o acaso quieres que lo hagamos?**

 **Axel: ¡No, no, no, no! Es lo último que quiero que pase**

 **Candy: Entonces no pasará**

Axel se relajó un poco al oír esas palabras, su mayor preocupación por una vez resultó ser falsa.

 **Cindy: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el principio tu nombre? No habría hecho todo esto de haberlo sabido**

 **Axel: Estos últimos años me he hecho amigo de varios animatronicos y hace poco todos empezaron a tener la idea de meterme en un traje, me preocupaba que si me recordaban intentarían lo mismo.**

 **Candy: Pues aquí no te pasará nada**

 **Blank: Esto hay que celebrarlo con una fiesta**

 **Chester: ¡Fiesta!**

 **Candy: No, hay que esperar a los demás para celebrar como corresponde**

 **Axel: No hace falta que. . .**

 **Candy: Si hace falta, nos debes como seis fiestas de cumpleaños**

 **Cindy: Tenemos que ponernos al día**

Por segunda vez en el día Axel fue arrastrado por una animatronica emocionada. quedándose sentado en la mesa más grande del lugar los animatronicos se colocaron todos en frente con sillas para poder escucharlo. Incluso los dos guardias se acercaron a él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente con los animatronicos.

 **Axel: Es una historia muy larga**

 **Blank: Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo**

 **Cindy: Quiero saber qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo, Axel, por favor**

 **Laura: No puedo decir que no sienta curiosidad por oír tu versión de lo que pasó en Sister Location**

 **Axel: . . . Supongo que debería empezar por el inicio**

Si bien había recuerdos dolorosos de por medio, Axel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver al grupo de animatronicos de su infancia escucharlo atentamente como él lo hizo siendo un niño. Sin más se aclaró la garganta y empezó la extensa, graciosa y finalmente trágica historia de cómo él y sus amigos habían sido el ejemplo definitivo de como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy's.

* * *

 **Y con ese último párrafo oficialmente doy por concluida CNTEFFP Remake, ha sido un trayecto complicado, lleno de alegrías y desgracias, pero sin duda inolvidable en mi vida. La aceptación brutal que tuvieron las dos primeras temporadas es algo que yo nunca podré agradecer suficiente a la gente, de la misma manera que no puedo agradecer suficiente a los que me han acompañado hasta este punto pese a todos mis errores y fallos, de corazón realmente aprecio a cada uno de ustedes y perder su tiempo en leer mi creación.**

 **Como pudieron apreciar quedaron muchas cosas sueltas aún, este epílogo realmente planta las bases de una T4, pero al menos de momento no habrá, quizás en un futuro haré una nueva temporada o un Spin-off, pero por ahora cuéntenlo como una trilogía.**

 **Algo que noté luego de subir el capítulo y que me notificó un lector por PM es que por algún motivo mi usuario de Wattpad no salía aunque lo buscaras, aparecían otros usuarios o historias, pero ni rastro de mí. Probé ir cambiando de nombre hasta que finalmente apareció uno, mi nickname actual es "TheSorrowOfAs" sé que es un nombre largo y raro, pero de otra forma no sale al buscarlo, si alguno me quiere seguir en wattpad ahí está el nickname, en el momento que escribo esto tengo de imagen el gatito de origami de Five Nights at Candy's 3 y si por algún error no sale avísenme y veré si puedo arreglarlo o crear otra cuenta.**

 **Y finalmente llega el tema más complicado y el qué más dudas tengo, ¿qué será de As después de CNTEFFP Remake? Pues no estoy realmente seguro, si decido continuar es bastante seguro que vaya a por algo completamente original y tengo ideas de sobra tanto de comedia como serias, pero no sé si realmente aprendí algo de mis errores en esta saga, sé que cometí errores, pero no aprendí nada de ellos. Quizás me tome un tiempo, quizás me retire o quizás me ponga a escribir un capítulo me emocione y antes de marzo tengan mi nuevo proyecto, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Como dije antes, será probablemente una historia propia así que estará en Wattpad, si les interesa ahí es donde tendrán que buscar.**

 **Y la verdad creo que eso sería todo, si alguna noticia importante llegase o me falte algo quizás coloque un aviso en esta historia para informarlos. Si este llega a ser mi último escrito quiero insistir nuevamente en lo mucho que agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, lo he dicho antes, pero sin ninguno de ustedes el apodo de As no es más que un titulo sin valor alguno, ustedes fueron y siempre serán los que hicieron que le cogiera tanto cariño a ese apodo. También agradecer a Nexo porque, pese a que discutimos y probablemente discutiremos por esta historia, fue un verdadero placer y honor haberle ayudado a crear los orígenes de esta preciada saga que tanto disfrutamos en sus inicios. Ya sea este un adiós o un simple hasta luego solo puedo decir una última cosa a la persona que lee esto.**

 **-Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, Gracias por leer el Remake de Como ¡NO! Trabajar en Freddy's 3.**

 **ATTE: As guionista/escritor de CNTEFFP.**


End file.
